I don't wanna lose you now
by cabson
Summary: Set after "Loss". Season 5 episode 4. Alex needs to go in WPP. The attack on Alex's life effects Alex and Olivia more then anyone could know. When Olivia comes home after Alex's departure she recieves a phonecall. The decision both women make will effect them the rest of their lives. "Shut up, Detective. Damn it, what is it with you two?" Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't wanna lose you now**

Olivia walks into her apartment when her cellphone goes off. Overwhelmed with grieve she let it ring. Nothing matters anymore now that Alex is gone. Her world crashed down when Alex couldn't answer her question because there was no answer to it. She knew that Alex would miss her as much as she would miss her. She didn't know what to do. She saw the same look in Alex's eyes as she knew she had in her own. She knew then and there why Alex refused to go in WPP without letting her know that she was still alive.

Even though they hadn't said it to each other Olivia knows they need each other to survive this. Olivia loves the young attorney more then life itself. She fell in love with her the first day the blonde attorney marched into the squad room. She never told Alex that she loves her. And after yesterday she thought she would never get that chance to tell her. Now at least she knows that Alex is alive.

The ringing of her cellphone stops for a few seconds before it goes off again. She answers without looking who it is, knowing that is Elliot to check on her.

"Leave me alone Elliot. I don't wanna talk with you. Nothing you will say to me, will help. So don't even try. Alex is gone and nothing you can do to change it."

"Liv, I just want to know how you are doing. I..."

"I'm great, couldn't be better. Now leave me alone." Olivia says sarcastic before hanging up.

After a minute her cellphone rings again.

" Witch part of leave me alone don't you understand Stabler. Now stop calling me and go harass someone else!"

" Detective Benson, it's Jack Hammond. And you are as much a pain in the ass as Ms. Cabot is."

"Screw you, Hammond. What do you want? Alex dropped the case and still got shot. What could you possibly want from me? And don't you dare to speak about Alex like that ever again or I will kick your ass so hard that you really know what pain in the ass is."

" Shut up Detective. Damn it, what is it with you two? Cabot first refused to go in WPP without letting you know she's still alive. She demanded to let me see you. Now she orders me, yes you heard that right, she orders me to let you speak with her otherwise she will kick my ass and won't leave. And you are defending her like you are her God damn personal guard dog! "

" Where is she? Let me talk to her!"

"You know I can't tell you where she is. I shouldn't let her see you in the first place. I broke every rule by allowing that. Now I'm braking the rules again by calling you right now. That's where I draw the line."

"She wants to speak with me, so put her on the phone. You know as well as I do she won't go if you don't do it. Tell me where she is and I guarantee you she will go. I'll make her go. And I don't take no as answer too."

" She wanted to let you know she is still alive. I did that. Now she wants to talk to you what's next? So why would I tell where she is and break the rules again? What makes you think that you can make her leave?"

" You want to know how I can make her go? I tell you how. If you tell me where she is, she will go because I'm going with her! And I know for sure that she will be going then."

" As crazy as that is, I hate to admit you're right. She will go. And as the guard dog that you are she will be safer that way too. And you both stop being a pain in my ass. I assume that you refuse to go without letting Stabler know you're going with her, IF I tell you where she is?"

"Stop beating around the bush, Hammond. We both know that I'm going. I don't need to tell Elliot that I'm going. The one thing I want is to be an SVU Detective where ever we go. I can use my vacation and sick days for leaving New York, if necessary. So how do you want to do this? Tell me where she is, or send a SUV to pick me up? We will tell Alex that I'm going when I'm with her."

" So instead of Stabler you want to call your Captain. I don't think your vacation and sick days will be enough Detective. I think I can arrange that you'll be a detective. But it takes some time to get you into SVU in a other city. You will stay in a hotel for the night and then to a safe house. Probably for 2 weeks."

"I have 5 years left. So I think that will cover it."

"5 years? Damn it Benson, when was the last time you took a vacation or sick day? You know what, don't answer that question I don't wanna know it! You can call your Captain in the SUV. You have 1 hour the time to pack your things no more."

" I'm ready now, so just send the damn SUV!"

" I guessed you would say that. Come outside in 5 minutes and I will take you to the hotel."

" Fine, see you in 5."

Olivia takes her backpack and tosses clothes and toiletries in it. Puts her badge and gun back on her belt. She picks up her keys and walks out the door.

Just when Olivia leaves her apartment building a black SUV stops in front of her. The window of the passenger door opens.

" Get in Benson." Jack Hammond says.

Olivia opens the door takes a seat and closes the door.

" Hello Hammond."

"Hello Detective. We will be at the hotel in 20 minutes so I suggest you call your Captain. After that call you shot down your cellphone and put it in the dashboard. Did you packed anything at all Detective?"

" Yes, I packed some clothes and toiletries."

" That's all you needed to pack? You don't need anything else to take with you?"

"No Hammond, I don't need anything else to take with me."

" Ok Benson. Tell Cragen what you want. But if you want to tell him the truth you need to use my cellphone. Your choice."

" Give me your cellphone then. He deserves to know the truth and I know for sure he won't tell anyone not even Stabler. Do I need to take my vacations and sick days?"

" Take 2 weeks. By then everything should be ready."

Hammond hands his cellphone to Olivia. Olivia takes a deep breath and calls Cragen.

" Cragen."

" Captain, it's Olivia."

"Liv, are you ok? Is there something I can do for you?"

" Yes, I would like to take some of the vacations days I have build up. 2 weeks to be exact."

" Are you ok Liv? You can take more if you want to. It's not like you don't have any left after that. I know you and Alex were close friends. So it must be hard for you. If you need more time off just tell me. It won't be problem you can take as much time as you need."

" Captain there is no easy way to tell you this so I'm gonna say it just as it is. Alex is alive. Hammond wanted to meet us because Alex refused to go in WPP and leave without saying goodbye to me. She asked for Elliot too so there would be someone there for me."

" Damn Liv. That's a big secret she makes you keep. And Elliot too. Why are you telling me this Olivia? I know you wouldn't tell me this without a reason. You would have take it with you in to your grave when your old. Are you sure you don't need more time off?"

" No Captain I don't need more time off. And you're right I tell you this for a reason. When I came home about 15 minutes ago my cellphone went of. First Elliot called me but I shut him down. Then my cellphone rang again. I thought it was Elliot again but it was Hammond. Alex ordered she wanted to talk with me. Now you know Alex, so Hammond called me. He said that Alex refused to go if she couldn't talk with me. Alex doesn't know it yet, but I'm on my way to her as we speak. I'm going with her Captain. That's why I need two weeks vacation days. After that everything will be arranged. We'll go to a safehouse tomorrow. That's why I'm calling you to let you know. You know the drill, Don't tell anyone. Not even Elliot. I'm sorry to drop this into your lap like this."

"I know the drill. I have one question and as I assume you are in the car with Hammond right now just answer with yes or no. I think I know the answer. Do you love her, Olivia?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's what I thought. Liv, Alex loves you too, very much. Don't ask how I know that. You are like a daughter to me and fathers just know that kind of stuff. You made the right decision Olivia. Alex needs you. Now more then ever. I don't have to tell you to keep her safe. Because I know you will protect her with your life. But when I saw you so broken, I just knew you love her just as much as she loves you. Just keep the both of you safe detective, that is the only thing I can ask."

" I will sir. The best I can. You are the same to me."

" I now everything is unsure right now, but when you come back there always be a place for you here at SVU. Just so you know. Now go get your woman Benson and keep her safe."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. As for Alex, you know I will."

" Now since we don't know when the two of you will come back, tell Alex she has my blessing, when the time is right. Make an honest woman of her if you get the chance, Olivia. Take care."

" I will tell her that. I need to go now. You and the guys mean a lot to me. And I'm gonna miss you but you're right I need to do this. Thanks for everything Captain. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Olivia."

Olivia gives Hammond his cellphone back.

"Thanks for letting me call the Captain."

" Ok. Now normally we just give people there identity and they have to do it with that. But since we are breaking every rule there is already and given the fact you are a Detective, I will discus this with you. How ever you can't talk about this with Alex. Normally we keep contact with the witness but we have contact from our side only if it's really necessary. I know you will protecting Alex at all costs. Since you are continue to be a detective, I will make a deal with you. I will keep you posted as much as I can. Tell you as much as I can. But under one condition. You won't go after Velez, or who shot Alex, by yourself. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have. I know it cost you your job if they find out you tell me everything you know. So I promise you I won't go by myself. All I want is to keep Alex safe. So I really appreciate what you're willing to do for me."

"I know you are woman of your word so I trust you for that. Now one other thing. About your new identities. The best cover would be if you are a married couple. Now I'm not blind or stupid. So if it possible for me to get you there, would you like to go to a place where you can be legally married or not? I now that it is the last thing on your mind right now, but we don't now how long you need to keep hiding."

" If you can make that possible do it. You tell Alex I told you to do it, you know what I will do."

"Yeah I know. Don't worry I won't tell her. We will change you legal status in engaged then. But I give you one advice. Don't wait to long Benson. Go get your woman because you know better then anyone how short life can be. You get a second chance take it."

"I know. Why do think I insist to go with her?"

" We're almost there. Shut down your cellphone and put in the dashboard. You can keep your badge and gun. Your new life starts now. In a few days you will have a new identity."

Olivia shuts down her cellphone and puts it in the dashboard.

" I'm ready. It's like going undercover, the only difference is it can be longer than I have done before and I have to keep Alex safe."

" Should have known you will see it that way. And I guess your right. You have done long undercover ops so you can handle it. Don't forget that for Alex it's different. For her it's the first time. She loses everything she has accept you."

"I know. I will be there for her. Now we had enough cheesy talk don't you think?"

"Yeah you're right. I forgot you have been in a guys world most of your time."

" Yep. Cop mode for now I think?"

"Yes, we are there now."

And with that their conversation was over. They still don't like each other but they both are professionals and know they have to work together to keep Alex safe. Olivia prepared herself that there was a chance that Alex would brake down and that she needed to be there Alex.


	2. Chapter 2 How come, how long?

Disclaimer: Just to be sure I won't get a law suit on my ass . I do not own SVU it belongs to Dick Wolf, the producers and writers. I don't own the characters just borrow them to write my stories.

Now let's go on with the next chapter. I hope you all will enjoy it.

Chapter 2 How come, how long?

The moment that they left the SUV Olivia was in the cop mode. Looking around and walking with her cop swagger without knowing that she did it.

They walked into the hotel and into the elevator.

"Here is a key card for your hotel suite. You will be staying in room 3236. I'll go first into the room. Just wait outside until I'll get you. I will leave the two of you alone as soon as we talked about the details with Alex. We will pick you up tomorrow morning at 8 am. Now I know you can handle it yourself but protocol says there need to be an agent at the door. She won't come inside unless you ask her to. That's all I can do right now."

"Thank you. I know the drill. And that normally there would be someone inside too. So thank you for giving us some privacy and for trusting me."

"Olivia Benson, you are a highly decorated detective. Now I know you used to do things your way. But I know you always put safety first. So the best I could do is leave the protection inside to you."

They left the elevator and walks to the end of the hallway. There was an agent outside. She asks Olivia to identify herself. She opens her jacket and shows her shield.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson."

"Sorry Detective but even though you are here with agent Hammond we needed to check you."

"I understand that. Could you identify yourself to me please? Just to be sure."

"Yes of course Detective. Special Agent Maricel Perez." The agent showed Olivia her badge as well.

"I understand that you will be inside with Ms. Cabot. If there is anything you need, just call me. I will stay here outside."

"Thank you agent Perez. If I need to, I will call you."

Hammond looks at Olivia.

"Ready Detective?"

"Just open the damn door and go inside Hammond. You know I'm ready."

" Ok see you in a minute or so." And with that Hammond goes inside. Leaving Olivia and agent Perez in the hallway.

Olivia stays steady and alert.

"Detective Benson may I ask you a question?"

" Please Agent Perez call me Olivia, now you still can. And yes you may."

" I call you Olivia if you call me Maricel. Do I need to wake you up tomorrow morning?"

" No thank you Maricel. I don't think we will need that."

" Let me guess. You'll be in cop mode as long as you are still in New York. Probably longer."

" Yes. I will protect Alex with my life if I need to. So it will take a while, if I can switch that off. Especially after what happened."

Maricel was about to react when they heard Alex yelling.

"Give me your damn phone Hammond! You told me that when you came back I could call Olivia. You are back, so now I call her! Otherwise you can try to make me leave this room tomorrow morning anyway you can, but I won't leave and I will sue your ass with everything I can find!"

" Calm down Alex. You don't need to..."

"Calm down?! Calm down?! I calm down as soon as I talk with Liv!"

Olivia looks at Maricel.

"I think that's my cue to go inside. Alex is pissed off. Believe me when Alex goes on a war path you will not cross her. So as much as I would like to see how Hammond will rescue himself from this, I need to calm down Alex. I talk to you later."

" She was on a war path like this earlier. When she wanted to let you know she is still alive. Which she obviously is." Maricel smirks.

"I don't want to scare you. But this ain't Alex on a war path. This is Alex being pissed off. Told ya, you will not cross Alex when she is on a war path."

"Oh boy. You better go inside then if this pist off. Talk you later."

They heard Hammond try it again.

" Alex, please calm down. I'm trying to tell you something."

"Screw you! And don't you Alex me! It's..."

"Ok that's it." And with that Hammond walks out the door and slams it behind him.

"For the love of God, go inside Benson and calm her down! Alex Cabot on a war path drives me crazy!"

"I go inside. But this ain't Alex on a war path. This is Alex being pissed off. I know you need to talk with us. So give me 5 minutes."

" 5 minutes? I give you half an hour."

"5 minutes will be enough." Olivia answers.

Olivia opens the door and walks inside closing the door behind her.

Alex looks up expecting to see Hammond. She is stunned when she sees Olivia.

"Liv? Is that you? Or is my mind playing tricks?"

"Nope counselor, it's me. You're not crazy."

" How did you know where I was? Why are you here?"

"Nice to see you to Cabot."

"Sorry Liv. I'm just... shocked I guess. Of course I'm happy to see you. But stop avoiding my questions Detective."

" I didn't know where you were. I got a phone call from Hammond about half an hour ago. Telling me that a certain blonde ADA, who we shall remained nameless, demanded to talk to me and was being a pain in his ass. That she wouldn't go anywhere unless she talked with me. So first I went in the Detective Benson mode and I chewed his ass out because he talked about you like that. And then I start to be a pain in his ass and demanded to tell me where you were or put you on the phone and let me talk to you. After that he called me your damn personal guard dog and tried to delay it. So I told him to stop beating around the bush because we both knew he was going to let me talk with you. So here I am."

Alex tries not to laugh but fails miserably.

" What's so funny Counselor?"

" He called you my damn personal guard dog. Which is true, by the way. You are acting like my personal guard dog without even knowing it. But what is so funny is that I went in my prosecutor mode and being a pain in his ass because I wanted to talk to you. After that you chewed his ass out being my personal guard dog and after that you went in my Detective Badass mode. Then he comes back here and gets it again. Speaking of being in a pain in the ass, with us in a tag team."

" Yeah, if you look like it that way we used him as a boxing ball. So what do you say Lex, can you put your game face on so we can talk with Hammond for the last time today?"

"Do you have to go after that?"

"No Alex, I don't. Now put your game face on and when he is gone we can talk without somebody eavesdropping. Ok?"

"Ok. Go get our boxing ball. I'm ready for the next round."

"Behave yourself Cabot. I said game face not prosecutor mode." Olivia winks at Alex while she walks to the door.

She opens the door goes into the hallway and closes the door behind her.

When she looks up she is looking at two stunned FBI agents.

"What?" Olivia smirks.

Maricel shakes her head. "You went in there and not even 3 minutes later we heard Ms. Cabot laughing. How do you do that?"

"Told ya she was just pissed off. She was expecting Hammond coming back inside. Instead she sees me standing in front of her. Just talked with her. Nothing more."

Olivia turn to Hammond.

"Are you ready? I promise you she won't be pissed off and she won't go on a war path either."

" I'm as ready as I will be. But you can tell her you're going with her. I'm not so sure she'll won't go a war path. But hey, you know her better then I do. So I guess I have to trust you."

"Ok. Let's go then. And remember she won't bite just bark." Olivia says.

" After you Detective."

Olivia and Hammond walking trough the door into the living room. Hammond takes a seat in the chair across the sofa where Alex is sitting. Olivia takes a seat next to Alex. Hammond and Olivia look at each other and Olivia gives him a short nod.

" Alex, you asked me if needed to go after we spoke with Hammond. I told you that I didn't have to go and I don't. But I didn't tell you the whole truth."

"Liv, what do mean you didn't tell the whole truth? Can you stay here till tomorrow morning, you won't go home tonight?"

"Yes I will stay here till tomorrow morning, but I don't go home then either. I won't be going home for a long time I think."

Olivia stayed silent and let Alex figure out what she means. Alex, who is famous for thinking fast standing on her feet, needs less then 10 seconds before she figures out what Olivia is saying.

"Olivia Benson, are you saying what I think you are saying?"

**Please read and review. All up building critic is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3 Whenever, Wherever

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. Please keep doing that.**

**Back to the story. How will Alex react? You gonna find that out in this chapter.**

Chapter 3 Whenever, Wherever.

"If you think that I'm saying that I'm going with ya, then yeah, you are right."

Alex looks from Olivia to Hammond. The last one gives her a nod.

"This ain't some sick joke? You're not playing with me are you?"

"No Alex, I'm serious. What do think? You want me to go with ya wherever you go?"

Alex looks at Olivia again to make sure she is means it. When she sees that Olivia is serious she starts to cry, flying into Olivia's arms, for as much as that is possible with a GSW in your shoulder. She can't believe that Olivia leaves everything behind her in a wink and go with her wherever she is going.

This morning her whole world felt apart. She had to leave everything and everyone behind. And now here is Olivia. Her sweet best friend Olivia, who means so much more then a best friend, making things better again. Making her feeling safe again. And all she can do is hang on Olivia as if her live depends on it.

" Alex, sweetheart, it's ok. I'm right here. I ain't going anywhere. Try to take a deep breath. Just listen to my voice, nothing else. Breath Lex." Olivia whispers softly to Alex, making circles on Alex's back with her left hand. Her right hand holding Alex tight to her.

Alex takes a deep breath.

"That's it Alex. You're doing it great. Breath in hold on for a few seconds and breath out."

Listening to Olivia's voice and the strong arms from the Detective around her, the hands touches her softly, calms Alex down. Makes her feeling safe. She stays in Olivia's arms but she raises her head to look in those soft brown eyes.

"Liv, I want nothing more then you coming with me. Are you sure you want to leave everything behind? Give everything up for me?"

" Alexandra Cabot you listen to me and you listen good. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure about going with you. And I don't leave everything behind me. I care for you Alex. I care for you a lot. My life is little precious if you're not in it. I thought I lost you yesterday. And my world crashed down. But today when I saw you, the sun was shining a little bit trough the clouts. Even though it broke my heart to let you go, at least I knew you are alive. When Hammond called me telling me that you ordered him to let me talk to you, the first thing I said was 'Where is she, let me talk to her'. And when he told me that you wouldn't go anywhere without talking to me first, I knew there was only one thing I could do. One thing that was right. And that is going with you. So yes I'm sure and no I don't leave everything behind if I can be with you. So what do you say Counselor? Do we have deal?"

"Damn you Benson. Beating me on my own game. Yes you have deal Detective." Alex says with a big smile on her face. "So what's gonna happen now?"

Hammond who was sitting quiet in his chair watching everything that happened in front of him answers.

"The two of you will staying here till tomorrow morning. Agent Perez will stay at the door for protection. Protocol says that there has to be an agent with you inside. But since Olivia here is a Detective, we break yet an other rule and there will be no agent inside. I think it safe to say that if somebody should manage to get past agent Perez and would enter this suite, he is a dead man so to speak. There is no way in hell that anyone will get past your personal guard dog here, alive. Actually I almost feel sorry for them because if she doesn't kill them, she will beat the crap out of them. Now I think I know Olivia good enough to say that she probably will break an other rule and asks agent Perez inside for some time during this evening or night. And she won't take no for an answer. She is just as bad as you are Cabot. So that means there will be one Special agent and one Detective here to protect you Ms. Cabot. You think you will be safe enough or should I follow protocol and get here an other agent?"

"That won't be necessary. I know I won't be safer or feel safer with Olivia here by my side."

"Ok that's settled then. No need to ask you Detective. As for tomorrow. We will be here at 8 am to pick you two up and move you to the safehouse. You will stay there until everything is arranged. I think it will take us 2 weeks to get everything in order. In the next few days you both will get new identities. Olivia stays being a Detective. And we try to find a city where she can be with SVU. That will take some time to get it done. As for you Ms Cabot, being a prosecutor will be out of the question. Do you want to stay an attorney?"

Olivia snickers. Which earns her a slap on her arm from Alex.

"You think that is funny Detective?"

"Hell yeah. In random order. You eat, sleep, drink and breath law, Counselor. Correct me if I'm wrong?"

" You don't have that golden badge for nothing Detective. I think your question is answered by Detective Badass here, Hammond. As long as I don't have to be a criminal defense attorney it's fine by me."

"I understand that. I'll see what I can do. Next and last thing. We will change your new identities in an engaged couple. Do one of you have a problem with that?"

Hammond knows Olivia's answer so he looks at Alex first for an answer and then to Olivia so that the pact of the two of them will be intact.

Alex looks at Olivia. Olivia just squeezes Alex softly as an answer. Alex looks back at Hammond.

"No. No problem for me." Alex answers.

"No problem here." Olivia says.

"Ok. I'm done then. If you don't have any questions, I will get out of your hair until tomorrow morning."

Olivia looks at Alex.

" Alex, is there something else you would like to know? It's all clear to me."

"No questions now. So far I think I know everything I want to know." Alex says.

" Wait a second I do have question." Olivia says.

" What about food? Do we need to order via room service or can I go downstairs and get something from the restaurant?"

"The safest way is to order via room service. But I can make an arrangement with the front desk if you would like to have something to eat from the restaurant." Hammond answers.

Just then Olivia's stomach grumbles loud. Olivia starts to blush and looks a little nervous.

Hammond looks at Olivia and before he can make a comment Alex turn to Olivia.

" Detective Benson when was the last time that you had a meal? And don't you dare lying to me!" Alex asks sternly.

"Why do you say a meal? Ain't food just food?" Hammond asks with his eyebrows frowned.

"I ask about a meal because there can be huge difference between a meal and something to eat. I'll ask both and you'll see what I mean." Alex says.

"Liv, when was the last time you had something to eat and what was it?"

"Uhm, I've had a apple and a pear around 1 pm." Olivia smirks.

"When was the last time you have had a meal? Or consider the last case should I ask which day?" Alex asks with her courtroom voice.

Looking to the carpet like it is really interesting, Olivia answers.

" I don't know. Two maybe three days ago. I think."

"You think. So you don't know for sure?" Alex asks

"No I don't know for sure. I've been busy, you know." Olivia says.

" You see the difference between a meal and something to eat for an SVU Detective with a major case, Hammond?"

"Yeah yeah, alright, I get it. So should I let the front desk bring the menu of the restaurant or not?"

"Let them bring the menu please." Alex answers.

"OK. If that was all. I'll leave the two of you alone."

"Thank you Hammond, now leave. …. Please." Olivia says.

" Ok. See you two tomorrow. Enjoy your meal. Oh and let agent Perez order the food just to be safe." Hammond says and looks to Olivia and then to the door.

"See you tomorrow Cabot. "

"See you tomorrow Hammond. And thank you for bringing Liv here." Alex says.

"Your welcome. Like I had a choice with the both of you. Seriously thank your guard dog here. She insisted on it. And how much I hate it to admit. She was right. Because you will be safer now."

With Hammond stood up and walks out of the living room to the door. Olivia follows him.

" Be right back Alex. Just a minute. Ok?"

"Yes. That's ok. With 2 agents and my Badass detective by the front door I'll be alright. Oh Liv, take agent Perez with you when you come back."

"Ok Alex." Olivia closes the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4 Because of you

Chapter 4 Because of you.

" Ok Benson back to work. How close exactly were you guys to Zapata or Velez? Before the whole thing blew up in our faces." Hammond asks.

" We had Zapata. I don't want to jinx it, but Alex would have had an airtight case against him. And we had a few leads to Velez. Nothing airtight yet, but strong enough for Velez to kill Zapata. We had nothing against Alex shooter though. Probably a hired hitman. But from where we don't know. I think that with the evidence we have you should be able to pick it up. Ask the Captain to hand over my files for you to copy. I think I was close to a good trail. There will be a few pages they don't know I have them. But you will know what you're looking at. Just make sure you take those with you. And that you have them in your personal file. If you have any questions you know where to find me."

"Thank you Olivia. Can you write a note to Cragen for your files. I don't think they will be so helpful as you are. I know you have your personal reason for getting Velez behind bars or otherwise taken care off. But I also know that your stakes are high. I will debrief you tomorrow when it's possible. If something comes up in your mind related to this you can tell agent Perez here. Obviously I trust her otherwise we wouldn't have this conversation right now. See you tomorrow morning 8 am sharp Detective."

"See you tomorrow Hammond."

With that Hammond walks away.

"Alex doesn't know Hammond keeps me updated and we like to keep it that way. And she also don't know about the extra pages. So now work talk, as Hammond calls it, inside ok. Now come with me. There is no need for you to stay your whole shift outside. We can eat with the 3 of us. And I think that Einstein in there already have planned the evening. So we will know soon enough how many time you will be outside on your own."

" I understand you don't want Alex to know work talk. So I won't say a thing. But since you know her the best warn me if she tries to trick me. I know she is a lawyer and they always find a way if they smell something. I'll check the stairways and elevators for now and than I will come in. I will knock. Ask who it is there. I'll answer with Guard Dog. Well you know the drill.

Go inside, I will be there in a few."

"Ok. See you in a few."

Olivia opens the door and walks inside.

"Hey, Alex. Feeling a little bit better now?"

"I felt better the moment I saw you standing in this room. Thank you for everything. For saving my life, for being here now and going with me."

" Alex, I didn't safe your life. You were shot for heavens sake. If I had done my job properly you weren't shot. You weren't lying on the ground bleeding. And you didn't need to go in WPP. I'm so sorry for letting you down. For not doing my job like I should have. Now don't think that I'm going with you out of guilt, cuz I'm not. I'm going with you because without you I only live half."

"Liv, you did safe my life. Without you I would have bled to death. Without you I wouldn't be alive. That I need to go in WPP ain't your fault, it's mine. I should have listen to you when you told me to back off. That it wasn't worth dying for. Which I would have if you weren't there. You coming with me means so much to me. I know that now I never be alone. It makes it so much easier to do this now because I have you with me. You make me feel safe. You give me a reason to fight for everything that is gonna come along the road. You are right, without you I only live half too. And if anything you certainly didn't let me down. You were there to safe my life and you are here now I need you the most."

"We need to talk but Maricel will be here any minute. So let's do that later. Don't worry it ain't a bad thing. But I would like to talk with you alone."

" Ok liv. I trust you. We can talk later. Why didn't Maricel came in with you?"

"She needed to make a check up round. She will be here soon. Don't you need to lay down for a bit now? When was the last time you have had pain medication?"

" 5 hours ago. But I don't want them now. They make me sleepy and I don't wanna sleep now. I'll take them later."

" Alexandra Cabot! You need to take care of yourself. You were shot yesterday! Now how about we make a deal. You take your pain medication now. Lay down and I wake you up after 1 or 2 hours? Then we can order something to eat. Deal?"

" Do I have a choice?"

"No you don't. Take the deal Counselor."

"Fine. I do it for you. But you have to promise me that you wake me up after 2 hours for diner. And I need your help. I can't undress or dress myself. Will you help me?"

" Of course I will help you. Just tell me what I need to do. And I promise that I wake you up. You can take your medication now. I'll help you when Maricel is back."

Just when Olivia takes a seat on the sofa there is a knock on the door.

"Go to the bedroom Alex, stay there until I call you back."

Olivia stands up and pulls her gun.

Alex throws a glare to Olivia but she stands up and walks to the bedroom.

Olivia gets the safety off her gun and walks to the door.

" Who is there? " She ask with a sharp tone in her voice.

" Go easy, it's me guard dog." Maricel calls from the other side of the door.

Olivia opens the door a little to check and when she sees it's Maricel she opens it wide and staps aside. She puts the safety back on and holster her gun.

"You can come back, Alex." Olivia calls to the bedroom.

"You ain't doing anything half, do you Olivia?" Maricel says.

"Nope. And certainly not if it's about Alex's safety."

" You tell me. Now I understand why Hammond calls you her personal guard dog. Damn woman."

Olivia smiles sheepishly. Alex walks back into the living room. She laughs, clearly used to Olivia's protectiveness toward her.

" If you think this is protective you should see her in the interrogation room when a perp tries to get to me. She has him down on the table or floor and handcuffed before they even now what happens." Alex grins.

Olivia rolls with her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Medication and bed. Now, Counselor."

" Hold your horses, Detective. Where's the fire?"

" Inside you if you don't take your medication now." Olivia answers without thinking.

Alex's face blushes red by the comment. Olivia realizes what she said and blushes too.

"...Uhm... That is... That came out wrong. I can't start a fire inside you. Wait... that came out wrong too. Damn it Cabot.. You know what forget it. I shut my mouth now." Olivia stammered.

Alex can't let this opportunity go.

" Detective, What picture do you have in your head when you start a fire inside me?" Alex teases.

" I think it's the best if I plead the fifth. Which I do now." Olivia answers,

" Livvvvv?" Alex whined.

" What, you can't come up with something yourself with that brilliant mind of yours, Lex?" Olivia retorted.

"Of course I can. I'm just not sure you can handle it, Detective."

" Are you sure that's it Counselor? Maybe I can handle more then you think I can." Olivia winks.

" Well either way I'm going to take my medication now. Can you come to help me in a minute?"

"Yes, of course. Just go. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok. Thank you, Liv."

Alex walks out of the living room into the bedroom. She takes her medication to the en suite bathroom swallow them with some water. She walks back to the bedroom sits on the bed and waits for Olivia to come and help her.

Olivia looks at Alex as she walks out of the room and waits until the blonde attorney closes the door behind her.

"Everything checked out ok?" Olivia asks Maricel.

"Yes. Everything was normal given the circumstances."

"That's good. Listen I'm going to help Alex changing clothes and get her into bed. Can you stay here in the living room until I come back?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Sure. Take your time. No need to rush."

"Ok. See you in a few."

Olivia walks to the bedroom and closes the door behind her. When she turns around she sees Alex sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

"Ok Alex. What can I do for you?"

" Right now everything actually. There is nothing that I can do on my own. My shoulder really hurts and the meds didn't kick in yet." Alex says a little embarrassed.

" Hey Lex, no need to be embarrassed. You got shot yesterday. Of course you're in a lot of pain. I know what it's like. Just let me help you. Let me take care of you, ok?"

"Ok. How do you always know what to say to make me comfortable and safe?"

"I don't know but I'm glad I do. Now lets get you out of these clothes and in to your yammies. Are you ok if I start with your shoes and socks and work my way up? That way I can let your shoulder rest as long as possible."

"Ok. What works for you is fine by me, Liv. My yammies are in my suitcase, can you pick them out for me?"

" Yes, of course."

Olivia walks to the closet where Alex suitcase is and pulls out blue silk yammies. A shirt and and a short.

"This one Alex?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. Thank you. Now just do what you think is the best. I trust you Liv. I know you won't hurt me on purpose. Ok?"

"Ok Alex. But if it hurts you need to tell me. Don't hold it back because you think you should."

" Ok, I promise. Now get me out of my clothes Detective." Alex says while she winks a eyebrow.

Olivia starts to take of Alex shoes and socks. Then she helps Alex to stand up so she can take of her jeans. She takes Alex shorts and pulls it over the long legs of the attorney.

"Ok. You can sit down now if you like." Olivia says.

Alex nods and sit down on the bed. Olivia gently takes of the sling around Alex's right shoulder. She then takes Alex's sweater and pulls out her left arm first. Then she pulls it over Alex's head and at last over Alex's injured shoulder. Olivia picks up Alex's silk sleeping shirt and lays it down in the blondes lap.

She takes of Alex shirt the same way as she did with the sweater. Alex has no bra on. Olivia's mouth went dry by the sight of Alex's upper body.

'She is even more beautiful then I thought. Her breasts are perfect. If only... Oh get you mind out of the gutter Benson. Alex don't need you to drool over her.'

Olivia takes a deep breath to bring down her libido. She quickly picks up Alex sleeping shirt. She doesn't want Alex to get uncomfortable. Olivia pulls it over the blondes injured shoulder first. Then Alex pulls her left arm trough the other opening and Olivia pulls it over her head.

"There all set and ready to take a nap." Olivia says.

"Liv?"

"Yes Alex."

"Could you just sit with me until I fall asleep. I just feel safer when your around me. Please?"

"Why don't you lay down under the sheets and I hold you till you fall asleep. Would that help?"

"You sure you don't mind?I don't want to impose."

"Alex, first of all, you could never impose me. Second, if I don't want to do anything I don't offer it or I will say no. Now let's get you under those sheets."

'Yeah, right. Keep on dreaming Benson. She only has to look at you with those baby blue eyes and you do anything she asks. You are so whipped.'

"Ok. I'll take your word for it."

Alex stands up and Olivia pulls back the sheets. She then helps Alex lay down and pulls the sheets back up to cover her.

Olivia then walks around the bed to the other side and climbs on the bed next to Alex. She gently pulls the blonde in her arms. Alex lays down her head on Olivia's chest.

"Now, is this better or what?"

"Just perfect." Alex says while she snuggles a bit more into Olivia.

"You are safe now Alex. Just go to sleep. I'll protect you. Nobody will get you here. Not with me here. And if you are afraid that's ok. That's normal. Just talk to me if something is buttering you ok?"

" Oh Liv, I don't know what I would do you without you here by me."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I ain't going anywhere. I only be in the next room if you need me. Right now I just gonna sit here and hold you until you sleep. Just listen to my heartbeat. That way you now I'm alive and close to you. Let it lull you into sleep."

"Mmmm... safe...sleep...you're here..." Alex mumbles as she start falling asleep.

Olivia holds her and and strikes lightly trough the blonde locks for a while. Making sure that Alex is asleep before she lay her head on the pillow and tucks her in. Olivia softly kisses Alex's for head.

"sweet dreams, Lex" Olivia whispers.

Then she carefully crawls of the bed. And tip toes out the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5 You're the one that I want

Chapter 5 You're the one that I want.

"She's asleep?" Maricel asks.

"Yes and I hope for a while. She needs all the rest she can get. But I promised her that I wake her after 2 hours. She's gonna kick my ass if I don't." Olivia answers.

"You should too. I bet you haven't slept in days."

"I'm used to that. When ever we get a big case most of the time we don't get much sleep. A nap sometimes. And this is a hotel, many people can enter without notice. I'm not gonna take a gamble with that."

" Is there anything you wouldn't do for her?"

"Nope. I will give my life if it safes hers."

"So getting some sleep this night is out of the question then I guess."

"Yes. The only way you can get me into that bed is if you would stay in the living room. And we both know that is not gonna happen. And even if it would, then I would stay awake in bed to watch over Alex."

"Ok. I get the picture."

"Do you know anything about the protection in the safehouse?"

" Normally there would be 3 agents there. But I think that Hammond will place there two with you. They stay there until you go to your new place."

"3 shift ?"

"Yes. 2 day shifts and 1 night shift."

" Is it possible to make a request?"

"Ok Benson what is going on in that head of yours?"

"Well if it possible I would like it if you would be 1 of the 2 agents. I trust you with Alex's life. And I don't do that easily."

"I am available. So let's ask Hammond if he's ok with that. I know you don't trust many people with Alex. I'm glad you trust me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Normally I would check everybody out that is assigned to protect Alex. Since I can't do that now I have to go with my guts."

" You know what? Alex is asleep right now, why don't I call Hammond now?"

"Good idea. If you would do that I would like that very much."

Ok. I go outside that way I can look at the hallway at the same time. Kill two birds with one stone."

"Ok that's alright. Maybe you can let them bring the menu upstairs to while you're there. After you called Hammond. That way you don't have to knock at the door all the time."

"Sure. Ok. I'll be back when I'm done. I knock first. Same code."

"Ok. I'll knock once for the question and twice that you can come in. That way I don't have to shout and wake up Alex."

"Ok. Deal. See you soon." And with that Maricel walks out the suit.

15 minutes later Maricel came back with the permission from Hammond and the menu.

Olivia and Maricel talked about a lot of things. When it was one and a half hour later it was time for an other check up round. Maricel would stay at the hallway after that. Olivia would call her in if Alex and she would order dinner. After Maricel went out the suit Olivia walks to the bedroom to wake Alex up.

When Olivia walks in to the bedroom she looks at Alex.

'She looks so peaceful like nothing happened.'

Olivia walks around the bed and shakes Alex's good shoulder gently.

"Alex, it's time to wake up."

Alex slowly wakes up and stretches.

"Mmm. Hi liv. How long did I sleep?"

"Hi kiddo. You slept 2 hours. Do you want to change into your clothes?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to put my clothes on."

"No of course not. I help you."

Olivia helps Alex to sit up and then walks to the chair to pick up Alex's clothes. She walks to the bed and lay them down. Then she helps Alex to stand up.

"Ok, we work from top to bottom. That way you can have your sling on your shoulder as soon as possible. Is that ok?" Olivia asks. 'Ok Benson, you can do this. Don't drool over her perfect body.'

"Yes that's ok." Alex answers.

Olivia slowly helps Alex in her clothes. She first takes Alex's sleep shirt of and lays it down beside her. She picks up Alex's shirt and pulls it over her injured shoulder first. Then Olivia pulls it over Alex's other arm and shoulder and at last over her head. She picks up Alex's sweatshirt and repeats the same procedure.

Olivia takes of the short and puts it on top the sleep shirt.

"You can sit down if you like. Or you can lean on me. What do you want?" Olivia asks.

"I'll lean on you." Alex answers.

Alex places her left hand on Olivia's shoulder for support. Olivia puts on her jeans carefully then her socks and at last Alex's shoes.

"There you go, all done. Do you want to lay down on sit on the sofa?" Olivia asks.

"I want to sit on the sofa." Alex says.

They walk into the living room and Alex sit down on the sofa.

"Do want something to drink?"

"Yes. A cup of tea please."

"A cup of tea it is then."

Olivia walks into the kitchenette and makes two cups of tea. She takes them back to the living room and gives Alex one cup. Then she takes a seat next to Alex.

"Liv, there is something I need to talk about with you."

"I need to talk about something with you too. You go first." Olivia answers.

"Ok. Liv, why are you really coming with me? Don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy that you are. I just want to know why. The real reason. So why?"

Olivia closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath.

'This is it, don't chicken out now Benson.'

"Do you want the short version or the long one?" Olivia asks.

"The long version." Alex answers.

Olivia takes her cellphone of her belt and starts scrolling trough the music she has on it.

"What are you looking for? Can't you just tell me why?" Alex asks.

"I'm looking for a specific song. It will tell you how I feel and ya know why I have to go with you. Ah here it is. Are ya ready to hear it? All of it?"

"Yes I am."

Olivia hits the play button and let Alex listen to the words she doesn't know how to say.

_One word, that's all you said._

_Something in your voice cost me to turn my head._

_Your smile just captured me._

_And you were in my future far as I can see. _

_And I don't now how it happened but it happens still._

_You asked me if I love you if I always will?_

_Well you had me from hello._

_I fell and love starts to grow._

_The moment that I looked into your eyes you won me._

_It was over from the start._

_You completely stole my heart._

_And now you won't let go._

_I never even had a chance you know._

_You had me from hello._

_Inside I build a wall._

_So high around my heart I thought I never fall._

_One touch._

_you brought it down._

_The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground._

_And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again._

_The last time was the last time I let someone in._

_But you had me from hello._

_I fell and love starts to grow._

_The moment that I looked into your eyes you won me._

_It was over from the start._

_You completely stole my heart._

_And now you won't let go._

_I never even had a chance you know._

_You had me from hello. _

_That's all you said._

_Something in your voice cost me to turn me head._

_You had me from hello._

_You had me from hello._

_Girl I've loved you from hello._

After the song ended Olivia pushed the stop button. She doesn't look up afraid of the blonde's reaction now her heart has completely opened up.

Alex doesn't know what to say but she knows she has to say something now that Olivia let her inside and behind her walls.

"Liv, I don't know what to say. I didn't know you feel this way."

Olivia stands up from the sofa and turns her back at Alex. Not able to look at Alex now her heart is shattered in 1000 pieces.

"It's ok Alex. I understand it, you won't want me to go with you anymore. I just needed you to know how I feel about you. Even though you don't feel the same way about me. So if you want me to leave now just say it and I'll go."

"No liv. I don't want you to go. That's not what I meant. Liv, please sit down. You just overwhelmed me. I still want you to come with me. Come and sit down next to me again."

Olivia turns around slowly and looks in stormy blue eyes. With one look she knows Alex means what she said. And sit down on the sofa again next to Alex.

Alex thinks for moment before she start to speak again.

"Olivia, I'm in love with you. I fell for you the moment I met you for the first time. I just didn't know you feel the same. I never thought you could want me."

"Alex you are smart, brilliant, humoring, caring, devoted and the most beautiful woman I ever met. Everyone with eyes and a pulse sees you. How can I not want you. If anything I'm not worthy to you. You are way out of my league. I'm just a blue collar cop. I'm damaged. I don't have anything to offer you. So how can you want me?"

"What's this Liv?! You're not out of my league. Nor are you damaged or just a blue collar cop.

You are intelligent, caring, protective, strong and so incredibly beautiful. You have the biggest heart a person can have. You always give everything of yourself to everyone without ever asking something back. You can give me love, honesty, you can give me your honor and most importantly you can give me your heart. That's all I ever wanted and always want. Your heart."

"You already have my heart, Lex. But you're wrong I am damaged. There is so much you don't know about me, about my past. If you know that, you don't want me anymore. You will probably never want to see me again. It's always been that way. Everyone who knows turns their back to me. Accept for the guys. But they don't know the whole truth. Some even don't know it at all."

"Olivia Benson, you listen to me and listen good! There is nothing that can make me not wanting you anymore. What ever it is, it made you the woman who is sitting next to me and I never could not want you. And it ain't your choice to decide if I want or don't want you. It's mine. So tell me about your past. Cuz nothing can scare me or disgust me so much that I don't want you."

"Alex, please. You don't know what you're talking about. You will be disgusted and want me out of your live."

"Liv, do you trust me?"

"You know I do Alex, with my life. I do anything to keep you safe and alive even if it means I have to give my life to safe yours."

Alex was touched and a little overwhelmed because she knows that Olivia will give her life if it means saving hers.

"I know you will. So just trust me this time and tell me what it is in your past that makes you think you are damaged."

"Ok, I will. But you can't say I didn't warn you? Or when I say told you so."

"Just tell me Liv. I promise I still love you and want you after that."

"Alex, do you know why I joined SVU?"

"No I don't. But what has it got do with this?"

"When my mother was in college she was attacked. She was on her way home when she was hit from behind. When she woke up she was being raped. She got pregnant. They never got the man that raped her. Alex, she was pregnant with me. I'm the product of that rape. My mother couldn't handle it. She became an alcoholic. She never would tell me who my father was if I asked her. When I was seven I asked her again. She was drunk and she told me I should never have exist. That it was my fault she became an alcoholic. That it was my fault her live was destroyed. She told me she didn't know who my father was because she was raped. I didn't understand what she said or what she meant. I was seven for heaven's sake. It wasn't until I was older that I understand what rape was and how she got me."

Alex was shocked with everything Olivia told her. She understood now why Olivia was so good with victims or why she so guarded.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Non of this is your fault though. Like you said you were only seven. Now I understand why you are so good with victims or why you always seeks to get justice. But that doesn't make you not worth my love."

"What I'm gonna tell you now, will. After that night she became abusive. When ever she was drunk she told me I wasn't worth living and that I should have died. She beat the crap out of me when ever she got the chance. And I couldn't do a thing to stop her. Not until I was sixteen. I was dating a guy twice my age. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. Not because I loved him. Which I didn't, but to escape from home. My mother was drunk when she found out. She had a bottle of vodka in her hand and dropped it. It was always vodka she drank. She yelled at me that no one ever would get me because she wouldn't let that happen. Then she picked the broken bottle up by the neck and came after me with it. I kicked her, hard. And she stumbled back dropping the bottle. I kicked her again and again. She sunk against the walls drunken and unconscious. I checked her pulse and she was still alive. Just passed out because of the booze. I didn't know what to do so I called a woman by the name of Simone Brice. She helped me escape. She helped me into college. I got a degree in psychology and criminology. After that I went to the police academy. As soon as I got passed the detective exam I asked for a transfer to SVU. My mothers rape is why I am a Detective and joined SVU. To get the justice for women she never had. And to help the victims and children. Help I never got. That's why I joined SVU and that's why I'm damaged. Half of my genes are violent, the other half from an alcoholic. Now tell me you still love me, that you still want me."

To say that Alex was shocked with everything Olivia went trough is an understatement.

She knew Olivia had a rough childhood, she didn't know it was that bad.

Alex knew that she to choose her words carefully because if she didn't Olivia would see it as an rejection.

"Liv, if it possible I even fall more in love with you. I'm proud of you. After everything you've been trough you became an amazing woman. Someone who deserves to be loved and cherished. Someone who values you and show you your worth to be loved. I would be honored if I can be that someone. So yes I still love you, love you even more and I still want you."

"Alex, are you sure? I'm not an easy person to have a relationship with. I'm stubborn and I can be moody. But I trust you and that not something I do easily. I would love to build up a relationship with you but I'm afraid I screw it up. I don't want to lose you. I thought I lost you until today and it crushed me, I was devastated. I don't think I can survive it an other time."

"Liv, I know you are stubborn. We have been in a fight more than once. But I know it also is your strength. It makes you a good Detective, someone who goes for justice no matter what. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. I know you are scared and afraid to screw it up. But so am I. You are the best thing that ever happened in my life. But I'm willing to take that risk. Because I can't live without you in my life. I know no matter what I always be safe with you. You will always protect me. In fact I never felt safer then when I'm with you. I know you respect me for the person that I am. And most important I know that you love me and cherish me, that you will take care of me. There is nothing I could have want more. So yes I'm sure Olivia Benson. I want you."

"Then you have me, Lex. For as long as you want me I'm yours. Alexandra Cabot, will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Yes I will be your girlfriend. As long as you want me to be, I'm yours too."

"You just made me the happiest woman in the world. But if it's alright with you I want to take things slow. There is so much that is gonna change. And I really don't want this to screw up. So is it ok to go slow?"

"Yes, Liv. I want to take things slow too. Like you said so much is gonna change and I think it will be for the best if we take it slow."

Olivia took Alex in her arms and kissed her on top of her head.

"Where have you been all my live?"

"Waiting for you, Liv. Waiting for you."

Alex snuggled into Olivia as close as she could. She felt loved, cherished and safe.

They sat like that for a while. Alex snuggled up in the brunettes strong arms. Her head on Olivia's shoulders. Olivia rest her head against Alex's. No words need to be said. Just sitting there with each other was enough for them. Safe in their own world for the time being.

**The song is called 'You had me from hello' by Kenny Chesney.**

**Please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6 Destination unknown

**A/N I'm sorry it took so long for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and review this story it means a lot to me. Please, keep reviewing. Now back to the story. **

Chapter 6 Destination unknown

The rest of the evening Alex and Olivia enjoyed each others company. The had dinner with Maricel and the three of them had talked small talk. After dinner Maricel went back to the hallway.

Around 10 o'clock Olivia thought is was time for Alex to go to bed. After all the former ADA was shot recently.

"Alex, I think it's time for you to go to bed and get some sleep. Your body needs to rest. And tomorrow will be a busy day."

"I know I need to go to bed but I don't wanna go, Liv."

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"I'm afraid that when I go to bed I will wake up tomorrow and you won't be there. That all of this with you was a dream."

"Lex, I'm not gonna leave you here alone. I will be with you tomorrow and the day after that and every day after that for as long as you want me to. This is for real. I'm here for real. But you need to rest. How about I get you your medication and help you change in your yammies? I'll stay with you, holding you in my arms until you sleep. And I promise you I will be here tomorrow morning when you wake up. Have I ever broke a promise?"

"No you haven't. But you don't go to sleep?"

"You know I won't, Alex. Even if I would want too, I know I can't sleep. I have to keep you safe. And the best way to do that is when I'm awake. You understand that right?"

"Yes, my personal guard dog. I do understand. I just wish you could relax more. I know you will protect me. I know I'm safe here with you. I feel safe with you. Where are you gonna stay then when I'm asleep?"

"Here in the living room. I leave the door to the bedroom open if you want to. But when Maricel comes in during the night I will close the door, I don't want you to wake up. When she's not here I will leave the door open so you only have to call if you need me. Is that ok?"

"Yes. I would like that. I know it's crazy but I think I feel safer if I know you can hear me anytime."

"It's not crazy, Alex. You were shot out in the open. And a Colombian drugs baron wants you dead. You have every right to be afraid. I'm glad you feel safe around me. I will do anything I can to protect you."

"I know that, Liv. That why I feel so safe with you. I know you will do anything you can to keep me safe. Now let's get my yammies on shall we?"

"Yes of course. I'm gonna tell Maricel that you're going to bed. So she knows I'm not in the living room."

"Ok. I'm gonna take my medication in the mean time and when your back here, can you help me change into my yammies?"

"Of course. Alex, you know that if you need anything or if you need my help you just have to ask, right?"

"Yes. I know. Now go and be back soon."

"Ok I will be right back, don't worry."

Before Olivia left she kissed Alex on her forehead. Then she walks to the door opens it to check if Maricel is on the hallway. And closes the door behind her. When the door is closed Alex walks to the bedroom.

Knowing that Olivia will be right there to help her.

"Hey Maricel."

"Hey Olivia. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just came to say that I'm gonna bring Alex to bed so you know I'm not in the living room. I'll come back when she's asleep."

"Ok. I will be here. Just let me know if you need anything."

"When Alex is asleep you and I need to talk. Where do want to do that? In the living room or here in the hallway?"

"The living room is alright. As long as we don't wake up Alex."

"Alex is taking her medication so she will sleep. If we don't yell or scream I think she will stay asleep. See you soon then."

"Ok. Take your time. See you soon."

Olivia went back inside closes the door and walks to the bedroom.

"You're ready to change Counselor?"

"Yes Detective. Now get me out of my clothes will ya?" Alex jokes.

"Anytime you want to Counselor. Anytime you want. For now I'm gonna get you in your yammies." Olivia smiles.

Olivia helps Alex out of her clothes and in her yammies. She then pulls the comforter away and helps Alex into bed. She walks around the bed and climbs on it and pulls Alex into her arms.

"You're ok now, Alex?"

"Yes. I always will be ok when I'm lying in your arms, Olivia. I still can't believe you going with me. You're sure about that right?"

"Alexandra Cabot! I told you I'm sure. I'm not gonna leave you alone. What's with the insecurity? Don't you trust me? Because if you don't now would be a good time to tell me."

"Sorry, Liv. You know I trust you. I trust you with my life. It's just that everything that happened gets me. Nobody knows were we are. We don't even know where we're going. None of this would be necessary if I had listen to you. You were right. This case ain't worth dying for. And yet here we are because I was to stubborn to listen. We don't know how long we need to hide. We don't know if we can come back. How can you be so calm? Don't get me wrong, I'm not accusing you of anything. I just want to know it."

"Alex this ain't your fault. You backed off the case. And they still shot you. And you're right. We don't now how long we need to hide. But we're together. Your not alone in this. I will be there for you if you need me. We will get trough this. Together. I know it's more difficult for you then it is for me. But don't think I'm fearless. Because I'm not. I failed you once. That's why we're here. Because I didn't do my dam job and protected you. So if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I promise you that I do everything I can to protect you from now on. And in some way it's easier for me. I've done long undercover ops. So this is kinda similar. With the big difference that I now have to protect the two of us instead of only me. I'm trained for that. But even with all the training I've had, they can't prepare you for the personal factor. Before it was just me. Now I have to look after the most precious thing, the most important person in the world."

"Do you mean that? I'm the most precious thing, the most important person for you?"

"You know that brilliant mind of yours is clearly off duty. Yes, Alexandra Cabot. You are the most important person in the world. Ya think I go in WPP with everyone?"

"Hey, no need to get bitchy, Detective Badass. I'm doped here. Even my brilliant mind can't fight that. Seriously, I know you feel responsible for me getting shot. And I know that nothing I say will change that for now. But I'm glad to know that I'm not alone in the scared or afraid department. And I feel so safe right now in your arms. Nobody else can give the feeling you're giving me Liv. Even though our world if turned upside down. At this moment I feel safe. You know what to say to calm me down. And lying in your strong arms I know I'm protected and no one will get me now."

"Thank you Lex. Thank you for trusting me with your life. It's means so much to me. More then you'll ever know. Ya think you will be able to sleep now?"

"Thank you Liv. For everything actually. Yes the medication is kicking in. I think I will be able to sleep now. But will you hold me 'till I'm asleep? I just like it to be hold by you. I like lying in your arms."

"I promised to hold until you're asleep. So don't worry. I like to hold you in my arms. I like to have your body against mine. Just you lying there makes me the happiest woman in the world. Now go to sleep Counselor. I will be here when you wake up tomorrow morning."

"Ok. Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight honey, sweet dreams."

Alex cuddles more into Olivia. Lays her head down on Olivia's chest. And listens to the steady heartbeat of the brunette. Olivia draws circles on the back of the blonde. And kisses her forehead softly.

It doesn't take long for Alex to fall asleep in the Detective's arms. Olivia stays to sit there with Alex in her arms for a little while. She want to be sure the young attorney doesn't wake up when she moves. Carefully she moves until Alex is lying down and her head on a pillow.

"Sweet dreams, my love." Olivia whispers. Just because she ain't ready to say it to Alex when the blonde is awake doesn't mean the feeling ain't there.

She kisses Alex's forehead one more time before she tip toes out of the bedroom closing the door behind her.

Olivia hopes that the blonde sleeps trough the night. But her guts tells her that something wrong. She need to talk with Maricel and for now it's for the best that Alex is asleep. Because even when she knows her guts is usually right she still hopes this time she's wrong.

Just to be sure Olivia knocks one time on the door.

Maricel answers "guard dog".

Then Olivia knocks twice on the door and opens it.

"Hey, can you come inside now?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, sure."

Maricel enters and closes the door behind her. They walk to the sofa and take a seat.

"Did Hammond called you?" Olivia asks.

"No. Why? Should he have called?"

"You probably think I'm crazy. But I'm a detective, I have this gut feeling that something is wrong. Usually I'm right. It's nagging me all night."

"i don't think you are crazy. You are a good detective Olivia. So when you say that's something wrong because you feel it, I believe you. I'm a special agent remember. I know when my guts tell me something ain't right I have to listen to it. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. If we call Hammond and he knows nothing he's gonna think I went crazy. I just think we aren't safe here. I didn't tell Alex because I wouldn't upset her. She has enough on her mind. And even though she trust me, she is a lawyer. She needs evidence. And that we don't have yet."

"You've been working on this case the whole time right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Then I think we should call Hammond. There has been enough going wrong in this case. We are here to keep Alex safe. And with what you told earlier, we need to keep you safe too if someone finds it out and connect the dots together. So the best thing we can do right now is call Hammond. That's what I think."

"Ok. Let's do it. I still hope I'm wrong but somehow I don't believe it myself. Call Hammond, please."

Maricel takes her cellphone and speed dials Hammond. She puts her cellphone on the speaker.

"Hammond."

"Perez and Detective Benson here. Any updates?" Maricel says

"Are you on the speaker?" Hammond asks.

"Yes."

"You just beat me. I was about to call you. I'm on my way to you guys. We got a tape with an threat against you, Benson. Same voice as on Cabot's tape. Same kind of message. We don't know who it is. Or who the hitman is. But right now your life is in as much danger as Cabot's, Detective. I won't take any chances we're are gone move you two to a safehouse tonight. We talk about the details when I'm there.

Perez I want you inside the suite. Now pull the speaker off and give me Benson on the phone."

Maricel pulls the speaker off and hands over her phone to Olivia.

"Benson here. What the hell is going on?"

"Detective, I need you in cop mode now."

"I am in cop mode since the moment we arrived at the hotel Hammond. I asked agent Perez to call you. I had a gut feeling that something was wrong and that we're not safe here."

"Does Cabot know?"

"No. I wouldn't upset her. She is asleep right now."

"Then wake her up. And get ready. Stay with her. Every move she makes. And I think you tell her what's going on. Try to keep her calm. Don't open the door for anyone. I use the same code as agent Perez uses. I'll be there in 20 minutes. I think you hit some big nerves Benson. To put a hit on a Detective most of the times means your to close for them."

"You're kidding right? How the hell do you think it possible to keep Alex calm without telling her the whole story? What do you think I am? Superwoman?"

"You're the only one who can keep her calm Benson. Find a way. But what ever you do, you can't tell her everything. On going investigation. Good luck."

"Bite me Hammond. There must be a leak somewhere. I need to go. Facing the firing squad. See you in 20." Olivia says before hanging up.

"I'm gonna kill him! It will be slow and painful. But I'm gonna kill him." Olivia growls.

"Anything I can help you with?" Maricel asks.

"Yes you can dig the hole I'm putting in." Olivia says sarcastically.

"Ok what did he say to you that make you want to kill him?"

"He left it to me to tell Alex what's going on. Without details. And he aspect me to keep her calm!"

"Idiot!" Olivia muttered under her breath.

"Oh boy! I don't think I can help you with that. Keeping her calm I mean. We couldn't keep her calm when she wanted to talk with you. Now that your head is on the chopping block I don't know what to do. Just know that if you need to talk I'm here for you. I'm sorry I can't help you more."

"I don't blame you. It's not your fault. I just wish there was an easy way to do this. Well, I guess I'm going to face the firing squad. Damn it!" Olivia curses.

Olivia walks to the bedroom and carefully opens the door. Peaking her head inside to see if Alex is still asleep. Then she opens the door fully and walks inside. She closes the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry that I have to wake you up and crush your world again." Olivia whispers.

She walks to the bed and gently touched the blonde's face.

"Alex, honey you need to wake up."

She sit down on the edge of the bed. Softly touches Alex's face.

"Lex, you need to wake up. I'm sorry."

Alex slowly wakes up.

"Mmm, what time is it? Is it morning already?" Alex mumbles.

"No it ain't morning. It's 10.30 pm. I'm sorry but you need to get up." Olivia answers.

"Why? What's going on Liv?" Alex asks. She is now fully awake. She knows something wrong by the sound of Olivia's voice.

"I don't know how to tell you this. There is no easy way. Hammond is on his way. He'll be here in 20 minutes. We need to get you dressed."

"What aren't you telling me, Detective. I know there is something wrong. Terribly wrong by the look on your face and the fact that Hammond is coming here. So start spitting it out, Olivia."

" They gonna move us to the safehouse house as soon as Hammond is here. I can't give you any details because of the ongoing investigation. What I can tell you is the following. Velez has putted a price on my head too. They have a tape with the same kind of order that was on yours. They are gonna take us to a different safehouse. Hammond will give more details when he's here. I'm so sorry Alex."

Alex looks at Olivia. The disbelieve and shock clearly written on her face.

"What? How? When? Why?" Alex rambles.

"I can't tell you that. Not that I don't want to. Believe me, I wish I could tell you more. But I can't. I'm so sorry. Lex."

"What did you do? What have you done to piss off a drugs baron? Ain't it enough that I need to go in WPP? You couldn't help yourself could you?!"

"Alex, that's not fair! And you know it. I can't help it that I can't tell nothing. My hands are tight. It doesn't matter if I like it or not."

By now Alex is so worked up she can't keep her voice down.

"Can't or won't, Detective. Because I don't know what to think anymore." Alex yells.

"You think I put myself in jeopardy on purpose? You think I want to piss off Velez? Is that what you think?!" Olivia yells back.

"Oh shut up Olivia! Don't try to put this on me. You screwed up Detective!"

"I don't have to take this shit from you! I'm trying to safe your ass, Counselor. I'm trying to protect you. But you can't see that because you are to busy take it out on me. I have done nothing to offend you. Screw you Alexandra Cabot! Find someone else to get you dressed. Because I'm done. I'm out of here!"

Olivia walks to the door opens it and slammed it behind her.


	7. Chapter 7 Nobody like you

Chapter 7 Nobody like you

Maricel heard Alex and Olivia fighting and is not surprised when she hears Olivia slamming the door behind her.

"That didn't go well."

"That's an understatement. I'm going outside, I need to cool down" Olivia answers.

"You know you can't do that. You have to stay inside." Maricel stated.

"Try me." Olivia growled. She takes her gun out of the holder and takes the safety off.

"Ok. Your choice. Don't look for help when Hammond sees you and bite your head off."

"He won't. If he knows what's good for him." Olivia says.

And with that she walks to the door and slammed it behind her.

Alex is sitting on the bed when she hears the door slam. She knows that it is Olivia who left the suite.

Alex start crying.

"What have I done? I pushed Olivia to her limits for what?"

After crying for 10 minutes Alex stands up slowly and walks to the door of the bedroom. She opens the door and walks into the living room. When she looks around she doesn't see Olivia. Maricel is the only one there.

"Liv's gone?" Alex almost whispers.

"No. She is outside. She said she needed to cool down. I know it's not my place to say. But you hurt her really bad, Cabot."

"I know. I don't know why I got in her hair. I know she can't tell me what's going on exactly. And yet I still pushed her to her limits. I shouldn't have done that. Olivia is the best Detective New York has. Nobody on this planet is better then she is. Oh god, how am I going to fix this?"

"Talk to her. Tell her you're sorry. She cares for you. Hell she would give her life for you. Just talk to her." Maricel answers.

"She won't talk to me now. I can't blame her for that. I really screwed up this time."

"You know what? I'm gonna talk to her. Try to get her back inside and then you talk with her. There is nothing else I can do right now."

"Good luck with that. She is even more stubborn then I am. That's why she is such a good Detective. That's one of the thing I love about her. But thank you for willing to try. And don't tell her the last things I said." Alex answers.

"Ok. Wait in the bedroom. Olivia will kill me when she walks in here and sees you in the living room."

"Yeah I know. Talking about being protective. Well I don't want her to have your ass, so I wait there. Thank you for helping me."

Alex walks back to bedroom. She hopes Maricel gets Olivia back inside.

Maricel walks to the front door of the suite. She knocks on it and opens the door. She staps outside and closes the door behind her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Olivia answers back.

"Getting yourself together a bit?"

"Yeah. I know Alex doesn't mean what she said. That it was just the heat of the moment. But it still hurts."

"Alex is a mess right now. She really is sorry for what she said. She's beating herself up for it. She thought you left. I told her that you went outside to cool down. Why don't you go inside and talk with her. She really regrets it. This whole situation isn't easy for the both of you."

" I guess you're right. It isn't easy. I know Alex is sorry. I lost my temper a bit. I know Alex. She always wants to know everything about a case. Know all the facts. So that she doesn't get surprised. That's one of the things that makes her the best damn prosecutor of New York. Hell of the country. I'm really proud of her."

"She says the same thing about you. That you are the best Detective New York has. She is proud of you too. Go inside Olivia. Talk to her. Make it right again."

"Ok. I'll go. You stay in the living room?"

"Yes, order from Hammond."

"If somebody knocks on the door don't open it until I'm there too. Don't wanna get surprised."

"Ok. Now go. Before Hammond is here and bites both our heads off."

"Ya think Alex will allow that?"

"Oh right. No I don't think she will. Now go."

Maricel opens the door and the both walk back inside. Olivia walks to the bedroom and knocks on the door.

"Alex, may I come inside?"

"Liv, you came back. Of course you may come inside."

Olivia opens the door to the bedroom and staps inside. She closes the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Alex, I lost my temper a bit. I shouldn't have said the things I said. I know this is hard for you. Not knowing everything that's going on. I really am sorry." Olivia says.

"Thank you Olivia. But you didn't do anything wrong. I did. I shouldn't have pushed you to your limits. I know you can't tell me everything that is going on. And I took my anger about that out on you. I'm so so sorry. You didn't screwed up. I know you do everything to protect me. To keep me safe. Can you please forgive me? For everything I said to you?"

"Nothing to forgive you for. But yes I forgive you. Can I hold you for a moment? We actually need to get you dressed. But I really would like it if I just can hold you for a moment."

"Oh Liv. You can hold me anytime. I love it when I'm in your strong arms it makes me feel safe. Now come here, you big goofy mush ball."

"Alex Cabot, did you just call me a goofy mush ball?"

"You're not deaf are you? Yes I did. Now come here and give me hug."

Olivia walks over to the bed where Alex is sitting. She helps Alex to stand up and takes Alex in her arms. She holds her as close as she can.

"Lex, don't you ever think I leave you. Not for something like this. Not for anything. I may get angry sometimes and need to cool down. But I never will leave you."

"I know. I don't know what it is that I've done to deserve you but I'm thankful for having you here."

"You Alexandra Cabot, you only deserve the best of the best. Not that I can give you that. But I can give you everything I have."

"You are the best of the best, Olivia Benson. I don't accept anything less then the best."

"Now who is a goofy mush ball right now. Come on Alex we need to get you changed. I help you if that is ok with you?"

"You always may help me, Detective."

"Good to know Counselor. Now let's get you out of your yammies and into your clothes."

They let go of each other and Olivia helps Alex changing into her clothes. When they are done Olivia kisses Alex's fore head.

They look into each others eyes. Soft brown eyes meets baby blue ones. Olivia takes one stap forward. She takes Alex into her arms and let out a sigh.

"Just being with you, holding you in my arms calms me down. Nobody was ever able to calm me down so fast or make me feel safe, like you do. And that scares me. You are breaking down my walls without even trying it or need to try it. No one ever got close to me. You do get it that you are inside and behind my walls don't ya?"

"I'm honored that you let me in. Let me behind your walls. Unguarded and be vulnerable. It means the world to me that I'm allowed to. I can't promise I won't get on your nerves again. With our history of fights I don't expect that's not gonna happen. But I will never take it for granted that you let me inside. Just so you know, you are behind my walls too. You were behind them a long time ago. You don't have to be brave or strong all the time, Liv. Allow yourself to be afraid sometimes. I will catch you if you fall."

"I'll try to, Alex. I always had to depend on myself. I've always been alone. I'll try to, but it's hard to change something you've done all your life. I need to learn that there is someone that will catch me when I fall. Just give me time to get there. I will eventually."

"I know you will. You will get all the time you need. Don't feel pushed to do it faster then you can, then you are ready for. I won't do that. Just know that I'm here for you when you need me. And asking for it isn't a sign of weakness it's a sign of strength. To admit you need someone sometimes is a sign of strength. And you, Olivia Benson, are the strongest person I've ever met in my entire life."

"Same goes for you too, Counselor. You stare people down like it's nothing. You make perps cry like a baby and make defense attorney's pees in their pants. I'm sure some of them have sleepless nights when the find out you're the one prosecuting their case. That's one of the things I like about you, very much actually. Now enough cheesy talk. Hammond will be here soon. Do you need me to pack your stuff or are you packed already?"

"Cheesy talk? Really, Detective? You obviously haven been in a man's world way to long. Everything is packed accept for my yammies. I didn't bother to unpack my stuff since I was staying here for only one night.

Liv, I just want you to need me now and then. That's all I ask for."

"I need you in my life, Alex. So in a way I always will need you. Especially now. We are in the same boat, Alex. Both our heads are on the chopping block now. I always wanted to be a cop, a detective. That's what I am. Who I am. There are more things you can do with law. And although I know you love to be a prosecutor, there are other things you can do. I don't know how to do anything else then what I am. Who I am. I'm lost, I know I can't be a SVU Detective anymore, not when there's a price on my head. I probably can't be a detective anymore. So I will need you, Counselor. Probably more times then both of us wants."

"First, it's not possible for me not to want you to need me. Second, I know you are lost right now. But we will figure it out. Right now we need to go to a safehouse. We have to learn new identities. But I will never forget who you are, Liv. You always be Olivia Benson, SVU Detective of the sixteenth precinct of New York, to me. No matter what."

"Thank you, Lex. Thank you of taking my fear away. You shouldn't need to. I have done long undercover ops. I should be the one reassuring you. I know that we need to forget who we are right now and learn to be what ever our name or profession will be. And I know how hard that can be. So don't ever think you have to be brave because I can't at that moment. We can feel miserable at the same time and support each other. I will be there for you, even when I'm feeling like shit myself. Just say it when you need me. Not hold it back when you need to. You are and you always will be the best ADA New York ever had or will have. You are the best ADA that exist. And don't let anyone make you believe otherwise. You're Alex Cabot, the best damn lawyer in the world and for me for the rest of my life you always will be."

When there was a knock on the door to the suite Olivia switched back into cop mode.

"Stay here Alex. Don't come out of this room unless I tell you to." Olivia says.

"Ok, I won't."

Olivia nodded to Alex and pulls out her gun takes the safety of before she opens the door. She closes it behind her and looks at Maricel.

Seeing that Maricel has drawn her weapon too, she walks to the door of the suite.

"Who is there?" She barks trough the door. Maricel can't help but smiles. Olivia is on full guard dog mode right now.

"Guard dog." Hammond answers from the other side of the door.

Olivia puts the chain on the door and open the door a little bit. First checking if it's really Hammond on the other side.

When she sees Hammond she looks into his eyes silently asking him if he's alone in case he isn't and not able to tell that.

"Just open the damn door Benson! I'm here alone. Damn Cabot, and damn you for being her damn guard dog."

Olivia pulls the chain of and opens the door. When Hammond is inside she slams the door behind him.

"Shut up, Hammond. And what did I told you about talking about Alex like that. If you really want your ass kicked all you have to do is ask me. So stop insulting Alex this way, because next time I will kick your ass. Literally. And I don't care what it is what you think or do then. Don't think I don't mean it. Or that I can't take you. I will defend Alex or her honor until I'm dead and buried! Just so you know."

" Yes, I know that. Now hold your horses. Let's take a seat and drink something."

"Fine, what do you want? Poison?"

"No thanks, coffee will be fine."

"Ok. I will make some coffee for you and Maricel and I make tea for Alex and myself."

Olivia walks to the kitchenette to make coffee and tea.

Hammond wants to know how far Olivia will go to protect Alex. He knows that sooner or later Olivia and he probably will be fighting. And he decides that now is a good time to find out the skills of the Detective.

He gives Maricel a stern look. To let her know to stay out of this. Holding up 5 fingers to indicate that in 5 minutes tops he will be getting on the Detective's nerves.

Maricel knows what he means and on her turn she decides to go to Alex and warn her. Because there will be one hell of fight if Olivia does what she thinks she will do. She walks to the bedroom and goes inside.

Alex is sitting on the bed and looks up. She is surprised to see Maricel inside. Before she can ask Maricel starts talking.

"Listen to me and don't interrupt me because I only got 5 minutes tops to explain it to you. I don't think you couldn't have heard Hammond or Olivia. Hammond wants to know how far Olivia will go to protect you. And he wants to know how good she is and what her skills are. So he's gonna provoke her by insulting you. They will be fighting because there is now way Olivia will let him. But whatever happens we can not interrupt them. Hammond will not have a chance against Olivia if you ask me. But don't ever tell him that I've told you that."

"Does he have a death wish? There is no way in hell Olivia won't kick his ass if he keeps going on like this. No matter what it is that they teach you with the FBI. I've seen what Liv is capable of doing when someone attacks me or trying to attack me verbally or physically. I just hope he don't have anything broken when Olivia stop kicking his ass."

"That makes two of us. It's a guys thing a guess."

"Yeah. Guys and their damn pride. But don't aspect me to stay in this room with the door closed. I want to see Liv finally kicking his ass. Although it will be painful."

"I won't hold you. I want to see him getting his ass kicked too. Even though he is my superior.

He told me to do nothing. So that's what he's gonna get. I'm just here to warn you. Nothing more."

"Have you called security to warn them? Otherwise they will be here and then things really gets out of hand."

"No I don't. Good thinking Cabot. I call them right now. Before it's to late."

Maricel made the call quickly. She explained to the security that if people call them the don't have to come up, that everything is under control. And that they need to call her if necessary.

When Maricel is finished Alex looks at her watch and then at Maricel.

" Won't take much longer before..." Alex is interrupted by Olivia's voice angry shouting at Hammond.


	8. Chapter 8 Hit me with your best shot

**A/N I'm on a roadtrip. So I don't know if I can update as much and as soon as I would like. I'm sorry for that. This chapter is shorter then you are used to. But trust me I make it up to you guys. I really like your reviews. What can I say. I'm eating them haha. **

**Please keep on writing them. **

**Now back to the story. I really liked writing this chapter. And I think you like to know if Hammond gets his ass kicked or not...**

Chapter 8 Hit me with your best shot.

"You are an asshole Hammond. You are crazy. You are a freaking lunatic!"

"Oh suck it Benson."

"You really lost it man."

"You are as crazy as she is, Detective!"

"Alex isn't crazy. Just because you are screwed up doesn't mean she is!"

"Yes she is. She is a crazy lunatic. An ice princess."

Maricel looks at Alex. Alex looks back at Maricel with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Here we go." Alex says.

Alex walks to the door of the bedroom and opens it. She stays in the door opening. Maricel walks beside Alex to stay with her.

They look at Hammond and Olivia. Who are standing toe to toe, arguing. The don't even notice the two women in the door opening.

"Alex is not a crazy lunatic! She isn't an ice princess either. She is the most warm and caring person I've ever met! You sick son of bitch!"

"Hell yes she is. She is a coldhearted bitch. She doesn't give a damn about other people! She only cares for one person and one person only! And that person is she! "

"That's it!" Olivia growls.

"Ya think you can change that, Detective? Well forget it. Someone without a heart, you can't change. And she doesn't have one!" Hammond taunted.

Before Hammond even can react, Olivia hits him on his jaw. Hard. In fact she hits Hammond so hard that he falls down on the floor, half knocked out.

"Nothing that you've got to say now, don't ya? Asshole." Olivia smirks.

"Damn Cabot, your girl's fist is deadly. I've never seen anybody hit someone that hard before. Nor did I see someone knock down Hammond with only one blow before." Maricel softly says.

"Told ya that it didn't matter what they teach you with the FBI. I hope for Hammond she hasn't broken his jaw."

" I hope so too. Anyway he now knows what Olivia is capable off. I don't think he will forget this very soon."

"Yeah. He shouldn't have provoked her like that. But he wanted to know how protective she is and how skilled she is. Now he knows. The question is at what costs?"

They look at each other and burst out in laughter. That laughter dies fast when they see the look on Olivia's face.

"What could possibly be so funny? He insulted you Alex. He kept going on and on. He just wouldn't shut his big mouth. He knew he had it coming. I warned him that I would kick his ass if he didn't stop insulting you."

Hammond stirs and takes in his surroundings. He looks up and sees Alex, Olivia and Maricel standing together. He shakes his head and stand up.

Putting his hand on his jaw he asks " What the hell happened?"

"You met my right fist, that's what happened, asshole." Olivia answers.

He moves his jaw and winced at the pain it cost him.

" No way in hell you did this with one blow of your fist. What did you use to knock me down?"

Alex sees Olivia setting her jaw and jumps in.

"Yes she did Hammond. You kept insulting me. Even after she warned you that she kicked your ass if you didn't stop. You didn't stop and she kicked your ass. She knocked you down with one blow of her fist."

Hammond looks at Maricel for conformation.

"They are telling the truth. You knew this was a bad idea. But you wanted to know how protective Olivia is and you wanted to know her skills. Now you know. Do we need to get you to the hospital to check out your jaw?"

"We can do that later. They are right Benson. I wanted to know how protective you are about Cabot. I wanted to know your skills and how good you are. The things I said, I said them to provoke you. But damn you Benson, I didn't know you can hit that hard."

"You set me up?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, I did." Hammond answers.

Olivia doesn't think twice before she hits Hammond again, right in his face this time.

Hammond's head slaps backwards for a moment. Hammond tries to hit Olivia but she blocks him and hits him in his stomach.

He stumbles backwards before he regains his balance.

Alex and Maricel stepped back. Alex looks at Maricel.

"Oh oh. This is gonna end badly." Alex says.

"She's gonna kick his ass. Again." Maricel answers her back.

Hammond takes a stap forward and tries to hit Olivia again. Olivia blocked it. She grapes his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back in a arm lock. She pushes Hammond against the wall and reaches behind her back to get her handcuffs. She slams one cuff on the wrist of the arm she has in a arm lock. Gets his other wrist and slams the other cuff around it. She takes his head by his hair and slams it against the wall. Then she pulls him back and walks to the sofa and throws him on it. All of this happens in less then a minute.

"You've had enough or do want to have your ass kicked an other time?" Olivia snaps.

" No. I've had enough. You more then proofed yourself Detective. Now take the handcuffs of me, please." Hammond answers.

Olivia pulls the keys for the handcuffs out of her pocket and takes the handcuffs of.

Maricel is stunned by Olivia's actions. She looks at Alex and shakes her head in disbelieve.

"Did I see that right? She blocked him, overpowered him, cuffed him and throws him on the sofa in less then a minute?" Maricel asks.

"Yes she did. You saw it right. I told ya she had perps down at the table or on the floor cuffed before they knew what the hell happened. Now you saw it with your own eyes." Alex answers back with a small grin on her face.

"Damn. I can hold my own, but I won't stand a chance against her. If I ever get in a fight with her, I better have to fight with her than against her." Maricel says.

"I think that would be for the best, yes." Alex answers.

Hammond and Olivia are sitting on the sofa. Hammond looks at Olivia.

"I don't want to meet you late at night in a dark alley. Damn it Benson, I hate to admit it but you are good."

"I should take that as a compliment, I guess."

"Yes, Detective. That was a compliment."

"Well in that case, thank you."

"You're welcome." Hammond stand up from the sofa and takes a seat in the chair across the sofa.

"Ok we need to get back to business. We need to talk and then get the two of you out of here." Hammond says.

Alex walks to the sofa and takes a seat next to Olivia. Maricel walks to the dinner table and picks up a chair. She walks to Hammond and puts the chair next to him and takes a seat too.

"First of all we need to take you to an other safehouse. The one we were gonna take you guys to, has been compromised. We don't now how yet."

"Do you have it on file? Which safehouse you were gonna take us to? The route? Who drives which car? You know the whole nine yards" Olivia asks.

"No we don't. And other then our team we haven't talked about it with no one. Well besides you."

"Hammond, give me your cellphone."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Give me your phone. I need to make a call." Olivia lied.


	9. Chapter 9 Danger zone

Chapter 9 Danger zone.

Hammond frowns his eyebrows but he lays his cellphone down on the coffee table. Olivia walks to her leather jacket and pulls out a pair of gloves, puts the gloves on and walks back to coffee table and picks up Hammond's cellphone. Then she walks to the dinner table pulls off the back from the cellphone and carefully lays both parts down on the table. Olivia looks and sees a microphone. She takes a closer look and then looks at Maricel. Olivia points at Hammond's cellphone and then at her. Luckily for her Maricel understands what she means and gives Olivia her cellphone. Olivia walks back to the table. Takes the back of the cellphone off and sees that Maricel's cellphone is clean.

Olivia motions at Hammond and Maricel to follow her and walks to the bedroom. She turns around and looks at Alex. Olivia places a finger over her lips as a signal to Alex that she needs to stay quiet.

Alex points to the bedroom and looks at Olivia. Olivia gives a nod and Alex stands up and walks to the bedroom too. When they are all inside Olivia closes the door behind her. Alex sits down on the bed. Olivia sits down next to Alex. Hammond and Maricel are standing in front of them. Olivia takes a deep breath and starts speaking.

"I know how they knew where you wanted to take us too. There was a microphone placed in your cellphone. Don't ask me when they did that because I can't give you an answer to that. Nor who 'they' are. What I do know is that this microphone picks up everything you say. Not just when you are calling. So you better not have spoken about our new safe house over that phone or with it near you. Otherwise we need to relocate again."

Hammond and Maricel looks at Olivia as if she is crazy. Alex has a little smile around her mouth. Even with the current situation she is proud of Olivia. The brunette had figured it out really fast.

Hammond clears his throat.

"Ok Detective, 2 questions. First one, how did you now there is a microphone in my cellphone? Second one, how do you know it picks up everything that is said?"

" I didn't know for sure until I opened your cellphone. But I thought it was the only reasonable explanation. Assuming that your team is clean and I'm the only one, besides them, that knew the location. And given the fact that you don't have it on file, the only way it could have been compromised was with a bug." Olivia explained.

"You don't have that golden shield for nothing, Detective. Back to the second question. How do you know it picks up everything that is said? Sounds to me you know more then a thing or two about them, Benson"

"Simple. The type of microphone. This particular type is build to pick up every sound around it. They hack into your cellphone to hear what you say. Or everyone else that is close enough. There is one thing though. The only can hear it when your cellphone is on. Because they have to hack it. That's why I didn't turned it off. If they are listening they will know that they are busted if we turn it off. Maricel's cellphone is clean. No microphone."

"That's very good to know. Now about the new safe house, I told one of the guys we would discussing the details here, right before we are leaving."

"Which lead us to the next problem. They know everything you talked about when your cellphone was turned on and you had it with you. Everything after the microphone was placed. I''m sorry but that's the way it is. Not to mention that you need to find out who placed the damn thing and when."

Hammond cursed.

"We need to talk with an other bureau to get you in a safe house. Every safe house our bureau has can be compromised. We can't take that risk. Not to mention all the witnesses, cases and other information we talked about. Damn it! Damn you, Benson!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! I'm only the messenger of your mess!" Olivia says to defend herself.

"Sorry. You are right. It's not your fault nor your mess. Hell if it wasn't for you we wouldn't even know it now. Nice work Detective."

"So, now what? You're gonna call an other bureau to get us to a new location?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, because of this it can't be close to here. Not even this state. And we need it fast. First thing now is to go to an other hotel. Or we go the bureau, if that's ok with you two. At this moment that's the safest place to be right now. And we take it from there. We go to living room for 5 minutes so you can talk about it and decide what you want to do. An other hotel or the bureau." Hammond says.

He and Maricel left the bedroom with a proud but scared blond attorney and a concerned, slightly pissed off brunette Detective in it.

"Alex, I know all of this is a lot to take in. And that you are probably terrified right now. There isn't much I can do to change this situation. Let me rephrase that. There is nothing I can do right now to change this situation. But I want you to feel as safe as possible. So where would you like to go? To a hotel or the bureau?"

"You are right. I am scared. But I at the same time I feel safe with you. Maybe even more now. You simply used your brilliant mind and figured out in less then a minute how our first safe house was compromised. That was after you kicked Hammond's ass, twice actually. And because of that the adrenaline must have running through your body. Yet you still were able to think with your head clear. For as far I even should have had any doubt, you made it very clear to me that I can't be safer then when I'm with you. And yes the situation got more dangerous then it already was. But I'm not more afraid or scared then I was. I trust you, Liv. What do you think will be the safest place for us to be until we go to a safe house?"

"Truthfully, I don't know."

"What's bothering you, Liv?"

"I keep thinking about that microphone in Hammond's cellphone. Think with me ok? I don't want to miss something."

"Ok. What about that microphone?"

"Someone put in there obviously. But to have access to his cellphone not to mention the time to do it, you should think Hammond would have missed his cellphone right?"

"Yes, I think it's safe to assume that."

"Hammond didn't mentioned about missing his cellphone. Which could mean that it was done while he was working. Right?"

"Right."

"If that's true, it means it can't be someone from the outside. He is an special agent. If someone stole his cellphone it would haven been taken from his body. He would have noticed that. And even if he didn't noticed it then, he would have noticed it when that person puts it back from where they had taken it. You can't steal a cellphone from a body, put a microphone in it and put it back without being discovered by a trained agent. I would have noticed it if someone was standing that close to me, twice, to take and put my cellphone back. Especially if it was a stranger. Now, hypothetically, if one of the guys had done it. It would be possible that I didn't noticed it. When I go into the interrogation room I put my cellphone and my gun in the drawer of my desk. Protocol. Never take your weapon or cellphone into a interrogation room. Now if it would be one of the guys it means the had access to my cellphone multiple times. Without me noticing it. Same kind of protocol goes for the FBI too. Which means that if it was done without Hammond knowing it, it has to be someone working for the bureau. Otherwise he would have missed his cellphone. Or did I miss something? Feel free to come with suggestions."

"Oh my god. Olivia, I think you are right. I'm a lawyer not a cop or a brilliant detective like you. But with what you sketched there is nothing I can think of what could be evidence that your are wrong. Like you said. Hammond is a special agent. He is trained. Like you are. I know you would have felt it or noticed it if a stranger stands so close to you to be able to take your cellphone from you. If you would know it so does he. That means that someone in the bureau is a dirty agent."

"That's what I'm thinking. Who ever it is, is passing classified information to the drugs cartel. That same person also putted that microphone in Hammond's cellphone. Nobody suspect that an agent is working for the cartel. That way they have a free pass to do what ever they want to do without being suspicious. That's why I'm not sure. My mind says go the bureau. My guts says stay away from the bureau."

"Liv, you need to talk with Hammond now. Do you trust Maricel?"

"Yes I do. I requested for her to come with us to the safe house. I wouldn't let her near you or alone with you if I didn't trust her."

"Then you should call them both back here."

"I think you're right. I go get them both now. Thank you Alex, for helping me."

"I didn't do much Olivia, I only confirmed what you where thinking."

"Alex, you have a brilliant mind. You are able to follow my way of thinking. Therefor you have helped me a lot. Now I go get Hammond and Maricel."

Olivia gets of the bed and walks to bedroom door. She looks back at Alex and takes a deep breath and opens the door. She walks into the living room. She looks at the dinner table and noticed that Hammond cellphone is still there. She walks over to where Hammond and Maricel are sitting. And points to the bedroom. She looks at Hammond and then at Maricel.

"We need to talk. Something is wrong and the two of you are not gonna like what I have to say." Olivia whispers.

They walk back to bedroom and Olivia closes the door behind her. Olivia sit down on the bed again next to Alex. Hammond and Maricel both pulled a chair and takes a seat.

"Ok. Like I said, you are not gonna like what I'm gonna say now." Olivia starts.

"When you left the room Alex and I started to talk about where we would like to go. But something kept bothering me. Can you remember that at some point you missed your cellphone?" Olivia asks Hammond.

"No. I never missed it. Why?"

"That's what I thought. Now accept for Alex we all are trained. You two as special agents, I as a Detective. Don't you think that if someone from the outside took our cellphone from us that the three of us would noticed that? They had to stand close to us to be able to take that cellphone. Now if we didn't noticed that, we certainly would have noticed it as the same person stands close to us again in order to putt our cellphone back to wherever we had it. I know for sure that if some stranger stood that close to me twice I would feel that or notice it. So I think it safe to assume that the same goes for the both of you too. Since you confirmed that you never missed your cellphone, there is only one explanation. Say hypothetically someone in my squad would want to take my cellphone to put a microphone in it he would have the opportunity to do that without being suspicious. It is protocol at the police department that when you go into the interrogation room you leave your weapon and cellphone in your desk. I think that something similar goes for the FBI too. Now if one of the guys would like to place that microphone in my cellphone all he had to do was waiting until I have to interrogate a suspect in the interrogation room at a time of the day that there are not many officers or Detectives. He then has the time to take my cellphone and put a microphone in it, return it to my drawer without anyone sees it and without me noticing it. You get my concern?"

Hammond was now as pale as a blanket. Maricel doesn't look any better.

"Damn it" Hammond cursed.

"You are right Benson. The only way some could take my cellphone without being noticed or suspicious is if it's someone from the bureau. Which mean we have a dirty agent. Well that pulls a cross to the option go to the bureau. And right now the only people we can trust are in this room."

Suddenly Olivia gets of the bed and starts pacing in the bedroom.

"Oh God. Shit. Shit. Shit. Damn it. …... No no no no no." Olivia curses.

Olivia turns at white as Hammond and Maricel are. Which is not a good sign given her olive skin.

Alex rarely has seen Olivia like this and knows that again something is terribly wrong.

"Liv, what is it? You are scaring me." Alex asks with fear in her voice.

Hammond looks at Maricel and they both know that if Alex gets scared by Olivia, an other bomb is about to explode, so to speak.

Olivia looks at Hammond.

"Hammond, four words. Cellphone, SUV, my file. " Olivia says as she suddenly had pulled herself back together.

"Oh shit. Damn it. Hell no. No no no." Hammond curses too.

"Yeah, oh shit." Olivia confirms.

Maricel and Alex are looking at Hammond and Olivia as if they are speaking Chinese.

This time it's Hammond asking Olivia.

"Now what?"

"You parked the SUV at the back entrance?" Olivia asks.

"Yes."

"How many flat jackets do you have?"

"Four."

"When does the rest of the team arrives?"

Hammond looks at his watch.

"In an hour."

"Ok. So we do have some time there. Maricel not to offend you but did have had bomb training?"

"No I don't. I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. No need to apologize."

Alex decides to speak up. She knows Olivia has some kind of plan by the questions she has asked.

"Ok Benson. Out with it. I know you have a plan. Judging by your behavior and Hammond's reaction I known something is terribly wrong. Now you don't have to explain that now, just tell me the plan you have made.

Olivia looks at Hammond who gives a nod at Olivia.

"This what we are gonna do. Alex and Maricel you two stay in this suite until Hammond and I are coming back. Hammond you and I are going to get the flat jackets. When we are back the four of us are going to the SUV and get the hell out of here. Maricel think about which bureau you trust with your life. Hammond will do the same and when we are in a new hotel room, a suite is better actually, we need to start making phone calls."

"Maricel, do you have your back up weapon here? And an extra magazine for your primary weapon?"

"Yes I have both. Why?"

"Alex, just do what I tell you to do, please?"

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna like it, but I will do it."

"Maricel, give Alex your back up weapon. Make sure it's ready to fire. You two stay together in the bedroom. We are using a new password for the door. If you here a knock on the door, Maricel answers it. Alex you go into the bathroom and lock the door. Don't leave it until Maricel says it's ok or I come to get you. Make sure you are ready to leave. When we come back we are leaving right away."

"Why don't you stay with me?" Alex asks.

"Because Maricel doesn't have had a bomb training and I have. You know I trust Maricel with your life. But we need to be sure there is no bomb on or in the SUV."

"Ok I get it. Thank you for trusting Maricel right now."

"Don't thank me. Thank Maricel. The new password is "baby blue eyes". We need to go now. We don't have much time. "

Olivia pulls Alex to her for a quick hug.

"Stay safe, Lex. I promise I'll be careful."

"Be careful and come back to get me, Liv."

"I will. Told ya I won't leave you."

Olivia turns to Hammond.

"Let's go." Olivia says.

Olivia gives Alex one last look before she leaves the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10 Close an other door

Chapter 10 Close an other door.

Olivia and Hammond walked to door. Hammond opens the door and looks if the coast is clear and staps outside. Olivia follows him and they walk to the stairs not taking any risks. When they arrive to the SUV they checked the bottom first. Making sure that there isn't bomb. When they don't see any Hammond opens the door and checks the stirring column. It's clear too. He opens the back of the SUV and takes out the flat jackets. He locks the SUV and they start walking back to the hotel suite.

"Do you trust your superior?" Olivia asks.

"Yes I do. Although at one point I don't know who I can trust or can't. Accept for Maricel. At the bureau I mean."

"Well what does your guts say?"

"That I can trust my superior."

"Then I suggest you call him. He needs to call off the rest of the team. Before they are here. I'm sure he can come up with something. And he also need to warn Cragen. As for now everyone of the squad can be in danger. I know that Alex is even more in danger right now. They heard us talking and they heard the conversation I had with the Captain. And if they know what's in the file we are doomed. Our new identities and professions need to change. For now it's not safe to go outside on a job. And if we do get a job we both can do anything law or police department related."

"Yes. I know. I call my supervisor to let the team back off. Maybe he can tell us which bureau we can go to the best. Or help us with that."

"Yes maybe. We need to try to get as less people involved as we can until we know who the dirty agent is. We don't even know if there are more agents involved or not. The less people know the safer we are."

"Yeah I know. You have a hotel in mind?"

"It has to be secure. More security then we have right now. So maybe something bigger will be better. More anonymous. How about the Hilton. A friend of mine works with the security there. I know it is good. They have a really safe security system. And the guards are checked really good before they are hired."

"I trust you on that. I know that you won't pick a place that's not safe. And with Alex's safety on the display I know you won't accept anything less then the best. So if you want to go there, we go there. I ask my superior to arrange it."

"Make sure he arranges a suite. We can protect Alex better in suite."

"We can protect you better in a suite too. Cabot isn't the only one with a threat. You are too. Now I know you know that. But we have to realize that if you are right and the have your file too then you are more a threat for Velez then Alex is right now."

"Don't ya think I don't know that already. Jeez where is your head today. Do I have to do all the thinking here?"

"I know you know that. And so far it looks like you have done all the thinking here. You figured everything out in what? 5 minutes? Cabot may be a legal mastermind if I have to believe you, but you are no less then her. This is the first time I've been working so close with you and I understand now why the conviction rate of the SVU is so high. Cabot and you working to getter is downright terrifying."

"Thank you. Now call your superior. And don't use your cellphone this time. Take Maricel's cellphone that one is safe. That I know for sure."

By now they were back at the suite. Olivia knocks on the door.

"Who's there?" Maricel asks.

"Baby blue eyes." Olivia answers.

Olivia hears Maricel putting a chain on the door and then she opens it.

"Are you alone?" Maricel asks.

"No. Hammond is with me. It's just the two of us." Olivia answers.

"Ok."

Maricel closes the door and pulls the chain of the door and opens it again. Olivia walks inside. She signs to Hammond he should stay outside for the phone call. Hammond nods that he understands it and signs Maricel for her cellphone. Maricel gives him her cellphone and steps back. Olivia closes the door behind her. She walks to the bedroom and then to the bathroom. She knocks on the door and tells Alex that it's safe to come out. Alex opens the door and steps into the bedroom. She walks to Olivia and almost jumps into her arms. Olivia puts around Alex waist and pulls her close.

"I'm so happy your back here and safe." Alex says.

"Told ya that I wouldn't leave you." Olivia answers.

"Yes I know but I still are a little on the edge."

"That's ok. Don't worry about that."

Olivia turns to Maricel.

"Hammond is calling his superior. Tell him to cancel the team and ask him what bureau we can approach the best. Would you mind and stay in the living room? I think it will be safer that way." Olivia says.

"Yes of course. You are right. I will stay there. When Hammond comes back we'll be coming back here."

"Fine by me. Alex?"

"Yes that's alright. You know what's the best."

"Ok. I leave you two alone then." Maricel answers and walks back to the living room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Counselor."

"Hey Detective."

"Fancy to meet you here."

"Yes indeed. But we have to be careful. My girlfriend is very protective. Maybe you know her? Her name is Detective Olivia Benson."

"Yes, I've heard of her. I also heard that she kicked an agents ass. Twice. If I'm correct."

"Yes, that is correct. He didn't even got one chance to hit her."

"Well we better keep this a secret then. I've heard that her girlfriend is a real shark. Maybe you know her. She is brilliant and beautiful. Her name is ADA Alex Cabot."

"Yes I know her. I've heard the are a really good team together. It appears that Olivia is a really good Detective and catches the perps and Alex is a really good prosecutor that locks them away. They are terrifying together if I have to believe it."

"Yes, I've heard the same. Must be some couple huh?"

"Yes, they must be."

"You know I trust right?"

"Yes I know."

"What's going on right now and why I don't tell you about it is the less you know the better it is. For your own safety. I promise you that when we are in a safe house or in Wit sec I tell you. But right now I can't take the risk. I hope you understand that. It's not that I like it to keep information to myself. I just try to protect you."

"I know you do. Liv, I know you won't hold back information, without a meaning, on purpose. If you say it's not safe to tell me now I believe you. I understand it. Let it go for now. If the time is right I know you will tell me."

"Thanks, Alex. Now we go to the Hilton. The security is better there and the guards are really well checked before they are hired. Hammond is trying to get a suite again. It's better to protect. I think Hammond will stay with us tonight until tomorrow when we go to a safe house."

"The suites are nice in the Hilton. Not that this one is bad. Who made the decision?"

"I did. Hammond did agree with it."

There was a knock on the door. Olivia asks Alex to go to the bathroom just to be sure. She walks to the door, gun loaded and ready to fire. Who's there?" Olivia asks.

"Baby blue eyes." Maricel answers.

Olivia opens the door and let them in.

"Sorry. I wanted to be sure. With everything that's going on now I don't want bad surprises. Alex, you can come out." Olivia says putting the safety back on her gun and holster it.

"I understand that. It's better to prevent."

"I agree with that. That's exactly why I did it. I want to keep Alex safe at all cost. Even if it looks ridiculous. I don't care. Alex needs to be safe."

"I understand that. But I have a feeling that there is more, the reason behind the actions I mean."

"Isn't that always? Choosing a certain job you do that for a reason. A reason why you want to do the job your doing. I know I do and I know Alex does. I think you have your own personal reason for why you wanted to be an special agent. If you use that reason in a good way you will be good in what you do."

"That's true. If you are driven and keep an eye on reality that's when you can get the best out of yourself."

"Something else. You are still going with us to the safe house?"

"Yes wherever it will be. You're still under our jurisdiction even if we transfer you to an other state."

"Ok. That's a good thing to know. You both stay in the hotel with us?"

Hammond sensed that their kind of philosophic conversation was over and answers the question.

"Yes we will. One of us outside the hotel suite and the other inside. My superior won't take any risk. He is going to arrange a new safe house for you two. New identities and new jobs when it's safe to go outside your new residence."

"Ok. I was expecting that. Hammond is my cellphone still in your car?" Olivia asks.

"Yes it is, why?"

"If you buy a prepaid card you can use that one to. Yours isn't safe. So anything classified or about us can't be said over that phone. We can't pull the microphone out of it without being suspicious."

"Yes I do that. I'm sure I can buy one in the hotel."

"Yes, you can. Now let's get out of here. Same way we took?"

"Yes I think that's the safest way."

"Yeah me too. How about you walk in front of Alex, Maricel walks behind her and I beside her? That way she is the most safe and I'm covered by you two."

"Sounds good to me, let's do that. When we are by the SUV we check it first. Perez you stay with Ms. Cabot 10 feet from the SUV. Benson and I are gonna check the SUV. When it's clear you can come to the SUV. Benson how well do you know the streets from here to the Hilton?"

"You are kidding right. I grew up here and worked here all my life. How well do you think I know these streets?"

"Stupid question I guess. You drive then. Perez you go in the back with Ms. Cabot. I take the passenger seat. Ok B plan. What do we do when the car is bombed?"

"Depends on the how? Timer we can defuse it if we have enough time and we are sure there is nobody there. If it's one with a cellphone on maybe we can. Stirring column depends on if there is a pin used or not. With a pin we can't and we need to get the hell out of there. Without the use of it we can. I doubt they will use a laser bomb. If there is a bomb it will be professional I think. And a laser bomb has to many variations. Remote bomb I don't know if they will use it, you?"

"It is possible but I think cellphone or stirring column are the best options. And we need to check for GPS trackers."

"Yes, indeed. I think cellphone and stirring column are the most likely. Timer is to risky for them. They don't know how long we are gonna be in the car or when."

"True. Ok let's go then. One more question. How come you know so much about bombing? What you know is not basic training, Benson."

"Undercover op. That's all I can tell you. Let's go."

Olivia turns to Alex.

"I'll take your suitcase and the backpack. You're ready?"

"As ready as I will be. Are you sure about the luggage?"

"Yes I am. You are injured. So your movement is limited. If we need to get out of there you can't have a suitcase in your other hand. Maybe it's a better idea to put 1 or 2 sets of clothes in my backpack just in case. And your most important belongings. That way if we need to run we can leave the suitcase behind."

"I agree with Benson. That way she has both hand free." Hammond confirmed.

"Ok. Let's do that. " Alex says.

They packed 2 sets of clothes and a few personal belongings in Olivia's backpack and were ready to go.

"Now remember Hammond's cellphone is bugged so we can't talk freely. Keep the conversation casual. We need to talk otherwise that will be suspicious too. I think you girls can come up with enough stuff to talk about. When we are in the hotel suite we do it the same way we do it now." Olivia says.

"Yes, you guys don't know how to talk about that kind of things, we know." Alex teased.

Maricel laughed about Alex's comment. They really are the guys. Even though Olivia is a woman she was the manliest of the three of them in her actions. And she didn't seems to mind it to be called one of the guys.

"You've got that right, Counselor. You know me. I'm just one of the guys. Now if the ladies are ready we should go now." Olivia teased back.

Hammond opens the door to the living room and goes to the dinner table and picked up his cellphone. They all walk to the door of the suite and Hammond opens it and looks if the coast is clear. It is so he steps outside, Olivia follows him, Alex goes behind Olivia and Maricel closes their formation and the she closes the door behind her. They all walk to the stair house. Hammond opens the door and looks there too. All clear there so he walks to the stairs and gives Olivia and Maricel a sign to keep their eyes and ears open. Hammond walks down the stairs first. Alex and Olivia follows sided by side. Maricel walks behind them. After a few minutes they get to the parking garage and they walk on the first floor to the section where the SUV is parked. Hammond stops and sign to Alex and Maricel to stay against the wall.

Alex looks at Olivia. Olivia sees that Alex is worried. She gives her a quick hug and a kiss on her cheek. Hammond and Olivia walks further while Alex and Maricel stayed where they are. When they are next to SUV Olivia signs to Hammond that they both look under the SUV. That after that she takes the front of it and Hammond the back. Hammond nod for confirmation. Hammond takes the back of the bottom and Olivia the front. It stays quiet for 2 minutes. Then Olivia whistles.


	11. Chapter 11 Where do you go?

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep write them for me. I'm sorry it took this to update. I hope this chapter will make it up to you. It's a bit longer then usual. I have a little surprise for you.**

Chapter 11 Where do you go?

Hammond walks over to Olivia. Olivia shows him a GPS tracker. Now they now that they need to check the whole SUV for a bomb. And first they need to check the floor. Olivia lays down the GPS tracker. Hammond and Olivia walking back to Maricel and Alex. Olivia signs to Maricel to give her Maricel's cellphone. Maricel takes out her cellphone and give it to Olivia. Olivia types the text so they can read it.

"We found an GPS tracker we need to search to floor first and then the whole SUV. We are going in the same formation as we walked down here."

Olivia shows the text to Maricel and then to Alex. They both nod to let Olivia know they understand her. Then Olivia shows it to Hammond. He also nod. Olivia wipes the screen clear and hold the cellphone with her for communication. They lined up as they had done earlier. Hammond first, Alex and Olivia side by side and Maricel behind them. Olivia touches Hammond's shoulder and they start walking. They walk over the whole floor and it turns out to be clear. The walk back to the same spot where Maricel and Alex stood before and Hammond and Olivia are going back to the SUV. They look extra carefully. The bottom of the SUV is clean and Hammond opens the SUV. Olivia checks the front and Hammond checks the back. They don't find a bomb. Hammond and Olivia walk back to Alex and Maricel. Olivia starts typing again.

"No bomb. Hammond need to call his superior. Use this phone. Leave yours in the SUV."

She let Hammond, Maricel and Alex read the text. They all nod. Hammond walks back to the SUV to leave his cellphone in it and walks back close to where the women stands. And makes the call. In the mean time Olivia talks with Maricel and Alex.

"I found the GPS tracker at the bottom the SUV." Olivia says.

"Why place a GPS tracker and not a bomb? Don't get me wrong I'm pleased there is no bomb." Alex asks.

"I'm glad too. On the other hand this isn't good."

"Why not?"

Olivia looks at Maricel and Maricel nods at her to go on.

"Because they want to take me and possibly you with them. They want to have all the info I have. They probably want to torture me to get all I know and then kill me. That's why there is no bomb and only a GPS tracker. I'm sorry." Olivia answers.

"What do we do now?" Alex asks.

"Wait for Hammond. His superior needs to make that decision. I do have an idea but it's up to him." Olivia answers.

"What is that idea?" Maricel asks.

"We put the GPS tracker back and drive to the bureau. Hammond's superior makes sure there is an other SUV ready or an unmarked car. We take that one and check in at the hotel." Olivia answers.

"That's a good idea. I go tell Hammond that." Maricel says and she walks to Hammond.

Maricel touches Hammond on his shoulder and tells him what Olivia's idea is. Hammond nods and tells his superior the idea. He waits for an answers and nod at Maricel when his superior agrees with it. Maricel walks back to Alex and Olivia.

"He agrees with Olivia's idea. So when Hammond gets back we go the bureau and change the SUV or get an unmarked car."

"Ok. That problem is solved for now." Olivia answers.

"How can you be so calm? I'm not judging you. I just wonder." Alex asks.

"Lex, this is where I'm trained for. To stay calm and use my head. That and years of experience at SVU. Just because I can be calm doesn't mean I'm not nervous or afraid. I just know how to handle it right now." Olivia explains.

"Same goes for me." Maricel confirms.

"Ok. So I'm not the only one that is afraid and concerned with what happens now." Alex says.

"Of course not. I am too. It wouldn't be normal if I wasn't. I'm only human you know. And if it was the other way around, it was you who they wanted for that info. I would be terrified. They would need to force me to calm down. Because it was you. I could keep it calm for a while until I reached my breaking point. You are doing it great, Alex. You know how to handle it too. You've been with SVU for a few years. You've learned how to handle tough cases or situations. You are stronger then you think you are. Not many ADA's could do what you did. Not many Detectives to. Most of the time they can handle it 2 years before they transfer. Before you we even didn't had a ADA assigned to SVU. The only one that handled more then a few cases was Abby. Nobody wanted to be assigned to SVU because of the nature of the cases and the living victims. Don't underestimate yourself." Olivia reassured Alex.

"Thank you, Liv."

"Alex, don't blame yourself for what's happening. It isn't your fault. You did what you had to do. What you believe in. I did the same. I was working on this case too. I wouldn't step down either if someone asked me. You know me, I wouldn't. And I didn't. We are in this together. I promised you I won't leave you. I never backed down from a promise and I don't start now."

"I know you won't."

"Good. Remember that sometimes, Counselor."

"Same goes for you, Detective."

Hammond came back to Alex, Olivia and Maricel. He gives Maricel her cellphone back and tells them what they are going to do.

"We are going back to the bureau to switch SUV's . In the new SUV is a file with all the new information we need. About the hotel and an other bureau to contact. He should have called them by the time we call them. There will be a new cellphone for me. He told me to leave the cellphone with the microphone in the SUV we are leaving behind. We probably will be in the hotel for a couple of hours. Just to arrange everything for the new safehouse. There will be an investigation on the bureau to find out who the dirty agent is. Until then I will be transferred to the bureau connected to your safe house. Maricel will stay with you in the safe house until it is safe to transfer you to your new location. There will be two other agents assigned to your safe house as well. We talk about it when we are in the hotel. For now we need to leave. You drive, Benson. We're doing this the same as we agreed earlier." Hammond explained.

Alex and Olivia look at each other and then back at Hammond.

"Ok, I drive. Let's go. The sooner we get writ of the damn SUV and cellphone the better." Olivia says.

They all nod and they walk to the SUV. Olivia puts the GPS tracker back under the SUV and they leave to go to the bureau. They are on their way and Alex and Maricel are keeping up small talk, Hammond and Olivia putting in sarcastic lines now and then. In the mean time Olivia keeps looking in the mirrors to see if the are being followed. About 20 minutes later they are close to the bureau when Olivia suddenly turns right. And steps on the gas. She keeps looking in the mirrors. She knows they are in trouble and tries to buy some time by speeding up and taking a different route. She keeps taking turns left and right and sees that the car that was following them was out of sight. She knows that she lost them for now but that they have the GPS tracker under the SUV so she keeps up their speed. She gives a quick look at Hammond and he understands that they need to act quickly when the are at the bureau. Hammond turns to Maricel signing that they have to act fast. They need to get Alex fast in the other SUV and leave as soon as possible. Maricel nods to Hammond that she understand it and turns to Alex whispers quickly in her ear what they need to do and that they have to continue the small talk. Alex nods to Maricel and keeps on talking. When they almost at the bureau Olivia looks an extra time in the mirrors to make sure they are not being followed by the car. She sees that they aren't and drives to the bureau. They switch SUV's fast and in less then a minute they are leaving the bureau and are on their way to the hotel.

"What the hell happened, Olivia?" Alex asks.

"We were being followed. That's what happened. I managed to shake them off just in time. That's why we had to switch SUV's so fast. I'm sorry Alex, there was no other way to do this then we did."

"How? How did you know we were followed?"

"A few cars behind us was driving a car that was there quit a while. He moved forwards and backwards all the time. But kept following us. I knew we had to lose it before we reached the bureau. Thankfully we did. I haven't seen it since he lost direct contact. Who ever it is could only follow the GPS tracker. And as we all know that is under the other SUV. So if things stays the way they are now we can go to the hotel."

"That's was stupid, sorry Liv. I could have known that you would notice that."

"Don't be sorry Alex, I'm a trained Detective. It is, I mean it was, my job to see it. What does the file say about where we gonna stay?" Olivia asks.

Hammond looks into the file before answering the question.

"We stay at room 4012. It's a suite with a small hall, a living room, bedroom and an en suite bathroom with a bath. As soon as we got the two of you in the suite we're gonna call with the bureau in Washington DC."

Olivia looks in the rear view mirror at Alex. Alex gives a nod to Olivia.

"Hammond, I think you should know that a friend of ours is a federal prosecutor there. And as soon as she finds out we are in safe house there, she wants to see us."

"Ok. Two questions. Who is she and can we trust her?" Hammond asks.

"Her name is Abby Carmichael and yes we can trust her. She used to work as an ADA for SVU before you feds whisked her away." Olivia answers.

"So she can keep her mouth shut?"

"Yes, she can and she will."

"Then I don't see a problem. I trust your judgment. But to be sure she won't go on a fishing expedition maybe you should call her. I will notify our contact person in DC."

"I will call her when we are in our suite."

"That's settled then."

Olivia kept looking for the car that followed them earlier to make sure they aren't being followed now. She doesn't see it. By now they arrives at the hotel and Olivia parks the SUV in the underground parking garage. They step out of the SUV.

"Just to be sure I want to check the SUV for a GPS tracker." Olivia says.

Hammond agrees. They go down on the floor and look under the SUV. After a 1 minute they both get up.

"Clear at the front." Olivia says.

"Clear at the back." Hammond says.

"Ok that's good. Let's go inside then. Back in formation to the suite?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, we still have to be careful." Hammond answers.

"How do we get the key card to the suite?" Olivia asks.

"We walk to the stair house and you'll wait there. I'm gonna get the key card and come back to you." Hammond says.

"Ok. Let's go then." Olivia says.

They walk to the stair house, clear it and Hammond goes to the hotel lobby to get the key card. Alex, Olivia and Maricel are waiting for Hammond at the stair house.

"Abby will be furious when she finds out there is a leak with the bureau in New York." Olivia says to Alex.

"That's the understatement of the year. But I think you will manage to calm her down. Especially when she knows that we are going to DC." Alex answers.

"Yeah, I think it will help a lot if she knows we are close to her. And usually I can calm her down if something is wrong. I just hope I can do it this time."

"You managed it each time up to now. And you can calm me down when I'm on a war path. What makes you think you can't calm her down if you can do that?"

"You're right. And calming you down when you are on a war path isn't easy, so if I can do that I certainly should be able to calm down Abby Carmichael." Olivia smirks.

"That's right, Detective Bad ass." Alex smirks back.

"Wait. Olivia, you can calm down Alex when she is on a war path? How the hell do you do that?" Maricel asks.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. No seriously, ask Alex." Olivia answers.

Maricel looks at Alex questionably.

"1st of all, Olivia isn't afraid of my death glare most of the time. 2nd the only person I lose an argument to is Liv. And 3rd if you think that it's scary to see me on a war path, you won't be near Olivia when she is on war path. When she threatens me with that, even I back off. And well, I can't deny her much when she looks at me with puppy dog eyes either." Alex answers.

Maricel looks from Alex to Olivia.

"Well I better don't piss you off then. I don't think it is wise to piss you off and get in a fight with you after that."

"Hey, I'm not super woman or something like that. I'm not that good or terrifying."

"Yes, you are." Alex and Maricel say.

"Wow, hold you horses ladies. Obviously the two of you are biased." Olivia says.

"No, we're not. We just saw you in action an hour ago." Maricel says.

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah. Now let's get over with this topic shall we?" Olivia asks shyly.

"Fine. But so you know, you are that good." Alex answers.

"This Abby Carmichael isn't Abigail Carmichael is she?" Maricel asks.

"Yes, the one and only. Why?" Olivia says.

"Holly shit. She prosecuted a few of my cases, that is one tough cookie. More like a pittbull actually. She is really good."

"That sounds like our Abby. She is good. And a pittbull. But Alex here is better, she is the best." Olivia says with proud clearly in her voice.

Alex looks at Olivia like she is nuts.

"What? You are. There isn't an ADA better then you are." Olivia stated.

"Sure there is. And Abby is as good as I am." Alex answers.

"No you are the best. Ask Abby. She'll say the same. Just accept it Cabot, you are the best." Olivia says.

Just then Hammond came back.

"Ready to go ladies?" Hammond asks.

They all nod.

"Yes, we are ready. So let's go." Olivia says.

"Ok, let's go then." Hammond answers and start walking on the stairs.

Olivia and Alex follow Hammond and Maricel walks behind Alex and Olivia. They walk to the 4th floor and Hammond opens the door to the corridor and looks if it is safe. When he sees nobody he steps trough the door opening. Alex and Olivia are walking trough it and Maricel as last. She closes the door behind her. They all walk to the suite and Hammond opens the door with the key card. He and Olivia enter the suite first to clear it. They are back in a minute.

"Come inside. It's clear." Hammond says.

Alex and Maricel enters the suite and Maricel closes the door behind her. They walk to the living room. All four of them take a seat on a chair or the sofa.

"Ok I'm gonna call the bureau in Washington DC. I have a new chip for your cellphone, Detective. It was in the file. My superior told me that is safer for you to have a cellphone. We gonna talk about the rest of what he said when I'm done. Call Carmichael in the mean time. We can make up a plan when we are both done." Hammond addressed to Olivia.

He gives Olivia her cellphone back and hands over the new chip.

"Ok. I make the call in the bedroom. Alex, you're coming with me to the bedroom?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, of course." Alex answers.

Alex and Olivia walk to the bedroom and Olivia closes the door behind her. Olivia opens her cellphone and looks for a microphone first when there isn't one she changes her own chip with the new one. Then she looks at Alex.

"Ok let's face the firing squad."

"Oh come Liv, Abby can't react that bad."

"You're kidding right? Surely Abby knows by now that you are 'dead'. So she will find out you are alive, that I have a price on my head too and that there is a leak in within the bureau in New York. And you think she won't freak out?"

"When you put it that way, then yes she probably is gonna freak out. Good luck, Detective."

"Why thank you, Counselor." Olivia replies sarcastically but with a small smile on her mouth.

Olivia dials Abby's number and wait for the brunette to answer.

"Carmichael." Abby says answering her cellphone.

"Abby, it's Olivia. Now for you start to speak I have two questions. Are you alone and did you checked your cellphone for microphones lately?"

"Hi Liv, yes I'm alone and why should I check my cellphone for microphones?"

"Do it now and then call me back on this number." Olivia answers.

"What? Why?"

"Do it Carmichael!" Olivia says and hangs up.

"That's not gonna help Abby not freaking out." Alex says dryly.

"Yeah well, we can't take any risks now, can we Counselor?"

"No. We can't."

Olivia's cellphone rings, she quickly answers it.

"Benson." She answers.

"Abby here. Now what's going on, Olivia?"

"No microphone?"

"No microphone, you finally went crazy, Liv?"

"Nope, not crazy. Just being careful. You better take a seat for this, Abby."

"Stop avoiding me Benson. Tell me what the hell is going on. I'm not in the mood for playing mind games. I have a funeral to attend tomorrow in case you forgot it."

"No you are not. That's why I told you to sit down. Because I have a few things to tell you and you're not gonna like it, Tex."

"Ok. Now spill it, Benson."

"Alex isn't dead, Abby. Yes she was shot but she made it. She's going in Witsec."

"Thank God she's alive. Wait a second, how do you know this and why are you calling me to tell me that?"

"Because you would have found that out yourself soon enough. Now let me tell you everything first before you start interrupting me. I found it out myself earlier this evening. Alex refused to go without telling me. So Hammond, you remember him, left a note with Cragen telling Elliot and me to come to an address to tie up loose ends. When we got there the door of an SUV opened and Alex stepped out. That's how I know she goes into Witsec. After she left I went home and just when I entered it I got a call from Hammond. Alex demanded that she could talk to me. Long story short, Hammond picked me up and we went to Alex. I decided that I should go with her. When we are there we talked and Hammond left. But I had a nagging feeling something was wrong. We contacted Hammond and he came to the hotel. We needed to switch safe houses because the first one is compromised. And the drugs cartel putted a price on my head too. I thought about how it was possible that our safe house was compromised and why I am a target too now. Turns out Hammond's cellphone was bugged with a microphone. So you understand that everything that he talked about over the phone the cartel knows. The microphone picked up everything in it's range. So everything else and everyone he talked too the know too. That's why I'm targeted. I figured out that it has to be someone from the bureau in New York. We are in an other hotel now. And the SUV had an GPS tracker so we had to switch it. Hammond superior called the bureau in Washington DC. Hammond is on the phone with them as we speak. We are coming to Washington and are going in a safe house there. So now you know why I call you."

It was silent on the other end of the phone for a second before Abby reacts.

"Damn it. Hell no. Tell me that all of this ain't true. Let me get this straight. Beside the fact that Alex pissed off a Colombian drugs lord, you pissed him off too. On top of that there is a leak on the bureau and everything is compromised. And the SUV you used had an GPS tracker. How much trouble are you in, Liv? And how deep are you in it?"

" A lot and to deep. I told Hammond that I had a file with leads and some evidence. He should pick up everything I had at the precinct. Because of the microphone in his cellphone they probably now it because a few hours later the threat was made. And when we would leave the hotel we found out the SUV was tracked. And I had to do a few tricks to get writ of them."

"So at this moment you are in more danger then Alex is. Does she knows what's in that file?"

"No."

"Liv, you're on the cartel's death list aren't you? If they gonna get ya... you... you will be tortured until they have the information they want and then they will kill ya. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. And yes, I am."

"Oh God. Do ya know where you are going? Where the safe house is?"

"No. Not yet. Hammond will tell us that when he knows it. I'll let you know when I know it. I know I can trust you Abs but I have to say it, you know that you can't talk about this with anyone. I'm sorry for being such a burden on your shoulders. But you would know tomorrow or the day after that, that Alex and I are in a safe house in Washington DC and I know you, you wouldn't stop digging until you know where we are. That's why I call you. "

"Yeah, I know the drill. Thank ya for calling me though. And ya know I won't say a thing. Please let me know where y'all going if you know it."

"You know I will. Listen Tex, I have to go now. We need to make a plan and we need to get out of here as soon as possible. We aren't safe here. I call you back as soon as I can. If you notice something that isn't right or you hear something, let me know if you can. Don't do it when it's dangerous. I don't want you getting in trouble or worse because of me."

"Yeah, ok I will. Now keep Alex and yourself safe, Liv. Don't do anything stupid please."

"I won't Abby. You know Alex's safety is the most important thing for me now."

"You told her finally?"

"Yes I did. How did you know that?'

"You said that Alex's safety is the most important thing for you now. That's how I know. Now take care of her and yourself, Benson. I talk to you soon."

"I will. Goodbye Abs."

"Goodbye Liv."

**A/N 2 I needed to find a new place for a safe house. This way I could add Abby to the story. I hope you all like that. Please keep R+R.**


	12. Chapter 12 A matter of trust

**A/N Sorry for keeping you waiting so long. Writing to stories at the same time and to do some research takes more time then I like. I hope you can understand that. Please keep reading I will update as often as I can and as fast I can.**

Chapter 12 A matter of trust.

"That went well." Alex says.

"Yes it did. Didn't expect it though." Olivia answers.

"Me neither. Better this way."

"Yeah. Ok let's go back to the living room. Or is there anything you want talk about right now?" Olivia asks.

"No. We should go and talk with Hammond. Make a plan. Well, the two of you make a plan. All I can say is do what you think is the best to do. I trust your judgment." Alex answers.

"Thank you, Alex. That means a lot to me. Let's go."

Olivia and Alex walk to the door and Olivia opens it and they walk into the living room. Hammond is finished with his phone call. He and Maricel are sitting at the dinner table. Alex and Olivia joins them on the other side of the table. Hammond and Olivia are looking at each other and Olivia gives a small nod to Hammond. Hammond starts their conversation.

"How did your call go?" Hammond asks Olivia.

"Good. Very good actually. Considering everything that happened, Abby stayed calm. We agreed that as soon as I know where we'll go I contact her. She knows the drill. Not talking about this with anyone." Olivia answers.

"Good. I talked with Washington DC. They want us to come to the J. Edgar Hoover building. My superior has given them the most needed information, so they want to know everything else we can give them. After that we get a location for the safe house. Since this is a federal case they want it prosecuted by a federal prosecutor. Which leads me to the next question. Do you want Ms. Carmichael prosecute this case or not? You know why I ask this."

"Yes I know." Olivia answers.

"I don't. Why do you ask this?." Alex asks.

"He asks it because if I say yes it means I have to tell Abby everything I know. And I think you know what that means." Olivia answers.

"Oh, I see. Olivia, what ever it is that is in your file does that make you a crown witness? You don't have to tell me what it is. I know you can't."

"For now, yes. Until we can find someone that can back me up, it will stay that way." Olivia says.

"How much danger are you in, Liv?"

"You don't want to know that."

"Well yes I do, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you."

"Trust me Alex, you don't want to know it. You know what a crown witness means. That's all you need to know. I'm sorry."

"Alex, you know Olivia is right. You are an intelligent attorney I'm sure you have an idea. It really is the less you know the better it is." Hammond says.

"Ok. I understand it. Just for the record, I don't like it." Alex answers.

"I know that, Alex. But it really is the best. I don't want you to be in more danger than you already are. As for the answer to your question Hammond, although I know the consequences I want Abby to prosecute this case. Right know besides everyone in this room she is the only one I trust with this." Olivia explains.

"Ok. Then we need to have her there too. The faster we handle this the sooner we can get you two safe." Hammond says.

"I talk to her, let her know." Olivia says.

"Now to make a plan to get to Washington DC, we have two options. We leave here soon and drive down to Washington DC. Or we stay here a few hours and take the airplane. The difference will be about 3 hours. Driving there will get us there about 3 hours earlier." Hammond says.

"Alex, what do you want?" Olivia asks.

"I want us to be safe as soon as possible. Which one will be safer to travel?"

"The fastest way to be safe is if we drive. Even though there isn't a GPS tracker on this SUV that doesn't mean they won't be able to find us here. We don't know what connections they have to find us here. I think the faster we get to Washington DC the better it is." Olivia answers.

"Then I think we should drive. I know you will feel better if we are on the move instead of staying here." Alex answers.

"I think it's safer to drive. The airport is a big place to cover. And for now we are only with the four of us." Hammond says.

"Then we drive. We check the SUV if it's clean I think Hammond or Maricel should drive. I can stay with you in the back then." Olivia says to Alex.

"I would like to have you in the back with me." Alex answers.

"Ok I drive, Maricel takes the passenger seat and the two of you stay in the back. I think you should call Ms. Carmichael. When you are finished we leave and hit the road." Hammond says.

"Ok. Take something to drink and a bottle of water from the mini bar. You probably need to take your meds while we are on the road. Do you need to go to the bathroom before we leave?" Olivia asks Alex.

"Yes I need to go to bathroom before we leave. Will you assist me?" Alex asks.

"Yes I will if you need me. Do you want to go before or after I call Abby?"

"Before, if you don't mind."

"Ok. Let's go then. I call Abby when you're done." Olivia says.

Alex and Olivia stand up and walk to trough the bedroom to the bathroom. Olivia helps Alex to unzip her jeans and pulls it down. Then she leave the bathroom to give Alex some privacy and waits in the bedroom. When Alex is done she calls Olivia. Olivia walks back to the bathroom and helps Alex with her jeans. They walk out of the bathroom trough the bedroom into the living room.

"I'm going to call Abby. Do you need to call Washington DC to let them know we are driving to there?" Olivia asks Hammond.

"Yes. I call them now. We can leave when we are both finished." Hammond says.

"Fine by me. I see the three of you in 5 to 10 minutes." Olivia says.

She walks back to the bedroom when Alex calls after her.

"Don't you want me to go with you?" Alex asks.

"No. You can't, Alex. If Abby wants to know more now, you can't be there. You know that, Lex." Olivia answers.

"I know. Go call Abby."

Olivia turns around, walks into the bedroom and closes the door behind her. She pulls out her cellphone and calls Abby again. The phone rang 3 times before Abby answers the call.

"Carmichael."

"Abby, it's Olivia."

"Hey Liv. Ya know where ya going?"

"Yeah for now. We go to the head quarters. Hoover building. After we finished business there, they gonna assign two more agents to us for the safe house."

"Hoover building huh. Why go there first?"

"Because they bureau there only has the strictly need to know information. As why we are going to Washington DC. They want to know more. They want to know what I know."

"Steal your case you mean."

"Nope. I don't have a case anymore. I'm going in Witsec remember."

"Like I can forget. The two of you are on every news channel ya can think of."

"I don't wanna know it. I've enough on my mind without that. Which brings me to the second reason for this phone call. Feel free to say no. I won't hold it against you. But right now there are only 4 people I trust. And I know I can trust. You are one of them. Do you want to prosecute this case?"

"Prosecute? There is nothing to prosecute right now."

"Yes there is. If they can confirm what I know and found out and connect some other leads there will be a huge case. The type of case that can get you a promotion if you win it."

"Liv, what did ya get yourself in to?"

"Are you going to do it Abby, or not?"

"Do you want me to do it? Because if you want to I do it. No matter what it takes."

"Yes I want you to do it. I know you can do this and I trust you with this. It's just I don't like the danger I'm putting you in if you do it. I don't want you to get hurt or worse get killed."

"I know the danger that comes with it if I do it. But I want those assholes in jail. There are to many lives destroyed. I want to get justice for Alex and for you. So I'll do it. No what did ya do or know to piss them off so badly? If ya can say something now. Is Alex with ya?"

"No Alex is in the living room. We are alone so to speak. I need you to come to the bureau and take Alex's statement and after that you need to take mine. We are gonna drive down there. We should be at the bureau around 5 am. I know it's freaking early. But the sooner we are out of here the better it is."

"Ya got something big, don't ya?" Abby whispers.

"Yes. I would say you don't wanna know but since you're the prosecutor you will know it. You have to promise me something, Abs."

"Anything you need."

"Don't tell Alex the things she doesn't know already. Right now they want her dead. That's horrific enough. But they don't want to torture her. I like to keep it that way."

"I won't, I promise. But I think you forgot to mention something. They don't want to torture her like the want to do with you before they want ya dead."

"I didn't forgot it. Just an omission of facts. Not that I don't want to talk with you anymore, but I need to go. We need to get out of here. It's far from safe here. Can you be there about 5 am?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I will drag my sorry ass in there at 5 am."

"Thank you Abby. You know I care for you right?"

"Yeah I know. I care for you too. Get here safe and in one piece, the both of you."

"I do the best I can do. See ya in a few hours Tex."

"Yeah, see ya in a few hours. And don't let blondie out of your sight."

"You know I won't. Bye Tex."

"Bye Liv."

Olivia puts her cellphone back on the clip and walks to the door to the living room. She opens it and walks to Alex, Hammond and Maricel.

"I'm ready. Are you?" Olivia asks them.

"Yes we are. Let's go." Hammond answers.

"Just to be safe I think we should put the flack jackets on again." Olivia says.

"Yes, you are right." Hammond says.

Hammond and Maricel puts their flack jackets back on. Olivia helps Alex with hers before she puts on her own. When they all have them on the walk to the door to the suite. Hammond opens it and looks again if the corridor is clear and steps outside. Olivia follows, Alex follows Olivia and Maricel follows Alex. They walk to the stairs and walk down the stairs to the underground garage. Once they are on the floor they walk to the SUV. Hammond and Olivia check the SUV and thankfully it's clear. Hammond and Maricel get in the front. Olivia helps Alex in the SUV and walks around it and get in herself. Hammond starts the SUV and leaves the garage. He looks in the mirrors frequently to see if they are not being followed. It takes them 15 minutes to leave the city and they are on their way to Washington DC. Alex curls up against Olivia and lays down her head against the brunettes chest. Olivia puts an arm around Alex's waist, with her other hand she let her fingers go trough Alex's hair. Alex relaxes and after 5 minutes the blond attorney is asleep, safe in the Detective's arms.

**A/N 2 I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a little bit shorter then usual. Please R+R. **


	13. Chapter 13 What happened?

**A/N Sorry for keep you waiting. I've been a bit busy. I try to update as often as I can.**

**I would like to thank you for all your reviews. They really mean a lot to me. **

**Please r+r.**

Chapter 13 What happened?

The ride to Washington DC went smoothly. Nobody followed them. The traffic was calm so they got in Washington DC in four and a half hours. Alex slept the whole ride curled up against Olivia. The brunette was happy to have the blond attorney in her arms, safe.

"Alex, you have to wake up. We are almost there." Olivia says softly.

"Mmm, Are we there?" Alex asks sleepily.

"Almost. You slept the whole time. Maybe you should take your meds now." Olivia answers.

"Yes. That is a good idea. My shoulder starts hurting and we will be busy when we get there."

Alex takes her meds with water. She took a bottle with her from the hotel.

Hammond turns into the parking garage and pulls the SUV in a parking place. Olivia helps Alex out of the SUV.

"Do you know what floor we need to be?" Olivia asks Hammond.

"Yes, first floor. Will Ms. Carmichael be there?" Hammond asks.

"Yes. She said she would be here about 5 am. So she should be here." Olivia answers.

"Ok. Let's go then if you are ready." Hammond says.

Hammond and Maricel walks in the front, followed by Alex and Olivia. They walk to the elevator and go to the first floor. They walk to the front desk.

Hammond shows his badge.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Hammond. We have an appointment with Captain Flanagan and ADA Carmichael." Hammond says.

"Yes, of course. Captain Flanagan said you would come. If you could wait for a minute, I will call the Captain you have arrived." The lady at the front desk says.

"Yes. Of course. We will wait here." Hammond says.

The lady at the front desk picks up the phone and makes the call.

"Captain Flanagan, Special Agent Hammond and the others have arrived. They are waiting for you and Ms. Carmichael here at the front desk." The lady says.

"Thank you. We will be there in a minute." Captain Flanagan says and hangs up.

"The Captain and Ms. Carmichael will be here in a minute." The lady says.

"Thank you." Hammond answers.

A minute later the Captain and Abby walk up to the front desk.

"I'm Captain Flanagan. I understand you already know Ms. Carmichael here?" Flanagan says.

"Special Agent Hammond. These are Special Agent Perez, ADA Cabot and Detective Benson." Hammond answers pointing to Maricel, Alex and Olivia.

"Yes, ADA Cabot and Detective Benson are knowing ADA Carmichael here." Hammond says.

Abby steps in front of Alex and Olivia and hugs Alex carefully. Then she takes Olivia in a bear hug.

"Thank Liv, for saving Alex. How are you Alex?" Abby asks.

"Considering the circumstances I'm doing fine. Thanks to Detective Bad ass here." Alex answers.

Olivia shrugged. She is a little embarrassed by the words of Alex and Abby.

"Ok Ladies and gentleman shall we go to my office?" Flanagan asks.

Hammond looks at Olivia who gives a short nod.

"Yes, that would be fine, Captain." Hammond answers.

Flanagan and Hammond walks in the front, followed by Alex and Olivia. Maricel and Abby are walking behind them. Olivia has her hand on the small of Alex's back guiding her in the right direction.

Abby smiles to herself.

'Yup, still Detective Bad ass Benson. Always protecting Alex.' Abby thinks.

They walk to Flanagan's office and when they are all inside he closes the door and takes and walks behind his desk. Abby stands next to his desk, Hammond and Olivia stands in front of the desk with Maricel next to Hammond and Alex next to Olivia.

"Shall we take a seat or do you prefer to stand for now?" Flanagan asks.

They look to each other and Hammond answers.

"Let's take a seat."

They walk to the large table. Flanagan and Abby are sitting at the other side of the table. Hammond and Maricel, Alex and Olivia are sitting at this side of the table.

"I was informed by Captain Johnson with the bureau in New York. But he gave us a short explanation of what's going on. We now about the case against Rafael Zapata. We know that our colleagues in New York arrested Zapata in your courtroom. And we know that Zapata was killed in Rikers. We also know that Ms. Cabot was shot in order of Zapata. We don't know who the hitman was. We now there is threat against Detective Benson now too. And we know that there is a leak at the bureau in New York. I wasn't informed why there is a threat against Detective Benson or anything else that happened." Flanagan says.

Hammond looks at Olivia. Olivia gives him a nod. Let Hammond give the heads up.

"We got our hands on a tape with a threat against Detective Benson. As well our location of the safe house where we would bring Ms. Cabot and Detective Benson to. Detective Benson putted the dots together and found out that there is a leak on the bureau. She also discovered that my cellphone had a microphone placed in it. When detective Benson and I went to our SUV to get the flack jackets we talked and decided that we had to leave New York. I called Captain Johnson to tell him to pull back the team. And to make an arrangement at the Hilton for a suite. From there we would decide where to go. We went back upstairs to Special Agent Perez and ADA Cabot with the flack jackets and to get them and the suitcase from Ms. Cabot and the backpack of Detective Benson. When we arrived at the parking floor. Detective Benson and I went checking the SUV for a bomb or GPS tracker. We found a GPS tracker. There was no bomb. Detective Benson came up with the idea to switch the SUV at the bureau and go to the hotel from there. I talked it over with Captain Johnson and he agreed. When we left to parking garage and drove to the bureau. Detective Benson was driving given the fact that she knows New York the best. She noticed that we were followed. She speed up and took an different route, she also managed to lose the car that was following us. We switched SUV's at the bureau and went to the Hilton. When we where in the suite I called you Captain and Detective Benson called Ms. Carmichael. I'd told Detective Benson and Ms. Cabot that we were heading to Washington DC and Detective Benson told us that Ms. Cabot and she know Ms. Carmichael and that when Ms. Carmichael would find out that they were going to a safe house here in Washington DC she would want to meet Ms. Cabot and herself. So we decided to prevent that Ms. Carmichael would start looking around and that Detective Benson should call Ms. Carmichael. After the conversations with you and Ms. Carmichael, we talked and I asked Detective Benson if she would like Ms. Carmichael to prosecute this case. Which she would. So she called back Ms. Carmichael. After that we left the hotel and drove down here." Hammond explained.

Flanagan nodded.

"Good work Detective. Finding out that there was a leak, discovering the microphone and lose the car that followed you. Well done." Flanagan says.

"Thank you, Sir. I only did my job though." Olivia answers.

"Don't be so modest Detective. You did a hell of a lot more then doing your job. Anyway what did you do to piss off the same head of the Colombian drugs cartel as Ms. Cabot ?" Flanagan asks.

"I didn't do much. But I had a file, which I told Agent Hammond to get, with information and leads about the drugs cartel and the Caesar Velez and Rafael Zapata. Because of the microphone in Hammond's cellphone they found that out and pulled out a threat against me too." Olivia answers.

"So you confirmed your reputation of being an excellent Detective. What is in that file, Detective?" Flanagan asks.

"If you don't mind I will tell Ms. Carmichael that when I give my statement to her. I don't want Alex to know that information because if she does she will be in the same amount of danger I am in." Olivia answers.

"Ok. Fine by me. Now we need to get both of your statements. I suggest that Ms. Cabot goes with Ms. Carmichael first. Detective Benson, Agents Hammond and Perez and myself can discus the details for the safe house. And when Ms. Cabot is finished, Ms. Carmichael can take Detective Benson's statement. That way when we are done here we can get you to the safe house. Everybody agrees with that?" Flanagan says.

"I am, Sir." Olivia says.

"That's fine by me." Alex answers.

"Ok. Ms. Cabot if you go with Ms. Carmichael? She will take you to the interview room. I will stay here with Detective Benson and Agents Hammond and Perez." Flanagan says.

Alex and Abby stand up and walk to the door of Flanagan's office. Abby opens the door and walks trough it. Alex turns around to look at Olivia for a moment.

"Don't worry, Lex. You will be ok with Abby you know that. We are safe here for now." Olivia says.

"I know. See ya soon, Liv." Alex answers and turns around to follow Abby to the interview room.

Flanagan looks at Olivia, Maricel and Hammond.

"I understand that Detective Benson requested that Agent Perez would go to the safe house with Ms. Cabot and herself. So that leaves us to assign 2 more Agents to the team that will guard you in the safe house. Now normally we would just assign 2 Agents. How ever I am aware of the involvement of Detective Benson in this operation. There for I suggest to continue her involvement and that we select the 2 other Agents with her agreement. But considering the danger you are in Detective, we will add 2 Agents so we have three man team to protect you. I know I can't stop you for taking turns with them but we have to protect 2 persons. And we don't know who the leak in New York is. So for now we assign Agent Hammond to our team here in Washington DC. He will continue to be your contact person. As soon as we know who the leak is and we dealt with that situation Agent Hammond will return to New York and handle things from there again. Agent Perez will stay with you in the safe house until we have a new location and identity for Ms. Cabot and Detective Benson. As soon as you are at your new location Agent Perez will return to New York too. Any questions before we are selecting the 2 other Agents?" Flanagan asks.

"Alex and I will go to a new location together, won't we?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. You to go to same location under the same conditions you've discussed with Agent Hammond before this whole situation blew up. You and Ms. Cabot will get new identities as a engaged couple. Even though you are in great danger I will arrange a new job for you as a Detective even within a SVU department. How ever I will make sure your new boss won't take you to public interviews and any other

occasions that involves press in what form that may be."

"Thank you, Sir. I can't tell you how much that means to me." Olivia answers.

"It's the least I can do Detective. Without your work and skills we wouldn't have discovered what was going on at the bureau in New York. And we wouldn't have a case or a strong case that may be, without your information and leads. I hope you understand that as for this moment you are our star witness?"

"Yes, Sir. I am aware of that. I've given Agent Hammond my permission to get the file and any other information and files I have at the precinct in New York."

" Good, Detective. I think it's wise to give that permission on paper considering the relationship between the bureau and police departments."

"Yes, Sir. I already agreed with that to Agent Hammond."

"OK. Let's select the other 2 agents then. I have a file here with the members of the team here and their specifications work related. I suggest we look trough that file and you select 2 Agents. After that we can discus if those 2 Agents are the best options to add to the team." Flanagan says.

"Yes, Sir." Olivia answers.

They all went trough the file to select 2 Agents. After looking to all the Agents available Olivia choose 2 Agents. Special Agent Kelly Neal and Special Agent Natalia Romanov. Special Agent Neal is a former Detective and Special Agent Romanov is ex military. Based on the information coming with there names and photo's Olivia decided that this were the best options in her opinion to add to the team.

" I would like to add Agent Neal and Agent Romanov to the team, Sir." Olivia says to Flanagan.

"I think that is good choice Detective, considering their backgrounds. Agent Hammond what do you think?" Flanagan asks.

" I think Detective Benson made an excellent choice. Both Agents are capable of doing this job. And I think they will fit in really well." Hammond answers.

"Agent Perez, do you agree with Detective Benson? You have to work with these Agents." Flanagan asks.

"Yes, Sir. I agree with Detective Benson. She can read people very good. And if she thinks these 2 Agents are the best to make a team with then I have no objections." Maricel answers.

"Very well. I'll ask Agent Neal and Romanov to come to my office. We can discus the situation with them and make a schedule for the shifts. They have to come from their residences so it may take a little wile before they are here. I think we can talk with them after Detective Benson has given her testimony to Ms. Carmichael." Flanagan says.

Flanagan called Agent Neal and Romanov and asked them to come to the bureau. When he was finished they talked about the case against Velez and the now dead Zapata. Olivia told Flanagan in big lines what's in the file. She doesn't give him the details though. She signed a letter to Captain Cragen, that she had given her permission to Hammond to get all the evidence she had and to a file in her desk. She wrote that Hammond knew which file she meant. And asked the Captain for his cooperation with Agent Hammond.

In the mean time Alex is talking with Abby and gave her testimony to the federal prosecutor.

"Ok Cabot, what is it with ya 2 and not able to stay out of trouble? Are ya ok, Alex?"

"Being to stubborn to take no for an answer or to back off in this case apparently. I'm fine sort of. I'm happy to have Liv with me, to go into Witsec together. Not to have to leave her behind. But I'm worried about her. About her safety. I know I'm as safe as I can be. Liv will protect me like a guard dog. She actually did that already. I can't be safer then when I'm with her. Even though I don't know what's in that damn file I do know she's in great danger. Far more then I am. They only want me dead. They want her dead and torture her until they know everything she has and know. And that scares me the crap out of me, to tell you the truth." Alex says.

"I know, Alex. I know. All the mess on the bureau in New York ain't helping either. But Olivia did a great job. How long did it take her to figure it all out?"

"She had it figured out in less then 5 minutes. The microphone, the leak and how the safe house was compromised. Oh and she kicked Hammond's ass twice. She had him cuffed and on the sofa without being hit once." Alex smirks the thought of Olivia kicking Hammond's ass,

"She kicked Hammond's ass twice without being hit? That's impressive. That's our Liv, Why did she kicked his ass?" Abby ask with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Hammond provoked Liv. He wanted to see how good she was and what her skills are. So he insulted me. No need to say that he got Liv pissed off with doing that. So she hit his jaw with a right hook and almost knocked him out. Hammond fell on his ass and got up. He wouldn't believe that Olivia got him on his ass with one right hook. Asked her with what she had hit him so hard that he felt on his ass. She told him with a right hook. He asked Maricel and I if that was true. Maricel told him he had it coming. That he knew by insulting me Olivia would kick his ass. When Liv found out he had done she hit him in his face. Hammond stumbled backwards. Tried to hit Liv. She blocked him and hit him again in his stomach. He tried to hit her again. She graped his hand twisted his arm on his back shove him into the wall cuffed him and threw him on the sofa in less then a minute." Alex says smiling like the cat that eat the canary.

"Did he had a dead wish? He could have known Liv would kick his ass by insulting ya. Moron." Abby says.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Why did Liv checked the SUV with Hammond and not Agent Perez?" Abby asks.

"Maricel didn't had a bomb training. Liv has. More then a basic training actually." Alex answers.

"Liv has had bomb training?"

"Yes, she had. Undercover op. What exactly I don't know. But the way she talked with Hammond about the options of what bomb they could found tells me she knows a lot more then she let us know."

"That gal keeps amazing me."

"That makes two of us."

"How did she know that Hammond's cellphone was bugged?"

"Hammond told us that beside the team, Maricel and the two of us nobody knew the location of the safe house. And that the info was not filed. Then she thought his phone was bugged. She asked him for his cellphone. He gave it to her, she opened it and saw the microphone. She saw what type it was and knew that it was one that picks up everything that is said within it's range. She told us that they need to hack into his cellphone to be able to hear what was said. And that the cellphone needed to be turned on to do that."

"Is Hammond's cellphone the only one that has been bugged?"

"Yes. Liv checked Maricel's one too. It was clean. Her own cellphone was in the dashboard of the SUV."

"How did she know that there is a leak on the bureau?"

"Who ever placed the microphone couldn't be someone of the outside. Hammond would have noticed his cellphone was missing. When it was taken or when it was returned. So she figured out it has to be someone on the inside. Someone that works for the cartel. She asked Hammond if he had missed his cellphone. He hadn't. That's when she knew it had to be an Agent. Protocol says that if you go interview a suspect you leave your gun and cellphone in your desk, Liv told us. She knew something similar goes with the bureau to. All the Agent had to do was waiting until Hammond needed to interview a suspect. And for a time that not many Agents where in the squad room. That way the Agent could have taken his cellphone and had the time to place the microphone and lay it back in his desk without him knowing or being suspicious for an colleague."

"Something else she found out?"

"Yes. Everything that is said near or into that cellphone the cartel knows. When she realized that she freaked out. Somehow she calmed down and talked to Hammond. Cryptically. She said to Hammond 4 words, Cellphone, SUV, microphone and file. Then Hammond freaked out. They made a plan to get us out of there. But when they checked the SUV for the second time, the first time they did when they got the flack jackets, Liv found the GPS tracker. Hammond went on the phone calling his superior and Liv came up with the idea to switch the SUV. Hammond told his superior and he agreed with Liv's idea. We went to the bureau but on our way Liv noticed that we were being followed. She hit the gas and turned right and left several times. She managed to lose the car. But keep on hitting the gas to buy time. The SUV was being followed by the GPS tracker. We switched SUV's at the bureau and left to the hotel within a minute. What ever they talked about when the came to the hotel where I was staying, what ever it is that is said and picked up by the microphone and what ever it is that is in that file, it really scared them off. I've never seen Liv cursing like that and turning white like that. She lost control for a moment. Liv never loses control like that. Not without a perp yanking her chains or something else. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. Damn it, this ain't good. I can't recall a similar situation that cost Liv losing control. So this has to be really bad, Alex."

"I know that. Why do you think I'm so worried. You don't have to be a genius to know that what ever is in that file can sign her death sentence. She most have found something really big if they want to get her."

"Yeah that's is what I'm afraid of too. That was it I think. Can you think of something I need to know for now?"

"No. Not that I know of. "

"Ok. Off the record then. Liv is working with Hammond on this, am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Hammond has broken I don't know how many rules. Liv and I have been on a tag team without knowing it from each other using Hammond as box ball. I couldn't leave and go into Witsec without letting Liv know that I was alive. So I demanded that they would arrange that I could see Liv. I asked to bring Elliot with her so she had someone to lean on. When I saw Liv my heart broke. She was completely broken, Abs. I've never seen her so miserable. That's when I knew I had to talk to her before they brought me to a safe house. So I went in my prosecutor mode and ordered Hammond to let me talk to Liv otherwise I wouldn't go the next day. He told me that he need to go somewhere and that when he came back I could call Liv. Little did I know that he called Liv when he was gone. When he called Liv thought it was Elliot again. She just shut him down. So she answered her cellphone without looking who it was. Hammond told her that she was a pain in the ass like I was. Liv chewed his ass out. He told her that I wanted to talk with her. She demanded to either tell her where I was or put me on the damn phone. He asked her why he should do that. She told him that she knew how to make me go. He wanted to know how. She said that if he told her where I was or bring her to me she was going with me and that she was sure that I would go then. She knew better what to do then Hammond. He only had Maricel at the door for protection. He figured out that Liv would protect me inside the suite. I don't know what else they agreed on."

"Ya know that Liv loves you right?"

"Yeah, she knows I love her too. We talked about our feelings for a long time. She has been helping me with what ever I needed. She has been there for me. I really love her Abs. I'm so happy that she's coming with me. She'd come with me before we knew about the threat against her. When Hammond told her she had an hour to pack things. She told him she was ready and to get the damn SUV there to bring her to me. He gave her 5 minutes to pack a few thing. She only took some clothes and toiletries. Nothing more, Abs. She just took her backpack threw them in and left."

"She is head over heels in love with you Alex. She would give her life to save yours if she needs to. You mean everything to hear. Don't break her heart. Because I will find you and hurt you. Don't be afraid I give her the same speech. But I mean it Alex. Don't hurt her."

"I won't, Abby. I'm head over heels in love with her too. I fell in love with her the first time we met."

"Keep an eye on her will you. I know she wants to keep you save. I just don't want her to do something stupid."

"I will. I know she wants to keep me save. But I don't think she will do something stupid."

"Ok let's go back to the others. I can get your girlfriend then."

"Keep your hands to yourself Carmichael. That woman is mine. And mine alone." Alex jokes.

"Ha. I won't have chance. I think she kicked my ass if I tried something. She is my best friend, Alex. You don't have to worry. Liv sees nobody but you. She doesn't even notice when she get checked out with someone else. She only has eyes for you, Cabot."

"I think we have to worry more about the poor man or woman that decides to check me out or flirt with me when she is next to me."

"You've got that right. Now let's back and get over with this. Then you two can to safe house and be safe."

"Ok. Let's go. Lead the way, Counselor." Alex jokes.

"I will. Follow me, Counselor." Abby jokes back.

They walk back to Flanagan's office. Abby knocks on the door and they wait for permission to enter the office.

"Come in." Flanagan says when he hears a knock on the door.

Abby opens the door and Alex and she walk inside.

"How did it go?" Olivia asks.

"It went well." Alex answers.

"Are you ready Liv?" Abby asks.

"Yes. Let's go." Olivia answers.

"See you soon, Counselor." Olivia says.

"Yes. See you soon to, Detective." Alex answers.

Olivia walks to Abby and the leave Flanagan's office. They walk to the same interview room as where Abby went to with Alex. They take a seat at the table.

"Ready to do this Liv?" Abby asks.

"I'm ready to tell it. I don't think you are ready." Olivia answers.

**A/N 2. I know, I'm mean. I promise Olivia and Abby will talk next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14 Think twice

**A/N Sorry for updating so late. I try to update the next chapter sooner. I'd like to thank you for reviewing each chapter. Your opinion is important to me. So thank you.**

Chapter 14 Think twice.

"How do you mean I'm not ready?" Abby asked.

"Abby, Do you realize what you are getting yourself in to?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, I do realize the danger hanging above my head as soon as ya tell me what you know. Yet here I am. I wanna help ya, Olivia. I know it's killing you that you can't talk to Alex about this because you want to protect her. I also know that you hate it, not telling her."

"Yes I do hate it. But Alex is safer this way. I hate it that I bring you in great danger by telling you this. I don't want anything happens to you. But I have no choice. There is a prosecutor that needs to know this. I don't trust anyone else but you."

"I know you trust me. I know you don't trust anyone else, especially now that everything is out in the open for the cartel. You can do this, Liv. We can do this. And if you gathered the information on this case as you always do, then we probably have a good case or soon have it. You are an excellent Detective that's why you are a real threat for them."

"Yes well that's an understatement, the threat part I mean. Now you better record this and take notes as well. Just to be safe."

"Ok. No problem." Abby says opening her briefcase and pulls out a Dictaphone.

"Have you been filled in on the case so far?" Olivia asks.

"Yes I've been briefed and I read the file."

"Ok so I don't have to fill you in there. That save us time. Damn, where do I start with?"

"Did anybody know that ya have a file? At the precinct I mean."

"No, nobody knows. I only told Hammond that. And I did that because I want them to pay for what they did to Alex."

"What do ya have? Photo's, tapes, paper trails?"

" I have photo's of secret meetings between Velez and guys of the cartel. 2 tapes with conversations and video tapes of conversations and 1 videotape with images of an execution. Paper trails of secret bank accounts, orders for hits, orders from a few actions ordered by Velez and Zapata. There are a lot of blanks but I have a pretty good view of who stands where in the cartel."

"Damn ya, Liv! Why didn't you came forward sooner?"

"Hold your horses Abby! I got the most of it yesterday. Did you really think that if I had all of this sooner I would have come forward? That I wouldn't do something to prevent that Alex got shot? What the hell Carmichael?!"

"Sorry you are right. It's just the shock I think. Of course I know that you would have done anything to prevent Alex getting shot."

"What I had before Alex got shot was mostly circumstantial. I brought the tapes and the paperwork that was send to me to the precinct. I don't know who send them to me but they were send to my home address. I made copies of the paperwork and kept them in a different file in my locker on the precinct. I didn't want to lose the evidence. I was gonna bring everything to the feds today. What I don't have are locations. I don't have a clue where Velez or other high members are hiding. I don't know the location or locations where they are dealing the drugs or where they have their labs. That sort of things. So it's gonna be hell to find that out even with what we have so far."

"I'll be damned. Liv, you have everything we need to get arrest warrants. Even if you don't know locations with what you have we should be able to find them."

"It's not that easy Abs, don't you think if it was that easy I would have tracked down some locations? In the paperwork I found what they sold sometimes, or what need to be done. But never where or a time. The bank accounts are not in this country or in Colombia. And we need to prove that what came in from who it was or where it came from. I don't even know what country they are."

"Still, ya did an amazing job, Olivia Benson. And you are right. Ya are in great danger. If we can connect everything and find the locations. We can take out the whole cartel. Holy shit, slap me twice and call me Shirley, Detective."

"Yes, I know that. Do you understand it now why I don't want Alex to know all of this? And no I don't that. I've my dream woman now and if I can help it I won't screw this up, Tex."

"Yes I understand that. And hey, I ain't a home wrecker. I know you are taken. Cabot's ya girl and vice versa. Y'all belong to each other. Ya need to write that letter to Cragen now and sign it. I need your locker code too. Hammond's gonna be a busy man. Ya got him work for months. Not to mention what ya have for me."

"Yeah I know you aren't. Tell me where to sit down and I write that letter right now. The sooner we can get out of here and get of the radar the better it is."

"Ya got that right. Let me get a notebook and Hammond in here. He need to go to the precinct yesterday. To get your files and tapes."

"Ok. I'll wait here I guess?"

"Yeah. Be right back in a few."

Abby walks out of the interview room and shakes her head when she walks to the Captain's office.

'Shit, that gal knows how to do her job and get in big trouble too. They want to eat her for dinner and it ain't in a good way.'

Abby walks to the Captain's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Flanagan answers.

Abby opens the door and walks inside.

"I need a notebook and Agent Hammond to come with me." Abby says.

Flanagan opens a drawer from his desk and pulls out a notebook. He hands it over to Abby.

"Why do you need Agent Hammond to come with you?" Flanagan asks.

"We need to discus something." Abby answers.

"Can't that be discussed here,now?"

"No it ain't. Now Agent Hammond if you would follow me please." Abby says.

Hammond get out of his seat and walks to door waiting to follow Abby.

Abby walks out if Flanagan's office and walks to the interview room with Hammond.

"What is it that we need to discus that couldn't be discussed in Flanagan's office?" Hammond asks.

"Detective Badass here is in more trouble then you think she is. You need to go back to New York and go to the precinct to get all the evidence and the files, yesterday. She has photo's of secret meetings between Velez and guys of the cartel. 2 tapes with conversations and video tapes of conversations and 1 videotape with images of an execution. Paper trails of secret bank accounts, orders for hits, orders from a few actions ordered by Velez and Zapata. There are a lot of blanks but Olivia thinks she knows who stands where in the cartel. We can't talk about that in Flanagan's office with Alex there present. First, because it would her in the same amount of danger as Olivia is. Second, because Olivia doesn't want Alex to know it for Alex's safety." Abby explains.

"Oh, damn you Benson! Don't tell me you had all of this the whole time." Hammond says

"Go fuck yourself Hammond. What do you think I am. Some beat cop rookie? Of course not had I all this the whole time. I'm not stupid. I got most of it yesterday and I was gonna bring it to you today. And if you don't change your attitude real quick I'm gonna kick your ass for the third time. Your choice." Olivia replies.

"Now as tempting as that may be. We have some work to do." Abby interrupted them.

"Hammond, go arrange a plain ticket for the first flight back to New York. Olivia, go write that letter for Cragen. We need to get you gals moving, fast."

"Ok, I arrange a plain ticket. Benson you fill in Flanagan and Agent Perez after you write that letter." Hammond says.

"Ah Ah. Not gonna happen. Alex is with Flanagan and Maricel." Olivia says.

"Alex can come to sit with me." Abby says.

"No offense, Carmichael. But I'm not gonna let Alex out of my sight unprotected. For some strange reason I don't trust the FBI so much. That doesn't include you, Hammond and Maricel. Just to be clear." Olivia reacts.

"I can't say I blame ya, Liv. How about Hammond gonna talk with Flanagan and Maricel, you and Alex are gonna stay with me?" Abby answers.

"Fine on one condition. Hammond, you check Flanagan's phones first. His cellphone and his land line. If they are clear then you can talk with Flanagan and Maricel." Olivia answers.

"Ok. I bring Alex to the two of you first. I can arrange the flight from Flanagan's office after I checked his phones." Hammond says.

"Ok. That's fine. I'm writing the letter to Cragen for you now." Olivia says.

"I'll be back in moment. No wait, on the second thought why don't you come with me to get her? I don't want to piss off Cabot again. I've had enough of that the last two days."

"What, you are afraid of a woman?" Olivia snickers.

"Not just a woman. We are talking about Alex Cabot here. Besides if I get pissed off and I can't keep myself calm, you gonna kick my ass again. I think I had enough of that too." Hammond answers.

"You got that right. Ok, I'm coming with you. How much I like to kick your ass again I don't want Alex get upset by you again." Olivia says.

"Just get Alex here. Do ya two ever stop?" Abby asks.

They both turned to Abby and say at the same time "NO".

Abby shakes her head.

"Go get ya gal, Benson. Playing time is over for now."

"Ok. For you I stop for now. I'll be right back with Alex. " Olivia answers.

Hammond and Olivia walk back to Flanagan's office.

"On the second hand, I do want to talk with Maricel. She will be the lead of the team, right?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, she will be. With you of course." Hammond answers.

"I take Alex to Abby. Maricel and I can talk in front of the door. Alex will be protected by the two of us." Olivia says.

"That is a possibility yes. Ans since I'm due to go to New York. Everything will be in your hands until I come back. Then in the house the lead will be yours but everything else will be mine."

"Ok. Fine by me. Let's do it this way."

Hammond and Olivia have reached Flanagan's office and Hammond knocks on the door.

"Come in." Flanagan says.

Hammond opens the door and he and Olivia walks inside. Olivia closes the door behind her.

Hammond and Olivia looks at each other and Hammond gives a short almost invisible nod to Olivia. Olivia noticed it though.

She looks around and ended looking Alex in her eyes.

"Alex I need you to come with me. I bring you to Abby. Hammond needs to talk with Captain Flanagan about the case. And I need to talk with Maricel about it. You stay with Abby, Maricel and I will be standing in front of the door. OK?" Olivia asks.

"I can go to Abby and the four of you can talk here." Alex answers.

"No, that's not an option. I won't let you alone with Abby unprotected. Hammond is gonna talk here and I'm gonna talk with Maricel in front of the door. The door will be closed of course." Olivia replies.

"Ok. What ever you want." Alex says.

"What's that suppose to mean? What ever you want." Olivia asks. A little irritated.

"Nothing. Forget it." Alex answers trough gritted teeth.

"No I won't. Out with it, Cabot." Olivia yells.

Maricel saw where this was going to and stands up.

"I think we shall leave the ladies alone for a minute." Maricel says.

Nodding to the door she walks to it and waited for Hammond and Flanagan to follow. When they walked trough she follows them to the hallway and closes the door behind her.

"Believe me, you don't want to be in the middle of this." Maricel says to Hammond and Flanagan.

Abby heard Olivia yelling and walks to Flanagan's office only to see Maricel, Hammond and Flanagan standing outside the office.

"Let me guess they are having one of their legendary fights and the three of ya choose to stay out of the line of fire." Abby smirks.

"What legendary fights?" Flanagan asks.

"It is common knowledge that those two can fight like cats and dogs. In New York they are notorious for their fights in the DA's office and the 1-6 precinct. However even they fight like cats and dogs with each other they won't allow anyone else to point a finger to the other." Abby answers.

Hammond and Maricel look at each other.

"Oh, boy." They both say at the same time.

Inside Flanagan's office Alex and Olivia are standing toe tot toe.

"Care to clarify yourself, Counselor?" Olivia asks angrily.

"I told you to forget it. That it is nothing, Detective." Alex answers coldly.

"Uh uh. Not buying it. You know for a lawyer you really suck at lying."

"Yeah, well for a Detective you are to nosy."

"Oh really? For heaven's sake. Quit avoiding the question Cabot. What is it that you have on your chest?"

"Why can't I stay with Abby, alone? Why don't you trust her?"

"It has nothing to do with trusting Abby."

"Oh, it's me you don't trust. Glad to find that out now, Detective." Alex shouts to Olivia.

"That's just ridiculous, Alex. And you know it. Sounds to me you don't trust me, Counselor!" Olivia shouts back.

"Don't turn the table, Benson. This is about you not about me."

"The hell it is. You started this, Cabot. You said I don't trust Abby and that I don't trust you. Why? I don't now. You know I trust Abby and I trust you. Ya think I go with you in Witsec if I didn't trust you? "

"Clearly you don't trust me. Otherwise you wouldn't need to talk about things without me."

"You know for someone as intelligent as you are, you're acting pretty stupid. I trust you with my life. Not that it matters to you though."

"If you trust me with your life then tell me what this about. Because it doesn't look that way." Alex now yells to Olivia.

"This is about keeping you safe. They shot you, Alex. I won't tell what's going on to protect you. I hate it that I had to tell Abby because she is in danger now too. And I won't let you alone with her to protect you. Trusting her doesn't have anything to do with it. I do trust her. It's the FBI I don't trust accept for Hammond and Maricel and so far I trust Flanagan because Hammond trusts him. There is leak in the bureau in case you haven't noticed it. I don't want anything happen to you because without you my life is isn't so precious anymore."

"I'm sorry, Liv. I don't know why I was thinking what I thought. I should have know that it was about protecting me. Will you please forgive me?"

" You stay with Maricel and Flanagan. Hammond needs to arrange a flight. I'm going to Abby and write that letter to Cragen. I will forgive you, Alex. But to forget it, that will take some time. You hurt me, pretty bad. You didn't trust me. Didn't believe me. I'm sorry, Alex. Right now I need some time to think." Olivia answers and walks to the door closing it behind her and leaving Alex behind in Flanagan's office.


	15. Chapter 15 I don't wanna lose you now

Chapter 15 I don't wanna lose you now.

"Abby, you and I go to interview room. Hammond you gonna arrange that flight. Maricel and Captain Flanagan can you stay with Alex, please? After your done Hammond come to me, we need to talk about a different location for me." Olivia says.

She walks to the interview room, leaving Abby, Hammond, Maricel and Flanagan shocked behind. Abby is the first to recover.

"Hammond, go arrange your flight. Maricel can you go to Olivia until I get back? Captain can you wait for Agent Neal and Romanov somewhere else? I'm going to kick Alex's ass. When I'm done with that, Maricel can go to Alex and I'll try to change Olivia's mind." Abby says.

They all nod and go to do what Abby told them to do. Abby takes a deep breath and opens the door to Flanagan's office and walks inside. Slamming the door behind her.

"Damn it, Cabot! What the hell did ya do? Did ya even think?" Abby snapped at Alex.

"Did you hear it? I screwed up didn't I?" Alex replied.

"Yeah, we heard it. Heard it all. And that's the understatement of the year. Ya did more than screwing up this time, Alex. And to be truthful I ain't sure I can fix it this time."

"What do you mean, fix it this time? Liv said that she forgive me but that it would take a while before she could forget it. That she needs to think"

"Well apparently she thought fast on her feet then. Ya did the worst thing possible, telling Olivia that ya don't trust her. She asked Hammond that when he arranged his flight to come to her. She needs to talk with him. She wants a new location for herself, Alex. I'm sorry."

"She what? Oh God, what did I do? I need to talk with her, make this right." Alex says and start walking to the door.

"Don't Cabot." Abby says. Stopping Alex for walking further.

"That's not a good idea. Right now she won't talk to ya. Trying to talk with her will only make it worse right now. Ya did a real number on her. She heard the one person she trusts with her life, who she wants to do anything for, telling her that she don't trust her. Ya could have hit her in her face and it would have hurt her less. Ya screwed it up the baddest way ya could. What the hell is wrong with ya? She puts her life on the line for ya and what do ya do? Ya tell her that she ain't worth it to trust her. Way to go Cabot."

Alex breaks down realizing that she probably lost Olivia.

"I lost her didn't I?" Alex asks with her voice broken and tears streaming down her face.

" I will be honest with ya. I think ya have. Right now you're lucky that I'm talking with ya. Ya hurt my best friend badly. But you're also my friend and I care for ya to."

"What do I do? How am I gonna win her back? Abby, she means everything to me. She's my whole world. I don't know what to do without her. My life, my life is over if I lose her forever."

"I'm going to talk with her. Try to change her mind. It's a long shot, but it's tha only thing I can do to try stop making her run. If, and that is a big IF, I can get her so far that she will talk with ya, ya have to go down on your knees and beg her. A simple sorry ain't enough. Do ya understand that?" Abby asks.

"Yes I do. Thank you, Abby, for trying. What do you mean with she is putting her life on the line?" Alex answers quietly.

"Exactly what is says. She wants ya to be safe and get justice for ya. I can't tell what she did, she will kill me if I do. Even now, she still will kill me. The only thing I can say is that she is in lot more trouble then you are."

"She kept digging didn't she?"

"I'm sorry Alex, I can't answer that question. Now I should go to Liv. She is probably done with writing that letter for Cragen."

"Can you tell her that I love her? That I feel terrible about what I've said." Alex asks.

"I tell her. Now Maricel is coming to ya when I'm with Liv. With everything that just happened she still wants ya to be safe."

"I know. Not that I deserve it. I'll wait here."

"Yes ya deserve it. Just because I'm mad at ya doesn't mean I want ya killed. See ya soon."

"Thanks again for trying. See you soon."

Abby walks out the room and to the interview room where Olivia and Maricel are. In the mean time Maricel tried to talk with Olivia.

Maricel walked into the interview room where Olivia was.

"Let me guess, Abby sent you in to talk with me." Olivia says.

"She did sent me here but not to talk with you. But since I have to wait for her to come back we could talk." Maricel answers.

"Not much to talk about." Olivia replies.

"I think there is a lot to talk about. For instance why do want an new location for yourself."

"That's none of your business."

"It is my business. I'm your protective detail."

"Fine. But the reason isn't your business."

"Why don't you want to talk about it Olivia? And don't say it none of my business."

"Fine. It's not your concern."

"That's not true either. Now you can try to find a 1000 different ways to say the same thing but that won't help you."

"What does?"

"Telling me why you want an other location."

"You can't force me to tell you if I don't want to."

"I don't want to force. I want to understand it."

"There is nothing for you to understand."

"Why are you so stubborn, Olivia?"

"I'm not stubborn. I just want to talk about the why, Maricel."

"You have to give me or Hammond an reason. Now since you and Hammond fight every opportunity you can get I think you want to give me the reason sooner then him."

"You want a reason? Fine. It's better to sprat the risk between two locations. There you have your reason. Are we done now?"

"That's bullshit Benson and you know it. So no were are not done."

"Then I'm done."

"Ok. Obviously you need to calm down a bit. So for this moment we let it rest."

"Wrong. We let it rest period. I'm done talking about this. Now if you will excuse me, I have a letter to write. Please close the door behind you." Olivia says and turned around and take a seat at the table.

"I will leave but this conversation isn't over yet." Maricel answers and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

She walks back to Flanagan's office and wait outside for Abby. After 5 minutes Abby walks out the office and sees Maricel standing there.

"She threw you out, didn't she?" Abby asks Maricel

"Yes, she did. She refuses to talk with me about why she want an other location. And threw me out." Maricel answers.

"Shit. This is gonna be harder then I hoped it would be. Damn ya, Alex. Well I gonna try it. Ya go inside and stay with Alex."

"Do you think you can reason with her?"

"Truthfully, I have hard head for this. But I have to try it."

"Good luck with that. She is as stubborn as Ms. Cabot is."

"Tell me something I don't know. Thank you anyway I'm gonna need it."

"Yeah I think so too. Ok, I'm going inside. See you soon."

"See ya soon."

Abby walks to the interview room and Maricel goes inside Flanagan's office.

"Did she talk to you?" Alex asks Maricel.

"Nope. She bit my head off, refuses to talk to me and threw me out of the interview room." Maricel answers.

Alex let out a sigh.

"I screwed up badly. I'm losing her." Alex says.

"I know you screwed up. But let's wait and see if Ms. Carmichael can talk some sense in her. After all even though she trust me with your life, we only met yesterday. Ms. Carmichael is her friend. Maybe she can get her talk."

"Abby knows as much as I know, that when Liv is in this mood it's almost impossible to get her talk, change her mind is out of the question, I"m pretty sure of that."

"Have faith in Ms. Carmichael. She don't have to change her mind. She needs to make Olivia willing to talk with you. It's you who need to make her change her mind. Which I think you will be able to do if Ms. Carmichael can get her talk with you." Maricel says.

"Good luck with that. Changing the mind of a whining six year old is easier then get Liv willing to talk with me after what happened."

"Just wait and let us see. There is nothing we can do right now. I know one thing for a fact. Ms. Carmichael is one hell of a prosecutor, she can make everything happen that she wants. We have to give her a chance."

"Yes she is. Well we have to give her a chance and hope that she can get what she wants this time." Alex answers.

"That's the spirit. It will be alright, Alex. You have to work for it, but I know it will."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Alex asks.

"Because I saw the look of anger and rage on her face when Hammond was so stupid to insult you. She left everything behind without a second thought. Without thinking about it for one second. She loves you Alex. That's why I know it will be alright eventually." Maricel answers.

"Despite the fact that it's true what you said, it won't help me now. I betrayed her in the worst way possible. She's never gonna forget that. Oh well, I go down on my knees begging her if I need to."

"You have to get her trust in you back. Which will be hard, I'll admit that. But if she is willing to talk with you, you have a chance. If she is willing to talk with you it means that you didn't lose all of her trust and that is more than anyone else will have or get, I think."

"Yes, I think you are right. Let's wait and see what Abby can do." Alex answers.

Meanwhile Abby is thinking how she can make Olivia willing to talk with Alex, when she walks to the interview room. It's gonna be one hell of fight, she's sure about that.

"Hey Liv, how far are ya with that letter for Cragen?" Abby asks. Trying to find an opening to get Olivia to talk at all.

"Almost done." Olivia answers.

"Good. Now I need to have the combination of your locker."

"Yes, of course. It's 1209." Olivia answers.

Abby knew from her time with SVU that the Detectives choose their own combination. She also knew that they often choose a combination that meant something for them.

"Why you choose 1209? What does these numbers mean to you?"

"What do you mean? It's just a combination of numbers."

"Liv, don't play dumb with me. I know you got to choose your own combination. I also know that they changed lockers after I left. So why did you choose those numbers?"

"It's a date. That's it."

"12 September, I assume. What makes this day so special that you choose it as your locker combination?"

"Why does it matter? It doesn't change anything now."

"What happened on 12 September, Liv? I know it is really important to you otherwise you wouldn't have chosen it."

A tear left the corner of Olivia's right eye.

"It's the day I met Alex for the first time." Olivia says softly almost whispers it.

"Oh Liv, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked it."

"No it's ok, Abs. You couldn't have known it."

"Still. I'm sorry for asking ya. Why don't ya go talk with her. She knows she screwed up, badly. She is terrified she is losing ya." Abby says.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I can't. She hurt me real bad. I trusted her with everything. With my life, with my heart. You know how hard it is for me to trust someone. To hear her say she don't trust me... it crushed me. The one person that means the world to me, that is the most important person in my life, don't trust me. There is nothing left to talk about. She is right. She is losing me. Even if I talked to her, it won't heal my heart or my soul."

"So what? You let her suffer like you are? Liv, there is only one person that can heal your heart or your soul and that's Alex and ya know that. What is the real reason ya want a new location, Olivia?"

"I know, she is hurt. I know that she is suffering. But I can't trust her anymore. If I start trusting her like I did and she does it again... I won't be just crushed. It will kill me. I can't let that happen. Nobody can kill me. Emotionally I mean. Nobody accept for her. I've been hurt to many times in my life, but nothing came even close to what happened today. Because of that I need to go alone."

"Ya mean you're running away. Do ya really think that Alex will make this mistake twice? Without ya her life is over, Olivia. She has nothing left to live for. If ya gonna do this... you will kill her emotionally. Is that what ya want? I know ya don't want that. So stop running, Liv. For once in your life, do what's right. Give her the chance to make it up with ya. She won't break your trust again. I know ya trust her. Even with what happened today. Ya still love her, ya still give your life for her. Give her back your heart and your soul. It's the only way they will heal. And it's the only way to heal hers too."

"Of course I don't want that. You know that. I rather kill myself then hurt her like that."

"Then don't. Don't do this, don't go to a different location. Going to a different location will kill her."

"Damn lawyers. Damn you, damn Alex."

"So that's a no to a different location, I guess."

"Yeah, it is. But you can't tell Alex that. I know it's cruel what I'm gonna do, but it's the only way to make her understand what it did with me when she said she didn't trust me."

"I don't think I like where this is going, Detective. But spit it out. Tell me what you're gonna do."

" I want us brought to the safe house separately. Alex first and then me. I will talk with Alex, but I'm not telling her that I still go with her. I want Agents Neal and Romanov to take Alex to the safe house and I want Maricel to take me. She and I need to talk about how to protect Alex. I'm taking a big gamble with Neal and Romanov bringing Alex to the safe house, but that's the risk I need to take."

"You're right it is cruel. Beyond that even. But I do get where ya coming from. I don't agree with it, but I get it. I just hope it won't bite you back in the ass. I also know ya don't trust Agents Neal and Romanov yet, that they have to urn your trust. So I'm gonna help ya and do ya a favor. You go talk with Alex, in the mean time I'm gonna talk with Maricel, Hammond and Flanagan, Neal and Romanov. To explain the plan. So that when the two of ya are done talking we can take ya to the safe house. That is if ya trust me to do that for ya. No offense taken if ya don't. You've been trough enough the last week actually. So I understand if ya don't it."

"I trust you Abby. Almost as much as I trusted Alex. I think it is a good idea. Let's do it. Thank you for understanding me, listening to me."

"No need to thank me Liv, You are my best friend. Best friends will do this for each other."

"Yeah you're right. Now let's go. I don't want to be one second longer than needed."

"That I can understand too. I would have feel the same if I was in your shoes. Let's go."

Olivia and Abby walked out the interview and to Flanagan's office. Olivia knocks on the door and opens it. She walks into the office with Abby following behind her.

"Maricel, can you go with Abby? I need to talk with Alex in private. Abby needs to talk with you and the rest of all the Agents." Olivia explains.

"Yes, of course." Maricel answers.

Maricel leans to Alex and whispers in her ear.

"Stay calm, it will be alright."

After she whispers in Alex's ear Maricel stands up and walk to the door. Abby and Maricel leaving Alex and Olivia behind in the office to talk with each other and to talk with the others themselves.

As soon as Maricel and Abby left the office Alex walks in front of Olivia. Dropping on her knees in front of the brunette sitting on chair and starts begging.

"Liv, please forgive me. Please, don't go to a different location. Please, don't leave me. I know I hurt you in the worst way I could do. Give me one chance to make it up to you. I know it takes time to win your trust back. Please, don't leave me. I don't wanna lose you now."

"You are right, it would take a lot of time to trust you again. Trust you like I did. I do forgive you Lex, but I'm sorry. I can't go with you with you."

**Will Olivia keep her promise to Abby? Or have she changed her mind and break the promise she made...**


	16. Chapter 16 I will always love you

**A/N I've been working hard to post this new chapter to make it up for posting the wrong chapter and kept you waiting for it. **

**Time to find out if Olivia kept her promise or not...**

Chapter 16 I will always love you.

Alex's world crushed down by the words Olivia just spoke. She knew there was a chance Olivia would leave her. She just hoped the brunette wouldn't do it. She hoped that she didn't burned all the bridges with the biggest mistake of all she made.

"You... you don't love me anymore? Just like that?" Alex whispers.

"I still love you, Alex. I don't trust you anymore. Not like I used to do. Alex, you were the one and only person that had my heart and my soul. And you broke it. I never trusted anyone. I always got hurt. So I decided to never let anyone in anymore. Then you came marching in the squad room. Bossing us around. And little by little you broke down that walls I had build. You were the first and only person in my life I trusted completely and blindly. You were the only one I let in deep deep inside me. I would give my life for you if it meant to save yours. Hell I still do. But saying that you don't trust me, you broke me, you destroyed me. And I still love you after that. But I can't let it happen again. Because if it happens again you wouldn't destroy me, you would kill me emotionally. I can't allow that. So even though I love you with what ever is left of my heart or my soul, I have to protect myself. I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry for being so damaged. And most of all I'm sorry for all the pain I cost you. Goodbye, Alexandra Cabot. I will always love you." Olivia says.

Olivia stands up and walks out the office leaving a completely broken Alex behind. After she left the office Olivia walks back to the interview room where all the agents, Captain Flanagan and Abby are sitting.

They all look up when Olivia enters the room. Nobody accept for Abby is able to read Olivia's face.

"No matter if you are done briefing or not, someone needs to go to Alex and you need to take here to the safe house." Olivia says. She walks away, shoulders and head down.

"Oh shit." Abby says.

Everyone else is just to stunned to react. Abby gets up and runs out of the room yelling at Maricel that she needs to find Olivia.

"What the hell just happened?" Hammond asks.

"I think that Olivia did what she said she would do. Which means that Alex is completely broken now. And by the way Olivia left, I think she is too. The only thing I hope is that she keeps her promise to Ms. Carmichael. But that is what I'm gonna find out now, if I can find her. You better get ready to leave right now. And I think you have to force Ms. Cabot to go. She probably will threat you but leave that to Ms. Carmichael. Just move her. If everything goes like it should Olivia will follow soon with me." Maricel says and leaves the room in a hurry.

Abby opens the door to Flanagan's office and when she sees Alex she just could kill Olivia. She walks to Alex and takes the blonde attorney in her arms.

"What happened Alex, what did she say?" Abby asks worried.

"She's not coming with me. I did what nobody else ever was able to do. I broke her, I destroyed her. I destroyed the most caring and strong woman I ever met." Alex whispers.

"Oh, Alex. Are ya sure? Do ya know that for sure?" Abby asks.

"Yes, I know that for sure. She told me she still loved me she always will, but that she can't trust me like she used to do. She said that I broke her, that I destroyed her. But that she can't let it happen again. That if it happens again I would kill her emotionally and that she can't allow that. I saw the pain in her eyes. I saw in her eyes that what she said was true. That I really have done it." Alex explains sobbingly.

"It hit her harder then I thought it did. Sure I knew she was hurt. She told me that. She didn't told me it is worse then that. That it would hurt her so deep."

"What do I do now? How do I going on?"

"The only thing ya can do is going to the safe house and to a new location. Hope that time will heal her wounds enough to come back to you. She still loves ya she said. That means that how small the chance may be right now, you still have a chance. Olivia is my best friend, I know her very well. And I know she would never say the things she said to give ya hope for nothing. That ain't her. If she told ya that she can't trust you like she used to do, it means that she still trust at some level. Alex, Olivia never has put her heart on the table, tell what she feels to someone that hurt her. She always shuts down and would never talk to that person again. She opened up to you even though she is broken. She has never done that before. She never let herself be vulnerable, she always had her walls back up higher then she had before. I know ya can't see it right now, but you haven't lost her completely. To give yourself a chance to make it up, even though it will take a lot of time, you have to go to the safe house. If you don't do that, you will kill the chance she left you."

"You didn't see the look in her eyes. I have lost her completely."

"No you don't. I saw the look in her eyes when she came into the interview room 5 minutes ago. Yes she is hurt and broken, maybe destroyed, but the first and only thing she said was that someone needed to go to you and that we needed to take ya to the safe house now. If you would have lost her she wouldn't have come to us and told us to do that. Even hurt and broken, she still wants you safe and to be taken care of. Now you know Olivia almost as good as I do, do ya really think she would do that if she didn't care about ya anymore?" Abby asks.

"No she wouldn't. You are right, Abby. Liv wouldn't allow her self to be vulnerable in front of me. She would have give me the cold shoulder if she didn't truly love me anymore, didn't trust me at some level anymore. And she certainly wouldn't have walked straight to you guys and told you to go look after me and take me to the safe house now." Alex answers with a little bit of hope in her voice.

"Now I know she hurt ya badly with what she has said and done. But I think it was the only way she knew how handle it. So shortly after being hurt. I just hope she didn't destroyed your trust. That she has a chance to make it up to ya."

"Although it hurts she hasn't destroyed my trust. Yes she hurt me, badly maybe. But not as much as I hurt her. I'm the one that needs to urn her trust back, not the other way around. And I swear to you that I will do everything I can to urn it back if she will give me that chance. Whenever that may be."

"May be she will give ya that chance sooner then we hope. I told Maricel to go after her when I left the interview room to come here. She hates herself for what she did. Her whole body language told me so. Maybe Maricel can help her get it back together. You both suffer now. And the only way the two of ya can heal is when you are together. You are the only one who can heal each others hearts and soul. I told Liv the same thing. Now I don't want to give you false hope, so don't count on it. She may need more time. But if I'm right, ya will get your chance. A chance nobody ever got."

"I hope you're right. I really don't know what to do without her. I love her. More then anyone or anything in the world."

"And she loves you. I know it's hard to be patient, but ya have to give her some time. She needs time to fully trust ya again. Ya have to work for it. To get back that trust. But it ain't impossible. She is scared like hell. Scared like hell to let you in again and scared like hell that something happens to you, although she will probably never admit the last. The best thing ya can do now is go to the safe house and give her time when she comes to you."

"I know it will take a lot time. I know I have to work for it. But she's worth it. She's worth fighting for. Thank you for supporting me, Abby."

"No need to thank me. Just don't hurt her ever like that again. I won't do this again. How much I like ya it ain't worth it losing her over ya for me."

"I know. Believe me if I get a chance, I won't do this again, not if I can help it. Nothing is worth it to lose her. And I don't want to lose you either."

"Good. Now let's go. We still need to get ya out of here and safe."

"Yes, I know that. I'm still in danger. Who is gonna take me to the safe house?"

"Agents Neal and Romanov. Hammond needs to go back to New York. If Olivia will go to the same safe house, Maricel is gonna take her there. They need to talk about the security. Olivia said she would take the risk to let them take ya there so she and Maricel can talk. She doesn't trust them yet. And with everything that happens with the bureau in New York I can understand her. She probably takes turns with the shifts too. But again that is if she's coming to the same safe house. If she does then Maricel and she are in charge with everything until Hammond comes back. Then they are in charge with the security in the safe house and Hammond with the rest."

"That's the Olivia I know and love. I don't want to hope to much. I know there is a big chance she doesn't come to the same house. I really hope Maricel can talk her in to it, but I don't expect it. I'm afraid to hope to much. Even though I probably do it down inside me."

"Never give up hoping Alex. Even when it takes a lot of time. I really think eventually she will come back to ya."

"I hope you're right, Abby. I hope you're right. Now let's go. I don't want to blow the only chance I might get by not being there if she is coming."

"That's the spirit, Cabot. Let's go gal."

In the mean time Maricel found Olivia in the bathroom sitting on the floor and crying her eyes out. Olivia looked up when the door opened and sees Maricel coming inside. Maricel closes the door behind. She takes a seat on the floor next to Olivia.

"I guess that didn't go well huh?" Maricel asks.

"I'm an asshole. I don't deserve her love. I don't deserve her." Olivia sobs.

"What happened?"

"She begged me on her knees to give her a chance to make it up, to forgive her, not to leave. She begged me to give her a chance to urn back my trust. She said she knew it would take time. She said that she didn't want to lose me. And what did I do. I tell her that I won't go with her. That I can't trust her anymore, not like I used to do. She asked me if I didn't love her anymore. I told her that I still love her but that I can't let it happen again. I just left her there. Told her how I felt and left. Without giving her a chance to respond. What kind of asshole does that? I just hate myself right now. I really really hate myself. I'm not worthy to her love. I don't deserve her. She deserves the best. Clearly I'm not. I just cruelly broke down her world. I don't even deserve a chance to make it up to her."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You told her how you feel. What it does with you. She hurt you so much, more then you are willing to say. Yes she feels guilty. She knows she shouldn't have said that. But she did. There is nothing she can do about that. You told her what you needed to say. You hurt her. That's done too. Nothing you can do about that either. But what you can do is going to the safe house and talk it out. You both has done things you shouldn't have done. She took away the trust you had in her. It takes time to get that back. She knows that. She knows she has to work for it. If you want her in your life you have to give her a chance to that. She loves you Olivia. She's beating herself up for what she did. Just like you are beating up yourself right now. Now I ask you two questions. Do you love her?" Maricel asks.

"Yes, I do. Very much. Even after what she has done." Olivia answers softly.

"Do you want a relationship with her?"

"I don't deserve that."

"I didn't ask if you deserve it or not. I asked you if you want it."

"Yes, I think I want it."

"You think?"

"I'm afraid to trust her again. If it happens again she won't break me or destroy me, she would kill me emotionally."

"And you are not killing yourself emotionally right now?"

"I guess I am, aren't I?"

"Yes you are. A child can see how much you love her. How protective you are of her. Hammond found it the hard way, but he had it coming. Now you have 2 choices.

One, you go to a different safe house and in Witsec, slowly killing yourself. Running away.

Two, you kick your own ass, man up and face your fear. You face your fear and go to the same safe house and in Witsec with her. Give her a chance to win back your trust. That are the two options you have. Do want to be happy with her, although it will take some time and hard work for the both of you? Or do want to let her and yourself be miserable for the rest of your lives probably? And live with the fear not knowing whether she is alive or not. And for her to do the same."

"It doesn't matter what I want or not. It's about that I don't deserve it."

"What about what she deserves? Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Yes of course I want her to be happy. What kind of a dumb question is that?"

"It's not a dumb question. It's a simple question. You want her to be happy. When she is happy, you are. What you don't get is that she only will be happy with you. With you in her life. With you by her side. So if it isn't important what you deserve, it's important what she deserves. What makes her happy. No one else but you can make her that. So you can be your stubborn self and keep thinking that you don't deserve her, which you do by the way, or you can make the woman you love happy, like you want her to be." Maricel says.

"You should have been a prosecutor instead of a Special Agent." Olivia jokes.

"And you shouldn't deny yourself to be happy. You do deserve to be happy, Olivia. No matter how low you think of yourself."

"No I don't. I blew up my chance for happiness."

"I don't which one of you is the most stubborn. I'm going to see if Ms. Carmichael was able to talk Ms. Cabot into the safe house. You can stay here. I'll be back in 10 minutes tops." Maricel says.

"Fine I stay here. But 10 minutes won't change my mind for whether or not I deserve to be happy or deserving Alex."

Maricel shakes her head. She stands up and leaves the bathroom. She walks down the hallway to look for Alex and Abby. When she walks around the corner she almost walks into Abby.

"You are the one I was looking for." Maricel says to Abby.

"By the tone of your voice I assume ya were not able to talk her into the safe house with Alex." Abby replies sadly.

"I don't know which one of them is the most stubborn. I found Olivia in the bathroom crying her eyes out. She hates herself for hurting Ms. Cabot. She somehow convinced herself that she doesn't deserve to be happy and that she doesn't deserve Ms. Cabot. No matter what I tried, she won't give in. She drives me crazy. Did you managed to get Ms. Cabot to the safe house?"

"Yes I did. It took me a trip to the moon and back to convince her that she still might have a chance with Liv." Abby answers.

"Well that is half of the mission completed. How do we get the other half?" Maricel asks.

"Let me handle that. Ya go get the location of the safe house and make sure they leave within 5 minutes. After that wait in the interview room or Flanagan's office. I'm gonna kick Benson's nice ass and drag her to the safe house myself if I have to. She stops running right now." Abby answers.

"Ok. I handle that. You managed to get Ms. Cabot going to the safe house. I don't doubt you will get Olivia there too. Although I don't think I want to know how you do that. I will be waiting in the interview room. Flanagan and Hammond need to arrange some things. I will walk by to tell them that you are talking with Olivia and that we leave after that. We leave in what 20 minutes?"

"Yes. Max. If ya have the slightest feeling ya can't trust Neal and Romanov, don't send them to the safe house. Come to me. Olivia will kill the both of us if it turns out that we shouldn't have trust them."

"Ok. So far I think they are ok, but now they are alone with Ms. Cabot I can get a better look at them. If I don't trust it, I come to you. I'm convinced that Olivia will kill us if something happens to Ms. Cabot."

'Ok. See ya in 20 minutes max."

"Ok. See you soon."

With that both women turned into different directions. Maricel goes to Alex and Agents Neal and Romanov. Abby goes to the bathroom to talk with Olivia.

Abby takes a deep breath before she opens the door to the bathroom and walks inside. Olivia looks up and is clearly surprised when she sees it's Abby who walks inside instead of Maricel.

"Abby what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Alex.?" Olivia asks.

"Who are ya and what did ya do with my best friend?" Abby asks.

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?" Olivia asks confused.

"Well my best friend and I made a deal. She would talk with her girlfriend and go to the same safe house after she left. My best friend never back out of a promise she made. So I ask ya again. Who are you and what did ya do with my best friend?" Abby answers.

"I'm not backing out." Olivia answers softly almost whispers.

"The hell ya do. Maricel told me what ya said. It's bull shit. And ya know it. I had to talk to Alex for half an hour to convince her she still has a chance, that she ain't losing you. To get her to the safe house. And what do ya do. Ya are being a coward and back out. And for what? Stop being an asshole, Benson. Yeah she hurt ya. More then I thought she did. But I know ya love her. I know ya want her. She is broken, Olivia. Not as broken as ya are but still she is broken. How ever she still trust you. She blames herself for breaking and destroying the most caring and strong woman she ever met. Her words. Now be a man and go to your gal. Ya have lost nothing as far as Alex concerns. Ya can't do this to her. Ya can't do this to yourself."

"You gave me an other reason why I don't deserve her. I hurt her. I swore I would never hurt her like that. And I'm not a coward, Carmichael."

"Yes you are. If you don't go to her, ya are. I know you are afraid and scared, Liv. But I know ya. You won't forgive yourself if ya walk away from her now. I know what you've been trough. I know that because of your past ya don't think you're worthy. But she thinks you are and so do I. Do ya really think I would have taken this case if it wasn't for you or Alex? Hell no. I want to see the both of you alive and happy. That ain't gonna happen for neither of you if ya don't stop running, Benson. You can count on that. If you didn't love her, care for her and trust her on some level, ya would have given her the cold shoulder. Shut down. Bring those walls up higher then they were. Ya didn't do that. You talked to her. Poured your heart out. Allowed yourself to be vulnerable. Ya already gave her a chance, Liv. You have never done any of this before. With no one. Don't stop now."

"You're right. I never have done that before. So who don't I trust then?"

"Yourself. You think that she is gonna do it again and ya can't handle that. She won't. She will never do this again. And that scares ya too. Ya know she won't and you are afraid that ya will fuck it up and lose her. That's what this is all about."

"I won't survive it if I lose her. And I always fuck it up. I don't want to fuck up now. Not with her. She means everything to me. She gets me more than anyone. Some times I think she can look right trough me, she can read my mind. And it scares me. Nobody was ever able to that. To get so deep inside me. Without needing to try it. She just did it and there was nothing I could do about it."

"That's called true love, Liv. She completes you, like you complete her. You do the same thing to her. You get her like nobody else can. You make her feel safe and loved in way nobody else has done. She loves you more then anything else. You are the most important person in her life. You are the same for her as she is for you. Stop waisting time and get your gal."

"You really think I am the same for her as she is for me?"

"Yes. I know ya are. I know there is a lot on your mind. I know you are afraid that something will happen to her. The best way to protect her is to be there. To be with her. She won't feel safer then when you are at her side. Ya can't control everything, but you can give her the feeling that she is safe. That you will do everything that is possible to protect her. All she wants is to be with ya. To be in your arms and feel safe and loved. Ya want that to. You want that too. Be in her arms loved and feel safe."

"Yes, I would like that very much. I love to have her in my arms. To look at her when she sleeps. To make her feel safe and loved. The same way she makes me feel. Thank you for pulling my head out my ass, Tex. I need the hell to get out of her and go to Lex."

"And she is back. Detective Badass, ladies and gentlemen." Abby smirks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now let's go Texas. I have a certain blonde attorney waiting for me. And I need to beg her for forgiveness for being such an asshole."

"Now we are talking. Maricel is waiting in the interview room for ya."

"Thanks for being my best friend, Abs." Olivia says pulling Abby in a bear hug.

"Thank ya for being mine too, Liv. Keep Alex and yourself safe. I promise I will do everything I can to put those bastard behind bars and you two back." Abby says with her arms around Olivia.

"I know you will, Abs. I trust you and I have faith in you. And I promise I will do what ever I can to keep Alex and myself safe."

They stay like that for a minute before the let go and walk out the bathroom and walking to the interview room where Maricel is waiting for them.

"And?" Maricel asks as soon as Olivia walks into the interview room.

"Let's go. I have a beautiful blonde attorney waiting for me to love and protect her." Olivia answers with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17 No time to waste

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews. They really make me happy. You all are awesome.**

**Back to the story. Let's take you on an other ride...**

Chapter 17 No time to waste.

Maricel looks at Abby with a look like 'how did you do that'.

"Ok. Clearly Ms. Carmichael was able to knock some sense in you. Let's go then." Maricel says.

"Yes she did. Let's go." Olivia replies.

Abby pulls Olivia in a hug. The brunette reacts by putting her arms around the federal prosecutor.

"Stay safe Liv, be careful, please." Abby says softly.

"I will do the best I can, I promise." Olivia answers back.

"Protect them with your live, Perez." Abby says to Maricel.

"I will Ms. Carmichael."

Abby and Olivia let go of each other. They give each other one last look and then Olivia turns to Maricel.

"Let's go." Olivia says.

Maricel and Olivia are walking to the parking floor and get in the SUV. Maricel tries to start it but it won't start. She tries again before Olivia stops her.

'Get out, NOW!" Olivia says.

They both opens their door and jump out of the SUV running away form it as fast as they can. They run to the stair house and close the door behind them.

"What's wrong? Why did we need to get out the SUV?" Maricel asks.

"Because there is a bomb in it. The SUV wouldn't start right away. It wouldn't start the second time you've tried. There is a bomb connected with the starter of the car. How long is the drive to the safe house?" Olivia asks.

"An hour. More or less, depending on the traffic. Why?"

"Does the SUV where Alex is in have GPS?"

"Yes it does."

"Ok let's go back upstairs you go to Hammond and tell him to track them down. And let them send the signal to your smart phone. I go to Abby. I hope she is here with the Audi." Olivia answers.

They run back upstairs and Maricel went looking for Hammond. Olivia pulls out her cellphone and calls Abby.

"Carmichael." Abby says.

"It's Liv, are you still in the building?"

"Yes, why?"

"Where are you?"

"The interview room where we talked."

"Ok." Olivia says and hangs up.

Olivia runs to the interview room and runs inside.

"What's wrong Liv?" Abby asks.

"Are you here with the Audi?" Olivia asks instead of answering Abby's question.

"Yes why? What's going on Liv?"

"There is a bomb under our SUV. We need your car, it's faster. I need to get to Alex as fast as I can. Maricel is going to Hammond to track them down. Please, Abby, give us your car." Olivia asks pleading.

"How do you know there is bomb?"

"The SUV wouldn't start so Maricel tried a second time. It wouldn't start neither. That when I knew there is a bomb connected with the starter. So I told her to get out of the SUV."

"Damn it, Liv. What are you gonna do now?"

"I need to get to Alex. Damn, damn, damn. Who knows where they are going?"

"Flanagan, Hammond, Perez, Neal and Romanov."

"Fuck. I knew I shouldn't have let Alex go with them."

"Liv, calm down. Do ya think one of them placed the bomb?"

"I don't know for sure. But it has to be someone who knew we would take that SUV. Hammond and Flanagan were together all the time. And I don't think Hammond would do that. Neal and Romanov came here from home, so they came here separately. They both had the opportunity. If Hammond checked Flanagan's phones then they are clear. Both Maricel and mine are clear. So the other possibility is that our leak in New York found it out. We weren't followed on our way to DC."

"Why don't you take a helicopter? They are faster then my Audi I think."

"We can't. If it is one of them, they would hear the helicopter. If there is a free area close to the house, it needs to be close enough to run but far away enough for them so they can't hear us."

"Are ya sure they didn't disabled something in the SUV so it wouldn't start?"

"Yes there is no point in doing that, we would have taken an other one. They knew it would be just Maricel and me. So with a bomb they would take out me. Maricel would be collateral damage. They don't care about that."

"Damn it Liv, if you are right this safe house is compromised too."

"I know, Abby. I know. Why do you think I want to get to Alex so fast?"

Hammond came in the interview room with Flanagan and Maricel. Olivia graped Hammond at his shirt and pushed him into the wall.

"How could you let this happen?" Olivia growls at Hammond.

"Calm down, Liv. Use your head. Ya don't have time for this." Abby says calmly.

Olivia let Hammond go.

"Did you activated the GPS?" Olivia asks.

"Yes I did." Hammond answers

"What's going on here?" Flanagan asks.

"The SUV Maricel and I should go with is bombed." Olivia answers.

"What?! Damn it!" Flanagan says.

"Abby, give me your car keys, please." Olivia says.

"Why her car?" Flanagan asks.

"Because it's faster then a SUV." Olivia answers.

"What do you want to do?" Hammond asks.

"Go after them to the safe house and get Alex away from them. One of them placed that bomb or the leak in New York found out where we would go right after we left. We weren't followed on our way here." Olivia answers.

"Why don't you take the helicopter?" Flanagan asks.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"How did you became a Captain. Got your papers with the coupons from the grocery store?" she says sarcastically.

"We can't take a helicopter because they would notice that. And if we can't come close enough to the safe house to run but far enough for them to hear, we can't do that." Olivia says.

"Ok. That was stupid of me, sorry. Then you take Ms. Carmichael's car if she is ok with that. I send back up after you guys. We need to get Neal and Romanov both and bring them back here. We deal with them here. I make sure the FBI plane is ready to go. I arrange an other safe house in Canada. The four of you go there. If we find out Neal or Romanov didn't do it we send them after you. Then Hammond can come back and go to New York. If one of them did had something to do with it we need to get an other Agent ready to go after you. Ms. Carmichael I need you to go to New York and go to the precinct and get the evidence." Flanagan says.

"No. Hammond needs to go to New York. Abby goes with Maricel and I. I won't take any chances now. And she can carry a gun and is an excellent shooter. She is licensed for it. It's perfectly legal." Olivia says sternly.

"Ms. Carmichael?" Flanagan asks.

"Olivia speaks the truth. I have no objection. Right know I can't prosecute. We need the evidence first and we need it confirmed. Before I can do anything. I go with them if that's ok with you, sir." Abby answers.

"Fine. Hammond you go get that plane to New York and get the evidence here. Ms Carmichael, Agent Perez and Detective Benson take Ms. Carmichael's car and go after Agents Neal and Romanov and ADA Cabot. Wait for the back up. Don't do anything unless you have to." Flanagan says.

"Did you transfer the signal to Maricel's smart phone?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, I have." Hammond answers.

"Ok. Captain we need a gun and a back up weapon for Abby and a flashing light for her car. When she has it we go. We can't lose anymore time. " Olivia says.

"Yes, of course. Let me arrange that." Flanagan answers.

"Ok. Thank you sir. Hammond go. You can't afford to miss the plane. Check your car or SUV first. We can't have you blown up." Olivia says.

"I know. I look first. Stay safe Benson!" Hammond answers.

"I will do my best." Olivia answers.

Hammond nods to them all and leaves. Flanagan goes to arrange the weapons for Abby. That leaves Abby, Olivia and Maricel together waiting.

"Thanks Tex, for coming with us. After this I really don't trust anyone else anymore." Olivia says.

"I know, Liv. That's one of the reasons I agreed. The other one is that I know ya want me safe. This way I can help ya and stay safe at the same time." Abby answers.

"How is possible that you are licensed to carry a gun for the FBI?" Maricel asks Abby.

"Back home I learned how to shoot at my parents ranch. I've got a license for several weapons. Once I joined an operation from the FBI and NYPD, I needed a license for the FBI back then. Because of my experience I past the tests and got licensed for the FBI. I still have it now. Liv knows that. She was added to that same operation. And she has been on my parents ranch more times then I can count." Abby answers.

Flanagan comes back with two guns for Abby, holders to carry them and the flashing light for the car..

"Here they are Ms. Carmichael. Who is gonna drive? Just want to know it. No specific reason." Flanagan asks.

Maricel and Abby look at each other and then back at Flanagan and answer at the same time.

"Olivia!"

"Well there is no doubt about that." Flanagan says with a small smile on his face.

"Ok. Let's go. We are waisting time here." Olivia says.

"Ok. We are going, Detective Badass." Abby answers.

"Ms. Carmichael I call you to keep you ladies posted if needed during the drive." Flanagan says.

"That's ok sir." Abby answers.

With that the three of them left and walk to Abby's car. When they are 10 feet away Olivia stops them.

"Wait here. I'm gonna check your car first." Olivia says.

They both nod and Olivia walks to Abby's car. She takes out a flashlight from her jacket and went down on the floor to look under the car. When she finds nothing she unlocks the car and goes inside. That appears to be clear to. She lifts the trunk of the car and checks it and at last she looks under the hood. The car is clear. She turns around and tells Abby and Maricel they can come to the car. Abby and Maricel walks to the car.

"Abs, you are going in the back. I need Maricel next to me because of the GPS signal on her cellphone. Ok?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. Sure." Abby answers.

Olivia puts the flashing light on top of Abby's car and they get in the car. Abby in the backseat and Maricel on the passenger seat.

"What's the address?" Olivia asks.

"7814 Daniels Ave, Parkville, Baltimore." Maricel answers.

Olivia puts the address in the navigation system and starts the car.

As they leave the parking garage Olivia looks if she can see the same car she saw in New York. She doesn't see it. Thanks to the flashing light she is able to get on the highway quickly and speeding up.

The highway is a lot less occupied then it normally is. She keeps looking in her mirrors to see if they are being followed. She relaxes a bit when she is sure that they aren't.

"Are we closing in on them?" Olivia asks Maricel.

"Yes we are." Maricel answers.

"Good." Olivia answers back and speeds up more.

With Olivia speeding up the are getting closer to Alex and Agents Neal and Romanov. They are close to Baltimore when she is is just 2 minutes behind them. Olivia looks in the back mirror to Abby.

"Call Flanagan and ask him where our back up is." Olivia asks Abby.

"Ok." Abby answers and dials Flanagan's cellphone number.

"Flanagan"

"Carmichael here. Where is our back up?" Abby asks.

"They should be a little further then halfway to Baltimore. Where are you?" Flanagan answers.

"Close to Baltimore and 2 minutes behind the others." Abby answers.

"They are standing still at a gas station." Maricel says to Olivia.

"Make that less then 2 minutes, they are standing still at a gas station Maricel just said." Abby says.

"Put me on the speaker." Flanagan says.

Abby puts her cellphone on speaker just when Olivia pulls of the flashing light.

"Detective where are you?" Flanagan asks.

"Just pulled up at the gas station. Sir, Agent Neal is getting inside the shop. What do you want us to do?" Olivia asks.

"Take them in. Your back up isn't even close to you. As long as they stay separated you have a chance. Do it now. Ms. Carmichael, you go with Detective Benson to the SUV. Try to keep Cabot as calm as possible. Benson get Cabot out first. Then Agent Romanov. Perez get Neal. Now go." Flanagan says and ends the call.

They got out of the car quickly.

"Ok. On 3, Abby and I go to the SUV and you go into the shop. Try to sneak up on Neal if you can. We don't want it to escalate in the shop." Olivia says.

Maricel nods.

"1...2...3 Go!" Olivia says.

Maricel runs to the shop while Abby and Olivia run to the SUV parked around the corner of the shop.

"Take Alex to the car as soon as I whisked her out of the car, I don't have time to get her save and take Romanov out of the car too." Olivia says to Abby.

"Ok. I will." Abby answers.

Olivia yanks the door of the backseat open and luckily for her Alex is sitting at her side with her injured shoulder away from her. She yanks a shocked and stunned Alex out of the car and throws her literately in Abby's arms. Before Agent Romanov can react she has yanked the door open and pulls her out of the car too. She spins her around and has her cuffed and disarmed before Romanov has any idea of what is going on. As soon as Alex was in Abby's arms Abby took Alex to car and tells her to get inside and stay there as she opens the back door. Alex to stunned to thinks does what Abby tells her and gets in the car. Abby runs back to Olivia and the now cuffed Agent Romanov.

"Go into the shop, I've got this." Abby says to Olivia while taking her gun out of her holster and point it to Agent Romanov, who is sitting in the car with the door open.

Olivia nods at Abby and runs to the shop. Inside the shop Agent Neal doesn't see what happened outside the shop and doesn't see Maricel sneaking inside the shop. Maricel sneaks up behind.

Just when she is about to get into action Neal turns around. Maricel decides to play it cool if Neal let her.

Agent Neal is surprised when she sees Maricel stands behind her.

"Perez? What are you doing here?" Neal asks.

"Buying cigarettes. What are you doing here?" Maricel says. She lies but knows that Neal can't now that she doesn't smoke.

"We were getting low on gas." Neal answers.

From the corner of her eye Maricel sees Olivia running to shop and sneaking inside to. Taking a different path so she can sneak up behind Neal. She keeps Neal talking so she won't see Olivia.

"Low on gas? Somebody left your SUV at the bureau without a full tank?" Maricel asks.

"Yes. We decided it was better to get a full tank now. We didn't know if you and Detective Benson were coming so we thought not to take a risk at the safe house and leave Ms. Cabot with only one of us. Speaking of Detective Benson, where is she?" Neal asks. Not knowing what goes on.

Olivia just sneaked up behind her and decides to speak up, to lead the attention away from Maricel so that they can make a move. She hopes that Maricel understands her.

"Right behind you." Olivia answers.

Neal turns around pulling her gun in a reaction to being surprised by Olivia. Olivia and Maricel pulling their gun too.

"Drop your weapon, Neal." Maricel says.

Neal quickly puts her weapon back in her holster.

"Sorry Detective, it was just a reaction. You spooked me." Neal says.

"Put your hand behind your back, Neal." Maricel says.

"Why? I said I was sorry." Neal answers. Looking from Olivia to Maricel.

"Do what Agent Perez said." Olivia says pointing her gun at Neal.

Neal puts her hands in the air. "I really am sorry. No need to point your gun at me Detective." She says as she turns her head to Olivia.

Maricel takes her chance and pulls one of Neal's hands behind her back and cuffs it then she takes her other hand and cuffs it too. She turns Neal around so Olivia can take Neal over. She pulls out her badge and shows it to the employee of the shop.

"FBI, No need to worry. We have it under control." She says.

The employee can only nod. Scared by what happened in front of him. Olivia pushes Neal to the door of the shop.

"What the hell are you doing?" Neal yells.

"Agent Neal you are under arrest for threatening a Detective with a deadly weapon." Maricel says.

She had to think quickly to come with something without giving away Olivia to the employee. She takes over Neal from Olivia. And keep walking to get Neal out of the shop. Olivia made her excuses to the employee for what happened and told him that they would take care of the situation and ordered him not to call anyone. Then she asked if he was alright. When the employee nodded and said he wouldn't she followed Maricel outside the shop. They walked to the SUV where Abby still stood with her gun pointed at Romanov. Olivia walked to Abby.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked the federal prosecutor.

"Yes I'm fine. Go to the car and call. And stay with Alex." Abby answers and giving her phone to Olivia.

"Ok. Are you sure?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, Agent Perez and I have this covered. Go Olivia." Abby replies.

"Ok. I go." Olivia answers and walks to Abby's car.

Olivia opens the back door and goes inside the car. Alex blinks with her eyes and gasps when she sees it Olivia who gets in the car.

"Alex, are you alright?" Olivia asks Alex softly.

"I'm shocked and scared. What's going, Liv? Why are you here? How did you know where I was? I don't get it?" Alex asks. Her body is shaking.

"Oh Lex, come here." Olivia says opening her arms.

Alex slides over to Olivia throwing herself in the brunettes arms. Olivia puts her arms around Alex and hold her close to her body.

"I know a lot is happening right now. I know you are scared. I'm here now, honey. I explain it to you in a minute. I have to call Flanagan first." Olivia says.

Olivia pulls Abby's cellphone out of her pocket and calls Flanagan. Holding Alex closely to her body.

"Flanagan."

"Captain, Detective Benson here. When does our back up get here? "


	18. 18 You're my heart, you're my soul

**A/N I know, I know this is a really long chapter. Please r+r.**

**Will they finally get to the safe house...**

Chapter 18 You're my heart, you're my soul.

"They should be there in about 7 minutes. How are things going there?" Flanagan answers.

"We have them both. Agent Perez and Abby are with them right now. I'm with Alex in Abby's car." Olivia answers.

"No one got harmed? Is Ms. Cabot alright?"

"She is alright physically. No one got harmed. We had them fast."

"Ok. That's good. That no one got harmed and you got them fast I mean. Nice job Detective."

"Thank you Sir."

"As soon as your back up is there, the four of you go to the airport in Baltimore. After you handed Neal and Romanov over. The airplane is standby and ready to go when you get there. In Canada they will be waiting for you. To bring you to the safe house in Toronto. Don't worry. A close friend of mine is a Lieutenant there. He will bring you there with 2 other good friends of him. I won't take any risks if I don't need to. I know you don't trust the FBI now and I can't blame you. So I did the best I could. I will send all the information you need to Agents Perez's smart phone. I will call you when I know if one of them did it. And who will come to the safe house."

"Understood Sir."

"I want you to replace Ms. Carmichael. You are a trained Detective, she is not. I don't want something go wrong if on of them decides to try something. Ms. Carmichael can stay with Ms. Cabot."

"They are both cuffed and disarmed,Sir. But I understand your concern."

"Ok. Go to Ms. Carmichael and stay there until back up is there. Take their SUV to the airport. They can take Ms. Carmichael's car back to DC. Have you told Ms. Cabot what's going on and what happened here at the bureau?"

"No Sir. I told her that I explained it after I called you."

"Ok. Hand me over to Ms. Cabot and go to Neal and Romanov. I will explain it shortly to Ms. Cabot. Ms. Carmichael can answer her questions if she has them."

"Ok Sir."

Olivia hands over the cellphone to Alex.

" Flanagan will explain shortly what's going on. I send Abby to you, I need to go to help Maricel." Olivia says.

She pulls herself from Alex and opens the door from the car. She kisses Alex on her forehead before she gets out. Olivia closes the door and walks to the SUV.

"Abby you go to Alex. Flanagan wants me here in case they should try something. He explains to Alex what happened shortly." Olivia says.

"Ok. When is the back up coming here?" Abby asks.

"They should be here in 5 minutes. You stay with Alex until they are here. I explain what we're gonna do when they have taken over Neal and Romanov." Olivia answers.

"Ok. See ya soon." Abby replies and walks to her car.

Abby opens the back door of her car and steps inside. She looks at Alex who is trembling and all the color has left her face. In fact she is as white as a ghost.

"Alex, what's wrong? What happened?" Abby asks worried.

Alex looks in Abby's direction but the brunette can tell that blonde ADA doesn't see her. She looks like she is in shock. Clearly something bad has happened.

"Alex, sweetie, what is it? Talk to me." Abby says.

Alex looks up at Abby but she doesn't say a word.

"Alex, you're scarring me. What the hell happened?"

"Liv...she..." Alex whispers. Not able to finish her sentence.

Abby understands what Alex meant.

"I know. Thankfully she understood what was about to happen. She is ok though. She ain't hurt. She was worried about you. She drove to here in a little more then half the time it normally takes. She is alright, Alex."

"Abby, what kind of information does she have to be so much danger?" Alex asks.

"You know I can't tell you that, Alex. I'm sorry. I really am. But I can't tell you." Abby answers.

"Why not? You don't have to tell me what it is exactly. Just what kind of information."

"I know. But I still can't tell you. What did Flanagan tell you?"

"That we can't go to this safe house. That we are going to a safe house in damn freaking Toronto. How or with who he didn't say. And that if I had any question I ask you."

"Great. Just freaking great. Alright Cabot, shoot."

"Why do I have the feeling that he didn't tell me everything? That he didn't told me the major part?"

"That's because ya are a damn good lawyer. And you are right. Unfortunately I can't give you the answers now since our back up is here now." Abby says pointing at the SUV that is arriving at the gas station.

Alex takes a deeps to collect herself and glides into her prosecutor mode. Abby noticed the change in the blonde.

"Ok Tex, let's go." Alex says opening the car door.

"Ok but stay behind me. Olivia will kill if something happens to you. Please?"

"Fine. I won't have Liv going to prison for killing you. And I won't have you killed either."

Abby nods and opens her car door and steps out of the car. Walks around the car and helps Alex out of it. As promised Alex stays behind the federal prosecutor. The SUV stops behind the one Neal and Romanov are sitting in. With Maricel and Olivia each on one side. Four Agents stepped out of the SUV and walk to the one in front of them.

"I'm Special Agent Daniels. These are Special Agents Johnson, Lee and Craig." Daniels points at the other three Agents.

"Special Agent Perez. That's Detective Benson." Maricel says pointing at Olivia.

"Anything we need to know before we take them over from you and back to DC?" Daniels asks.

"If you have been briefed there is nothing else you should know." Maricel answers.

"Ok. You take our SUV. We take this one and the car."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Wait a minute. I want to check that SUV first." Olivia says.

"Go ahead, Detective." Maricel answers.

"Thank you Agent Perez. Please, stay here. All of you. You can go to the Audi when both women are in the SUV. I hope you understand why."

They all nod.

"Of course Detective. No problem. I understand it." Daniels says.

Olivia walks to the SUV and checks out the SUV. After a few minutes she comes back.

"Thank you for letting me do that. We're clear to go?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. You are. You know what to do." Daniels says.

"Yes I do. I debrief you in the SUV, Agent Perez. Let's go and get the women and leave." Olivia says.

"Ok, Detective. Let's go." Maricel says. She turns to Agent Daniels.

"Make sure that the arrive at the bureau. Don't answer any question they ask." Maricel says.

"We will. We don't answer anything." Daniels answers.

Olivia and Maricel give the four Agents a nod and walk away towards Abby and Alex.

"Ok we are ready to go. I will tell you what we are doing when we are in the SUV. Who drives?" Olivia asks.

All the three women answers at the same time.

"You."

They look at each other and start laughing. Even Olivia laughs although she blushes.

"Let's go. Abby and Alex you go in the back. Maricel and I go in the front." Olivia says.

Abby, Alex and Maricel all nods and the four women walk to the SUV and get inside. Olivia puts their destination into the navigation system and starts the SUV and drives away from the gas station.

"Ok this what we are going to do. We go to the airport in Baltimore. There is the airplane of the FBI waiting for us. Ready to take of as soon as we are on board. We fly to Toronto. At the airport in Toronto there are Agents waiting for us to take us to the safe house. A personal friend of Flanagan and two of good friends of him are taking us there. Any other information will be send to Maricel's smart phone. It sucks I know. I can't help it." Olivia says.

"I have one question for now. No offense Abby, why are you going with us?" Alex asks.

"Olivia?" Abby asks.

"It's ok, Abs. You can tell her." Olivia answers.

"Detective Badass here wants me safe too. And because Agents Neal and Romanov are not coming with us for now." Abby answers.

"Obviously. Why?"

Olivia felt that both Maricel and Abby were looking at her.

"Don't look at me. You two can handle this perfectly by yourself." Olivia says.

"Olivia used her great mind again. There are two options. One is Neal or Romanov did it. Two is the leak in New York knew where you were. Either way the safe house was compromised again. Flanagan said that I should go to New York for the evidence. Olivia told him that Hammond was going and that I'd go with Maricel and her." Abby answers.

"All of this is worse then a freaking nightmare. So now what? We have 1 agent for protecting 1 Detective and 2 ADA's? What the hell were you thinking Benson?!" Alex says.

"What I was thinking? I was thinking about saving your ass. I was thinking about protecting Abby and you! How stupid of me to want to do that." Olivia answers back.

"With one Agent? Who ever planted that bomb almost succeed. And we have only one Agent."

"First of all I'm a trained Detective. Second Abby is a licensed ADA with years of experience with firearms. Third. There is no other Agent right now that I can trust accept for Maricel and Hammond. If you want us to be able ever leaving Witsec we have no other choice then Hammond getting the evidence and protect the ADA who is going to bring this to trial. If you have better idea then please tell me. Otherwise I suggest you keep your mouth shut, ADA Cabot."

Abby and Maricel look at the Detective and ADA and knew that an other fight was about to blow up. To stop that from happening Abby decided to interfere.

"I think the both of you need to act like adults not as 6 year old kids. I know the both of you are under a lot of stress. But keep fighting with each other won't help. Stop being an ADA and Detective. And be Alex and Olivia. You need to calm down. All of this is hard enough without you two fighting like cats and dogs." Abby says.

"What ever Carmichael. I'm not done yet." Alex answers.

"Alex, I know you are pissed off. But fighting with everyone in this car isn't gonna help us." Olivia tries to reason with Alex.

"And going to a safe house with 1 Agent is? Why not..." Alex says and gets interrupted by Olivia.

"If I were you I would not finish that sentence, Alex. I saved you and I will always do that if it's possible but you are on very thin ice right now. You messed up with my heart and soul once today. You said to Abby you wouldn't do it again if you get an other chance. Doubt my professional ability and you get past strike 2 and make it to strike 3. You are lucky that Abby was able to chance my mind. Don't push it." Olivia says.

Everybody got quiet after that. They all realized what Olivia said to Alex. Maricel and Abby hoped that brunette wouldn't change her mind at the airport. Alex realized that she was about to make the same mistake twice this day. That taking her anger out on Olivia was not a good thing to do and certainly not now. It was silent in the SUV for about 10 minutes.

"You have the information from Flanagan where to go at the airport?" Olivia asks Maricel.

"Yes he send it to my phone. We go to a private hangar at leave from there to Toronto." Maricel answers.

"You know where that is?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Good."

We will be at the airport in 10 minutes. What time is the arrival in Toronto?"

"It's a 5 hour flight less or more."

"Do you know how far it is to the safe house from the airport in Toronto?"

"No. I don't know where it is."

"We probably will here it when we are in Toronto. I just hope it safe this time. I'm getting sick and tired from changing them."

"I think we all are getting sick and tired from changing them."

"Yeah."

It was silent again after the brief conversation. They arrive at the airport and Maricel gives Olivia directions where to go. !0 minutes later they are boarding the airplane. Abby, Alex and Maricel take a seat together. Olivia walks further and takes a seat at the back of the airplane. She puts on a headphone and pulls the volume to the maximum. Not wanting to talk with anyone. She closes her eyes and tries to get relaxed. It was going to be a long flight. Alex felt like she was alone. Even though Olivia was on the same plane. It took her an hour to get the courage to walk over to Olivia. Olivia had her eyes closed but she could feel Alex standing next to her. She decided to wait if the blonde would say something or not. She had the volume of the headphone turned down to normal half an hour ago.

"Olivia, may I sit down next to you?" Alex asks.

"Yes, you may." Olivia answers.

Alex sits down next to Olivia. She lays her hands down in her lap. It was silent for 5 minutes.

" You know most times when people who know each other asks if they may sit down they start talking. So spill it, Cabot." Olivia says.

"I don't know how to say it. I'm afraid to screw it up." Alex answers.

"Alex, I'm on this plane. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for leaving you there without giving you a chance to answer. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready to talk. So talk."

"If anyone should apologize, it is me. Not you. I was at my worst today. I hurt you the worst way possible. And yet you came to me and told me what it did with you. You didn't give the cold shoulder which would be deserved. No instead you allowed yourself to be vulnerable. So yes you walked away but you did something you've never done before. Talking to me how you felt. I betrayed your trust. I shouldn't have done that. But I did. And you trusted me enough to tell me what I did to you. I told you I wouldn't make the same mistake again. And I almost did it. If you wouldn't have stopped me I probably would have. Abby was right. You were right. I was angry of what happened and I took it out on you. Like it was a case we were working on. I forgot what you did. Saving me. Again. You have every right to be angry at me. I know you did the only thing you could do. I know you need to keep Abby safe. And you were right to let Hammond go to New York. I would have lost you today if you didn't recognized what was going on. And that really freaked me out. I never doubted your abilities as a Detective. The opposite I think your are the best Detective NYPD ever had. I'm so sorry for what I did today. What I did this last week. I know I have to urn your trust back. I can only hope you are willing to give me the chance to do that."

"Alex, I vowed I would never hurt you like I did today. I vowed I would never treat you like I did. I vowed I wouldn't hurt you like my mother hurt me. I broke that vow today. I don't deserve you. No matter what Abby or Maricel said to me. I hate myself for hurting you like that. I don't deserve your acceptance for my apologies. I will be honest with you. I almost didn't get on this plane. For a moment I thought I wouldn't do it. Because of our fight in the SUV. But then I thought about something what Abby said. And how she is right about it. Abby said that the we are the only one who can heal each others heart and soul. And she is right. You are the only one who can heal me. You are the only one I love the way I love you. That's why I had to get on this plane. You are right I don't trust you like I used to. But still, I trust you more then everyone else. Accept for those two over there. You still have that chance. But that's not the real problem. The real problem is that I'm not afraid to let you have that trust back, even though it will take some time, the problem is that I'm afraid to screw it up myself. I screw it up and lose you. Because that's what I'm good at. Screwing everything up. I love you more then anything else in this world. Don't ever doubt that Alex."

Alex can't believe what she's hearing. Olivia is blaming herself. Alex knew Olivia's childhood had been rough, she didn't know it was this bad. So bad that Olivia thought she wasn't worth Alex's love. That she didn't deserve her. If anyone deserved to be loved and cherished it was the woman sitting next to her.

"If anyone deserved to be loved and cherished it is you Olivia Benson. You did nothing wrong. And you deserve to be forgiven. Yes I got hurt today. But it wasn't your fault. It was mine. You are nothing like your mother. You are the most selfless, caring woman I know. And if there is someone who don't deserve it is me. Not the other way around. And you are right. Or Abby is. You are the only who can heal my heart or soul. You and you alone can do that. You are worth my love. You deserve it. I'm the one who doesn't deserve it after what I did today. But here I am, getting a chance to make it right. I love you Olivia Benson, with my heart and soul. Don't be afraid of screwing it up. Because I'm not. I'm not afraid you'll screw it up. I am afraid though that I will screw it up, again.

Can you hold me in your arms, please? I want to feel safe and you are the only one who can make me feel like that."

"Come here. There is nothing I would like to do more then holding you close to me. You make me feel safe too. When I hold you in my arms, I feel safe. Safe and loved. Happy that I'm the one that is able to hold you in my arms."

Alex curls her feet under her. She leans into Olivia's body. Putting her arms around the brunette. Letting out a sigh when the Detective puts her strong arms around her and pulls her closer. She lay her head down on Olivia's chest. Feeling safe and loved again. They both relax feeling the other finally back in their arms. It doesn't take long before they fall asleep. Holding the woman they love more then life it self in their arms.

In their sleep Alex and Olivia changed their positions. Instead of Olivia sitting and Alex half laying against her the both lay down on the chairs. Olivia laying half on her side against the back of the chairs, with one leg sticking out of the chairs and Alex on her back. Her head laying against Olivia's chest and her shoulder on Olivia's left upper arm. Olivia's right arm and leg laying protective and possessive around Alex's body. Abby couldn't let this opportunity go and walks silently to them. She stops in front of them and pulls her cellphone out and switch it to camera and takes a picture of her best friend and friend. She switch it back and pulls her cellphone back in her pocket and walks back to where Maricel is sitting.

"I know they probably have a long way to go. But I'm glad that they talked with each other. They look so happy and peaceful laying there together. Even in her sleep Liv is protecting her." Abby says.

"You are right. Olivia laying up against the back of those chairs to give Alex the space to lay down on her back. She takes care of Alex even in her sleep. I bet if somebody came near them that isn't you, Olivia would wake up ready to attack. We learn how to chase cars at the FBI. But I couldn't have done it better then Olivia did both times. She got us to that gas station in almost half the time without being any risk for other drivers on the road. I've seen her beating up Hammond twice. He wasn't even close hitting her. She almost knocked him out with one blow, one right hook. If it comes to Alex I don't think there isn't a thing she won't do."

"Nope. There ain't a thing she won't do for her. She won't let any one else say one bad thing about Alex neither. They may fight like cats and dogs. But Liv won't allow anyone else do it. Not me, not even the guys from the her squad. She almost beat up her partner from the squad because he called Alex an ice princess. I don't think he ever tried it again in her presence. It took Fin, Munch and her Captain to get her off him. They already were arguing about the case when Alex came in. They needed a warrant but Alex explained that they didn't had enough hard evidence. Elliot reacted badly. Said she only gave about her win\lose ratio. Knowing perfectly well that wasn't right. He said she didn't give a damn about the victims. He shouldn't have said that of course. Olivia and the other guys warned him but he didn't listen. He then said she was an ice princess. Because only ice princesses gave about their win/ lose ratio instead of victims. Olivia was on him and had him pushed down on the ground before any of them could react. They guy was helpless against her power at that moment. And he is an ex- marine. It took the three of them everything they got to get her off. So I think it's save to say Hammond had incredibly much luck she didn't beat him into the hospital."

"Wow. And I thought Hammond had it bad. It really took three guys to get her off?"

"Yes it really took three cops to get her off. So one piece of advice, if ya ever need to wake them up don't come to close if they are sleeping together, just call her otherwise you may end up with a broken nose or something like that."

"Thanks for the warning. I guess Hammond was right back in the first hotel. He said that if anyone was able to get past me he would almost feel sorry for the guy, because if she didn't kill him she would beat the crap out of him. I think it safe to say she actually would do that. If she get the chance."

"Hell yeah. If ya don't like who ever may come to the safe house and want them to get hurt, the only thing ya have to do is let them wake her up without warning them."

"Yeah. I get that now."

"Well, I should wake them up. Liv won't like to wake up when we are already there. Even though it looks like she is asleep deep I know that she ain't sleeping that deep."

"At least she got some sleep. I don't think she slept that much the past days."

"I don't think she slept at all. Otherwise she wouldn't be asleep right now."

Abby walks to the back of the plane and softly calls Olivia. Like she said Olivia was awake right away.

"What is it Abs?" Olivia says with a husky voice full of sleep.

"We will be there in an hour. I thought I'd wake ya up now. I know you won't like it if you would have wake up when we are already there." Abby answers softly. Not willing to wake Alex up.

"Thanks. I don't like it to wake up that late. I do want Alex to sleep half an hour longer. I wake her up then." Olivia answers softly back.

"I thought ya would want that. I'm glad the two of you talked. The two of you looked so happy and peaceful in each others arms. I know the road is long. But I think this is a good start."

"Yeah. I think you're right. It was a good start. Now go back before Alex wakes up. We can discus what we're gonna do when she is awake."

"Ok. We talk about it then. Ill ask Maricel if she has more info about the safe house. If she doesn't maybe she could contact Flanagan about it. See ya in half an hour."

With that Abby walks back to her seat. Maricel had the information they needed about the safe house so she didn't need to contact Flanagan. They sat there and talked. Waiting for Alex to wake up so they could talk. Olivia sat in the chair with Alex's head laying down in her lap, touching softly the blonde's hair. She wished she could let Alex sleep longer but she knew it was time to wake her up.

"Alex, wake up. We are almost at the airport." Olivia says softly.

"Mmm, just 5 more minutes, babe. Please?" Alex mumbles.

"Ok. But don't be angry with me if wake up and we are there." Olivia answers.

"But baby, I don't wanna wake up." Alex whines.

"Suit yourself. You can lay here longer. But I'm gonna talk with Abby and Maricel, Counselor." Olivia replies.

"Talk with Abby and Maricel? Are we at the airport then? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Alex rambles suddenly wide awake for as far as that was possible.

"We have almost half an hour. Before we reach the airport. I thought I would wake you up. So that you have some time. But you wanted to sleep. It was babe and baby this and that. But not willing to wake up. It's ok, Alex. You can wake up slowly. But I need to talk with them about the safe house. You can do what you want."

"I was not."

"Yes you were. You were whining."

"Well better get up then, if we need to talk with them. And for the record I don't whine."

"Yes you do. Now get up, Counselor."

"Slave driver."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I am a big bad Detective I know." Olivia smirks.

She slowly pulls Alex up a bit so she can get away and turn to lay her back down softly. She walks to Abby and Maricel.

"Bossy over there does not want to get up. So let's start." Olivia says.

"I heard that detective. And I don't whine and I'm not bossy." Alex reacts.

"Yes, you are." Abby and Olivia says together.

"What is it pick at Alex day?" Alex asks.

"No. But you are bossy, Alex. You've been bossing us around from the first day you walked into the squad room. Not that I mind." Olivia answers.

"Ok, Cabot, since you are awake, come over here so we can talk. We need to talk about it. If ya don't wanna do it or hear it, ya are free to stay there. Otherwise get your ass over here." Abby says.

Alex gets up and walk to the others.

"Now who's bossy." Alex says.

She takes a seat next to Olivia.

"Do you know where the safe house is yet?" Olivia asks Maricel.

"Yes. It's about 10 minutes from the airport."

"That's close."

"Yes. We are lucky it has a master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms. And a swimming pool in the backyard."

"Well that's nice. I can workout in the pool then. Ok back to the more important things. How are we gonna do the shifts now? It's you and I. Abby can help us. But should she take a whole shift?"Olivia asks.

"I think the question is will you let her?" Maricel answers.

"During the day, yes I will. During the night, not a chance. I trust Abby. I don't trust the bastards outside." Olivia answers.

"Liv, I can do the night shifts too. You will be exhausted and Maricel too if you two are doing the night shifts all by yourself. I know you, you won't sleep 8 hours during the day." Abby says.

Just when Olivia wants to react Maricel's phone goes.

"Perez." Maricel says.

"Agent Perez, it's Captain Flanagan. Can you put your phone on the speaker, please?" Flanagan answers.

"Yes Sir." Maricel answers and puts her phone on the speaker and lays it down on the table.

"This Captain Flanagan. Detective, you were right. Again, should I say. It was Agent Romanov. She placed the bomb. She also was the leak in New York. How she did all of this we don't know yet. We need to interrogate her further. I just wanted to let you all know this. Agent Neal will come to join you. Now since she needs to take a commercial flight it takes a bit longer for her to get there. How ever she will be early in the evening. Do you want an other Agent assigned to the team or not, Detective?" Flanagan explains and asks.

Olivia thinks for a moment before she replies.

"No Sir. I don't want an other Agent. With all due respect, I still don't trust the FBI very much right now. Besides we have Ms. Carmichael here and I think she can fill in that spot perfectly. We are with four then, that should be enough. If that's alright with you, Sir." Olivia answers.

"Fine by me, Detective. You did one hell of a job, Detective. Everybody else ok with the choice Detective Benson just made?" Flanagan asks.

They all looks at Olivia, who has a 'try me' look on her face.

"Yes Sir." They all answer, not wanting the wrath of Olivia against them.

"Alright then. I assume you can make a schedule for the shifts yourself. I will contact you if we know more. Even though we have Agent Romanov now I, still want you to be careful. We don't know what place she had in the cartel. Nor do we know if she was recruiting or has recruited others. That means Ms. Cabot, you are not allowed to leave the house by herself. For the next days at least you are not allowed to leave the house at all. You are allowed to go in the backyard. Detective Benson, you are allowed to leave the house if and only if necessary. If you leave the house I want one Agent going with you. Ms. Carmichael you are allowed yo leave the house with an Agent as far as I concern, how ever Detective Benson has the final word in this. Everything clear for all of you?" Flanagan says.

"Yes sir." Maricel says.

"Yes Sir." Alex answers.

"Crystal." Olivia says.

Abby looks at Olivia when she answers.

"Yes Sir. I think that I won't leave the house. Not if I don't want a pissed off Detective Badass." Abby says.

Everyone including Captain Flanagan snickers.

"I think that is a wise decision Ms. Carmichael." Flanagan laughs.

"Alright if you don't have any questions for now this conversation is over." Flanagan says.

"Sir, I do have a question. With all that happened the last two days, are we gonna stay at the safe house longer? I think that we should stay there at least until we know for sure there isn't an other leak. And this house won't be compromised." Olivia asks.

"If we can get everything on the table, so to speak, in the two weeks we had prepared, then no. If we can't then I think it's necessary to stay longer. That includes Ms. Carmichael. I rather have the case starts later then have our prosecutor in more danger then needed. So until we are sure, you are staying there as long as needed, Ms. Carmichael."

"Understood Sir. For the record, I don't like it. On the other hand, I think Olivia will kill me personally if I don't stay." Abby says.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Olivia reacts.

"Yes you are." Abby, Alex and Maricel say at the same time.

"I think it's for the best if I don't react. Stay safe everyone. Goodbye." Flanagan says and ends the call.

"Thank you for nothing." Olivia mutters.

"Liv, you know you are that bad. You are fiercely protective. About me and certainly about Alex." Abby says.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Olivia answers.

"No it's not bad. At least not for us." Abby smirks.

"Ok ladies, enough fun for now. Since Agent Neal is gonna join us we need to rearrange the schedule." Maricel says.

"Neal can take the day shifts with one of us. I won't let her to take the night shifts. Not until I trust her with Alex's life." Olivia says.

" I thought you wouldn't. So how are we gonna do this? What do you want?" Maricel asks.

"You take the night shifts with one of us. The one that doesn't takes the day shift with Neal. Or do you want a three shifts per 24 hours?"

"If we do that would you let Neal take a shift from 4 pm till midnight?"

"Only when I am not on night duty. Then yes."

"Then I think a three shift is the best."

"Ok. I want you or me on the night shift. For the first nights at least. If I trust Neal, and how fast that depends on her, then she can take the night shifts too. Now for the night shifts when I'm on it, one of you is staying with Alex in the master bedroom. I don't want her alone at night. So for the next two days Neal is out of night duty and always with one of the three of us. After that if I trust her enough she can have night duty with you or me. If I trust her with Alex's life she can have all duties with the three of us. This night it's you and Abby. I want to be with Alex since I don't know her at all. And I just want to be with her. Are you ok with all of this?"

"Yes. I am."

"Abby? You ok with this?" Olivia asks Abby.

"Yes, Liv." Abby answers.

"I do realize that it means that Maricel and I have a double shift but after everything that happened she needs to urn my trust. I hope you all can understand that." Olivia says.

"If I were in your shoes, I would have done the same thing." Maricel says.

"I'm almost surprised you agree with a three shifts schedule. I know you want Alex safe, Liv. So do I. She needs to urn my trust too. We are talking about my best friend's girlfriend here. Who happens to be my friend too." Abby says.

"After all we've been trough, I'm proud of you, Liv. I know you rather don't want her here at all. So doing what you are doing now is a big thing. I also know you really would stay awake to protect me. And try to do that as long as you can. Stay awake until you can't stay on your feet anymore. And I know you can stay awake for a very long time. When we have a major case I know you guys stay awake and work on it for 4 or days before you agree to take a few hours of sleep. I feel the safest when you are with me. Even when you sleep you protect me. So one double shift is nothing for you." Alex says.

"Thank you all for understanding this. And Alex is right. When we have a major case I don't sleep for at least 4 or 5 days. After that I get 3 or 4 hours sleep at a day the most until the case is closed or turns in a long term case. So doing this when it's about her life is very rare to do for me. It's also means how much I trust the two of you. Or actually you Maricel. I trust you with Alex's life and that wasn't something I did easily and it sure isn't now." Olivia says.

"I know. I feel very fortuned that you trust me like this." Maricel answers.

The airplanes has landed in the mean time. As promised the three Agents that are taking them to the safe house are there. They are in the safe house 20 minutes after the plane landed and the safe house was checked. Half an hour after that they were with the four of them alone.

"How about the two of you go to your bedroom and get some sleep, now that we are just with the four of us?" Maricel asks Alex and Olivia.

"Although that sounds good, I want work out in the pool first." Olivia answers.

"Do you have a swimming suit in your backpack then?" Abby asks.

"No. Don't need it. I have my work out clothes with me. That will do it for now." Olivia answers.

"You go, Liv. We can take a nap after you're done." Alex says.

"Are you sure, you want to wait?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go, Detective Badass." Alex says.

Olivia goes upstairs to their bedroom and changes into her NYPD shorts and tank top. She goes downstairs and walks into the backyard. And dives right into the swimming pool. Alex stays at the window and looks at Olivia swimming lane after lane.

Twenty minutes later Abby and Maricel joins her.

"She is still swimming?" Maricel asks.

"Yes and I think she will for the next twenty." Alex answers.

"Did she rest?" Maricel asks.

"No she is swimming from the moment she dove into the water. I don't think she will stop to rest. She is working off the tension, anger and frustration." Alex answers.

"The last to days have been hard. I can understand that. She has one hell of a stamina. With the tempo she is swimming I would have been out of breath and with cramp in my whole body by now. And I think I'm a few years younger." Maricel answers.

"May I ask what your age is?" Alex asks.

"I'm 26." Maricel answers.

"Then it is more then a few years. Liv is 45." Alex says.

"You're joking right?"

"No."

"I thought she was much younger. She keeps surprising me. So she is working off the tension, anger and frustration from the last two days, right?" Maricel asks.

"No. I think she is working off everything she feels since the moment I got shot. Probably since we knew about the threat against me. But I know for sure her world crashed when I was shot and she tried to stop the bleeding. And knowing now how much she loves me, she went trough hell when they told her I died. So I think she will be in that pool without resting for a while."

**A/N 2 Thank you for staying with me in this very very long chapter. I just wanted them to finally be in the safe house.**


	19. Chapter 19 More then you deserve

**A/N I made a mistake with Olivia's age in the previous chapter. I mixed her age up with the settings of the story "Runaway", which I placed in season 13. Olivia would be there around 45. I take for every season 1 year off. So as for now Olivia is 37 years.(young) My apologies for this mistake.**

Chapter 19 More then you deserve.

Abby looked stunned and shocked at Alex. She couldn't believe what the blonde just said.

"Ok. Hold your horses for a moment, Alex. I don't think I got tha right. Can ya tell me what happened? From the beginning till the end?" Abby asks.

"After I dropped the charges against Zapata, the feds whisked him away. The threats against me and my mother were already there. Branch told me to back off and let the feds take it over. The same evening as I dropped the case, we went to a bar with the squad, Cragen and I. Munch and Fin left, soon after that Cragen left too. It was Elliot, Liv and I. We decided to call it at night and walked out the bar. When we walked on the pavement a black SUV came around the corner and shot me. Liv and Elliot heard a gunshot and told who ever was there too, to take cover and dropped themselves on the ground. Elliot went after the SUV and Liv saw me lying on the ground with a gunshot wound in my shoulder. When she crawled to me she kept saying no no no no no no. She yelled for someone to call 911. Nobody reacted. I think everyone ran away. She pressed and kept pressing on my shoulder. Try to stop bleeding. Talking to me. Telling me to stay with her. Begging me to stay with her. Elliot came back and just stood there. Liv had to yell at him to call a bus. I don't know how long it took for the ambulance to come there. Liv just kept pressing on the wound and talking to me. She went with me in the Ambulance to the hospital.

Totally covered in my blood. She waited in the ER waiting room. The others came there too. She waited for hours, only to be told that I was dead. She thought she lost me. That she hadn't saved me. When I woke up Hammond was next to my bed. Telling me that for the world officially I was dead. That they keep it that way. I had to go in Witsec. Nobody would know that I was still alive. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't go without Liv knowing that I was alive that she did saved me. So I demanded to let her know. I refused to go without letting her know that I'd go into Witsec. So after being a big pain in the ass in my prosecutor mode Hammond gave in. I told him to let Stabler coming with her. So that she wouldn't need to take the burden alone. Knowing that I was alive and whisked away into Witsec.

Hammond made the call and let them know trough a note that he had some loose end he wanted to tie. He told them to come to a place in the middle of nowhere. Liv and Stabler came. I'll never forget the look on her face when saw that I was alive. I've never seen somebody so broken too. She told me that my funeral was tomorrow and Hammond said that nobody could now that I was alive and that the funeral must go on. Stabler said that the put me away in Witsec. Liv was crying. She asked me how long and I couldn't answer her question. As how much I wished, I couldn't. I said as long as it takes to get him extradited or otherwise handled with. The look on her face told me that somehow I needed make it happen to get the chance to talk to her. She was completely devastated. I think something inside her actually died that moment. We needed to go. Even though I didn't want it. What I wanted was throwing myself in her arms, tell her that I loved her. Hell I wanted to kiss her. But Hammond told me to get in the SUV, that we needed to go. I looked at her, hoping to tell with my eyes what I felt for her. As soon as I was in the SUV and the door was closed I made the decision that no matter what I would make Hammond calling her. I ordered him to call her. Said that I wouldn't go anywhere until I talked to her. He knew that there was nothing he could do to make me go unless he let her talk to me.

So when we were at the hotel he told me that when he came back I could call Liv. Little did I know that he called her when he was away. Liv had her jacket still on when he called her. She just arrived at her apartment. Stabler had been calling her. She first let her cellphone ring. She wouldn't talk with anyone. He world just crashed down. He kept calling so she answered her phone without looking not needing to look who it was knowing it was him. She shut him down real quick. A minute later Hammond called her. She thought it was Stabler again. So she snapped at him. Then Hammond said it was him. And that she was as much a pain in his ass as I was. Obviously that didn't go well. She chew his ass off. He told her I ordered him to let me talk with her. That I refused to go without talking to her. That moment she decided she was going with me. Hammond tried to beat around the bushes but Liv wouldn't take it. She told him she knew a way to make me go if he told her where I was or take her to me. He asked her how she would make me go. She said that she knew I would go because she was going with me. He told her she had an hour to pack her things. She said that she was ready and that he just send the damn SUV. 5 minutes later she had left her apartment with a backpack. She only packed some clothes and toiletries.

The came to the hotel. Hammond came in the suite alone. I didn't know that Liv was already there. Let alone that she was coming with me. So when he was inside I demanded to call Liv. He had promised me that I could call her when he was back. Of course I wouldn't listen to a thing he said. Threatened him to sue him with whatever I could find if he didn't let me call her right then. He gave up and walked out the suite. Telling Liv to go inside and calm me down. That me going on a war path was driving him crazy. Liv had hear me yelling. She knew I wasn't on a war path. She knew I was pissed off. So Liv told him that I was pissed off. He gave her half an hour to calm me down. She said that all she needed was 5 minutes. She opened the door and came in. I was expecting Hammond coming back inside. When I looked up I saw Liv standing there. I thought my mind was playing tricks with me. But it was really her. We talked for a few minutes. She said that we needed to talk with Hammond. I asked her if she needed to leave after that. She told me that she'd stay after that. She called Hammond back in.

They shared a look and Liv told me that she didn't told me the the whole truth when she said that she didn't needed to leave after Hammond was gone. I thought she could stay till the next morning. So I asked her that. I asked her if she would stay till the next morning until I was going to the safe house and then go home. She told me that she would stay till the next morning until I was going to the safe house. She told me that she wasn't going home then. That she probably wasn't going for a long time. It was then that I knew she would coming with me. I asked if it wasn't some sick joke. Wanted to know I had it right. She said it wasn't. That if I wanted it she would go with me. Suddenly the world didn't look so black anymore.

I threw myself in her arms crying my eyes out. She just hold me, comforted me. When we were alone we talked with each other. Told each other what we really felt. Told each other that without the other we wouldn't be complete. During the evening Liv had this nagging feeling something wasn't right. She talked with Maricel about it and they decided to call Hammond. Hammond himself was about to call them. They had the tape with a same kind of massage as the had for me. Hammond came to the hotel and made the biggest mistake he could made. He wanted to see how far Liv would go to protect me. What her skills are. So he decided to insult me. Maricel came to the bedroom and told me what Hammond wanted to do. I asked her if he had a dead wish. There was no way in hell Liv would let him badger me. She said that she was just there to warn me. That he had made it clear to her that she wouldn't interfere.

It wasn't even 3 minutes later when we heard Liv yelling at him. She had warn him several times that she would kick his ass if he didn't stop talking about me the way he did. He kept going. Insulting me even worse. That's when she had enough of it. Maricel and I were standing in the doorway watching them. I didn't want to miss Liv kicking his ass neither did Maricel. She punched him once. One right hook and Hammond sat on his ass on the floor. He wouldn't believe that all it took to almost knock him out was one right hook. He wouldn't believe her when she told him that. So he asked me. I told him the same thing. He still wouldn't believe it. Then he asked Maricel. She told him that we were right. And that he had it coming. He wanted to know how far she would go to protect me. How good she was. That could have known that she would kick his ass. Of course Liv didn't understand that. That's when he made his second biggest mistake. He told her that he had set her up. That he insulted me to get a reaction out of her.

That's when she kicked his ass for the second time. She punched him in his face again. She punched him so hard that his head went backwards. He found his balance again and tried to punch her. She blocked him and punched him in his stomach. He stumbled backward got back on his feet and tried to punch her again. She blocked him for the second time twisted his arm on his back. Shove him into the wall and cuffed him. Then she pulled him with his hair and shove his face back in the wall. She turned him around shove him to the sofa and then threw him at the sofa. All of this from the moment she blocked him to the moment his ass landed on the sofa within a minute. She asked him if he had enough of that she needed to kick his ass for the third time. He said he had enough and asked her to take the handcuffs off. She did and then we went to talk with the four of us.

He told her that our safe house was compromised. She asked him if it was on file. Everything, well you get it, the whole nine yard. He told them they didn't. That besides his team the only one who knew it were we. That's when she suspected his cellphone was bugged. She asked him for his cellphone pulled out some latex gloves out of her pocket and took his cellphone to the diner table. Opened it and found the microphone. The rest you know." Alex finished.

It went silent after Alex finished. All three women looked outside to the one that was still swimming in the pool. Lane after lane. Abby and Maricel didn't know what to say so they said nothing. They couldn't believe that after everything Olivia went trough the last week she was still able to think so clearly. She almost figured out the case, that was bringing them here, out on herself. Abby knew her best friend was a strong woman. She didn't know she was so strong. She knows without a doubt that if she went trough what Olivia went trough she would have gone crazy. She wouldn't have trust anyone anymore. She knew then that it would take a lot of time before her best friend would be the same as she was before. If she ever would be. She know understood why what Alex had done hurt so much. They went to sit down in the living room. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. But all of them were thinking about the Detective in the swimming pool.

"How does she do it? After everything that happened she was still able to think like a Detective solving this case so far on her own." Maricel asks.

"Your an Agent. How would you do it?" Alex answers.

"I couldn't that's why I ask it." Maricel answers.

"Working with a unit like SVU isn't something everyone can. It's different then any other unit. It's different then being an Agent with the FBI. Most of the time you are working with living victims. You see the most cruel things a human being can do. Every case is difficult. Heartbreaking. But cases with children are the worst. Being an ADA assigned especially to this unit is not something every ADA can do. We see the cruelty too. But not like the Detectives do. We see the evidence via photographs or on documents. We deal with the outcome of the crimes committed. We try to get the perpetrators behind bars. I was the first prosecutor assigned to SVU and SVU only.

I learned after a while that every Detective has their own reasons for joining this unit. You are not assigned to SVU as a Detective. You have to volunteer. The Detectives see the crime scenes, victims. They need to deal with family, friends spouses and children of the victims. Even the most 'simple' case is hard. With all that they see at a daily basis, there two versions of them at work. The one on the precinct doing paperwork, looking for leads. And the one that goes to crime scenes, talking with victims, working with the evidence. They chance in what they call cop mode. Lock away your normal human being feelings. Protecting themselves. You can't do this job without that. They always seek for justice one way or the other.

So with everything Liv went trough the last week she just slipped into work mode. Cop mode so to speak. Don't think it won't get her because it does. She gets haunted with nightmares. Suffers with endless sleepless nights. Plus she is the only female Detective in the squad. She needed to proof herself twice as hard as the guys. She needed to urn their trust. Show them that she is equal at least. She needs to work harder, be harder. Detective Olivia is a whole other person then home Olivia. Now she is working Olivia that's why she is still in that pool. You won't see much of home Olivia here. If you see it. The only place where she will be home Olivia is in the bedroom alone with me. Or with Abby." Alex tells.

"You worked with SVU before you became a federal prosecutor." Maricel says to Abby.

"Yes I did. But that was different. I tried other case too not only sex crimes like Alex. That's why she is a better prosecutor then I am. She only tried sex crimes." Abby answers.

"You said you have to volunteer SVU to be a Detective there. Why did Olivia volunteered?" Maricel asks Alex.

"To seek justice for the victims. It's not for me to tell what her private motivation is to join SVU. And it is not for you to ask. If she wants you to know it she will tell you herself." Alex answers.

"Ok. I won't. I just get more respect and admire her more with the minute." Maricel answers.

"We have talked enough hard talk for now I think. Who wants coffee or thee?" Abby asks.

"I would like a cup of tea." Alex answers.

"Me too." Maricel says.

"Ok. So tea it is then." Abby says and walks to the kitchen.

Abby makes tea for the three of them and returns to the living room after a few minutes. They make small talk after the emotional topics the talked about earlier. An hour after she went in the swimming pool Olivia came back inside.

"I'm taking a shower. Nap time after that?" Olivia asks Alex.

"Yes. That's ok. Call me when you are ready." Alex answers.

"Ok. See you in a few minutes, Lex." Olivia says.

"Take your time, Liv. No need to hurry." Ales says.

Ten minutes later Olivia came back downstairs. Wearing a formfitting jeans and a fresh NYPD tank top. Her hair towel dry. She walks into the living room seeing that Alex is sitting there by herself.

"Are you ready, Lex?" Olivia asks.

Alex looks up and gasped when she saw Olivia. The brunette looked never sexier then she did right then for Alex. Even though she was wearing jeans and an NYPD tank top. Alex couldn't keep her eyes from roaming over the Detective's body. Over her well muscled legs up to her toned thighs. Her flat stomach, her magnificent breasts. All the way up to those beautiful brown eyes. Seeing that she is caught ogling her girlfriend Alex blushes.

"See something you like, Counselor?" Olivia says with a smile.

"Yes. I do. God Liv, you are beautiful." Alex breaths.

" Thank you. You are quit stunningly yourself, Lex." Olivia answers.

"I never knew that jeans and a NYPD tank top could be so sexy." Alex says.

"You are biased. There is nothing sexy about jeans with a tank top from the NYPD. Ready go upstairs?" Olivia asks.

"Yes I am. And for the record jeans and a NYPD tank top is sexy when you are wearing it." Alex responds.

Olivia hold out her hand to Alex. The blonde lays her hand in Olivia's, hand in hand they walk upstairs to their bedroom. Alex takes a seat on the bed, Olivia is standing in front of her.

"Do you need my help with changing in your yammies? Or don't you want to wear them?" Olivia asks.

"Liv, come and sit with me for a moment, please." Alex answers.

The Detective nods and sits next to the blonde attorney.

"Liv, I know we said we would go slow. But I almost lost you today. I need you, Olivia. Will you kiss me, please?" Alex asks.

Olivia turns to Alex. She gently places her hands on the blonde's face, captures her lips softly with her own. When their lips touches a jolt of electricity goes trough both their body's. Alex moans softly against Olivia's lips. She never felt lips so soft. Olivia let her tongue roaming over Alex's lips asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Alex granted access immediately and opens her mouth. Olivia let her tongue slowly in Alex's mouth, she moans when she taste the blonde for the first time. They can't think clearly anymore, their body's taking over. Their tongues starting a dance of their own. Alex tangles her hands in silky brown hair. Olivia places her hands on Alex's waist, pulling the blonde closer against her body. They keep kissing until the need of oxygen becomes to much and their lungs are burning from the need of air. Olivia ends the kiss and leans with her forehead against Alex's. Brown eyes looking into stormy blue ones.

"Wow. That was amazing." Olivia says softly.

"Yes, it was. Amazing. I love you Olivia Benson. I love you so much." Alex answers.

"I love you too, Alexandra Cabot. I love you with everything I have, with everything I am." Olivia replies before capturing the blonde's lips again.

They make out until Alex can't take it anymore. Her body is screaming for Olivia. Wanting her touch so desperately.

"Liv, please. I can't take it anymore. Please touch me, make love to me. I want you so much right now." Alex whispers.

"Alex, you are injured. When we make love for the first time, I want it to be special. I don't want you to be in pain. Don't get me wrong, I want you too. I have wanted you from the moment we met for the first time. I just don't want to hurt you." Olivia answers.

"It will be special. Every time we make love will be special to me. Because it is you who is making love to me. You won't hurt me, I know you won't hurt me. I just want you now, I need you now. Please?" Alex asks.

"Are you sure, Lex.?"

"I've never been more certain of anything else in my life." Alex says.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." Olivia answers.

"Then don't. Kiss me, make love to me, Detective." Alex replies.

"As you wish, Counselor. As you wish." Olivia says.

Olivia pulls Alex up from the bed. Places her hands on the blonde's waist and kisses her. Alex moans softly in the brunette's mouth as she deepens the kiss. Olivia let her hands wander to the Alex's back. Let her hands under Alex's hoodie and touches her bare skin. Fingers gliding over her back as she kisses Alex senseless. Pulling back Olivia looks in darkened blue eyes, pupils dilated from arousal. She places her hands at the hem of Alex's hoodie.

"May I?" She softly asks.

"Yes, please." Alex whispers.

Olivia takes of Alex's sling. Pulling the blonde's good arm out of the hoodie first. Pulls it over her head and then carefully pulls it over her injured arm. Throwing the hoodie on the floor, she takes in the magnificent sight in front of her. Wetting her lips as she sees the now naked torso. Beautiful firm breast. Her chocolate brown eyes darkened and she feels herself getting wetter.

"God, you are beautiful. So perfect." Olivia whispers.

Olivia leads Alex back to the bed. Slowly lowering the blonde on it. She moves to Alex's right side and lays down half on top her. Alex tucks at the hem of Olivia's tank top.

"Off." Alex demands.

Olivia raises up and in one fluid motion she takes off her tank top Throwing it on top of Alex's hoodie. Revealing a flat six packed stomach and a black lacy silk bra. Alex eyes are nearly black now.

"That too" Alex breathed.

Olivia reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She throws it on growing stack of clothes.

"Oh my God, Liv you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on." Alex whispers.

Alex reached out with arm, her hand cupping a full breast. Olivia moans as Alex cupped her breast feeling her nipple hardened at the palm of Alex hand. She places her hands on Alex's breasts and squeezes them softly. Looking in each others eyes they see the love, admiring and need they both feel.

They broke out their spell when they hear Abby screaming at Maricel.

"NO. NO WAY IN HELL. I AIN'T GONNA TELL LIV THIS. YOU ARE THE AGENT HERE. YOU TELL HER!" Abby screams.

"NO I WON'T. I WANNA LIVE LONGER THEN TODAY. YOU ARE HER BEST FRIEND, YOU TELL HER!" Maricel screams back.

"What the hell is going on downstairs?" Olivia says.

Olivia helps Alex up and as quickly as she can she helps Alex putting her hoodie back on. She trows on her tank top not taking the time to put her bra and yanks a NYPD sweatshirt out her backpack and throws it on too.

"Ready for what ever shit it is they need to tell us?" Olivia asks.

"No, but do I have a choice?" Alex answers.

"Yes, you do. You can stay here and I go downstairs by myself." Olivia answers.

"No, I'm going with you. If they both are screaming at each other it has to be bad. We do this together." Alex replies.

"Ok. Let's face the firing squad then." Olivia says.

Alex takes Olivia by the hand and they walk downstairs to see what the hell is wrong.

"WELL I'M THE PROSECUTOR. I CAN'T DIE NEITHER. IT'S YOUR FREAKING DAMN JOB TO DO. SO MAN UP AND TELL HER! " Abby screams back.

Walking into the living room Olivia whistles on her fingers.

"What the hell is going on here?" Olivia asks sternly, giving them both a death glare.

Abby and Maricel both shiver from the look Olivia is giving them. Alex may be known as the ice princess with her death glare, Olivia's is as much frightening as the ADA's. They look at each other and both keep their mouth shut.

"Well? One of you is going to tell me what's going on. So you better start talking, instead of I make you talk!" Olivia says with a deadly cold voice.

She looks at Abby and then at Maricel.

"Nobody? Fine. Carmichael! You and I, kitchen NOW! Perez, you stay here with Alex. You better talk to her! Or she is gonna make you talk, believe me, when she is done you wish you talked to her sooner!." Olivia says.

She grabs Abby by her arm and yanks the tall brunette into the kitchen and slams the door behind her.

Maricel walks to the front door and locks it. She walks back into the living room.

"Ok, I'm gonna tell you what's wrong before Olivia gets Carmichael talking. Hammond just called. There has been a bomb explosion at the 1–6 precinct in New York. Nobody died, but there are people wounded.

Detectives Munch and Tutuola are in the hospital. They are wounded but not live threatening. There are some beat cops in the hospital that are live threating wounded. The others are ok..." Maricel says. She gets interrupted by a yelling Olivia.

"Hell no. ALEX." Olivia yells and yanks the kitchen door open.

**A/N 2 I promise you all that they don't need to leave this safe house. **


	20. Chap 20 Everything I do, I do it for you

**A/N As many of you know, I'm writing two stories at the same time. After thinking long about it I've decided I can't write and update both stories every few days, without the chapters losing the quality you all deserve and I want them to have. In my opinion it would be possible for me to write for one of the stories one chapter per week. So that I could use the rest of the time for the other story. And therefore keep the quality in the chapters. Both stories are equally important of course but I had to make a choice. I've chosen that for the other story "Runaway" I will write one chapter per week. That means that it is possible I write more then one chapter per week for this story. Depending on how long the chapter will be and how much time I have to write. **

**I hope you all will understand this. It's in your best interest too. By the way it looks now the readers from this story don't have to "suffer" with waiting a week for an new update.**

**Now back to the story. I've have an other surprise twist for you in this chapter...**

**Enjoy reading it.**

**Please R+R. You all make me very happy with them.**

Chapter 20 Everything I do, I do it for you.

Alex gets up as soon as she heard Olivia yelling. When the brunette yanked the door open she expected an upset Detective, maybe in tears. But she certainly didn't expect to she what she saw, determination in the brown eyes that were looking at her.

"We need to talk. I didn't want to talk about this, I still don't want to, but I have to. Now I need to call Hammond first, after that you and I need do that talk, Lex." Olivia says.

Olivia pulls out her cellphone and calls Hammond. He answers after the 2nd ring.

"Hammond."

"Benson here. Did you get the evidence?" Olivia asks.

"Yes I have. I didn't even have to use the letter. I told Cragen that you wanted for me to have everything you had. Including some things you had in your locker. He just said that I could go to your desk and take what I needed. He asked me if I had the combination of your locker. I said I did. He gave me permission to take what you asked me to get from your locker too." Hammond answers.

"Ok. Good. No get the hell out of there if you already didn't left." Olivia says.

"I am. This changes things you know?"

"Yes I know."

"You gonna talk with Cabot about this, don't ya?"

"You know I have to."

"Yes, I know. I wish it wasn't necessary. But with what happened now I know you don't have a choice. She is in as much danger as you are with or without knowing what you collected. I know you hated it to not be able telling her, on one hand. On the other, you would protect her by not telling her and now you have to. Well better you then me."

"Thank you for the honor." Olivia answers sarcastically.

"Your welcome. Try to be nice to Neal, Detective."

"As long as she does what she needs to do, she has nothing to worry about. She will need to urn my trust though."

"I know. Well as far as I can say right now your safe house is actually safe. No need to transfer you right now."

"That's good to know. I've gotta go. Let me now if you found out more."

"I will. Keep the four of you safe, Detective."

"You know I will. At least I do the best I can."

"I know that. Bye Benson."

"Bye Hammond." Olivia says and ends the call.

Olivia looks at Abby and Maricel.

"Ok you two. go do something somewhere else. I need to talk to Alex and I want do it alone." Olivia says.

"Are ya sure ya wanna do this?" Abby asks.

"I have to. It doesn't matter anymore what I want or don't want. You know that Abby." Olivia answers.

"Yeah, I know. I just wished that you didn't need to." Abby says.

"That makes two of us. Still I have to do it. So go." Olivia says.

Abby and Maricel went to kitchen, leaving Alex and Olivia in the living room.

"Alex, you're not gonna like what I'm about to tell you, but there is no reason anymore not to tell you. You are in as much danger as I am. So it is pointless to keep the information from you." Olivia says.

"I know. And I also know you don't like it for me to know. But I have a feeling that with what happened at the precinct, that not knowing it won't keep me safer."

"No unfortunately it doesn't. I started to look deeper when the threat against you was there. When you got shot it only made me want to dig deeper. I wanted to get justice for you. So that's what I did. I already had a few things but no hard evidence to get a warrant for. So I didn't asked for it. How ever when I start digging deeper I did get more concrete evidence and the day before yesterday I received a package at my apartment. I took everything to the precinct and made copies of the paperwork I had and putted it in a file and kept that along with some other evidence in my locker. I was gonna take it to Hammond yesterday but that was before we saw each other and before Hammond called me and I went to go to you. I don't know who send it to me. I hadn't had the time to find that out. But that is not important now. Ok. Now the hard part. This is what I have or actually now Hammond has. I have photo's of secret meetings between Velez and guys of the cartel. 2 tapes with conversations and video tapes of conversations and 1 videotape with images of an execution. Papers of secret bank accounts, orders for hits, orders from a few actions ordered by Velez and Zapata. There are a lot of blanks but I have a pretty good view of who stands where in the cartel. The problem we have is that I don't know any locations. I don't know where they are hiding or where their labs are. So it's gonna be hard to find that out. Now that Romanov is caught they are going to close the ranks. So it will be even harder to find them. And all of the evidence needs to be checked. So it still is very long road to go. Everything I had was circumstantial until the day before yesterday. So I didn't hold it back. I knew I needed to get more before I could come to you for a warrant or anything else. When I did get it you were already shot. And I worked on getting a clear picture of where everybody stood with the information I just got. Then I went to you to go with you into Witsec. And with Hammond's cellphone being bugged it came out in the open that I had a file with some serious information. That's why Hammond and I freaked out. Well that and the fact that I called Cragen, with Hammond's cellphone, to tell him I would go with you and I told him that I loved you after he asked me. So know you know everything I know about this. No that's not true. Hammond keeps me updated with what ever happens and what he finds out. I promised him not to go after Velez or anyone else by myself or at all. He is risking his job for doing this. And all I want is to keep you safe. Now you know everything." Olivia says.

Alex was silent for a few minutes. Stunned with what Olivia just told her and processing everything. Olivia let her, knowing that when Alex had processed everything she would talk.

"And here I thought I pissed off Velez like no else ever could. Clearly I was wrong about that. You delivered the whole damn cartel on a goddamn silver plate to feds. Even tough you don't know the locations. I knew you are a damn good Detective but I've underestimated you, Liv. You are a brilliant and damn good Detective. And you are paying the full prize for it now. Damn it, Liv. Now I understand why you didn't want me to know all of this and the danger you are in. Well, we are in." Alex says.

She is quiet for a moment before she reacts again.

"FUCK ALL OF THIS, FUCK VELEZ AND THE CARTEL. FUCK YOU, OLIVIA BENSON. WHY COULDN'T YOU KEEP YOUR DAMN NOSE OUT OF IT? DAMN YOU!" Alex yells.

Alex stood up and stormed to the stairs.

"ALEX WAIT. DAMN IT, CABOT." Olivia yelled.

Alex didn't stop and just went upstairs to their bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Olivia walked to the front door unlocked it and went outside slamming the door behind her. She just needed to take a run. Before she did something stupid with Alex that she would regret later. Not caring that she wasn't supposed to go outside alone. Abby and Maricel run into the living room after they heard two doors slamming shut. Abby looked into the backyard only to find out Olivia wasn't there.

"Damn it. I'm gonna kill them both." Abby says.

"What? Why?" Maricel asks.

"You heard Alex yelling. And Olivia yelling. The two door we heard slamming shut was Alex going into the bedroom and Olivia going outside without one of us. That's why." Abby answered.

"Oh shit. Now what?" Maricel asks.

"You go outside try to find Liv, I go upstairs to Alex." Abby answers.

"Ok." Maricel answers and hurried to the front door to go after Olivia.

Abby goes upstairs and knocks on the door to the bedroom and walks inside. Alex sat on the bed with her back to the door.

"Please go away Liv, I'm not ready to talk to you yet." Alex says.

"First I'm not Olivia and second she doesn't want to talk with anyone right now. The second door that slammed shut was the front door, which you probably heard. She did go away." Abby says.

Alex turned around to see Abby.

"What? You are kidding right?" Alex asks.

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Really Cabot? Ya better hope that Maricel will be able to find her." Abby answers pissed.

"Why did she do something stupid like that?"

"Jeez, let's see. Maybe because her girlfriend told her 'fuck you' or 'why couldn't you keep your damn nose out of it' or how about ' damn you'? That could have something to do with it."

"Hey, you don't need to get picky on me."

"Yes I do. Did you left your brains in New York when you came to Washington? You've managed to screw up three times in less then 24 hours. And twice she forgave you for it. I managed to safe your ass twice. She walked out that door now because even after that she doesn't want to say anything that might hurt ya. So she walked away to prevent that. You can only hope that nothing will happen to her, because if she gets hurt or worse if she gets killed, there is only one person to blame for that. And that is you. Think about that, Counselor." Abby says and walks out the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Alex was left alone in the bedroom. She had time enough to think about Abby's words. She had to admit that the brunette was right. She did screwed it up 3 times in less then 24 hours. What the hell was she thinking when she lashed out on Liv the last time? Well that was probably the problem, she didn't. And after the last time the Detective had the opportunity to walk away. And that was exactly what she had done. Abby was right, she could only hope that Liv returned safe. That nothing happened to her. If Liv got hurt it was indeed her fault, she was the one to blame for that. And Alex knew for sure that if something happened to the Detective she would never forgive herself, ever.

Alex had spend 30 minutes to think about Abby's words when Maricel came back.

"Did you find her?" Abby asks Maricel.

"No, I didn't. She is fast. I've have no idea what direction she went." Maricel answers.

"DAMN IT." Abby yells.

Alex heard Abby yelling and runs out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the living room.

"Did you find her? Please say that she is just sitting outside." Alex asks.

"No, Ms. Cabot. I didn't find her! I have no damn idea where she went or is!" Maricel answers, not able to keep the frustration completely out of her voice.

Alex sits down on the sofa slowly. She looks down at the floor not knowing what to say. Abby and Maricel take a seat too.

"Now what?" Abby asks.

"Now nothing. We stay here and wait." Maricel answers.

Suddenly Maricel's smart phone goes off.

"Perez." Maricel says answering the call.

"Flanagan here. Can I speak with Ms. Carmichael please?" Flanagan asks.

"Yes of course. One moment, Sir." Maricel answers.

She hands over her phone to Abby.

"Flanagan for you." Maricel says.

Abby takes over the phone.

"Carmichael." Abby says.

"Ms. Carmichael, this is Captain Flanagan. How well do you know Detective Stabler?" Flanagan asks.

"I've worked with him on a few cases. Why?" Abby answers.

"Because we found out that he was probably behind the bombing at the precinct. Romanov told us he is the new leak on the precinct. And we don't know where he is." Flanagan answers.

"Damn son of a bitch. Well..." Abby gets interrupted by Olivia's yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well I think I do know where he is. Probably at our front door. Judging by the yelling of Olivia. I've got to go Sir. We call you as soon as possible." Abby says and ends the call quickly.

They hear Olivia yelling again.

"THE HELL YOU DON'T! NO WAY IN HELL I LET YOU EVEN NEAR ALEX! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Maricel en Abby draw their weapons and wanted to walk to the front door when they hear 3 gunshots. After that it's awfully quiet...

**A/N 2 I try to update in the next few days. I know this chapter ain't that long.**

**A/N 3 I could say sorry to all the Elliot Stabler fans... but I wouldn't truly mean it, so I don't. Maybe I'm a bit biased (or not, this is Alex/Olivia after all) but in my opinion it's still his fault that Liv requested a new ADA. Even though she withdraw the request, he screwed it up. Since I write this story, I thought about it and decided to make him a dirty cop.**


	21. Chapter 21 Get ready to be surprised

**A/N I would like say a special thank you to two readers for being so loyal and always review every chapter. Bkwrmchar and IBME, thank you for reviewing every chapter. As you look forward to the next chapter, I'm looking forward to the next review. **

**I really appreciate all of the reviews I get for this story. You all make me smile and do happy dance inside my head.**

**Now to the next chapter. Get ready because nothing or everything may be as you think it is...**

**Please R+R.**

Chapter 21 Get ready to be surprised.

Abby and Maricel stood there frozen for just a moment before they run to the front door. Yelling at Alex to stay put. Maricel listens for a moment but when she hears nothing she opens the front door. Raising her gun. Abby stands half behind her also with her gun drawn. Maricel gasps when she sees what is in front of her. She takes one step forwards and Abby gets beside her quickly. She also gasp. Right in front of them are Olivia and Elliot Stabler lying on the ground. They are both bleeding. Abby runs to Olivia and Maricel to Stabler. Olivia is shot twice. Once in her right shoulder and once in her right leg. She is still holding her gun in her hand, pointed at Elliot. Elliot how ever has been shot in his head and Maricel checks his pulse. There isn't any, Elliot is dead. Olivia keeps her gun pointed at Elliot even though she is in a terrible pain and loses blood fast.

"Is he dead? Did I got him?" Olivia asks.

"He is dead, Olivia. You got him. He can't hurt you or Alex anymore." Maricel answers.

Maricel runs over to Olivia and pulls her belt off. Throwing it around Olivia's leg and pulls it as tight as she can. Abby is pressing on the GSW in her right shoulder. Pushing with one hand on the GSW in Olivia's leg, Maricel pulls out her phone with the other and dials 911. Alex runs outside she can't stay inside anymore. She runs to Olivia when she sees the Detective is hurt. And realizes that the roles are turned now. It's Olivia who is lying on the ground now. She kneels down next to the brunette and takes her left hand in her own.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. Stay with me, Liv. Come on, stay with me." Alex says.

"It's not your fault, Lex." Olivia says.

Olivia squeezes Alex hand softly and turns her head to Maricel.

"I want Alex in the hospital with me. She's not staying here without me. Got it, Perez?" Olivia says sternly.

"Like she would leave your side. Fat chance that will happen. But yeah, I got you." Maricel answers.

"Tell the Doctors she is my wife, otherwise they won't tell her a thing. I want her with me all the time, I don't care how you arrange it, just do it. She will stay in the hospital with me until I can leave!" Olivia says to Maricel.

"Yes, Detective Badass." Maricel answers.

Olivia is losing blood fast with two gun shot wounds. She looks at Alex and fights to stay consciousness.

"I love you, Lex. Don't ever forget that." Olivia whispers now.

"I love you to, Liv. I won't forget it. You have to stay with me, Liv. Stay with me honey. Stay with me." Alex says. Tears rolling over her cheeks.

"Where is that damn ambulance?" Abby asks.

"They would be here in 7 minutes. That is 2 minutes now." Maricel answers.

"Abby, take care of Alex, promise me." Olivia whispers.

"I will, Liv. I promise." Abby answers her voice huskier then normal due to the emotions.

"Lex, listen to me. This... is not...your fault... Elliot would...have come... inside.." Olivia whispers fighting to stay awake.

"You wouldn't be outside if it wasn't for me. He wouldn't have shot you." Alex sobs.

"Not outside... but inside... he would... I love you...Lex. " Olivia whispers before she loses consciousness.

The ambulance arrives shortly after Olivia lost consciousness. The paramedics runs to the four women. They see a man and a woman lying on the ground. Two women pushing on two GSW and one woman crying holding the other woman's hand.

"What happened here?" One of the paramedics asks.

"Mr. Stabler over there shot Mrs. Johnson twice, she returned fire and shot him once in the head. He is dead. She lost consciousness a minute ago. Mrs. Johnson and her wife are in protective custody so we all need to go with you to the hospital." Maricel says.

"Understood. One of you has to follow us, you can't all go into the ambulance." The paramedic says.

"I will follow you, Mrs. Johnson – Cason and Ms. Clementine will go with you." Maricel says. Quickly made up fake names for Olivia, Alex and Abby.

"Ok. We need to go. We will arrive at the hospital in 8 minutes. Does anyone know Mrs. Johnson's blood type?" The paramedic asks.

"It's A negative." Alex answers.

"Ok. Thank you ma'am. I will pass that to the trauma team. We need to go now."

The paramedics lay down Olivia on the stretcher and put her in the ambulance. Alex steps in it with one of the paramedics. Abby gets in front with the other paramedic. Alex takes a seat and hold Olivia's hand. The paramedic puts an IV on Olivia and hooks her up at the heart monitor while they drive away. Maricel follows in the SUV with the sirens on. They arrives 8 minutes later at the hospital and rushes Olivia into the OR. Alex, Abby and Maricel are left behind in the waiting room of the ER.

"This is my fault. It's my fault Liv got shot. Like you said Abby, I'm the one to blame. I will never forgive myself for this. Not even if she is gonna make it." Alex says.

"Alex, this ain't your fault. That low life scumbag would have come into the house if Liv wasn't outside. He would have shot her in there too because there is no way in hell Olivia would have let something happen to ya. She wouldn't have let him get to ya. There is nothing ya could have done gal. Ya heard Liv. Don't blame yourself for this. Olivia ain't blaming ya. Maricel ain't blaming ya and I don't. He was a dirty cop, Alex. He probably is responsible for the bombing at the precinct. He would have shot ya if Liv didn't shot him." Abby says. Pulling a arm around the blonde ADA.

"You don't know what would have happened if Liv was inside the house. There would have been the three of you against him. Liv wouldn't be shot inside the house." Alex answers.

"Yes I do know that. Even out gunned he would have taken a shot at you. And Liv would have throw herself in front of you. So she would have been shot inside the house too. So stop blaming yourself. It ain't your fault. It's him to blame for." Abby replies.

"Do you think the same, Maricel? You don't blame me for this?" Alex asks.

"Yes I do. Abby is right. He would have shot Olivia no matter what. And I don't blame you for this. It is him to blame for this. It wasn't or is your fault. I'm a Agent, I know given the facts that he would have shot her. Directly or indirectly. Olivia would have protect you. She will protect you no matter what. So if he would have tried to shoot you, Olivia would have thrown herself in the line of fire. To safe your life. He came here with one reason and one reason only. And that is to end your life. And he would have killed or shot all of us if he needed to. You said it yourself she had to yell at him to call for an ambulance. There is no doubt on my mind that he wouldn't have shot her." Maricel answers.

"Ok. I believe the two of you. Oh God, she has to make it, I don't now what to do without her. I don't wanna lose her now. I can't live without Liv. She means everything to me. She is my whole world." Alex sobs.

"Come here." Abby says putting both her arms around the younger ADA and pulls her in for a hug.

"Liv, will make it. She is a fighter. She is to stubborn to die now. She wants to be with you. Keep ya safe. She ain't trusting anyone else to protect you like she does. You know that, Alex." Abby says.

"I hope you are right. I know she's a fighter. But she was shot twice and she lost so much blood." Alex whispers.

"Let me tell ya something. Back in the days when we had that joined op, things went really ugly. One of the other Agents who accompanied Liv made a mistake. They were inside a warehouse with four other guys. The rest of our team was outside the warehouse surrounding it. Ready to go inside. But they went inside to late. One of the guys run outside the warehouse and was arrested outside. The agent made the mistake to don't cover his back when he cuffed one of the other three. He was hit on his head with a two by four and passed out. Leaving Liv to deal with the other two. The same guy hit her with that same two by four when she cuffed the third one. He hit her hard in her ribs and broke 4 of them. Then he tried to hit her again in the ribs but she blocked him with her arm and broke that too. She managed to overpower him and cuffed him with 4 four broken ribs and a broken arm before the team was able to get to them. So she is truly a tough cookie and a fighter our Detective Badass. She refused to go to the hospital right away. Being as stubborn as we know her she wanted them interrogated and booked first. So she walked around for 5 hours being severely injured. She handled and survived that. Because she is a fighter. Just like she will survive this." Abby tells Alex.

"She arrested him with four broken ribs and a broken arm and didn't went to the hospital until 5 hours later? You must be kidding me." Alex answers stunned.

"Nope. I ain't kidding ya. You can ask her yourself later. She really did that." Abby answers.

"Damn, she really is tough. I couldn't have done what she did with four broken ribs and broken arm, never mind that she waited for 5 hours before she went to the hospital." Maricel says.

"Well that's our Liv, never backing off or giving in." Abby says.

"I think I have a little bit more hope after hearing this." Alex says.

"Have faith in her, Alex. She fought then and she sure is fighting now. Fighting for you and only you. Like I said she is to stubborn to die now." Abby answers.

"Well I know she is stubborn like hell. But that doesn't help me to believe for 100 % that she's gonna make it. But knowing what she did then does help me believing she has a chance." Alex replies.

They sat there together for 3 hours talking and waiting when a Doctor came in.

"Family of Mrs. Johnson?" the Doctor asks.

Alex, Abby and Maricel stand up and walk to him.

"I'm Doctor Bratt. You all are family of Mrs. Johnson? Where is her husband Lex? She murmured his name." Doctor Bratt asks.

"I'm her wife Alex Johnson – Cason. I'm Lex." Alex answers.

"Forgive me, please, Mrs. Johnson, I assumed that you were a man because she murmured Lex. I thought she was talking about an Alexander or Alex as a male. Are the two of you family? Doctor Bratt asks Abby and Maricel.

"Mrs. Johnson and her wife here are in protective custody. I'm a Special Agent Perez with the FBI. Ms. Clementine here is Mrs. Johnson's niece." Maricel answers.

"How is my wife, Doctor Bratt?" Alex asks.

"She made it trough surgery. She isn't out of the woods yet. The next 48 hours will be critical. She is one hell of fighter though. We lost her twice but she kept coming back." Doctor Bratt explains.

"But she is gonna make it right?" Alex asks hopeful.

"Like I said. The next 48 hours are critical. But giving the fact she is fighter I would say she has a fifty- fifty pro cent chance of making it. If she will get trough the next 48 hours I think she will gonna make it. Right now she still is unconscious because of the narcotization. She is on her way up to the CCU as we speak. Now since we know she is under a protective detail she will be placed in a private room." Doctor Bratt answers.

"Can I see her?" Alex asks.

"As soon as she is in her room. You can see her in about 30 minutes I think. I'll send someone to get you and bring you to her." Doctor Bratt says.

"When I get to her I won't leave her room. I will stay there until she leaves it." Alex says.

"Well given the circumstances I will allow that. How ever, Ms. Clementine and Special Agent Perez, you two have to stay outside. You can see her for 10 minutes tops. But you can't stay inside the room with Mrs. Johnson." Doctor Bratt says.

"I understand that, Doctor. Make sure the Doctors and nurses at the CCU knows that Alex is allowed to stay inside with her wife." Abby answers.

"I will. I need to back, so if you all will excuse me." Doctor Bratt says.

"Yes of course. Thank you Doctor, for all you have done." Alex answers.

"No need to thank me Mrs. Johnson. But thank you." Doctor Bratt answers.

He nods to the three women and walks away.

"Told ya she would make it, I'm sure she will make it trough the next 48 hours, Alex." Abby says.

"I think she will too. A fifty – fifty pro cent chance from a Doctor is more like a 75 – 25 % chance for Liv." Alex says.

"Exactly. You will see her soon, Alex. She might stay unconscious for a while. But she will wake up." Abby replies.

"I'm not leaving her side. I won't leave her room for one minute. Not until she will be transferred to an other room. And I'm staying in there too." Alex answers.

"We wouldn't aspect it otherwise, Cabot." Abby says with a small smile on her face.

They waited for 20 minutes when a nurse came in.

"Family of Mrs. Johnson?" the nurse asks.

The three women walk to her.

"I'm her wife, Mrs. Johnson – Cason. These are her niece Ms. Clementine and Special Agent Perez." Alex answers.

"Hello. I'm taking you to your wife now Mrs. Johnson. My name is Caroline Cook. I am a nurse at the CCU." nurse Cook answers.

"Thank you. Ms. Cook? I really want to see my wife now." Alex answers.

"Yes it's Ms. Cook. But call me Caroline. Let me take you to your wife." Caroline says.

The four women walk to the elevator and goes to the 1st floor where the CCU is. Olivia's room is at the end of the corridor. Caroline turns around to speak to them.

"I have to warn you Mrs. Johnson, your wife is hooked up to a few machines. Nothing to be afraid of. They machines are there to keep an close eye on your wife. And to keep her alive. She isn't breathing on her own right now. But if she makes it trough the next 48 hours she will be able to breath on her own later." Caroline says.

"I know what I'm expecting to see. The machines won't scare me." Alex answers.

"Many spouses say that Mrs. Johnson, but I know they still aren't prepared for what they will face." Caroline says.

"Well, I'm different. You know we are in protective custody, Caroline?" Alex asks.

"Yes I am aware of that. Why?"

"I can't tell you the why, I'm sure you know that. But let's just say I know what to aspect because I was shot myself almost a week ago. So I do know what I'll be seeing inside that room. I also know that I will be overwhelmed by the look of my wife. But I assure you the machines won't scare me." Alex answers.

"I see. May I ask why your wife has been shot? I understand it if you can't answers my question Mrs. Johnson." Caroline asks.

"She was protecting me. That's all I can say. Now I really want to go my wife, Caroline." Alex answers.

"Yes, of course. One of you two can go inside too, the other one has to wait. You have 10 minutes to stay with Mrs. Johnson." Caroline says.

"You go inside alone first, Alex. We can wait. Take your time with her first." Abby says.

"Thank you Abby, I will get you when I'm ready." Alex answers.

Alex opens the door to Olivia's room, she and Caroline go inside and Alex closes the door behind her. She turns around and looks at Olivia. The brunette is looking so small and vulnerable lying in the hospital bed.

Alex sees the white bandage at Olivia's shoulder, her leg is hidden behind the blanket on her body. Alex grabs a chair from the small table in the room and takes is next to Olivia's bed. She sit down and takes Olivia's left hand in her own hand, carefully for the wire that is connected on her index finger.

"Hi Liv. It's me, Alex. I'm so happy you made it so far. But you have to keep fighting honey, the Doctor says if you can make it through the next 48 hours, you have a very good chance to make it. And that's what I need you to do, make it." Alex says.

The blonde attorney turns her head around to look at Caroline.

"When are the narcotics working off?" Alex asks.

"The are worked off now. But that doesn't mean she will wake up. It can take a while. We don't know if she's gonna make it. And we don't know how long her body needs to recover." Caroline answers.

"Oh she is gonna make it. I know she will. She made it so far, she will survive this. In a few days she will make all of you nuts. Arguing and being stubborn. Mark my words. And don't be surprised if she wakes up today. My wife isn't like 'normal' patients, she is strong and tough. Her niece told me an hour ago about something she managed to handle with 4 broken ribs and a broken arm. She finished her job first before she went to the hospital. And for the record, that was 5 hours later. So get ready to be surprised." Alex says.

How did she do that? What kind of job?" Caroline asked slightly stunned.

"Being her stubborn self. I tell you, you have never met any person as stubborn as she is. Law enforcement. That's all I say. And I said to much with that already. I'm sure you understand what I mean." Alex answers.

"Yes Ma'am, I do. But be prepared that it can take some time before she wakes up, and that is if she wakes up. I don't want to discourage you, just warning you Mrs. Johnson." Caroline answers.

Alex turns back to look at Olivia while speaking to Caroline.

"And I say it again. Get ready to be knocked of your feet from getting surprised by my wife." Alex replies back.

Alex turns her head back to Caroline with a small smile around her lips. At that moment Olivia wakes up. She starts getting aware of her surroundings. Her shoulder hurts like hell and so does her leg. She tries to speak but finds out that it's not possible that there is something in her throat preventing her to speak. She slowly opens her eyes and looks around. Seeing Alex sitting next to her, she squeezes the blonde's hand. Alex almost get a whiplash with the speed she's turning back her head. Only to see her girlfriend's beautiful brown eyes looking into her cerulean ones.

"Liv, you are awake." Alex whispers.

Alex sees Olivia struggling to try to speak.

"Honey, you can't talk you have breathing tube in your throat. Do you understand what I'm saying? Blink twice if you do." Alex says.

Olivia blinks twice to make Alex understand she knows what the blonde means. Alex turns around to Caroline with a big smile on her face. She sees the nurse standing there almost frozen to the floor, with eyes as big as sausages. Her jaw hanging on the floor. She shakes her head and looks at Alex.

"I told you to get ready to be surprised. But by the look on your face and the fact that you are standing there almost frozen, I can tell you didn't believe me." Alex says, a shit eating grin on her face.

Picking her jaw up from the floor, Caroline blinks with eyes before answering Alex.

"I'm stunned. You are right Mrs. Johnson, your wife is anything but looking like a normal patient." Caroline looks at Olivia. "The next thing is what? Her letting us know that she can breath on her own and we can remove the tube?" Caroline says, half joking half being serious.

Olivia blinks with her eyes twice and squeezes Alex hand again. She wants the damn tube out of her mouth. Alex turns to look at Olivia again.

"That's a yes I think, Caroline. Isn't it, Liv? You want the tube out?" Alex asks.

Olivia blinks twice with eyes while shaking her head.

"You heard my wife, or to precise you saw her shaking her head yes." Alex answers.

Caroline shakes her head again.

"Let me get the Doctor. He probably will think I've lost my mind when I'm telling him that your wife is awake." Caroline says.

"Well he will see it with his own eyes then when he comes here." Alex answers.

Caroline nods at Alex and Olivia and turns around leaving the room to find the Doctor.

Alex turns back to Olivia.

"Liv, I need you to listen for a moment before the Doctor gets here. Ok?" Alex asks

Olivia nods.

"Ok. They think you are my wife, your last name is Johnson, mine is Johnson – Cason. Maricel had to made up names for the paramedics and the hospital so this is what it is. My first name is still Alex for now. Abby is your niece, her last name is Clementine. Maricel is just herself. All of this is just for here in the hospital. Do you understand all of this?" Alex asks.

Olivia nods and squeezes Alex's hand.

"Good. I'm so happy you made it, Liv. I was so worried about you. The Doctor said you were critical for the next 48 hours. He wasn't sure if you ware able to make it at all. He said that if you made it trough the next 48 hours you had a chance of surviving. Abby told me about the under cover op you did with her and about that warehouse. After that I knew you were gonna make it. But did you really arrested that guy with 4 broken ribs and a broken hand and refused to go to the hospital until they were booked, 5 hours later?" Alex asks.

Olivia nods again.

"My hero. God Liv, I love you so much. I was so scared when you passed out on the ground in front of the house. They lost you twice but the Doctor said that you came back as many times. He thought I was a man because you mumbled 'Lex'. He was asking for your husband when he were standing in front of him. He looked surprised when I told him that it was me, that I'm Alex or Lex." Alex says.

Olivia squeezes Alex again. The look of love obviously in her brown eyes.

"Do you want me to get Abby and Maricel inside, before the Doctor is here?" Alex asks.

Olivia nods. She really want to see them, wants to see with her own two eyes that they are alright.

"Ok, I go and get them then. They're waiting right outside your room." Alex says.

Alex kisses Olivia on her forehead and walks to the door to call Abby and Maricel inside. She opens the door and looks around and see the two women standing 10 feet away.

"Abby, Maricel, you two come inside? Liv's awake and wants to see you."

**A/N 2 I couldn't let Alex suffer by letting Olivia in a long coma or something else. That was just to cruel. **


	22. Chapter 22 Breath again

Chapter 22 Breath again.

Abby and Maricel turned around and looked at Alex. They both are stunned with what the blonde says. Abby blinks with her eyes and then shakes her head. A wide smile breaking through on her face.

"She can't lay down and stay still can she?" Abby asks still smiling.

"When did you see Liv, ever, laying down and stay still, accept for the hours she sleeps?" Alex answers smiling back.

"I didn't. When did she wake up?" Abby asks.

"A few minutes ago. While Caroline kept saying that she was critical for the next 48 hours and that they didn't know if she would wake up and I kept telling her that my wife would surprise her and that in a few days she would make them all nuts, arguing and being her stubborn self. She didn't believe me. She was stunned and stood frozen with her jaw on the floor. She half joked what was next, Liv letting us know that she could breath on her own and asking to remove the tube. Liv blinked twice and squeezed my hand. So she is gonna get the Doctor. Liv wants to see you both. I think she wants to see with her own eyes that the two of you are alright and unharmed." Alex says.

Abby burst out in laughter.

"That sounds like the Liv we all know and love. Well let's go and see Detective Badass. Let her see that we are alright." Abby says.

The three of them walk inside Olivia's room. Alex returns to her chair next to Olivia's bed and sit down. She takes Olivia's hand back in her own hand. And looks at her with now stormy blue eyes. Olivia squeezes Alex's hand softly. She looks at Alex with the obvious love for the blonde in her eyes. Then she turns her head and looks at Abby and Maricel. She looks them up and down, checking them. When she sees that they are alright she closes her eyes for a moment. Trying to get her emotions back on track. She let go of Alex's hand and motions Abby to come to her. They tall Texan walks to Olivia's bed and carefully hugs the brunette.

"Ya had to play hero again, didn't you, Detective Badass? Next time you decide to save your girlfriend's life, do me a favor and wear Kevlar." Abby says.

Olivia shrugs her one good shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Ya don't think you are a hero, ya just did your job." Abby says a little teasingly.

Olivia shakes yes.

"Well get ready to knock someone else of their feet, your Doctor ain't gonna believe his eyes when he sees that you are awake and all good. Ya are all good aren't ya?" Abby asks.

Olivia shakes yes. She knows Abby can do sign language too and she knows Alex can't she guesses Maricel can't either, which she guesses right, so she starts talking signs to the lanky brunette. Although it's a lot more difficult with only one hand. She manages it. Holding her left hand close to her right for the right handed signals.

Olivia: Was Elliot responsible for the bombing at the precinct?

Abby: They think so. Romanov told Flanagan that he was the leak at the precinct. I'm so sorry.

Olivia: Don't be. He said that he was there for Alex. When I said over my dead body, he grabbed his gun. I grabbed mine too. When he fired I back but he still got that second shot into my leg.

Abby: I knew that as soon as I heard ya yell. When I heard the shots I knew he shot ya. I know you would never let him close to Alex, so you shot back.

Olivia: Alex blames herself for this, doesn't she? It wasn't her fault. When he would be inside the house he still would have shot me.

Abby: Yes she blames herself. We tried to talk her out of it. She said she believed us when Maricel and I both said that he would have shot ya inside the house too. That ya would do everything to protect her. And that none of us blamed her. But I know she still blames herself for this.

Olivia: We need to keep telling her that it wasn't her fault. If this is her fault then it is, more certain then it is already, my fault that she got shot and needed to go into Witsec the first place.

Abby: You know it wasn't your fault, Liv. You saved her life. She is alive because of you. You saved her life twice now. I know you don't believe me. That you still think it's your fault. Just as Alex will keep saying this is her fault. We can talk to both of ya but a mule would listen sooner then the both of ya.

Olivia: You are probably right.

Abby raised an eyebrow.

Abby: Probably? Hell it will be easier to let Argentina gal here next to me kiss a gal, then convince the two of you that none of this is your fault.

Now it was Olivia's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Olivia: Argentina gal? You mean Maricel?

Abby: Yes, Maricel are there any other gals originally from Argentina in this room?

Olivia: You tell me about this later, Tex.

Abby:Yeah, well we'll see about that.

Olivia raised her eyebrow again and glared at Abby.

Olivia: Oh yes, Carmichael. We will talk about this later. You can count on that.

Alex and Maricel looked at Olivia and Abby and then they look at each other. Both raising an eyebrow.

"You girls gonna tell us what you were talking about?" Alex asks.

When Abby said no, Olivia shakes her head no at the same time.

"Well that is clear." Alex says.

"How do we know that it isn't something we need to know?" Maricel asks.

"Ya don't. Ya need to trust us that we didn't." Abby answers.

When Olivia saw that Alex wanted to say something, she shook her head. Raised an eyebrow and looked sternly at Alex, so Alex kept her mouth shut. She knows she has to trust Olivia now. And she does. She also knows that if she did say something wrong, she would be giving a signal that she doesn't trust her. And that was a mistake she would never make again. She knows that Olivia would tell her if it was something they need to know. Alex decides to tell them she believes them. To let Olivia know that she does trust the Detective.

"If they both say no. Then I believe them. I trust Liv and I trust Abby. I know Liv would tell us if there was something we need to know." Alex says.

"Ok. If you trust them and believe them, so do I. I know they are worth our trust." Maricel says.

Olivia is so happy with the feeling Alex gives her that she takes the blonde's hand and pulls her to herself. Alex smiles and kisses Olivia's forehead. She sits back in her chair after kissing Olivia's forehead.

They were making small talk when Caroline came back with Doctor Bratt. They were just outside Olivia's room.

"I don't believe you. Detective Benson can't be awake already and asking for removing the tube." Doctor Bratt says.

"Well get ready to be knocking of your feet by the Detective. Because she is awake, clearly I might add and she is asking for removing the tube." Caroline says.

Caroline walks inside Olivia's room with Doctor Bratt right behind her. Once inside, she steps aside so Doctor Bratt sees Olivia. The moment Doctor Bratt sees Olivia awake and looking at him, his jaw hit the floor. His eyes are as big as sausages. He can't believe what he's looking at. He looks at Caroline then at Olivia and back at Caroline. Still unable to say a word.

"I told you she was wide awake, but you wouldn't believe me. Now you see it yourself. I wouldn't have believed it myself if I didn't see it. And she made it perfectly clear she can breath on her own. Her vitals are good. So I don't see a problem to remove the tube. But it is your call of course." Caroline says, not able to get the smile of her face.

Olivia sees the look in the Doctor's eyes and she knows he is not convinced. She decide to wait what he will say before she does anything.

Doctor Bratt still has a look of disbelieve on his face. He shakes his head and clears his throat.

"Well Mrs. Johnson, you sure know how to surprise somebody. How do you feel? Wait let me rephrase that, since you aren't able to talk. Do you feel alright, aside from the pain you have?" Doctor Bratt asks.

Olivia shakes yes.

"That's good. No excessive pain?"

Olivia shakes no.

"Ok. Well you have been shot twice, you lost a lot of blood and we lost you twice. I certainly didn't aspect you awake so soon. Nor did anyone else I think." Doctor Bratt says.

Olivia knows where this is going. She tries to get Abby's attention. When the tall brunette looks at her she starts talking to her in signs again.

Olivia: Ask the Doctor if he can speak sign language.

Abby takes a good look at Olivia and knows that she is up to something. She nods at the Detective.

"Doctor Bratt, do you speak sign language?" Abby asks.

"No Ms. Clementine, unfortunately I don't." Doctor Bratt answers.

Abby looks back at Olivia.

Olivia: Ask Caroline.

Abby looks at Caroline, she doesn't have to ask the question Caroline already knows what she is gonna ask.

"No I don't speak it either." Caroline says.

Alex looks at Olivia and she has a feeling she knows what her girlfriend is up to but she doesn't do anything.

Abby looks back at Olivia.

Olivia: I need you to do something for me if he refuses to take the tube out.

Abby: Let me guess ya gonna take it out yourself.

Olivia: Yes I am. I'm perfectly capable of breathing on my own. No matter what that asshole says. If he refuses I want you to take everybody out of the room. Tell them that I need a moment alone with Alex. Then I want you to tell Alex what I'm gonna do so that she won't freak out when the alarm goes off. Then I want you to go outside my room and stand in front of the door with Maricel. Don't let them back inside for 1 minute. That should be enough for me to catch my breath. Got it Tex?

Abby: Yeah, Detective Badass I got it. Ok I will do this for ya, but ya own me for that.

Olivia waggles her eyebrows.

Olivia: No I don't, I saved all your asses and your lives outside the safe house.

Abby: That you did. Ok Liv, I will do it. Are you sure, you will be alright? You were shot just a few hours ago ya know.

Olivia: Jeez Abs, you don't have to remind of that. The damn tube in my throat is the evidence. Not to mention the wholes in my body or the emotional blonde at my side.

Abby: Zip it, Lieutenant Sarcasm.

Olivia: Bite me.

Abby: Nope don't want your girlfriend's wrath over me. You kicking my ass later. Or Perez mad.

Olivia raises an eyebrow

Olivia: Is there something you don't tell me, Counselor? Something big, like I don't know, Maricel Perez maybe?

Abby's face get as red as a tomato.

Olivia: Given the color of your face right now, I guess you didn't. But I think I know what it is. I let it go for now, but don't think you are getting away with it, Carmichael.

Abby: Don't have that illusion, Benson.

Olivia: Good girl. Now let's see what wussy here has to say.

Abby burst out in laughter.

Abby: Wussy huh. Alright let's wait.

Alex and Maricel look at Abby and then at Olivia who puts on her best innocence face. Alex doesn't buy it.

"Ms. Clementine care to enlighten us? What is so funny?" Alex asks.

"Uh I plead the fifth." Abby answers.

Alex looks at Olivia. Who shakes no.

"Alright I let it go, there are more important things to worry about. Doctor Bratt, are you going to remove the tube or not?" Alex says turning to face Doctor Bratt and gives him her infamous death glare.

Doctor Bratt has the good grace to shiver and look away. Abby and Maricel are biting their lips to not break out in laughter. Olivia has a proud look in her eyes and Caroline looks a little bit scared too, although she has a little smile on her face too. She is glad she isn't standing in Doctor Bratt shoes right now.

Doctor Bratt tries to compose himself clears his throat again and then looks at Olivia. He refuses to look back at Alex.

"Although I'm very impressed by you, Mrs. Johnson, I won't remove the tube right now. I can see that you are breathing without the tube, how ever given everything you've been trough I ratter wait a day to be sure. I'm sorry." Doctor Bratt says.

He is making the mistake to keep looking at Olivia, who gives him her own death glare. Which is just as impressive as Alex's. He turns to Caroline and looks at her.

"Don't look at me. I'm not gonna help you out here." Caroline says.

Abby looks at Olivia. Olivia nods at Abby who nods back. Abby give a brief look at Alex and then at Maricel. Maricel saw the interaction between Abby and Olivia and knows something is coming up. She gives a almost invisible nod at Abby, letting the Texan know that she is game.

"I think we should let Liv and Alex alone for a moment. Doc, you said that she is alright so I think we should let them alone for a moment. I know Liv is frustrated now that you don't want to get that damn tube out." Abby says.

By the words Abby chose, Maricel knows what Olivia is gonna do. So does Alex and Caroline. Fortunately Doctor Bratt has no clue of what's going on.

"I think Abby, Ms. Clementine is right. Lets give them a few moments alone. I'm sure Mrs. Johnson – Cason wants to be alone with her wife for a moment. Now that she is awake." Maricel says.

"Ok. We'll go outside. I will be back later, to check on you Mrs. Johnson." Doctor Bratt says.

Olivia nods. Keeping her face straight, knowing the Doctor will be back inside the next minute. Everybody accept Alex and Abby leaves the room.

"Ok. Alex, I think you know by now what's going on. So don't freak out when the alarm will go off or if Liv's gonna cough and turns a little bit red." Abby says.

"Yeah I got a feeling what she's gonna do. Just make sure that they don't come inside before that damn tube is out." Alex answers.

"Don't worry. Detective Badass here has ordered me to guard the door with Maricel. Nobody will come inside for a minute after the alarm starts." Abby answers with a shit eating grin on her face.

With that Abby walked out the room closing the door behind her. She nod at Maricel who accompanied her at the door waiting for the alarm going off.

Alex looked at Olivia.

"Liv, honey, are you sure you wanna do this?" Alex asks.

Olivia shakes yes and squeezes Alex hand before she let go. Olivia looks on more time at Alex and then disconnected the tube from the machine and robbed the damn tube out. As soon as she disconnected the machine from the tube the alarm went off. Alex waits patiently for Olivia to get the tube out of her throat. Olivia coughed for a few moments but catches her breath almost immediately.

Outside the room Abby and Maricel stand in front of the door and not moving from their spots not even one inch. The Doctor yelled at them that he needed to go inside but Abby and Maricel didn't gave in. Instead they both glared at the Doctor. Caroline stood there with a small smile on her lips looking at the scene in front of her.

Meanwhile inside Olivia's room. The brunette was breathing normally and Alex wanted to return to her seat next to Olivia's bed. But Olivia has other plans. The moment Alex was next to her she pulled the blonde into her and kisses Alex. The moment their lips connects firework starts inside their heads. Their body's are on fire. Olivia slightly deepens the kiss into an open mouth kiss. They both couldn't keep inside the moan that escapes their mouths when they taste each other. Olivia pulls her left hand up to touch Alex face. Causing to lose the clip on her index finger. Sending an other alarm to off again. Only this time Abby and Maricel think there is something wrong. They turn around and Abby bust inside Olivia's room, only to see Alex and Olivia making out. Maricel pushes her aside and steps into the room as well. Caroline and Doctor Bratt run inside too followed by several nurses. Within seconds the room is filled with people, but Alex and Olivia are oblivious to it. Abby clears her throat loudly. Alex jumps at the sound and turns around, what she sees is the room full of people and Abby standing there with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. Alex starts to blush from her collarbone up to her hairline. Even Olivia starts blushing not as much as Alex though. She smiles sheepishly. And then noticed that the clip was of her index finger. She pulls it up to show it and then looks at Alex who puts it back on then the blonde turns around to switch off the breathing machine. She sits back in to the chair and takes Olivia's hand and laces their fingers together.

"Christ Ben...Johnson. Do ya want us to get a heart attack?" Abby says.

"Although the sight is a turn on, next time you decide to kiss your wife senseless do it without all the monitors will ya." Abby jokes trying to cover up her almost big slip of the tongue.

"Don't worry Clementine. Do you really think that I want such a big audience next time I want to kiss her senseless. I don't think so. And I certainly don't want to turn you on. I only want this stunningly beautiful blonde next to me, which happen to be my wife. Thank you very much." Olivia counters.

"Nah don't worry, Badass, I don't go after token women. Besides you would kick my ass all over the place if I even tried to come near the two of you. I leave that over to your friend H, the get your ass kicked part." Abby says.

The comment made all four women laugh. And the Doctor and nurses to frown.

"Yeah well, he had it coming. He wouldn't listen." Olivia laughs.

"Well Mrs. Johnson I see you didn't agree with my decision and helped yourself." Doctor Bratt says.

Olivia rolled her eyes and had a 'duh' look on her face.

"Yeah well, I just wanted to kiss my wife and that won't work with a tube down your throat." Olivia answers.

That answer made Abby and Maricel snicker. The nurses saw that everything was alright and left the room. Doctor Bratt just shakes his head.

"I let Caroline remove the monitor, you obviously don't need it anymore. I will transfer you to an other room. You don't need to stay at CCU anymore. It will be a private room since you are in protective custody. Just do me a favor... don't pull out your IV. That you do need." Doctor Bratt smiles.

"I will do my best. But I don't promise you anything." Olivia smirks.

"Oh Mrs. Johnson. What am I going to do with you. Are you always this stubborn.?" Doctor Bratt asks.

"Yes she is." came out of three mouths at the same time. Olivia smiles sheepishly.

"This nothing, Doctor. Wait until she feels better, she's going to be a real pain in the ass then." Abby says.

"God helps us then." Doctor Bratt sighs.

All the women in the room laughed. Including Caroline.

"Ok. I want everybody out this room now. Accept for my niece here." Olivia says.

Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Yes you too, Mrs. Johnson. Abby and I need to do some guy talk." Olivia answers.

Alex rolls her eyes and looks at Maricel.

"Boys will always be boys." Alex says.

"Yup. They always will be. Let's go. If they are going to do guys talk, we can do some girls talk. Don't we?" Maricel asks.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go. I need a cup of tea after all of this. How about you?" Alex asks.

"That will work. I think I take a cup too." Maricel answers.

Alex kisses Olivia briefly on her lips.

"Stay out of trouble, Detective." Alex whispers in Olivia's ear.

"I'll try. Won't promise it, Counselor." Olivia whispers back.

"Good enough for me, for now. I'll be back in twenty, don't go anywhere, Johnson. I'm done chasing after you." Alex says.

"I won't. That I can promise you. Now go." Olivia says, kissing Alex one more time.

Alex smiles at Olivia and turns to Maricel.

"Let's go, Perez. We won't get a better deal then this." Alex says.

Maricel just nods and everyone accept for Abby leaves the room. Alex looks one more time at Olivia before she closes the door.

Olivia waits a few seconds to be sure that nobody is close enough to hear their conversation.

"Ok, Carmichael. Spill it."


	23. Chapter 23 All by myself

Chapter 23 All by myself.

Abby sat down in the chair where Alex sat earlier. Looking down on her hands.

"There is nothing to spill." Abby says.

The brunette doesn't believe her own words let alone she could convince Olivia.

"I think there is. You know you can trust me, right?" Olivia says.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know why I said what I said." Abby answers.

"What's going on in your head, Tex?" Olivia asks.

"Beside worrying over you and keeping Cabot in line?"

"Yes besides that. I'm fine, really. I'm not dead until they bury me. As for Alex, she is just scared and hates being out of control. Nothing new there. Normally we fight like cats and dogs when that happens usually about warrants. Then later the same evening or the next morning we make it up. So you don't have to worry about her. I promise I will tell you if she crosses a line again. Until then don't worry about it ok?" Olivia asks.

"Ok. I try." Abby answers.

"Now about Maricel. You really like her don't ya?" Olivia asks.

"I think I do. I don't know what's happening. I don't even know what it is that I'm feeling."

"I know. You like her, in an other way then you like Alex or me. And that confuses you doesn't it?"

"Yes it does. When I saw her for the first time again back in DC with you guys, it was if I was hit with a ton of bricks. I never thought about women this way. But here she was. Ya know I never dated women, hell I never kissed one. Not even during college. And here she is knocking me of my feet. I think I never saw a woman as beautiful as she is. Sure you and joke and teases but that is different. That's just playing with my best friend." Abby answers.

"I know. I also now the feelings you have right now." Olivia says.

Abby looks at Olivia the surprise clearly on her face.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Olivia asks.

"No. What do mean with that you know the feelings I have right now?" Abby asks.

"Ok, I think we need to clear some things up here. I do know what you feel and what is confusing you, Abby. I've been there too." Olivia answers.

"Yeah like in college or something or high school perhaps. Come on Liv, you're gay so when you met Alex it was different then it is for me now." Abby says.

"That's what you are wrong about. I know everybody thinks I'm gay. With the job I have, or I should say had, they always thinks that when you are a female cop or Detective you are gay. How long do we now each other Abs?" Olivia asks.

"About 7 years I think." Abby answers.

"And how many women did I date in those 7 years?" Olivia asks.

"None but that is because you've been hopelessly in love with Alex for years. You were just being a chicken head by not telling Alex." Abby says.

"Abby, I have never dated women. I'm not gay. I don't even think I'm bi sexual. I just happen to fall in love with Alex. I was as straight as you can be." Olivia says.

"You were what? You are not gay, or were gay?" Abby asks surprised.

"Did listen to what I just told you? No I'm not gay. Nor was I gay." Olivia answers.

"I'm sorry, Liv. You really do know what I'm feeling now. So what happened when you met Alex for the first time?" Abby asks.

"I felt like I was hit by lightning. Like you, I never met a woman so stunningly beautiful as Alex. With legs that go on for ever, the most beautiful blue eyes there are in the whole world, not to mention those damn glasses. I was almost literally knocked of my feet when I saw Alex for the time. I almost forgot my own name. After that first meeting I went straight in denial. I couldn't have feelings for a woman, let alone a woman way out of my league. I think at some point everybody around us could see it. Accept for us we didn't see it. So when my feelings got stronger I just buried them. In the beginning we got into more fights then I could count on my fingers. Then Alex decided she would be friends with me. You know that what Alexandra Cabot wants, Alexandra Cabot gets. Beside she was just like me the only woman in a male dominated field. So we started with a talk here or there. Then we got an awful case. It was a horrible case for Alex to prosecute. She didn't want to do it. Her boss threw to the lions right in front of the camera on a press conference. Hung her out to dry right in the open. She did a great job and managed to get out of it without getting feed to the lions. Afterwards we would go out for drinks with the squad and Elliot asked her to come and celebrate with us. She looked at me for conformation. If I would come to. I couldn't keep the smile of my face when she looked at me. Silently asking me if I would be there too. When she saw my smile she agreed to come with us. That was the first of many times. Our friendship slowly grow. And the closer we became the more in love I fell with her. Not knowing she felt the same way about me. I've always been protective about the people I work close with or care about. But nothing like the way I felt about Alex. But I thought she didn't feel the same way about me so I kept my feeling to myself. Locked them away. Grateful for the friendship we got. That was until she got shot. And they told me she died. I've never been so miserable or devastated in my whole life. When we met Hammond under false reasons and I found out that she was alive I was shocked. When it was clear she would go into Witsec it felt if I lost her again. Just like that she was whisked away again. But something in her eyes told me that it was as hard for her as it was for me. So when Hammond called, there was only one thing I could do, that was right. So I decided to go with her. And even with everything that happened the last few days it's the best decision I ever made. In that first hotel we told each other what we really felt. We wasted so much time and we almost lost each other. So do me a favor, don't make the same mistakes I made. Don't wait to long. Because live is to short. I know you feel the same way about Maricel as I felt about Alex when I met her. I know it's scary, believe me I know. I almost lost the woman I love more then live itself because of a case. Don't make the same mistake. Don't wait as long as I did. Because I almost did not get the chance I have now. Talk with her. Find out what she thinks of you. And if she feels the same, see where it will go, just don't wait to long before you try. Trying doesn't mean you have to go fast. You can do things at your own pace. And if she feels the same way she will understand that." Olivia finishes.

"Thanks, Liv, for telling me this. It means a lot to me. And it helps a lot to. Does Alex knows she is your first? Or do you know if she's gay?" Abby asks.

"Yes she does, I think. We didn't had time to talk with each other after that conversation. Everything went downhill very fast after that. She's gay, but it doesn't really matter. All I know is that I want to be her for the rest of my life." Olivia answers.

" And she wants to be with you for the rest of her life. I know that for sure. I think you made the right decision to go with her. Even before you needed to go into Witsec yourself. You two are made for each other." Abby says.

Meanwhile in the hospital restaurant Alex and Maricel are talking over a cup of tea.

"I don't think I've ever met someone tougher or more stubborn then your Detective Badass." Maricel says.

"I know I haven't met anyone tougher or more stubborn then Liv. Truth, I'm pretty stubborn myself, but I'm not even close when we are talking about toughness." Alex replies.

"You can say that again. I've seen just a bit of your stubbornness. And your death glare is quit impressive but I must say that Olivia's death glare is just as frightening as yours is." Maricel answers

"Yeah I know. Many people find that out the hard way. Hers is more frightening actually. The threat behind hers is much more dangerous then mine. You've seen a few things she's capable of. Who ever shot me, can only hope he will never stand in front of her without protection. I know she promised Hammond not to go after them and she won't, she never has broken a promise she made. But if for some reason she stands against him, there will more then a man two needed to get her of him. I don't think she will shoot him, not unless she needs to, but she sure as hell will beat the crap out of him." Alex says.

"Who ever did it won't stand a chance against her. The first mistake they will make is underestimate her because she is a woman. The second one, is how strong she is and the third one, is how tough she is. Never mind the fact how good she is. I've got a lot of respect for her. And I don't think that there isn't a thing she won't do for you in order to protect you. I don't think there isn't a thing she won't do for you period. She shot her own partner to protect you. Without hesitation. He was someone she trusted her life with. She would protect it with her own if she had to. But there was no doubt on her mind, not even for a second, to shoot him because of you." Maricel says.

"Yes, I know. I think most people will hesitate, maybe even for a second or two. But that's the difference between killing and getting killed in Olivia's world. I think most people will hesitate for a moment if they have to shoot their partner, I know Liv didn't. Sure she will feel the mental pain from it. But I think there is more anger then pain." Alex says.

"I know I would have. Hesitate for a moment I mean. Can I ask you a question?" Maricel asks.

"Yes, sure. I don't know if I can answer it. But feel free to ask anything you want." Alex answers.

"Do you have any idea where Abby and Olivia were talking about? When spoke sign language. I mean before the Doctor came in." Maricel asks.

"It was something personal about Abby I think. And Olivia found it out. And I think they are talking about it now. Olivia would never embarrass anyone on purpose. She would only do that if it was a joke. But not to harm anyone. And I think I have a pretty good guess about what it is. Why?" Alex answers.

"Because Abby blushed like a tomato. I know Olivia and Abby are good friends just like Abby and you are. And I got the feeling Olivia was teasing Abby with something that cost her to blush." Maricel replies.

"Abby and I are friends but Olivia and Abby are best friends. They've known each other longer then Liv and I do. But the fact that Liv trust you with my life means a lot. She doesn't trust people easily. So if it is something you need to know she will tell you when she thinks the time is right." Alex says.

"How well do you know Abby?" Maricel asks.

"I know Abby via Olivia. I know her well but not as well as Liv. Why all these questions about Abby, Maricel?" Alex asks.

Now Maricel starts to blush. Should she tell Alex or not. She really doesn't know. It's not that she don't trust Alex because she does. As she stays silent for a few more moments the decision is made for her.

"You really like Abby, don't ya?" Alex asks.

"Uhm, yeah, I think so... I think I do.. like her I mean." Maricel stammered.

"Maricel, I wasn't born yesterday. And I'm a prosecutor you know, it's my job to observe and see peoples reactions besides getting justice of course. What I'm saying is it's ok to admit you have feelings for Abby if you do." Alex says.

"I had met Abby on a few cases but that was strictly professional. When I saw her for the first time with you two, it was different. She was different for me. It was if I suddenly saw the light, I saw her true beautifulness. I think I might fall for her." Maricel says.

"And this a problem because...? Look Liv and I won't say a thing, won't tell anybody. So there is no problem there. Have you been with women before? Are you gay?" Alex asks.

"Yes I am. But I never felt like this before. And I don't know if Abby is gay, or if she likes me." Maricel answers.

"As far as I know, Abby is not gay. But I do think she she likes you too. And that's confusing her. That's why Liv and her are talking together I think. And she talks to the right person for that." Alex says.

"Why is Liv the right person? And you are not?" Maricel asks.

"Because they are in the same position. And Abby and I are not." Alex answers.

"You mean Olivia isn't gay? Are you gay?" Maricel asks a little surprised.

"Yes I am and no Liv isn't. I think I am the first woman she fell in love with. I'm not even sure if she bisexual, maybe it is just me. Am I the only woman she has feelings for. One way or the other, it doesn't matter. I love her and I can't and won't think about a life without her. So that's why I think Liv is the right person for Abby to talk to, besides the fact that they are best friends. And both are less feminine then you and I are, I think."

"Wow, did I was wrong there. I really thought Olivia was gay. I guess you are right. They are more boys then we are. How long are the two of you together? A few years, I guess." Maricel asks.

Alex can't help it, she snickers at Maricel's guess.

"Actually we are together since the first hotel we went to. So a few days really. But I think you can say we danced around each other for years." Alex answers.

Maricel's jaw hit the table by Alex's answer. She really thought they were together then a few days.

"You're kidding right? The way you to act around each other, I would say you've been together for a couple of years. Madly in love yes, but longer together." Maricel says.

"Nope. I'm not kidding. Like I said, we have been dancing around each other for a very long time. I think there are more people then just you, who think that we are together for a long time. Like that most of the people will think Liv is gay. We both were to much of a chicken head to admit our feelings to each other and for a long time to ourselves. Besides I knew Liv wasn't gay. So I thought the most I could have was a close friendship with her. I never thought she would feel the same way too. I thought she loved me as a friend. Sure there was a certain kind of tension between us but I just ignored it. Thinking Liv wasn't gay and didn't feel the same for me as I feel for her. I was wrong there, very wrong I might add." Alex explains.

"How long have you been in love with Olivia?" Maricel asks.

"Since the moment we first met. In the squad room at the precinct. The moment I looked in those brown eyes I was gone. The more we got to know each other the more I fell for her. I know she is the one for me. She is it. She is my soul mate. Liv is the most beautiful woman I've ever met or lay my eyes on. Inside and outside. Although she disagrees at both." Alex answers with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Boy, do you got it bad." Maricel snickers.

"You have no right to snicker, Perez. You've got just as bad about Abby." Alex answers with huge smile on her face.

"Uh.. Guilty your Honor. Now serious. What do I do now. According to Abby?" Maricel asks.

"Wait. Let her come to you. I'm sure that Liv will comfort her. And if she feels the same, I know Liv will help her. But I think you better can talk to Liv about that. She can tell you better what to do or not to do then I can. It's different for her then it is for me. Sure this is the first time I am really in love. Other times I thought I was. But for her everything is new. We know each other longer as friends but as for an relationship she starts at same point as Abby will. The only difference is that she knows me and Abby doesn't know you. Talk to Liv about it. That's the best advice I can give you right now." Alex answers.

"Ok. Thank you. I will." Maricel says.

Alex looks at her watch and looks up to Maricel.

"How about we go back to Abby and Liv? We've been her for 25 minutes. By the time we are back we were gone for more then half an hour." Alex asks.

"Yeah, ok. Let's go then before Olivia freaks out because we are gone longer then we said." Maricel answers.

Meanwhile in Olivia's room Caroline had removed all the monitors and machines. The only thing Olivia had left was her IV.

"Where the hell are they? They should be here by now." Olivia asks.

"Calm down Liv, I'm sure they will be here soon. You know how girls are the always are later then they say they will be."

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Alex has been shot, there was or is a leak in the bureau, Elliot stepped over to the other side and shot me, twice and Alex is never late. And you want me do calm down? Are you crazy, Carmichael? Have you lost your mind?" Olivia asks.

"I know what happened. But winding yourself up ain't gonna help ya. So please, calm down, Liv." Abby answers.

"You are right. This isn't gonna help me." Olivia answers.

Olivia pulls back the blanket and sit up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Abby asks.

"What does it look like? I'm getting up and going to look for Alex and Maricel." Olivia answers angrily, taking her good leg of the bed first.

"No you don't. Lay down in your bed, you've been shot twice for heaven's sake. Alex and Maricel will be here soon." Abby says.

"What are you gonna do about it. Stopping me? Try me, Counselor." Olivia says, pushing herself at the edge of her bed with her good arm.

"Liv. Liv. Olivia. BENSON STOP IT. YOU ARE GONNA HURT YOURSELF. YOU ARE GONNA TORN YOUR STITCHES!" Abby yells.

Olivia doesn't listen to the tall Texan and pushes herself of the bed. Standing a bit unstable at first. But not for long. Limping with her right leg she walks slowly to the door. Holding her IV standard with her left hand.

Alex and Maricel are walking at the beginning of the corridor when they hear Abby yelling.

"What the hell is going on there. What is Liv doing?" Alex asks Maricel, before the start running to Olivia's room.

Caroline who is the only nurse at the nurse station at the moment hears it too and sees Alex and Maricel running past the reception desk. She walks around it quickly and follows them to Olivia's room. Olivia has opened the door and walks trough the door opening outside her room. She walks just around the corner when Alex almost ran into her. Alex stabilizes them both. Maricel freezes at her spot as does Caroline.

"Liv, what the hell are you doing here? You should be in your bed." Alex asks worried.

"It was half an hour later and you weren't back. You said you would be back in twenty minutes. And you're never late. I was worried. I was going to look for you. That's what I'm doing here." Olivia answers.

Alex looks at Abby, who just came walking to them.

"Did you help her out of her bed?" Alex asks, raising one eyebrow at Abby.

"She must have. Detective Benson is not strong enough yet, to get out of bed all by herself." Caroline says stunned.

Stunned that Olivia is standing right in front of her.

"Hell no, I tried to stop her. She wouldn't listen. I told her to calm down. She almost bit my head off. She got out of her bed all by herself and walked out of her room. I didn't do a thing. You know her. She is being her usual stubborn self. She had to go and search for you, Alex. Afraid something happened to ya." Abby answers.

Abby looks at Alex.

"Next time ya are going, be back in twenty minutes if you say twenty minutes, Alex. Please, Liv is gonna be hard enough to handle for the next weeks without this kind of things." Abby says.

"Right, now that you're back Lex, I'm going back to my room. Be a good patient, for now, and go back to my bed." Olivia says.

Olivia turns around slowly and wants to start walking back when Caroline steps next her and takes over the IV standard. Overing her arm to help Olivia walk back to her room. Olivia gives her a death glare and grabs back the IV standard.

"I'm not invalid. I came here all by myself and I'm going back all by myself!" Olivia growls.

"Detective! Lose the attitude! Right now! Caroline is only doing her job!" Alex says sternly.

"She shouldn't have to if you were back in time! Counselor!" Olivia counters back sternly.

"Stop being a cranky two year old toddler, act like the grown up woman you are." Alex replies.

"Two words. Pot, kettle. Who is the toddler now?" Olivia taunts.

"You are. You needed to be so stubborn, again, and get out of your bed. And when somebody only wants to help you, you bite their head of." Alex says.

"Yeah, well you should have thought about the time. You know I'm worried about you. That I don't want anything happens to you. Why do ya think I got out of my bed in the first place? Are you really that stupid, or are you only acting like that." Olivia says.

Olivia shakes her head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said the last part. You're not stupid. But I'm going back to my room now. You're coming with me?" Olivia asks, holding out her hand to Alex.

"You're driving me crazy, Liv." Alex says taking Olivia's hand in her own and the IV standard in her other hand.

"That makes two of us. You're driving me crazy too, Mrs. Johnson – Cason." Olivia says waggling with her eyebrows before she leans into Alex and kisses her on her cheek.

Then the brunette start walking back to her room limping with her right leg again, with Alex right next to her. They are walking back with dreamy looks at each other, like nothing happened. Abby burst out in laughter and Maricel and Caroline looked shocked and stunned at Alex and Olivia. Trying to figure out what just actually happened and happens right in front of their noses. Abby follows the couple back into Olivia's room. Maricel and Caroline stand still and look at each other.

" I've been a nurse for quit a few years but I never have seen something happen like this. Is Mrs. Johnson really that tough or that stubborn, that she was able to come out of her bed alone?" Caroline asks.

"Both. She is that tough and she is also that stubborn. You have to sedate her or cuff her to her bed or something like that, to keep her in it, if she thinks Alex is in danger." Maricel answers.

"No kidding." Caroline says and they also walk into Olivia's room.

Four women are looking how one stubborn Badass Detective is struggling a bit to get bed in bed. But neither of them dares to help her.

"Hey Johnson, are ya sure you can make it on your own. Ain't it better if at least one of help ya?" Abby asks.

"Bite me, Clementine. If I needed help I would have asked for it." Olivia answers.

Two minutes later Olivia finally lays back in her bed and under the blanket.

"See? All good. Told ya I didn't need help." Olivia says.

Flinching a bit because of the pain she is in now, but to stubborn to admit of course.

"Yeah, yeah. Ya are still Badass." Abby answers shaking with her head.

"Ya damn right I am." Olivia answers.

"How is it with the pain, Liv?" Alex asks.

"It's ok. Nothing I can't handle." Olivia answers.

Alex only raises an eyebrow. She doesn't say anything. Knowing it won't help even if she did say something.

"That's the morphine talking. Of course you are in lot of pain after that stunt of yours a few minutes ago." Caroline says.

"No it isn't." Olivia answers.

"Oh come on Mrs. Johnson. I'm not stupid, I work here longer then today." Caroline says.

"And I say it isn't the morphine speaking." Olivia says sternly.

Abby looks at the IV standard where the bag with morphine is hanging and then at the IV and shakes her head.

"Nope, it ain't the morphine that is speaking." Abby says.

Four heads turns in her direction.

"How do you know that so sure?" Caroline asks.

Abby looks sternly at Olivia who just smiles sheepishly knowing she is busted.

"Because Mc. Badass here switched it off. Look at the IV standard with the bag and at her IV. There is no dripping and that bag is as full as is it was when we all left the room right before she pulled out the tube. Seems like that ain't the only thing she did." Abby answers.

"You are kidding right? Ms. Clementine? There is no way that Mrs. Johnson could have climbed out of her bed and walk outside the room and back without a constant certain level of morphine in her system." Caroline asks.

"No she isn't kidding." Alex says to Caroline.

Alex looks Olivia in her eyes.

"Liv?!" Alex asks.

"What? You know I hate painkillers, Lex. And I hate a drug induced sleep. It makes me feel like I have a hangover the next morning. If I have to have a hangover, I rather like it to have an actual hangover from the boost I drank the night before. Not some drugs pumped into my veins." Olivia whines.

"Oh Liv, what am I going to do with you?" Alex sighs.

"Let me kissing you senseless?" Olivia asks waggling with her eyebrows.


	24. Chapter 24 Give me everything tonight P1

**A/N The next part of this story practically wrote itself. Because it got to big to post it as one chapter, to my opinion, I decided to post it in two parts. I'll post both parts together so you don't have wait for the second part. Get ready for the surprise I have for you all. **

Chapter 24 Give me everything tonight. Part 1

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" Abby yells.

It was a few day later and Olivia was working on almost all the Doctors and nurses nerves by now. She was extremely stubborn at times. Especially with the slow progress they allowed her after the stunt she had done a few days ago. The threatened her to cuff her on her bed if she didn't stay in it. And everybody knows you can't punish a cop more then being handcuffed on a hospital bed. Accept for desk duty of course. And Olivia knew that Alex, Abby and Maricel would allow them to do it so she stayed in bed. But not without fighting every chance she got. Because she wasn't allowed to leave her bed lead them to the current situation.

"You've heard me, I want you to sneak in your laptop and let me call Hammond." Olivia answers.

"And why would I do that? Besides the fact that Alex is gonna kill me." Abby asks.

"Oh Alex isn't gonna kill you, because she won't know about it. I can't leave this bed, if I do they will handcuff me to my bed like some criminal." Olivia says.

"No you're wrong about that. Alex will kill me if she finds out afterwards. You were shot twice a few days ago for crying out loud. Ya can't be serious and want to work on the case now. Don't ya think that getting shot by your former partner is more then a serious warning to hold back and stay low?" Abby asks.

"You don't have to remember me of that, Carmichael. I'm perfectly aware of being shot twice. I have 4 holes in my body to proof it. You are wrong though. I don't want you to sneak in your laptop and let me call Hammond for the reason you think. I need you to do it for personal reasons not professional. At least not all." Olivia answers back.

"And what will they be? Those personal reasons? And what are the professional reasons if ya don't want to work on the case, Detective?" Abby asks sarcastically.

"First, I need to call Hammond because I don't want Neal added to the team. I don't trust anyone else accept for Alex, Maricel and you. Second, I need to talk to him about staying longer in the safe house in the light of our new identities. And third, I want them changed. And changed before we leave the safe house. And I want to be able to protect Alex properly when we leave that safe house. I need your laptop to search for something on the Internet since I'm not allowed to leave this bed, let alone leave this hospital." Olivia explains.

"Ok Benson, what are ya up to? This doesn't sound like some random plan ya have." Abby stated.

"After the last week I've changed my mind about one part of the deal Hammond and I made. What I'm about to tell you now you can never talk about it with anyone not even Alex. Especially Alex. We agreed that Alex and I would be engaged in our new identities. And he would arrange that we were gonna be placed in a state that allowed same sex marriage. And perform the ceremony. I changed my mind. After the last week I don't wanna be engaged and the possibility to get married for our new identities anymore, Abby. I know that our status can be changed once we are able to leave Witsec, if it comes that far of course, and be married legally with our true identities. But that wouldn't be real, not for me. I want to be married with Alex before our identities changes. I want that when they change back our identities it will be for real because we already were. I know that it is a big step and that it's not the normal way of how things are going. But none of what happens now is. I love her, Abby. I love her with everything I have and am. Hearing her called as my wife sounds so good. Perfect. And it makes me realizes that I really want her to be my wife. I already know that I want for ever with Alexandra Cabot. That's why I chose to go with her into Witsec in the first place. I don't wanna wait anymore. Look at what happened a few days ago. I could have died then. Hell I did two times. I don't wanna jeopardize it anymore. I want to ask Alex to marry me. I want to ask her here in the hospital. That's why I need your laptop to find an engagement ring for Alex. And I need your help with getting it. Because I can't access my own account now. Will you help me, please? Help me to arrange a romantic setting here so I can ask her properly? Help me to get her a ring? Let me call Hammond for this? Please, Abby?" Olivia begs.

"Yes I will help you. With all of it. You two are meant for each other. I can see how important this is for you. And I know for sure that Alex will say yes. I also know that after getting shot by that jackass ya don't trust anyone anymore. We will manage it with just the four of us. I know we will. Because even now that you are shot, you will be more dangerous and protective then Neal can be completely healthy when it comes to Alex. I will help you in every way I can, Liv." Abby answers.

"Thank you Abigail Carmichael. I have to ask you something else though." Olivia says smiling like a lovesick puppy now.

"Ask me anything you want." Abby says.

"You are my best friend, Abs. There is nobody more important to me then you are, after Alex of course. Will you do me the honor to be my best man, woman actually? Assuming Alex will say yes." Olivia asks.

"I'm honored. Yes, I will be your best man. And don't worry, I'll bet my life on it that Alex will say yes to you." Abby answers.

Abby pulls Olivia in a big hug, carefully of course. They stay like that for a minute. Then they let go of each other.

"Hey Liv, why don't I call Flanagan to see if Hammond is back already. Because if he ain't there you and Maricel are in charge and she and you need to arrange everything for your identities and canceling Neal." Abby says.

"Shit, you are right. Ok call Flanagan. And if Hammond isn't available yet, you need to take Alex out of this room. Tell her we need to do some errants for the safe house and our identities, you don't lie then and you don't tell everything at the same time." Olivia answers.

"Ok, consider it done. One more question. How are we gonna get that ring here? And what ever it is that you want." Abby asks.

"Well you and Maricel are allowed to go outside with just the two of you. If we're getting the rest of it delivered here, you and Maricel can get the ring together. Put a security guard in front of the door and give me my gun, only for the time you two are gone, and we are done. Right?" Olivia asks.

"I have to discuss that with Maricel. But I'm ok with it. How about I go and make small talk with Alex and send Maricel in here so the two of you can talk about getting everything ready for your proposal. I can always asks Caroline if she can get her hands on a laptop here in the hospital for ya. That's faster and I'm sure she wanna help ya with this. Even though you are being a big mad bear now and then." Abby laughs the last part.

"That's a great idea, Tex. Even better. It's morning now. Maybe we can arrange everything for tonight, if I can find the perfect ring for Alex today. Oh one more thing about that. You have to find out Alex's ring size. Ask one of her rings to 'try' it on your own fingers. She won't suspect anything and you now in the store which size you need." Olivia says.

"Good point. I'll do that. Ya want to kiss you future wife before I whisk her away for the rest of the morning and what ever time ya need to get everything organized?" Abby waggles with her eyebrows.

"What kind of dumb question is that? I always want to kiss Alex senseless, I don't need a reason for wanting to do that." Olivia reacts.

"Calm down, pretty boy. No need to get frisky." Abby jokes.

"Yeah, yeah, Tex. Just get her here will ya?" Olivia answers.

"Fine. Be right back, Detective." Abby says.

"With my girl and in the time she is in here, you go to Caroline and arrange that laptop, Counselor." Olivia says.

"Yes, I will. See ya soon." Abby answers.

Abby walks out of Olivia's room and towards where Alex and Maricel where. When she came there she saw Special Agent Neal sitting with them.

'Oh shit, this is gonna be trouble. Ok, Tex, think.' Abby thought to herself.

Abby keeps walking to the three woman and decided to take Maricel back to Olivia with Alex.

When she was close enough to take a good look at the Agent there was something that she didn't like. She couldn't tell what it is but something seemed wrong. She made sure she didn't let the Agent know right now. But she would say it to Olivia when she was back to the Detective. Knowing that Olivia would bite her head of and probably kill her if she didn't say it to the brunette and something bad happened. She puts on her prosecutor's face and greets the Agent.

"Hello, you must be Special Agent Neal. I'm Ms. Carmichael, federal prosecutor, although for the hospital I'm Ms. Clementine Mrs. Johnson's niece." Abby introduced herself.

"Yes, that is correct. Special Agent Kelly Neal, Ms. Carmichael. Nice to meet you." Neal answers.

"Like wise. Now if ya will excuse me, I need to take Mrs. Johnson – Cason and Agent Perez to Mrs. Johnson. I'm afraid you have to wait here. I'm not trying to offend you, but it is a personal matter that requires Agents Perez's presence." Abby says with apologetic look. Which she doesn't meant at all.

Agent Neal looked surprised. She wants to object but when Abby gives her a glare, she decides to keep her comment to herself.

"Alright, Ms. Clementine. I'll wait here." Neal answers the irritation clearly in her voice.

"I don't like the intonation of your voice Agent Neal. May I remind you that I'm a federal prosecutor. And that Mrs. Johnson will have the authority to make the decisions here. I suggest you control yourself, because you don't give a good first impression. Do I make myself clear?" Abby coldly says, the threat clear without spoken out loud.

"Yes ma'am. Perfectly. My apologies." Neal answers.

"Good. Alex, Maricel let's go to Liv." Abby says sweetly.

Alex snickers. She doesn't care that Neal can here it. She didn't like the woman the moment she saw her. And she knows by the way Abby just reacted she doesn't neither.

"Yes, please. I can't wait to see my wife." Alex answers enthusiastically.

The trio walk away from the table and let Agent Neal sit there by herself. When they are out of reach for hearing their conversation Alex speaks up.

"What happened there?" Alex asks pointing back to Neal.

"Let's just say there is something with that woman that I don't like. I don't know what it is but I don't trust her. She just shot herself in her foot with the tone of her voice. She is a goner anyway Liv doesn't want her in the team prior to this. And she sure as hell don't want her now. Anyway Liv needs to talk with Maricel about some errants regarding to the safe house and your identities. She wants to see her wife first. The original plan was that you and I were gonna do some small talk, but now I think she wants to get Neal out of here first." Abby explains.

Alex and Maricel look at each other and then at Abby.

"Oh boy, Liv's not gonna like this. I have to admit I don't like Neal either. The moment I saw her. You just made her confirm my dislike. But this is not gonna help Liv's trust in the FBI. I'm not talking about you, Maricel. I know hearing all this about the same bureau you work for isn't easy. I'm sorry about that." Alex says.

"Don't be. Right now I don't like the bureau neither. And I'm grateful that Olivia trust me. If Olivia doesn't want Neal to be in our team she won't. Regardless to what just happened. I trust her opinion no matter what." Maricel answers.

By now they are back to Olivia's room.

"Ok. Let's go and face the firing squad." Abby half jokes.

Alex and Maricel nods and the three of them go inside. Maricel closing the door behind them since she is the last one entering the room. Olivia is surprised that Maricel is with Alex and Abby. But one look at Abby and she knows Maricel is here too for a reason.

"Ok, Carmichael spill it. I know there is something because Maricel is here too." Olivia says directly to the point.

"I knew that you want Neal out of the team. When I got to Maricel and Alex, Neal was already there. Let's just say she didn't give a good first impression. I dealt with it. But I thought I should bring Maricel with us so the two of you can take care of it immediately." Abby answers.

"Ok. What did she do?" Olivia asks.

"The tone of her voice when she replied to me when I told her that I needed to take Maricel to you too, because of a personal matter. I think she got the message when I told her that I didn't like the intonation of her voice. " Abby answers.

This causes Alex and Maricel to burst out in laughter. Olivia looks at them and knows that Abby putted Neal on her place on a typical Carmichael way.

"Judging by your laughter I assume Abby shut her down quickly." Olivia says.

"That's one way to describe it." Alex answers in between laughters.

"Well done, Tex. Maricel will you go back to Neal and get her out of here? Like Abby said, I don't want her on this team after what happened a few days ago. And I certainly don't want her here now. I know none of you like her by the look on your faces. And I know Abby don't trust her. That's enough for me. Get her out of here and back to DC. You can call Flanagan to tell him she's coming back after you take care of this. We have more important things to do." Olivia says.

"Sure. I take care of this. For the record I don't trust her either. I will call Flanagan after she is gone and before I come back here. I don't think it's something big. But we have dealt with enough bad stuff to take any risks now. I will debrief Flanagan about our thought considering Neal." Maricel says.

"Good. Thank you, Perez. They only people I really trust are in this room right now. Sure I trust Hammond and on a certain level I trust Flanagan. But I want nobody else accept the four of us in that safe house when we can go back to it." Olivia answers.

"I know. We will handle it with the four of us. I just want to thank you for trusting me. I'm grateful for that. I know it's my job. But with you all it doesn't feel like it. It's more then just the job to me. Don't tell Hammond that I said it though." Maricel answers.

"Hey, don't worry about that. What's said between the four of us, stays between the four of us." Olivia says.

"I agree with Liv. You are one of us now Maricel. No matter what job description you have." Alex answers.

"Same here." Abby says. Blushing a little bit.

"Thank you guys and girl, sorry Alex." Maricel says. Also blushing a bit.

"No need to. They are the guys here, you know that as well as I do. Now I suggest you get Neal out of here. Liv will be more relaxed when she's gone." Alex answers.

"Alright, I'm going." Maricel smirks.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes or something like that. Don't worry if it's gonna be longer then that. Stay in your bed, Benson." Maricel says, smiling.

"That's not funny, Perez. Where is my gun?" Olivia asks.

"There, in the safe." Maricel says pointing to the bathroom.

"Get it out for me will ya? Just for the time you are gone. I don't like to be unarmed when you're dismissing somebody." Olivia says.

"Ok. I can understand that. I'll get it for you." Maricel says and walks to the bathroom.

Maricel returns a minute later with Olivia's gun.

"It's loaded and ready to fire, Detective." Maricel says.

"Thank you. Now go. I promise to stay here if it takes more then 15 minutes. I know you can defend yourself. And besides Alex is here now so I worry less when you are gone longer." Olivia says.

"I Know. I try to be back as soon as possible." Maricel answers and leaves the room.

After Maricel left Abby thought she could go to Caroline and arrange the laptop for Olivia.

"I'll go to Caroline and arrange what I need to do." Abby says.

"No, you don't. I don't want you alone at the same moment Maricel makes Neal leave. I trust you but I don't trust Neal. You can how ever go into the bathroom." Olivia says with a Cheshire cat grin on her face after the last sentence.

"Why do I need to go to the bathroom?" Abby asks.

"Because... I'm going to kiss my wife senseless and I don't want an audience." Olivia smirks.

"Ok. I get the message, Casanova." Abby laughs and walks to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Olivia scoots over in her bed making space for Alex. She pets on the spot next to her.

"Come here, Lex. Lay down next to me." Olivia says.

"There is no place I rather want to be right now." Alex answers and climbs on to the bed next to Olivia. She lays down and snuggles into Olivia's body carefully.

"I love you, Lex. You know that right?" Olivia whispers softly.

Alex raises her head to look at Olivia.

"I know. I love you too, Liv. Very much." Alex whispers back.

Olivia lowers her head and captures Alex's lips with her own. Pouring everything she feels for the blonde into the kiss. Sliding the tip of her tongue against Alex's lips Olivia asks permission to deepen the kiss. Alex opens her mouth immediately, allowing Olivia to deepen their kiss. Tongues circling around the other, dancing their own dance. Alex moans softly when she taste Olivia. The brunette pulls her closer to her body, needing to feel Alex as close to her as she can. Alex pulls Olivia's gown up a bit to able to touch the olive skin. Touching the abs of that toned stomach. Olivia moans at the feeling of Alex's finger tops wandering over her skin. Soon their kiss changes from soft and tender into wanting and needing. Arousal cursing through their body's. When the need for air becomes to much and their lungs are screaming for oxygen they let go of each others mouths. Alex lays down her head on Olivia's chest. Snuggling between the Detective's breasts. Olivia place her arm possessively around the blonde's waist and pulls her closer. Letting her head rest against the top of Alex's head. Happy to have to blonde attorney safely in her arms. They lay like that for a few minutes until the heard Abby knocking on the bathroom door.

"Are you two lovebirds done, if you're not pull your tongues out of each others mouths because I'm coming back into your room." Abby says, opening the door.

The Texan is touched by the sight in front of her when she sees Alex snuggled up against Olivia. Her head resting against the Detective's chest and Olivia's head resting against the top of Alex's head. Two pair of eyes opens and look at the tall brunette.

"Jeez, Carmichael. I've I known any better I would say you be jealous." Olivia jokes.

Causing Abby to blush.

"Yeah, well you two are being so cheesy. They wouldn't believe me and think I'm crazy if I told this at the precinct and the DA's office. The would never believe that Detective Badass and the Ice Princess could be like this." Abby counters.

The three of them smiles at that thought.

"They would sent us to Huang for an examination. Making sure didn't went crazy or having some kind of psychiatric illness." Olivia answers.

" They would be walking in circles around us. Not daring to come close. Afraid they might do something wrong and that we blow up in their faces." Alex adds.

"That too. It would be nice though. Not having them breath into my neck for a change. Of course that all would be over as soon as they found out that we actually were together. Then the end of their teasing wouldn't be ending soon. Not even close. And the same goes for their betting." Olivia laughs.

"Betting?" Alex asks.

Raising her head to be able to look Olivia in the eyes and raising one eyebrow.

"Yes betting. There is no way the won't be betting on everything related to our relationship. They bet about everything and nothing. I'm sure the would have a pool going over when we would get to getter, who proposed to whom, when our wedding would be, what we would wear, when we would have kids, what they would be and so on. They would bet about anything they could think of." Olivia answers.

"It's a good thing then that they don't know. Now they don't have nothing to bet on about us." Alex says.

"Keep on dreaming, Cabot. They were already betting on you two." Abby snickers.

Two pair of stunned eyes, one pair cerulean and one brown pair are looking at Abby like she was crazy.

"You're kidding right? There was nothing to bet on." Alex asks.

"Oh please. It was clear to almost everyone. You were dancing around each other for years. There were times they thought one of you would take the other on your desk right that moment. Especially when you had one of your legendary fights. And the way the two of you reacted when someone said something bad about the other in your presence. If looks could kill there would be nobody left in the precinct or at the DA's office. Speaking of the DA's office. They were betting there too. I can't believe you two didn't know about it." Abby says.

Alex and Olivia look at each other totally shocked by what they just heard. Olivia was the first to collect herself.

"Wait a second, Carmichael. How do you know about all this? Don't answer that. I already know. How much, Carmichael? How much have you put in?" Olivia asks.

Alex who couldn't follow Olivia just yet frowned at the question.

"How much of what? Put in where?" Alex asks.

"My dear niece, Clementine here, has been betting with them, both at the precinct and the DA's office. I want to know how much money she has in the pool." Olivia answers.

"You didn't." Alex says looking at Abby, who smiles sheepishly.

"You did. Olivia was right. How much, Counselor? And on what?" Alex asks.

"50 at the precinct and 300 at the DA's office, twice. Once on when you would get together and once who told the other what they are feeling first. I said the two of you would get together if something major would happen. Like if one of you got hurt. And I said it would be Liv telling you what she feels first. To bad I can't collect my money now. I would be rich." Abby answers.

"I can't believe you actually did that, Abby." Alex says.

"I can. Abs would never let go an opportunity to bet. And certainly not with something like this." Olivia answers.

"Thank you, I think." Abby says.

"Ok. Enough about betting on us. When Maricel is back you can go to Caroline and after you're back you can take my wife here to what ever you want, as long as it is in the hospital and you have a security guard with you." Olivia says.

"Ok. Anything else?" Abby asks.

"Yes. When Maricel is done. She takes your place minus the guard. Then you and I have to go over some things." Olivia answers.

Alex looks at them both with an eyebrow raised.

"What is going on here?" Alex asks.

"Work stuff and a surprise for you, babe. And no we don't tell you anything else. So don't try it. And don't try and interrogate Maricel because she will know nothing about your surprise." Olivia answers smoothly.

"You are no fun, Olivia Benson." Alex whines.

"We'll see about after you get your surprise, Counselor. And stop whining. It won't help you." Olivia says.

"Fine, I asks Caroline. She will tell me." Alex pouted.

"No she won't. She won't know it either. And you can pout, whine, glare or look what ever you want, it's not gonna change a thing. We won't tell you what it is. You have to wait like every other normal person." Olivia says.

Alex turns to Abby and glares at her.

"Don't look at me, Cabot. You can glare what you want. I'm not afraid for you. I won't tell you a thing. You can threat me with what ever you can come up with." Abby laughs.

"Oh stop being a 6 years old, Alex. I promise you, you are gonna like it." Olivia says.

"Ok. I stop. You should be lawyer not a Detective." Alex answers.

"I learned from the bests. So you can't blame me." Olivia replies.

A knock on the door ends their battering.

"Who is it?" Olivia asks.

"It's me, Maricel." Maricel answers.

"Come in." Olivia answers.

Maricel opens the door and steps inside.

"Neal is gone. She said she could understand why you didn't want anyone else on the team. Flanagan said he would look deeper but he didn't thought Neal was dirty too. He will let us know if he finds something important. Hammond is not available. He is busy with the evidence and other things. Flanagan said it's up to us. If it's reasonable he will agree with what ever we decide." Maricel says.

"Great. Thank you, Maricel." Olivia says.

"Ok, I'll go now. Can I go alone or do I need to take Maricel with me? Boss? " Abby asks half joking.

"Nah. You can go alone. It's at the end of the corridor. I can hear you from here when something is wrong. Go packed though. Just to be sure." Olivia answers.

"Got it. And for the record. I'm always packed Liv, so don't worry about that." Abby says.

"Ok. See you in a few minutes then." Olivia says.

Abby nods and walks out of the room. Two minutes later she is back and knocks on the door while entering the room.

"It's taken care of." Abby says.

"Thank you, Abs. Now take my wife here with you. And make sure you keep her safe. I will kill you if something happens to her. Now go and have some fun, while we are working here." Olivia says.

"Come on, Cabot. Let's get out of their hair. The sooner we are gone the sooner they are done." Abby says.

Alex gets off the bed carefully. She turns to Olivia and kisses her shortly but intense. Then she turns around to Abby.

"Ok, Carmichael. Lead the way." Alex answers.

"Don't work to long, Liv. And let them call me if there is something wrong. I don't care how small or big it may be." Alex says.

"I'll let them call you. I promise. Now go. I'll see you when I'm done." Olivia answers.

Alex and Abby look at Maricel and Olivia one more time and then leave the room.

"Ok Benson, tell me what is on your mind. I think I know you well enough to know that you're planning something." Maricel says.

"Yes I am. I want to extend our staying at the safe house until I'm back in shape to protect Alex properly. I also want to wait with arranging our new identities. I can't tell you why, because I know Alex will interrogate you about the surprise I have for her. I hope you will trust me when I say that it isn't something bad." Olivia says.

"Well since we are in charge with making the decisions I don't see a problem here. I can understand why you want to extend your staying in the safe house. I don't have any objections for that. So consider it ok. As for waiting with your new identities, I can agree with that if it don't take to long. I trust you. So I know it isn't something bad. But given the fact that it takes a lot of time to make the arrangements I can't give you much time." Maricel answers.

"I won't need much time. If everything goes like I want them to go, you will know it in a day or two." Olivia says.

"Ok. That's fine by me. Just to get it clear, can we go arranging things in two days or do you tell why you want to wait?" Maricel asks.

"I don't think we can arrange things after those two days. But you will know why we need to wait. And why things need to be changed for our new identities." Olivia answers.

"Ok. We have extra time since you are staying longer at the safe house." Maricel says.

"I suggest you contact Flanagan about this in about two days. After you know why. About the new identities I mean. You can contact him about our staying in the safe house sooner if you like. I wouldn't do that because he can ask about the new identities and you can't answer that yet. But I leave it up to you." Olivia says.

"I don't think he will have a problem with waiting for the answer about that. He pretty much give us a card blanc. If it's reasonable he will agree." Maricel says.

"That's a good thing. We need to talk about the shifts in the safe house. I think it's not that difficult. Even though I've been shot, by the time they will allow me to leave the hospital I will be able to help you guys. So there are three of us to protect Alex. I suggest we pair up in two pairs at night. And during the day we stay inside the house or backyard as much as possible." Olivia says.

"I don't doubt your abilities. I know even wounded you will protect Alex, probably better then many agents or cops could do when they are not wounded. They won't release you until they are sure you can handle things well. I agree with the shifts. I think that if one of you needs to go outside we go with the four of us. That way everyone is fully protected. During the day if there is privacy needed we can split up in the house or backyard. As long as we are able to have contact with each other, I don't see a problem." Maricel says.

"I agree with you. I think we have covered all our bases, don't you?" Olivia asks.

"Yes I think so too." Maricel answers.

"Ok. Call Abby and find out where they are. You go to them and send Abby back to my room. And ask Caroline if she can come here for a moment. Alright?" Olivia says.

"Are you sure? About being alone here for a few minutes I mean." Maricel asks.

"Yes I am. Although I don't Alex will be happy with that. Call Abby and ask them to come back here. You can wait outside when Caroline is here. And when Abby and Alex are here, you can take Alex and Abby comes inside. But be careful. I do trust you, but the same goes for you as it goes for Abby. Keep Alex safe. If she gets hurt, you know what happens." Olivia answers.

"I know. I will protect her the best I can. Don't worry about that, Detective Badass. Alright I go to Caroline now. And I call Abby. I assume you will call when you two are done with what ever it is that you need to do?" Maricel answers.

"Yes we will call. We will be busy with Alex's surprise." Olivia answers.

"Ok. I get my ass out of here now. See you later, Detective. Stay safe." Maricel says.

"I will be, you know that. Just keep my woman safe, Perez. That's all I'm asking." Olivia says.

"yeah, yeah." Maricel replies and leave Olivia's room.


	25. Chapter 25 Give me everything tonight P2

**A/N Here is the second chapter of the part of this story. I hope you all will enjoy it.**

Chapter 25 Give me everything tonight. part 2.

A few minutes later Caroline enters Olivia's room, carrying a laptop in her hands.

"Good morning, Mrs. Johnson. Or should I say Detective? Your wife let that slip a few days ago." Caroline says.

"Good morning, Caroline. Detective is fine as long there are no other persons around us, other then Alex, Abby and Maricel." Olivia answers.

"Very well. Detective it is then. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Caroline asks.

"Actually there is. What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else. It has to stay between us. It's nothing medical. Can you do that?" Olivia asks.

"Yes of course, Detective. Everything that will be said between us falls under patient privilege." Caroline answers.

"I know that. But I also know that with a court order many things don't. I'm a Detective remember." Olivia says.

"As long as it doesn't put me in danger, nobody will know about it." Caroline answers.

"Ok. And don't worry it won't. Now you know Alex and I are in protective custody. So our names aren't real. Abby's isn't either. I won't tell you why, it's not needed. I want to know if there is anything I may not eat? I'm gonna surprise Alex tonight and it will be very special. I'm going to arrange a date in my room with her tonight or tomorrow. I also want to know if I can were real clothes for just tonight or tomorrow night? The thing is we aren't married. And I want to propose Alex tonight. If I can find the ring for her today. Otherwise it will be tomorrow night. So what may I not eat and can I wear a suit or tuxedo for one evening?" Olivia asks.

"You are sneaky Detective. That's why you need the laptop. There isn't exactly a thing you may not eat, just for tonight. But I don't think you should eat something sharp. I can see it trough my fingers for this time. So you can eat for once what you want, but small portions. Just for this occasion. Your next meal will be like your other meals following your diet for the moment. As for your clothes. If you stay in your bed before and after you proposed your woman, you can wear a suit or tuxedo. But only for this evening or tomorrow if you are proposing her then. And congratulations, Detective. I'm sure she will say yes." Caroline answers.

"Thank you, Caroline. I hope she will. I promise you I will stay in bed before and after. I don't want to be handcuffed to my hospital bed. There is nothing more that we cops hate then that, accept for desk duty." Olivia says.

"I understand now why Maricel said that we have to handcuff you if we want you to stay in your bed. Good luck with searching for the right ring. And if there is anything I can do to help you with arranging your date, let me know." Caroline says.

"Thank you. I will keep that in mind." Olivia says.

"Ok. I will leave you alone then for now. See you later, Detective. I will come to check on you in a few hours. If you need anything press your button." Caroline says.

"I will." Olivia answers.

Caroline smiles at Olivia and leaves the room. Abby enters it not long after Caroline left.

"Ok Liv, what do you want to do for Alex?" Abby asks.

"I want to have dinner with her tonight. After dinner I want to propose her. I talked with Caroline and she gives me permission to wear a suit or a tuxedo just for tonight. And as long as I don't eat anything sharp and in small portions I'm allowed to skip my diet for one meal." Olivia explains.

"So basically you want to woo Alex tonight. Do you want flowers and candles, the whole nine yard?" Abby asks.

"Yes I want the whole nine yard. I'm only proposing Alex once and I want to do it the right way. Caroline said I may leave my bed for proposing Alex if I stay in my bed before and after proposing her. " Olivia answers.

"Well done, Benson. Now let's get everything ready for tonight." Abby says.

"Can you and Maricel pick up a suit or tuxedo for me? Or do I have to send it to the hospital?" Olivia asks.

"If we can find a store close to where we gonna get your ring it won't be a problem, we can pick it up then. And don't worry about the payment. I'll take care of that. I know you will pay me back when you have access again to your account." Abby says.

"Thank you. Really without your help it won't be possible to do any of this. Now let's go find Alex's ring first. We can look for the rest after that. Ok?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. Sounds like a good plan to me." Abby answers.

For the next two hours Abby and Olivia were searching and arrange things on the Internet and called several stores and restaurants. They called with a jewelry store and a store for a suit. Both stores said it wouldn't be a problem to get their things ready for pick up in the late afternoon. They talked about the size for Alex ring and how Olivia wanted it to be. Olivia saw a ring on the Internet that she liked and with a couple of changes it would be perfect. The saleswoman of the jewelry store assured Olivia that it was no problem and that she could make the ring like Olivia wanted. Olivia told her she wanted it with the inscription ' For ever yours, Liv.'. The ring would be ready around 5 pm. She told the saleswoman from the store for her suit what her sizes are. She had chosen an cream colored suit with a crimson shirt and a cream colored tie. The called a restaurant that would deliver their dinner along with non alcoholic beverage because Olivia wasn't allowed to drink alcohol. She agreed to pay something extra for the candles, tablecloth and all the cutlery they needed. Everything would be delivered at 6 pm. They called a florist for a bouquet arrangement which would be delivered. Everything would be delivered at the nurse station so that Alex wouldn't find out. Abby and Maricel would pick up the ring and Olivia's suit. They talked with Caroline and explained what would be delivered at the station. They talked about how to arrange Olivia's room and decided that they needed an hour to get the room ready and Olivia in her suit. So around 6 pm after their dinner arrived the would get everything ready. Maricel would take Alex out of the room for an hour and by 7 pm Alex would come back in the room and Abby and Maricel would stay outside. After they had arranged everything Olivia was exhausted but it was worth it. Abby called Maricel that they could come back. After 5 minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Who is there?" Olivia asks.

"Your wife and her bodyguard for the moment." Maricel answers and opens the door.

Alex and Maricel walk inside and Maricel closes the door behind her. Alex walks to the chair next to Olivia's bed and takes a seat. She looks at Olivia and sees that her Detective is tired.

"Honey, why don't you take a nap? I don't know what you did for that surprise you have for me but you look tired." Alex says.

Abby looks at Olivia and Olivia gives her a look. Abby knows what the brunette means.

"Maricel, why don't we go and get a cup of tea or coffee and sit outside the room for a while?" Abby asks.

"Sure. Let's go. You two can use some time together alone." Maricel answers looking at Alex and Olivia.

"Thank you. But do me favor and get something to drink and then come back to my room and sit outside it. I would feel better knowing you are close by." Olivia says.

"No problem. We stay outside your room. You just take a nap. You've done enough so far and you need it now. You're still wounded and need to rest." Abby replies.

"I know and I will as soon as you two are gone." Olivia answers.

"Then we are leaving now. Com' on Perez, I buy you something to drink." Abby says.

Maricel nods and smiles at Olivia and Alex and the two ladies leave the room.

'Lex, come and lay down with me, please? I want to take a nap with you in my arms. And you need to rest too." Olivia says.

"You are right and I would love to do that and stay in your arms." Alex answers.

'Then come here woman and snuggle into me." Olivia replies.

Alex undressed herself so that she was only wearing a t shirt and panties. She folded her clothes neatly and lays them down on a chair. Then she crawls into the bed next to Olivia who had scooted so Alex could lay down with her. Alex snuggles into Olivia and kisses her before she lay down her head on the Detective's chest. Her ear above the brunette's heart. Olivia puts her arm protectively around Alex's waist and pulls the blonde attorney closer.

"I love you, Lex. Sleep well and sweet dreams." Olivia says softly.

"I love you too, Liv. Sleep well and sweet dreams for you too." Alex answers softly back.

It didn't take long before both women were sound asleep. Curled up in each others arms. Abby and Maricel stayed outside and in front Olivia's room like the Texan had promised. Once in a while she looked around the corner of the door to see if they were awake but every time she looked they were asleep with happy smiles on the face. Olivia and Alex slept through lunch time. Abby told Maricel what they needed to do outside the hospital and she was really excited about what Olivia was going to do that evening. Abby asked her to take Alex to the restaurant of the hospital shortly to 6 pm and stay with her there until Abby or Caroline called her to come back. She agreed. It was around 4.30 pm when Abby decided they should wake them up. Maricel and she needed to go the jewelry store and to the store to pick up Olivia's suit. She walks inside the room and closes the door behind her. She walks to the bed and calls them softly.

"Liv, Alex, you need to wake up." Abby softly says. Knowing that it was loud enough for Olivia to wake up.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Olivia asks with a husky voice full of sleep.

"It's 4.30 pm. Time for Maricel and I to go." Abby answers softly.

"Ok. Lay down my gun on my night stand, please." Olivia says softly.

"Ok. I will. Is it in the safe?" Abby asks.

"Yes." Olivia answers.

"I'll get it, be back in a minute." Abby says and tip toes to the bathroom.

A minute later she is back and carefully lays down Olivia's gun.

"Ok we'll go now. We should be back around 5.30 pm. I leave my cellphone on your night stand too. If there is something, call. Maricel will have hers with her. Ok?" Abby asks.

"Yes. Thank you Abby for doing this. And for letting us sleep." Olivia says.

"No problem. I just couldn't get it over my heart to wake you two up. You looked so peaceful and happy together. Ands it's not like you can't use it. Ok. I leave you two alone, you can wake up Alex by yourself then. See you in about an hour." Abby answers.

"Ok. Be careful, Abs." Olivia answers.

"I will be. Bye." Abby says.

"Bye." Olivia replies.

Abby tip toes out of the room, closing the door behind her silently. Olivia let Alex sleep for an other half hour before she wakes up the blonde attorney in her arms.

"Lex, wake up sweetie." Olivia softly says.

"What time is it, Liv?" Alex ask sleepily, her voice huskier then normal from sleeping.

"5.30 pm, honey." Olivia answers before she kisses Alex gently on her lips.

"5.30 pm?" Alex repeated surprised.

"Yes Alex, 5.30 pm." Olivia answers.

"That means we missed lunch. Why didn't Abby waked us up? How long are you awake?" Alex asks.

"It's not a problem that we missed lunch. And Abby didn't wake us up because she thought we needed the sleep and she couldn't get it over her heart to wake us up. We looked so peacefully and happy lying here sleeping together. She woke me up half an hour ago. Maricel and Abby are running a few errants now. They should be back in half an hour. And I was just happy looking at you while you slept, So I didn't wake you until now." Olivia answers.

"We looked peacefully and happy together huh. I guess I am happy and I feel save lying in your arms. I haven't slept so good for a long time." Alex answers.

"Me too. I didn't have any nightmares. That's unusual for me. Especially with everything that happened. You make feel the same when I can sleep with you in my arms. I feel save too. And loved when you are so close to me. I love to sleep with you in my arms." Olivia admits.

"I'm glad you didn't have nightmares, Liv. I know they are haunting you in your sleep. It's nice to know that you were able to sleep without them today." Alex says.

"That makes two of us. You are the first person that made that happen. Not that I slept with a lot of people in my bed. Or that I've slept with a lot of people. You get what I meant to say." Olivia says blushing slightly.

"Yes I do. Don't worry, Liv. I know what you meant and it doesn't matter how many or how little people have slept in your bed or with you. I know you were careful with whom you let into your bedroom. And I don't think that it were that many actually. Neither have I. What matters is that we are together now." Alex replies.

"Yes it is. It was the best decision I made so far in my life to come with you now. I just knew that when Hammond called it was the only thing I could do. And I know I will never regret it." Olivia says.

"I'm glad you did that. You've made me the happiest woman in the world when you told me that you would come with me." Alex answers.

"As do you. Even though I want to stay with you like this, I do think you should get dressed, Abby and Maricel will be back soon and I don't think you would be comfortable with them seeing you dressed in a t-shirt and panties." Olivia says.

"You're right. I won't feel comfortable with them seeing me like this. So I think I need to get up and get dressed. Take a turn in the bathroom first." Alex answers.

"Ok. Go and do what you have to do." Olivia answers.

"Ok. I will." Alex says and slowly turns away from Olivia careful not to hurt the brunette.

Alex climbs out of the bed and gathers her clothes and other things she needs in the bathroom. Then she thinks of something and turns around to Olivia.

"Liv, shouldn't you have your dinner by now? Aren't they late with that?" Alex asks.

"You're right and normally they would be late. I think Abby asked if they could wait. Don't worry I'm sure they won't forget me." Olivia answers, hoping Alex will buy it.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that. I'm sure they won't forget you. If only because they will be afraid you start arguing with them if they did forget it." Alex snickers.

"Har har. Aren't we funny, Counselor?" Olivia answers sarcastically.

"Well it is the truth, Detective. You do argue with them about almost everything if you get the chance." Alex says.

"Yeah, Yeah. Go get dressed Cabot. If you wait any longer they will see you in your underwear if you like it or not." Olivia says.

"Wouldn't you like to see their faces when that should happen." Alex counters.

"Nope I won't. I like to keep you to myself that way." Olivia answers seriously.

"As do I, Detective. As do I. Now I really go otherwise I won't be ready when they come back. I need some time to make myself beautiful." Alex says.

"You don't need time for that, Lex. You are always beautiful. Stunningly." Olivia says softly.

"You are biased, Liv." Alex answers.

"No really, I mean it, Lex. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Olivia says.

"You are too, Liv. I've never met anyone as beautiful as you are." Alex says sincerely.

"Thank you. Now go, Alex." Olivia answers.

Alex kisses Olivia softly on her lips and goes into the bathroom. Just when she comes out of the bathroom, Abby and Maricel are walking in Olivia's room.

"Everything worked out the way you wanted?" Olivia asks.

"Yes it did." Abby answers.

"Ok that's good." Olivia answers.

"Hey Alex, want to go and get something to drink, and have a little girl talk? I can use some girly companionship." Maricel asks.

"Ok. I'm sure the boys can handle themselves." Alex answers.

"Last time I checked I wasn't a boy." Olivia jokes.

"Me neither." Abby says.

"I certainly hope not, Liv. I don't date guys. But still you and Abby are boys." Alex answers.

"Women, go figure. Alright you two. Get out and go do something girly." Olivia says.

"Alright we'll go. No need to get nasty, Detective." Alex says.

"I'm not. Come here, Cabot and I'll prove it." Olivia answers.

Alex walks to Olivia. Olivia places her good hand on Alex's face and kisses her.

"Be careful Lex, I see you when you come back." Olivia says softly.

"I will. You too, Liv. See you soon." Alex answers.

She nods to Maricel and the two of them leaves Olivia's room and go to the restaurant.

"Ya ready to get the show on the road, Liv?" Abby asks.

"Yes, I am. So let's get started." Olivia answers.

"Ok, I'm going to get Caroline." Abby answers.

Half an hour later Abby and Caroline had everything in the room ready. They had set up a table for Alex to sit at and eat. Candles were placed trough the room and the flowers were in a vase standing on the table. Caroline had turned off the fire alarm in Olivia's room because of the candles. And now they were ready to get Olivia in her suit. Twenty minutes later Olivia was ready and dressed. She looked stunningly in her suit.

"Wow, Liv. You look beautiful. That suit really fits you." Abby says sincerely.

"Thank you, Abs. I hope Alex thinks so too." Olivia answers.

"Are you kidding me? Alex will be blowing away. She will love the way you look." Abby stated.

"Abby is right, Detective. You really look beautiful and I'm sure Alex thinks so too." Caroline says.

"Thank you Caroline. Abs, do you have the ring here?" Olivia asks.

"Yes I do." Abby answers and pulls the box out of her pocket and gives it to Olivia.

Olivia opens the box, looks at the ring and smiles widely. Inside the box there is a golden band set with 1 big 2 karats diamond and 7 small 2 karats diamonds around it. One for each day of the week. Olivia shows the ring to Caroline.

"Do you think Alex will like it?" Olivia asks a little bit unsure.

"Wow, Detective. That ring is beautiful. It's perfect. I'm sure Alex will like it. I'm jealous of her. She gets the most beautiful ring I've ever seen." Caroline answers.

"I only want the best for Alex." Olivia answers.

"And she will get it." Caroline says.

"Ok, ready Liv?" Abby asks.

"Yes." Olivia answers.

"Then I'm calling Maricel now. Caroline will bring your dinner here while Alex and Maricel are walking back to your room. I'll wait outside for them. Good luck, Liv. Although I don't think you need it. I'm sure Alex will say yes." Abby says.

"Thank you, Abby. Thank you both for what you've done for me. Without you and without you, Caroline, I wouldn't be able to ask Alex to marry me." Olivia says.

"Your welcome, Detective. It's been my pleasure to be able to help you." Caroline answers.

"You know I would do everything for you, Liv. No we are going to leave you here. I'll call Maricel. Alex should be here in about 10 minutes." Abby says.

"Ok. See ya later, Tex." Olivia answers.

"See ya later, Benson. Make me proud." Abby says.

"I'll do everything I can. Now go." Olivia says.

Abby gives Olivia one last hug and then leave the room with Caroline. She calls Maricel and tells her to be back with Alex in 10 minutes. In the mean time Caroline brings their dinner to Olivia's room.

"Ok, Detective. All set. Good luck. But like Abby said, I don't think you will need it." Caroline says.

"Thank you, Caroline." Olivia answers.

Caroline smiles and nods at Olivia and leaves the room. Leaving the brunette waiting for a certain blonde attorney. A few minutes later Alex opens the door to Olivia's room and walks inside. Turning around to close the door. When she turns back she freezes when she sees the room and Olivia sitting on her bed. The blankets are at the end of Olivia's bed. So Alex sees Olivia fully dressed.

"Liv, you look... amazing,.. stunningly. When did you arrange all of this? The rooms looks beautiful and so romantic." Alex says softly, a little overwhelmed with how Olivia looks and her room.

" I wanted a proper date with you. But since I'm in a hospital this is the best I could do. Abby helped me this morning and afternoon to get everything here. I wanted it to be special for you." Olivia answers softly.

"It is. Nobody did this for me before. You make me feel so special now. You really are stunningly beautiful right now. You are always beautiful, but now... I can't describe how beautiful you are now." Alex says.

The blonde is finally able to move and walks over to Olivia. Placing both her hands on Olivia's face Alex leans in and kisses the brunette, pouring everything she feels in that kiss. One minute later she let go. She place the food on two plates and places one plate on the bed table for Olivia. The other one she places on the table for herself.

"The flowers are beautiful, Liv. Thank you. And the food looks delicious. I can't believe you did this all just for me." Alex says as she sit down at the table facing Olivia.

"You only deserve the best, Lex. Enjoy your dinner." Olivia answers.

"You too, Liv." Alex replies.

They both enjoyed their dinner. Having a nice conversation while they were eating. After they were done Alex cleaned up and brought everything outside Olivia's room. There was a table where she puts everything on. She smiled widely at Abby and Maricel and went back inside. In the mean time Olivia got out of her bed and was standing next to the table in the room. When Alex came back in the room she looked surprised when she saw Olivia standing next to the table.

"Liv, what are doing? You should be in your bed." Alex says, walking to the Detective.

"Caroline allowed me to be out of my bed for a few minutes. Sit down, please, Lex." Olivia answers.

A little confused Alex sit down in her chair, turns it around so she is facing Olivia. Olivia takes Alex left hand in her own and takes the small box out of her pocket and opens it behind her back. Tears are forming in cerulean eyes.

"Lex, you are the most important person in my life. I love you with every fiber in my body, with every beat of my heart and with my soul. The first moment we met in the squad room you almost knocked me of my feet, literally, I almost forgot my own name. It was if was hit by lightning. I never had seen and never will see a woman so stunningly beautiful and sexy as you are. You are the most intelligent, most caring, most devoted, most honest and most beautiful woman I've ever met. You make me feel safe and you make me laugh. You make me complete. You are the better half of me. I don't know what to do if you wouldn't be in my life anymore. I want for ever and more with you." Olivia says and get the box from behind her back and holds in front of Alex.

"Alexandra Elisabeth Maria Cabot, will you do me the honor to become wife. Will you marry me and be mine for ever?" Olivia asks.

Alex looks at Olivia with stormy blue eyes. Tears falling freely on her cheeks. She stands up from her chair and puts her hands on Olivia's face.

"Yes, Olivia Carmen Benson, Yes I will marry you." Alex answers before kissing Olivia deeply with all that she has.

A minute later she pulls back and looks at Olivia. Olivia takes the ring out of the box and shows it to Alex.

'Oh Liv, it's so beautiful. It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen." Alex says her voice huskier then normal and full of emotions.

"Look inside, Lex." Olivia softly says.

Alex looks inside and sees the inscription. She looks back to Olivia.

"I'm for ever yours too, Liv." Alex whispers.

Olivia takes Alex hand and puts the ring on Alex finger. She then kisses the ring before she looks up in the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen.

"You Alexandra Cabot, have made me the happiest and luckiest woman in the world." Olivia says.

"Olivia Benson, I am the luckiest and most blessed woman in the world, because you asked me to marry you." Alex says.

"I want to be alone with you, but I can't stay out of my bed much longer. So what do say if we ask Abby and Maricel to come inside?" Olivia asks.

Alex kisses Olivia briefly on her lips and then yells.

" ABBY, GET YOUR ASS IN THIS ROOM NOW! LIV ASKED ME TO MARRY HER!."


	26. Chap 26 You are the sunshine of my life

**A/N You all rock my world. Thank you all so much for the incredible reviews I get. You all make the sun shine on a rainy day. **

**A/N 2 Here is an other long, very long chapter. I just couldn't stop writing and after I couldn't stop writing I couldn't find a point to stop at first. So lucky you.**

**A/N 3 In this chapter there will be some violent graphics. Nothing detailed but still they are there. About half way this chapter. You will know when it will be. So if you don't want to read it, scroll further. **

**A/N 4 Are there any unexpected twists? You have to read this chapter to find that out...**

**Let's go back to the story and this chapter.**

**As always, please R+R. They are truly appreciated. :D**

Chapter 26 You are the sunshine of my life.

"Soon enough for you, Detective?" Alex asks smiling.

"Yes, Counselor." Olivia answers.

Two seconds later the door burst open and slammed into the wall and bounced back to be stopped by a hand. Bursting inside came Abby and Maricel. Abby had a huge shit eating smile on her face. Maricel looked surprised and shocked.

"Wow... wow... just... wow... Olivia you look..." Maricel stammers.

"Wow." Olivia offers smiling.

"Sorry. You look stunningly in that suit. I'm sorry Alex, I'm just surprised." Maricel says.

"That's an understatement. Not that she isn't stunningly beautiful and breath taking right now because she is, but you should see her in her dress uniform... she's just...well...uhm..." Alex stammers now.

"Girls will always be girls, don't they, Liv?" Abby snickers.

"You can say that again, Abs. I seriously don't understand what the commotion is all about." Olivia answers.

Two pair of eyes looked at Olivia if she'd gone nuts. Maricel looks at Alex while walking to the blonde ADA.

"She just didn't say what I think she said, didn't she?" Maricel whispers to Alex.

"Yes she did. And the worst part is that she actually means it. She really doesn't think she is stunningly beautiful, now or any other given time." Alex whispers back.

"Uh ladies, care to include us in the party?" Abby asks winking at Olivia.

Alex and Maricel look at each other and then at Abby and Olivia both shaking no with their heads.

"Fine. Now, we know that Liv here asked you to marry her, what we don't know is what you answered." Abby says smiling.

"I said yes of course, what other answer would there be?" Alex answers with a smile so big that if it would go any bigger it would hurt.

"Congratulations." Abby and Maricel say together.

Abby hugs Olivia carefully and Maricel hugs Alex. Then they switched and Maricel looks at Olivia who nods. Maricel then hugs Olivia softly while Abby pulls Alex in a bear hug. When they are done hugging Abby looks to the bed and at Olivia. Olivia nods and allows Abby to help her back into her bed. When she lay down she motions Alex to come and sit next to her. Alex sit down in the chair again.

"Show us the ring, Alex." Abby says.

Alex hold out her hand and shows her engagement ring.

Maricel walks over to Alex. Abby follows her, she of course saw the ring already.

"Wow Alex. It's beautiful." Maricel says, taking a closer look at the ring.

"It is. I've never seen a more beautiful ring then this. She has an inscription engraved in it too." Alex answers proudly.

"What does it say?" Maricel asks.

"For ever yours, Liv. But Maricel, you look like you haven't seen Liv's suit or this ring before. You picked it up with Abby, didn't you?" Alex asks.

"Well yes, sort of." Maricel answers.

"Sort of? Abby what did you do?" Alex asks sternly.

Olivia looks at Abby.

"Yeah, Carmichael. What did you do?" Olivia asks, raising one eyebrow.

Abby just smiles sheepishly and shrugs her shoulders.

"She made me wait outside the store both of them. Guarding the door. I didn't know what she picked up inside. I didn't know Olivia was proposing you, Alex. And I didn't know she turned this room in a romantic setting either. What has your Detective Badass done?" Maricel answers.

"She'd arranged a date for me. When I came into the room I was shocked with what I saw. The room lighted by candles and Liv sitting up half, in her suit. The sight was breath taking. Liv of course was and is breath taking but the room too. Everything was perfect. The table was set up beautifully, the food looked delicious and it tasted delicious too. After our dinner I cleaned it up. When I brought our plates and the rest of our dinner outside, Liv got out her bed and was standing next to the table when I got back inside. I was surprised to see her outside the bed and asked her if she shouldn't be in her bed. Liv said that she was allowed to stay out of her bed for a few minutes. Then she proposed to me." Alex says dreamingly looking at Olivia.

"Damn, Benson. Ya sure did woo her. Judging by the look on Alex face." Abby says.

"Couldn't do it half way, could you? Is there anything you do half way?" Maricel asks.

"Nope never. And certainly not if it comes to Alex. She only deserves the best. Not that I can give her that. But I give her the best of what I can or have." Olivia answers.

Alex shakes her head.

"You do give me the best. The best of everything. You give me your heart. That's the best there is. You give me your soul, that's the best there is too. You are the best, Liv. To me, there isn't anyone better then you. And nobody can give me anything better then you can. On top of that, I have you for the rest of my life now and I have the most beautiful engagement ring of the world. I'm the happiest and the most blessed woman on this planet. No matter what happens in the near or further future, as long as I have you by side it will be alright. Because you'll love me and protect me every day of my life. I'll never be more loved or safer then when I'm with you." Alex says.

"And this is why I asked her to marry me. This and because I love her of course." Olivia answers.

"Liv, when do you want to get married?" Alex asks.

"As soon as possible. I want you to be my wife before they change our identities. I love it when the call you my wife. I know we would be engaged with our new identities and we could get married later. When then would change our identities back it could be arranged that we are legally married. But I don't want that. I want to be married to you before they change it. It will be real if they change our identities back because we were already married. That's what I want. I know I want the rest of my life with you. I want for ever with you. Life is to short to take gambles. I died twice when I was shot. Yeah, I came back twice. But it made me think about everything. I knew I wanted for ever with you, Lex. That's why I came with you into Witsec in the first place. Now things have changed, some for the good but a lot of them for the worse. I don't wanna wait and see what the future will bring us. I want to be your wife and I want you to be mine. But I do want to stand at the altar and not lying in this hospital bed. So I think we need to wait a few days. Then I will be able to stand there like I should be. You deserve to have your fiancée standing there waiting for you. And that's what you are gonna get. " Olivia answers.

"I don't care if you can stand there or if you have to sit in a wheelchair. All I want is for you to be there. But I know it is important for you. So we wait until you will be able to stand at the altar. I want to get married in a dress but I still have my arm in a sling. So maybe I shouldn't." Alex says.

"Nonsense. You will get married in a dress if that's what you want. You were that sling over your dress or how ever they do that kind of things. You''ll still be the most beautiful woman on this planet, Lex. And besides I would were a sling and having a cane at least. So don't worry about that. If Alexandra Cabot wants to get married in a dress, then Alexandra Cabot is gonna get married in a dress. You got that, Cabot?" Olivia states.

"Yes, Detective. I've got it. I need a maid of honor and you need a best man. Do we need a second person?" Alex asks.

"You tell me. You're the lawyer here. Is it legally binded with one person or do it has to be a minimum of two?" Olivia asks.

"There is one person for you and one for me required to make it legal. But if you want to have more people that is possible. You can have 5 if that's what you want. Either way we need to get a maid of honor and a best man." Alex answers.

"I already have my best man. I asked Abby if she would be my best man if you said yes. And she said yes too. So you only need a maid of honor." Olivia answers. Smiling at Abby.

"That's not hard to choose. I know who I want to be my maid of honor." Alex answers.

Alex turns to Maricel.

"Maricel Perez, would you do me the honor to be my maid of honor? Even if I did had 20 women to choose from I still would have wanted it to be you. So what do you say. Will you be my maid of honor?" Alex asks.

"Really? You want me to be your maid of honor?" Maricel asks surprised.

"Yes. I really want you to be my maid of honor." Alex answers.

"Yes, I will be your maid of honor. I'm flattered that you chose me." Maricel answers.

"I assume you know now why I wanted to wait with our new identities? And that we need to wait before we are legally married?" Olivia asks Maricel.

"Yes, it's perfectly clear now. And I think Flanagan has no problem with waiting to change them." Maricel answers.

"Good. Now I need Caroline here. I need to have therapy yesterday if I'm gonna stay at the altar. Will you two go and ask her and after that do what ever you want to. I'm exhausted and I want to go to sleep after that. And Alex needs to sleep too. She is still recovering too. Even though it seems like we are forgetting that." Olivia says.

"Sure no problem. We go to our rooms after that." Abby answers.

"Actually Abs, I don't want you to be alone in a room anymore from now on. I know Maricel's room is next to mine. And I know it's big enough for two persons. So I want you to move in her room tonight." Olivia says.

"Uhm... ok.. if that's what ya want." Abby answers shyly.

"Abs, to much has happened to take any risks. And now Neal is gone but I have a nagging feeling about her. I know you can shoot very well. But it's different though if you have to shoot a human being. And it's completely different if it's the first time you have to do that. Maricel is a trained Agent. And I think it's for the best if you stay with her. That way you can cover each other if necessary. And you are closer to Alex and I too." Olivia explains.

"I know that, Liv. I will move into her room tonight. You and your guts are always right. I ain't gonna take a risk with that." Abby answers.

"Ok thank you. Now go. We will see you two early tomorrow morning." Olivia says.

"Yes you will. Take care of yourself and each other and stay safe." Abby says.

"We will. I'll make sure she stays in bed tonight. Tomorrow is a different matter. Goodnight Abby, goodnight Maricel." Alex says.

"Goodnight Abs, Goodnight Maricel. Keep the two of you safe." Olivia says.

"Goodnight, Liv. Goodnight Alex." Abby says.

"Goodnight, Alex. Goodnight Detective Badass. You keep your girl safe too." Maricel answers.

They four women exchanged hugs and after that Abby and Maricel left Olivia's room.

"Alex, what do you now about the Canadian marriage law?" Olivia asks.

"I know a few things. What do you want to know?" Alex asks.

"Well back home it's possible to let a friend or a relative do the ceremony. As long as there is judge or officer or a justice of peace present. What says the Canadian law about that?" Olivia asks.

"As far as I know it's not possible for a friend or relative to perform the ceremony. And if I'm correct in Ontario it will be a justice of peace. Why?" Alex asks.

"Well if you are okay with it I would like to have Abby perform the ceremony. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here together." Olivia answers.

"If that's what you want it's fine by me. Abby is a federal prosecutor, maybe Maricel can pull some strings to make it happen here in Toronto. Otherwise we either have to marry here without Abby performing the ceremony or we need to go to one of the states where it is allowed to get married in the VS." Alex answers.

"Let's look if Maricel can make it happen here, first. It's not good for both of us to fly to the VS and back to Toronto in one day. We can't get married in New York or a state around it. So that leaves us the west coast. And that isn't exactly around the corner from here." Olivia answers.

"You are right. Alright let's say that Abby can marry us who's gonna be your witness then?" Alex asks.

"Caroline, I think. There is nobody left here. I don't want it to be a complete stranger, picked up from the courthouse steps. I don't feel comfortable with Flanagan. So there is nobody left. Nobody we know knows that we are here. They don't know where I am. As far as they know I'm on a vacation. Only the Cap knows that I'm with you." Olivia answers.

"Cragen knows?" Alex asks surprised.

"Yes he knows. I called him to take some vacation days. For the safe house. He told me that he knew that it was hard me to lose you and told me that I could take more if I wanted it. It's not like I don't have any left after that. I told him it wasn't necessary and why. That you were alive and forced into Witsec and that I was going with you. That I needed those days for the arrangements. He also told me that I needed to make an honest woman of you as soon as I could. When the time was right of course. And he wanted me to tell you that you have his blessings. He somehow knew that you love me. He said that he'd never seen me so broken then after you died. And that was when he knew that I love you as much as you love me. He asked me if I love you. And I said yes. So he approves you." Olivia finished.

"Wow. So I really got his blessing? I know what he means to you and what you mean to him. You two are like the father and daughter you both never had. So it means a lot to me if I have his blessing." Alex says.

"Yes Lex, you really have his blessing." Olivia answers.

"You know, we could asks Flanagan to fly him in. Under an alias of course. Then he could be your witness. And he could give you away." Alex says.

"Lex, that's to dangerous. What if the cartel follows him?" Olivia asks.

"If he goes under an alias they don't know it is him. And if they make him unrecognizable, the cartel won't find it out. Flanagan could contact him and arrange it." Alex answers.

"Let's see what Maricel thinks of all of this. If she thinks she can get Abby for the ceremony and if she thinks it's safe then we can ask Flanagan. Otherwise we ask Caroline." Olivia says.

"Ok. Ask Caroline if she can ask Maricel to come here for a few minutes. She can accompany Abby for a few minutes." Alex says.

"Alright. Caroline should be here any moment. We can ask her then." Olivia answers.

Caroline came in a few minutes later.

"I believe congratulations are appropriate here. Congratulations Alex. Congratulations Detective." Caroline says.

"Thank you." Alex and Olivia say at the same time.

"Now Abby asked me if I could come here. She said that you asked for therapy?" Caroline asks.

"Yes. I refuse to marry Alex sitting in a wheelchair at the altar. I want to stand on my feet there when she walks to me and I want to stand on my feet when we are gonna get married. I don't care how. I'm willing to sit in the damn wheelchair before and after the ceremony." Olivia says.

"Well considering how stubborn you are Detective, I think that you can do that with some pain meds and some rest before and a lot of rest after the ceremony. Of course you will need physical therapy to be able to stay up for 20 minutes. But since you where able to get out of your bed and walk to the corridor, I think that in a few days you should be able to do that. Again you need to rest before and directly after the ceremony so it need to be in the hospital. And you will sit in that damn wheelchair as you say, until the moment that Alex will walk to you and you sit in it after the wedding ceremony. If you do that I will allow it and allow you to do physical therapy to get you strong enough to do it. And only for this occasion. After that we will remain therapy at a normal pace. Understood, Detective?" Caroline says sternly.

"Yes. I just want to do it for Alex. She deserves her fiancée to stand at the altar waiting for her and to have her standing next to her when she gets married. That's the only reason why I want to stand for that amount of time. I promise to do what you just told me to do. I won't jeopardize my chance to marry her appropriately by pushing it to far." Olivia answers.

"Good. Then I will allow it. I'll make sure you have physical therapy starting tomorrow morning. Now is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes there is. Could you ask Maricel if she can come inside for a few minutes and could you stay with Abby for the same minutes?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, no problem, Detective. I will go and ask her right now." Caroline says.

"Thank you." Olivia answers.

Caroline leaves the room and a minute later Maricel walks back into Olivia's room.

"Caroline said you asked her to ask me to come inside for a few minutes?" Maricel asks.

"Yes that's right. We have to ask you something. But you can't talk about it with Abby. If it's possible I want it to be a surprise for her." Olivia answers.

"Ok. I'll see what I can do. Now what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Maricel asks.

Olivia looks at Alex silently asking if Alex will ask it or that she should do it. Alex nods at her to do it.

"There are two things. Although the second one won't be necessary if the first one isn't possible. Let me explain it. I really want Abby to perform the ceremony. Now here in Canada as a friend it isn't possible. But can you pull some strings to make it possible? Given the fact that Abby is a federal prosecutor?" Olivia asks.

"I can try it. I think it will be possible if there is a justice of peace to overview the ceremony. We indeed need to pull a few strings. But hey, we are the FBI aren't we? Let's say we can arrange it what is your second question?" Maricel asks.

"Well it is Alex's idea. I agree with it if you do. If Abby will be able to perform the ceremony I need a new best man. As you know my Captain knows that I'm in Witsec with Alex. He is the only one accept for the four of us, Hammond and Flanagan, who knows it. He is very important to me and I am to him. Alex thought that if he would get an alias and would be unrecognizable that maybe he could be flown in and be my best man and maybe give me away." Olivia explains.

"I see. Why is he so important to you and are you so important for him?" Maricel asks.

Olivia looks at Alex. Not knowing what to say and if she should tell Maricel.

"Liv, you trust her, don't you?" Alex asks carefully.

"Yes, I do." Olivia answers.

"Do you trust her with this?" Alex asks.

Olivia thinks about that question for a few moments. She does trust Maricel. She trust Maricel with Alex's life. Could she trust her with this? She decide that if she trust her with Alex's life she can trust her with this too. Alex's life is far more important to her then her past is.

"Yes, I think I do. I trust her with your life and that is far more important to me then this is." Olivia answers sincerely.

"Then I think you should tell her. I'm here for you. And if you want me to tell her this for you, I will. Just say what you want." Alex says.

Maricel looks at Alex and Olivia. She knows that due to the conversation they just had it is something very sensitive and she start having doubts if she should have asked that question. She decide to wait for what Olivia decides to do and to not ask further then what the Detective is willing to tell her. Olivia thinks for a moment and then answers Alex.

"I know I have told others about it. But that was different. They guys know it because they had to know it because of some of the cases we have. There are a few victims I told it too but that was because is was related. And you know it of course. You know it because you were my friend and ADA. But this is different and I don't know how to tell it or where to start. Would you do it for me, please?" Olivia asks.

"Yes I will. I told you that if you want me to do it, you just have to say it. I know this is different. I know it's difficult and that you are afraid of how she will react. But I'm here and I'll be here for you no matter what. So do I tell her everything in big lines of course or only answer the question?" Alex asks.

"Tell her everything. Sooner or later she needs to know it anyway. Better to tell it now and be over with it." Olivia answers softly.

"Ok. Do you want me to be next to on the bed so that I can hold you in my arm?" Alex asks.

Olivia nods and scoots over to make some space for Alex. Alex climbs on the bed and gently takes Olivia close to her with her good arm. She kisses Olivia intense but briefly on her lips and squeezes her softly.

"I think we should have Abby here too. This is gonna take more then the few minutes Maricel would be here. And since Maricel said that it is possible to arrange for Abby to perform the ceremony we could asks her it. What do you say?" Alex asks.

"I think you are right. Maricel could you get Abby in here. This is gonna take a while." Olivia asks.

"Yes of course. Listen I didn't want to make it so hard for you. I can see that this is a very sensitive and private matter. I'm sorry, I had no intention to put you in a difficult position, Olivia." Maricel answers.

"It's ok. Like I said. Sooner or later you would have to know about it. Better to get over with it." Olivia answers.

"Ok. I'm going to get Abby. Be back in a minute." Maricel answers and gets up and leave the room.

"Does Abby know?" Alex asks when Maricel is out of the room.

"She knows about my conception. She doesn't know how hard my childhood was. But I guess it's alright for her to know. In fact you are the only one who knows all of it." Olivia answers.

"Will she'll be mad you didn't tell her everything and you told me?" Alex asks.

"No she won't. She'll understand. She knows how hard it is for me to talk about it." Olivia answers.

"I'm honored that I'm the only one who knows everything. I won't tell them all the details. Like I said I will tell them the big lines. If you want to tell one of them more it's up to you. OK?" Alex asks.

"Yes. I will talk with Abby about it some time. Not know though. Thank you for doing this, Lex. It really means a lot to me." Olivia says.

"Of course I will do this, Liv. I'm gonna marry you, the love of my life, in a few days. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I know you would do the same for me. I know there is nothing you won't do for me." Alex says and kisses Olivia tenderly.

Olivia leans in the kiss. Trying to make clear with her kiss what words can't say right now. When she pulls back she lays her head on the blonde's shoulder and buries her face in the blonde's neck. Alex puts her arm around Olivia's waist.

"I will always be there for you, Liv. You're not alone anymore. You have me now. I love you." Alex whispers.

"I know. I love you too, Lex. I will always protect you the best I can and love you with all I have." Olivia whispers back.

They sit there together in a tide embrace waiting for Abby and Maricel to come back in Olivia's room. Abby and Maricel are there a couple of minutes later. Abby knocks on the door before she opens the door. Letting them know they are here.

"Hey, Maricel said you have something important to tell?" Abby asks Alex.

"Well for Liv it is important. Maricel asked Liv why Cragen is so important for her and why she is so important for him. As for why she asked that we will come to that later. Liv decided to tell Maricel and partly to you, why they are important to each other. But in order to do that Liv's life needs to be told. So in big lines without going in to much details I'm going to tell this. We agreed that I will tell this because it's to difficult for Liv to tell. Liv told me that I'm the only one who knows everything. And for now that will stay that way. How ever after this the two of you will know it, in big lines, too. If at some point it is to much to hear, please speak up. We can continue without you. It's important because we all need to go on together after this. And if it's to much then we won't be able to do that. Do you understand what I'm trying to make clear?" Alex asks.

"Yes I do. If at some point it will be to much to get, I will let you know." Maricel says.

"I will too, although I already know what happened." Abby answers.

"I'm sorry Abs, but you don't. You know a part of it. Like Alex said, she is the only one who knows everything. Elliot didn't know it all. Even Cragen doesn't know all. It's not that I don't trust you, because I do. You are my best friend, of course I trust you. It's just that it was to hard for me to tell it all. Our friendship grew slowly to what it is today. Things were different between Alex and I. She was specifically assigned to SVU and therefore she needed to know more then what I told the guys or you. And because our bond was and is different then what you and I share, I told her more or she pulled it out me. Some times there was a case where she needed to know more in order to understand why it was so important to me or why it got so close to home, so to speak. Other times we spoke about it because she is Alex. The woman I've been in love with for a very long time. So again I didn't told you because I don't trust you, I didn't told you because it was to hard for me to tell. I hope you will understand that. I think you do." Olivia says.

"Of course I understand that, Liv. I'm not mad or angry. I'm just glad and happy that you found in Alex somebody who you could tell it. I know how important Alex became to you. After she learned to put the victims before her win/lose ratio of course. She learned that pretty quick though. I just want you to know that what ever it is, if you are ready to tell me, I'm here for ya." Abby answers.

"I know that. And some day I will. If you want to know more after Alex is done, we can talk about it an other day. Just you and me. Or Alex, you and me. That goes for you too Maricel. But tonight is not the right time. Tonight is about the two of you will know about my life in big lines. At some point you needed to know it anyway. So better to be done with it. Even though Lex will tell it, it's still difficult for me. Things changed and not for the better, when I told somebody in the past. The few people I told, don't know as much as Lex does, but afterwards they didn't wanted to have anything to do with me anymore. I was in a relationship with them and at some point you need to tell stuff in order to be able to deepen an relationship. Let's just say that everyone of them broke it off after that. So I don't have exactly good experiences with telling people. Alex knows this. That's why she asked you to speak up if it gets to much. Because I don't want to lose neither of you." Olivia tells.

Abby and Maricel nodded as a sign that the understand it. Alex looks at Olivia and Olivia nods at Alex. Alex pulled Olivia closer to herself again and kissed her forehead. Then she turns her head to Abby and Maricel.

"The start of Liv's life was not like Abby's and yours, Maricel, I assume, or mine. We were conceived by love. The love our parents had for each other and the wish to have a child. Serena, Liv's mother, was in college. One day or evening it was, she was walking home when she was attacked. The man who attacked had knocked her unconscious. When she woke up she was being sexually assaulted. He was raping her. They never caught the man that raped her. Her mother got pregnant by him and nine months later Liv was born. She is the product of that rape. Her mother never got help and she couldn't handle it. She became an alcoholic. Of course Liv started asking question about her farther. Her mother wouldn't answers them, she said that he wasn't there and if Liv asked further she got mad and angry. When she was drunk and that was a hell of a lot times, when she was home, she always took it off on Liv. Yelling and shouting at her that Liv ruined her life, that she should be dead. That she wasn't worth it to live. One night, when Liv was seven years old, Liv asked her mother again about her farther. But her mother was drunk and she yelled at Liv that she was raped and that she was his bastard child. Liv didn't understand it then, what seven years old kid does understand that. Only when Liv was older and she knew what rape was she understood how she was conceived. Things went from ugly to really bad since that night. Not only abused her mother her mentally, she started to abuse Liv physically. There were times that she beat the crap out of Liv and there was nothing she could do against it. She was to young to defend herself. That ended when she was sixteen. Liv was dating, sort of, a guy who was much older then she was. He was one of her mother's students. He asked her to marry him and Liv said yes. Not because she loved him, she didn't, but to get out of her elderly home. Away from her mother. Away from the abuse. Her mother found it out and one night when she was drunk she confronted Liv with it. They got into a fight. And at some point her mother had a bottle of vodka in her hands and dropped it. She picked the broken bottle up by the neck and went after Liv, yelling that nobody else would have her, that she wouldn't allow it. Liv was finally physical strong enough to fight back. So when her mother came after her with the broken bottle she defended herself. She got her mother off her and kicked her, hard, her mother stumbled backwards into a wall. Liv kicked her again and her mother glided down the wall on the floor. She didn't get up and was unconscious from the boost. Liv called a child advocate and she helped Liv. Got her out of the house and got her a place for herself. Liv finished high school and went to college. She studied criminal justice and got her degree. After that she went to the police academy. And as soon as she got her Detective's exam she joined SVU. To fight for the victims, get justice for them, the justice her mother didn't get. And helping the victims and children. Getting the help she never got. She had to fight hard for her place within the squad. She was a female Detective. She constantly needed to proof herself. That she was her male colleagues equal. That she was better then them. She still needs to proof herself for new and or younger male Detective's. She is the best Detective I've known. She solves cases when others can't. She find leads when others can't. And she sees things that others miss. She is tougher, stronger and faster then the other members of her squad. She can make suspect pee in their paint and calling for their mother or get them down and cuffed one second and turn around and be soft, caring and supportive to victims, especially children, the other second. Nobody gets the victims like Liv. And nobody is better with children then Liv. Not even Elliot was and he had children himself. There are times that nobody can get a child talking, no matter what they try. Not even psychiatrists or psychologists. Put Liv with the same child and it will talk with her immediately. They all trust her. From adults till baby's. I don't know anyone who will fight harder for the victims then Liv does. To the point it could cost her her job. But if she's right she's right. And she won't give up until she gets them justice. She goes further where others quit or back off. Liv never gives up or backs off. No matter what the situation is. That's why I never will and can be safer then with her. No matter what, she will always protect me the best she can." Alex finishes.

She kisses Olivia on her cheek and hold her in a warm embrace. The room was silent after she was finished. Abby and Maricel were trying to get their heads around what they just all had heard. Abby knew she had to give some kind of reaction, so Olivia wouldn't felt rejected. She slowly stood up and walked to Olivia. Alex let go her embrace and Abby hugs her best friend. When she pulled back she looks the Detective in her eyes. Brown eyes looking into brown eyes.

"You listen to me Olivia and you listen good." Abby says softly but firm.

"I still love ya like I did before. Nothing Alex just told could ever change that. Nothing will ever gonna change that. Yes you've had horrified youth. And I know ya are afraid that some day you will turn into your father and now that I know how your mother was, I know that you are afraid to turn into her too. But that is never gonna happen. Yes half your genes are violent and the other half alcoholic, but they are just genes, only genes. They didn't make the woman that's sitting here in front of me. You are nothing like your parents were and ya never will be. You are the most warm, gentle, caring, strong and selflessness woman I know. There is not a bad bone in your entire body. You are worth fighting for, you are worth caring for, and you are certainly worth loving for. Anyone who says or said differently is a complete moron, he or she is just insane, crazy, not right in their mind or what ever it is ya wanna call it. It's them that ain't worth it. Not you. Everybody who has you in their lives is blessed because of you. I'm blessed and proud to be able to tell people that Olivia Benson is my best friend." Abby finishes.

By now everyone has tears in their eyes and streaming on their cheeks.

"Thank you, Abs. This means a lot to me. More then you will ever know. But it really is I who is blessed to have a best friend like you." Olivia answers whispering almost.

Abby squeezes Olivia softly before she pulls back and walks back to her chair.

"Abby is right, Olivia. Everyone who has you in their lives is blessed. I've known you for a very short time. But I'm honored to be in your life so far. And I'm blessed and lucky to have you in my life. The times you acted was because you needed to. You defended Alex's honor the best you could and it was most certainly justified. You fought and protected all of us when you needed to do so. Multiple times. Without you, none of us would be here today. We wouldn't live anymore. And don't say you just did your job. Because that's bullshit. You saw the danger when nobody else saw it. You reacted when you saw it. Anyone who would have stood against Stabler would have lost that fight, would have died because the didn't react fast enough. Doubted to long. You didn't. You did what you had to do. And saved all of us. Protected us from being shot or killed. And when you were shot you fought hard to come back. We all are very lucky to have you in our lives. And Alex is the most happiest and luckiest woman in the world because she has your heart. You are worth it. And Abby couldn't have said it better. Everyone that walked out of your life isn't worthy to you. And the don't know what a great person they are missing in their lives." Maricel says.

"You see Liv, I'm not the only one who thinks the world of you. With me you could say I'm biased because I'm head over heels in love with you. With Abby you could say she is biased because she is your best friend. But with Maricel you can't say that. You are important for so many people. Just by walking in their lives." Alex says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm incredible." Olivia says sarcastically.

She looks at Maricel.

"To answers your question why we are so important to each other, because he's the closest I have for a father. He is like a father to me. And I'm the daughter he never had. So I'm the closest he can have for a daughter. Alex, Abby and Cragen are the most important persons in my life. They are with Munch and Fin my family. They are the only family I have. And beside Alex they are not necessarily important in this order. It depends on different stages and places in my life at certain moment that one may be more important then the other. But like I said. He is the closest I have for a father." Olivia says.

"Beside Alex?" Maricel asks.

"Yes." Olivia answers.

"Why? If I may ask?" Maricel asks.

"You may. And the answer is, without Alex my life is little precious. She is my everything. At some point I can life without them. Sure I would be broken, devastated perhaps if they would pass away. Would Abby pass away I would go crazy for a while, how long that while is I don't know. But if Alex passes away..."

Olivia needs a moment to collect herself, even the slightest thought of it and the memory of Alex getting shot and letting her believe for a few days that she was dead, was hard to push it away. Tears were forming in the Detective's brown eyes.

"If Alex dies, I die too, from the inside. Every day a bit more until there is nothing left but a shell case. I never thought about quiting my job. Never. But when they told me that Alex was dead, I seriously thought about it. I have looked a whole day at my badge sitting at my desk. I even had a black belt around it. Normally we only do that I've a fellow officer or detective from your squad has passed away. I think that if Alex didn't demanded to see me I would have quit. I honestly don't know what I would have done without her, if I didn't know that she went into Witsec." Olivia says her voice husky form the emotions.

To say Alex was shocked with what Olivia said was an understatement. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"You really would have quit if you didn't knew I was still alive?" Alex asks shocked.

"Yes I would have. There was no point in staying. First of all the love of my life was dead. Second without you it would never be the same ever again. SVU would have changed in a bad way. Third, we would never have an ADA, as good as you were, ever again. Nobody could follow in your footsteps no matter how good they might be. So there was nothing left for me to stay. It would have been to painful to see someone else sitting in your office. YOUR office, not theirs. I knew I couldn't handle that. Your poor successor wouldn't have had a chance. Simply because they wouldn't be you. So yes if I wouldn't have seen you that day. I think I would have quit the next day." Olivia answers.

It went awfully quiet after Olivia was finished speaking. Nobody knew what to say. They all were rattled with what Olivia had said. The answer to Maricel's question 'why beside Alex' and her answer to Alex question if she would really have quit. It was a few minutes later that Abby was the one who started to speak.

"Damn, Cabot, you better stay alive." Abby says.

"Yeah, I think so too." Alex says.

After that it went silent again. It was a few minutes later that Olivia decided to break the deadly silence. And change the air in the room.

"Okay, enough. Alex isn't dead, so we can stop being depressed about what if she would have." Olivia said.

They all looked at Olivia perplexed.

"What? What did I do?" Olivia asks.

They just shake their heads.

"It's not like we go to her funeral tomorrow. We are getting married for Christ's sake. I can't marry a dead person ya know. Jeez." Olivia says sarcastically.

"And she's back. Detective Badass, ladies and gentlemen." Abby says.

Causing all the women to break out in laughter. They were laughing till the tears were rolling over their cheeks. Well all accept for Olivia. Who thought they all just went crazy, well that and the fact she couldn't laugh out loud because it would cost her to much pain. After a couple of minutes they stopped laughing and they all were back to normal. They needed to have a good laugh.

"You're all nuts." Olivia says.

"Ya are just jealous that you can't laugh like this because it hurts to much and you won't admit that it hurts." Abby says.

"Oh bite me, Carmichael." Olivia answers.

"Ohhh snap." Abby counters.

"Well I have a big question to ask you, but if you aren't going to be nice to me, I don't gonna ask it." Olivia answers.

"Hey no need to get nasty, Benson." Abby says.

"I'm not. I have a serious question to ask. And you are acting like a six year old." Olivia says.

"Ok. Ok. Give me a break will ya. I'm serious now. So spill it." Abby answers.

"Ok. We first asked Maricel to come alone because we wanted to be sure it would able to arrange it. It should have been a surprise but when Alex and I talked about it we came to conclusion that we couldn't keep it silent. So here is what I want to ask you. Abigail Jane Carmichael, would you do Alex and I the honor to marry us?" Olivia asks.

The tall brunette's eyebrows went up into her hairline.

"You want me to marry you?" Abby asks, pointing between Alex, Olivia and herself.

"Yes, very much actually. If it wasn't for you there wouldn't be a wedding at all. Hell we wouldn't even be together now. So yes, Abby, will you perform the ceremony and marry Alex and I?" Olivia asks again.

"You are sure that I can do that here? It's not the VS ya know. The law is different here. How would you do that, arranging that?" Abby asks.

"Carmichael, will you do it or not. How hard is it to give an answer to that question. It's either yes or no. C'mon woman!" Olivia says just a little bit agitated.

"YES. YES. YES OF COURSE I WILL!" Abby shouted, jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

She runs to Alex pulled her out of her chair and almost pulled her of the floor, just remembering in time that the blonde was actually injured.

"Whoa, calm down, Counselor. It may be longer ago then with Liv, but I' was still shot and have an injured shoulder." Alex laughs.

"Sorry Alex, I'm just a little bit excited I think." Abby says blushingly.

"No kidding. That's the understatement of the year. Man you look like a kid in a candy store. It's Alex and I who are gonna get married, Tex. You may perform the ceremony but I'm sure I only gonna marry Lex." Olivia jokes.

"My best friend is gonna marry the love of her life, who also happen to be my friend and I'm gonna perform the ceremony! Ya damn right I feel like a kid in a candy store." Abby beamed.

"You better behave yourself when you are performing the ceremony, Abs. I'm gonna kill you if you try some kind of practical joke at my wedding ceremony." Olivia warned the brash Texan.

"Ok, I gonna behave myself. Jeez, you're no fun Benson." Abby answers.

"Wait, until you get married yourself, let's see if you have the same opinion then." Olivia answers.

"Wait a second here. If I'm gonna perform your wedding ceremony, who's gonna be your best man?" Abby asks genuinely interested.

Olivia looks at Maricel with the question in her eyes. Maricel nods that it's okay. That they will arrange it somehow. Olivia then looks back at Abby.

"Cragen will be my best man and if he wants to, he will be giving me away. Maricel is going to contact Flanagan to make the arrangements. He will go under an alias and will be unrecognizable. They will fly him in and back after the ceremony." Olivia answers.

"Cragen? You mean as in Captain Don Cragen? Do you want the good man to have an heart attack?" Abby asks shocked.

"Yes, Captain Cragen. And why would I want him to have a heart attack?" Olivia asks.

"Because he will have one if he finds out that Alex is alive and going into Witsec, with you and that the two of you are together and on top of that are going to be married. If that won't cause him a heart attack I don't know what will." Abby answers.

"Well that's where you are wrong. Completely, totally wrong. On each and every point. He knows Alex is alive and goes into Witsec. He also knows that I'm going with her. As for us being together. He had figured that out on his own. Well not that we are actually together but that we love each other very much and are head over heels in love with each other. As for marrying Alex. He told me to make an honest woman of her when the time was right and said that I don't wait to long to do that. And on top of that he told me to tell Alex that she has his blessings. So tell me how he will get that heart attack?" Olivia says.

"Okayyy, clearly I'm missing something here. How does he know all of this. And who else knows it?" Abby asks.

"When I went to Alex in the first hotel, I called him from the SUV. I needed to take two weeks vacation days. So I called him and asked for them. He told me I could take more if I wanted too, that he knew that Alex death hit me hard. That he never hadn't seen me so broken before. So that if I wanted more I could get them. Said it wasn't like I didn't have any left after that. So I told him that it wouldn't be necessary. And explained to him why I needed them. He deserved to know the truth. So he knows Alex is alive and that I'm with her now. He asked me if I love Alex. And I answered yes. Hammond was sitting next to me so I didn't say anything more. Then he told to me to go get my woman. Take care of her and keep her safe. And that when the time was right I'd make a honest woman of her. And that Alex has his blessings. He is the only one that knows I'm with Alex. He probably tells everyone that I'm taking a vacation. What's he's gonna say after that I don't know. Anyway, only Elliot knew that Alex is alive. And he can't tell it further anymore does he. He probably knew I was with Alex because he was dirty. He didn't looked surprised to see me at the safe house. But I know for sure that the Cap didn't tell him. So long story short. Cragen is the only one that knows I'm with Alex and that she's not dead." Olivia finishes.

"Ok. No heart attack. Although as soon as he finds out... ow bugger he also knows that of course. He knows Stabler is dead. And if he knows that he also knows that you shot him after he shot you. So he knows you have four holes in your body. Not that I want him to have a heart attack. Believe me I don't. But who is and how are you guys gonna contact him for your wedding?" Abby asks.

Olivia looks at Maricel while answering that question.

"Well I suggest that Maricel calls Flanagan for the approval. And to arrange everything. If he gives his approval, I would like to call the Cap and asks him personally. Well via the phone, personally. I'm sure Flanagan will contact him with a plan of action and that kind of things." Olivia answers.

"I can agree with that. Sounds like a plan to me." Maricel says.

"Ok. A plan it is then." Olivia answers.

"Right, I'm gonna call Flanagan then. Do I make the call here or should I go to our room to make it?"

"What ever works for you. I don't mind if you make the call here. If you rather wanna make it in your room it's fine by me." Olivia answers.

"Alright I make the call here then." Maricel answers and pulls out her phone.

5 minutes later the conversation with Flanagan was finished and they had his approval. He promised Maricel he would take care of everything concerning Cragen and to get permission for Abby to perform the ceremony.

"Ok Olivia, you can call your Captain now." Maricel says, handing over her phone to Olivia.

"Ok. Thank you for getting everything approved by Flanagan." Olivia answers taking over the phone.

"No problem. I'm glad I could do it for you." Maricel answers.

"Well, here goes nothing." Olivia says, dialing Cragen's cellphone.

It went over two times before it got picked up.

"Cragen"

"Captain it's Liv. Are you able to speak freely?" Olivia asks.

"Liv, hi. Yes I am. One moment, I'm closing the door to my office. We can speak openly and in private then." Cragen answers.

"Alright we can talk now. What gives me the honor to hear from you? You aren't in more trouble then you already were, are you?" Cragen asks worried.

"No, Captain. Not at all. I actually have good news for you. And an important question to ask you." Olivia answers.

"Ok. Spill it, Detective. Don't keep an old man waiting." Cragen jokes.

"Well. You do remember our conversation about me going into Witsec with Alex, don't you?" Olivia asks.

"Yes of course. How come?" Cragen answers.

"You also know that I'm uhm.. got shot...twice?" Olivia asks carefully.

"Yes. I can't believe the asshole actually shot you. But I assume that's not why you are calling me." Cragen answers.

"Well indirectly it does, sort of. Because I got shot I needed to go to the hospital. And Maricel, I mean, Agent Perez, needed to come up with fake names instantly. I told her that she needed to tell the hospital that Alex was my wife otherwise they wouldn't tell her anything. I couldn't let that happen. You see when I got into the hotel the night I called you, Alex and I kinda got together. Romantically I mean. And you told me to make an honest woman of her when the time was right, but that I didn't wait for to long. Being shot twice and dying twice, changes a person. And I actually like it that they call Alex my wife. So long story short, I asked Alex to marry me this evening and she said yes. Now here is what I want to asks you. Abby is going to perform the ceremony. And I do need a best man. So what I want to ask you is... Sir would you do me the honor and be my best man? And would you do me the honor to give me away at the altar?"


	27. Chapter 27 Remember the name

Chapter 27 Remember the name.

"_Sir would you do me the honor and be my best man? And would you do me the honor to give me away at the altar?"_

_It was quiet for a moment before Cragen reacts._

"_You are gonna get married?" Cragen asks surprised._

"_Yes Sir." Olivia answers happy._

"_With Alex?" _

"_No with the mayor of Amsterdam."_

"_Who?"_

"_Daffy Duck."_

"_Daffy duck?"_

"_No Steffi Graf."_

"_Who the hell is Steffi Graf?"_

"_A former female tennis player."_

"_And you are gonna marry her? Benson, you're not making any sense."_

"_No wrong blonde and wrong blue eyes."_

"_So you're not gonna marry Steffi Graf, who ever that may be. Apparently she is the wrong blonde?"_

"_I told you she is a former female tennis player. And yes she is the wrong blonde."_

"_Who is the right blonde then?"_

"_Ellen DeGeneres?"_

"_Well that's someone I do know. But Liv, isn't she taken?" _

"_Yes. She is."_

"_So it isn't Ellen DeGeneres."_

"_Nope. What about brunette's? I know someone."_

"_Brunette's? I thought Steffi Graf was the wrong blonde? Which brunette then?"_

"_Yes, Steffi Graf is the wrong blonde. Brunette's... hmm.. Abby Carmichael."_

"_I thought she was gonna perform the ceremony?"_

"_Yes she is."_

"_Then how are you gonna marry her?"_

"_I'm not she is gonna marry me."_

"_How is she gonna marry you if you are not gonna marry her?"_

"_Like I said she is gonna perform the ceremony."_

"_Ok. Benson enough. I can't follow you anymore. I thought you are gonna marry Alex."_

" _I am."_

"_Then why did you say you were gonna marry the mayor of Amsterdam, Steffi Graf, who I still don't know and then Ellen DeGeneres, when I asked you if you were gonna marry Alex? Oh wait, you were mocking me."_

"_And we have a winner, ladies and gentlemen. Of course I'm gonna marry her. Who else? There is nobody like her."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I get it. How and when?"_

"_How? On my own two feet of course. Ya think I was gonna sit in a damn wheelchair? Hell no. Alex deserves better then that. No I'm gonna marry her on my own two feet. As for when, in a few days. Anyway, Sir you didn't answer my question's."_

"_Liv, I don't even know where the two of you are. Wait you said that Abby is gonna marry the two of you. Is she with you then? Don't answer that. Of course she is with you. Dumb question. But how do you think to get me wherever you are?"_

"_So you are going to be my best man?"_

"_Yes of course if I could get there. I would be honored. As for giving you away, you are like my daughter to me. Of course I would want that. But you have the cartel looking for the two of you everywhere. How do you think to arrange this?"_

"_Thank you. This means a lot to me. And to Alex. As for how, my brilliant and very beautiful fiancée came with the solution. And Captain Flanagan of the FBI in Washington DC is gonna arrange it. Alex had the idea of getting you on a flight with an alias. And make you unrecognizable. That way they won't find out. Flanagan is gonna call you later to make a plan of action so to speak. And I'm starting with physical therapy tomorrow morning. They think that in a couple of days I should be able to stand and wait for Alex as she walks to me and I should be able to stand on my feet for the wedding ceremony."_

"_Are you sure that you will be able to do that so soon. After you got shot I mean."_

"_Yes, Sir. When I was shot and they'd perform a surgery, they said they didn't know if I was gonna wake up and if I did it wouldn't be soon. I was awake almost directly after the narcotization was worked off. The Doctor wouldn't remove my breathing tube until a day later, so I took care of that myself. After that Alex went with Agent Perez to the restaurant downstairs in the hospital. She said she was going to be back in 20 minutes. Now you know, Alex is never late. So when she wasn't back after 30 minutes I start getting worried. So I got out the bed and went to search Alex myself. She almost ran into me when I was walking in the corridor around the corner. The nurse said it wasn't possible that I got out of my bed all by myself but Abby was there and she sure didn't help me. Then she said, the nurse, that I was only able to do that because of the morphine. She was wrong about that too. I switched the pump off when I took care of the breathing tube. You know I hate to have the feeling that I have a hangover from drugs, medication actually. So I switched the damn pump off. They didn't found it out. It was Abby who did that. After I walked out of my room and back into it. And got back in my bed. So you tell me. If I can do that? I sure as hell will stand on my feet to marry Alex. She deserves that. And I'm gonna make that happen."_

"_You couldn't behave yourself could you. Really Olivia, you got out of your bed just after being shot and having an surgery? Are you ever gonna learn to not be so damn stubborn?"_

"_Nope."_

"_I should have known that. So the Captain in Washington DC is gonna arrange everything for me to get to.. Where are you? Or is he gonna tell me that just before I need to go aboard?"_

"_Yes, I think that is the safest. Captain not to be rude. But I kinda had a busy day today. I arranged a romantic date in my hospital room. You know dinner with candles and flowers. I picked out a ring and I picked out a suit. And most importantly I proposed Alex. Also standing on my own feet. Then we had a hard and difficult conversation with Abby and Maricel. So I'm kinda running out of energy."_

"_Indeed quit a busy day. Of course I understand it that you are tired. I assume that Captain Flanagan will contact me?"_

"_Yes he is. Captain, I heard about the explosion at the precinct. So I just want to know what is still in tact or not. Is the locker room still intact?"_

"_Yes it is. Oh right, let me guess you want to surprise Alex and marry her in your dress uniform. I assume she is in the room with you, so just make something up and answer with yes or no at the end."_

" _I assume that squad room is destroyed? Don't answer that. Stupid question. The explosion was there. So yes."_

"_Can you somehow tell me what the combination of your locker is?"_

"_Talking about switching the conversation. If you must know, I fell for Alex the first day we met. She came marching in the squad room and she almost literally knocked me of my feet when I saw her for the first time. I almost forgot my own name when I looked in the most beautiful cerulean eyes I have ever seen. Satisfied?"_

"_The combination is the date of the first day you met Alex. Let me think... Was it 12 September?"_

"_Yes it is."_

"_Ok. I take your uniform with me when I come to you. Take care of yourself Olivia. And try not to fight with the Doctors and nurses every time the come into your room."_

"_To late for that. Already done that."_

"_I should have known. Try to stay in one piece for your wedding. And take care of Alex. Stay safe Benson. And keep your woman safe. I see you in a few days."_

"_That I can promise you. I'll always try that. See you in a few days Captain. And thank you for coming. It really does mean a lot to me. It means a lot for Alex too."_

"_It means a lot to me too. Goodbye Liv."_

"_Stay safe too. Goodbye Captain." _

_With that Olivia ended the call and gives Maricel her phone back. _

_Abby tries to keep her face straight and not making any sound. And fails. Miserably. She is bursting out in laughter. Olivia looks at Abby and knows the Texan is up with something._

"_What is it now, Carmichael? Let me warn you, think about it twice before you try something, I've got blackmail material on you now, Tex." Olivia smirks._

_Abby puts on a pouting face._

"_You wouldn't do that." Abby pouts._

"_Try me, Counselor." Olivia replies with a mischievous grin on her face._

"_C'mon Liv, that ain't fair. Ya left the door wide open and now ya are saying I can't go inside? That just sucks, Benson. Just so ya know it." Abby says._

"_Yep. It really does, doesn't it Carmichael? You can tease me, but you have to pay the price for it if you do it. I think ya right. It really sucks... for you." Olivia answers._

"_Fine. You win, Liv. I won't do it." Abby says giving in._

"_Wise decision, Carmichael. Wise decision." Olivia says._

_Olivia felt like she needed to reassure the tall brunette. That she would be there and help her. Have her back._

"_Abs?" Olivia says softly to get her attention._

_Abby looks up and into the Detective's eyes._

"_Yes?" Abby asks._

_Olivia held up her hands to let Abby know to switch to sign language. Abby nods._

_Olivia: You know I have your back and I will be there for you, don't ya?_

_Abby: Yes I know._

_Olivia: I would have teased you. But I would never out you like that, Abs, not when I'm not sure what she feels. I would never put you in that position. I know how scared and afraid you are. I've been there to remember. What ever happens I'll be here for you._

_Abby: I know you will. I know I have to talk with her, but I think I will wait with it. Till after your wedding. That is more important for now. It also will give me some time to see if I can see any signs that she feels the same about me. And figure out what the hell I'm gonna say. _

_Olivia: Ok. But don't wait for to long after my wedding. It won't make it easier if you wait longer. Look at Alex and I. We waited for so long that it almost was to late. If there is anything I can do for you to help you, just let me know, ok?_

_Abby: Ok. I will. Thanks Liv, for being my best friend. For knowing what to say and when to say it._

_Olivia: Thank you for being my best friend too. Now let's talk normally, before those two are start asking questions. _

_Abby: Your welcome. Let's do that. Your fiancée is more smart then that's good for her._

_Olivia: Tell me something I don't know. Love ya, Tex._

_Abby: Love ya too, Liv._

"_Are you guys include us in your party now, or is that a no go area?" Alex asks._

_Abby and Olivia look at each other._

_'I told ya she is way to smart.' Abby says silently with her eyes._

_'I know.' Olivia answers silently with her eyes._

"_We asked you the same question earlier. Let's say that payback is a bitch, Cabot." Olivia answers._

"_I guess that's a no then." Alex answers._

"_Yes it is." Olivia answers._

"_Hey, I have a question. What are you going to do with your names?" Maricel asks. Deciding to change the subject._

"_We haven't talked about that actually." Olivia answers._

_Alex looks at Olivia answering the question herself._

"_I want to take your last name. I want to be a Benson. I like our cover names right now, I want to be Mrs Benson–Cabot." Alex answers._

"_You really want to take my last name? Alex, you are a Cabot. Your name means so much more then mine. You 're sure about this? Don't get me wrong, I would love for you to be Benson–Cabot, but I'm willing to give up my name for you and be an Cabot." Olivia says._

"_I'm sure. I don't want you to change your name in Cabot. If you really want to change your name then change it into Benson–Cabot. But I really would love it to have your last name before mine and yours to stay as it is now." Alex answers._

"_Lex, I would love to have your last name too. But I will do what ever it is you want the most." Olivia answers._

"_Then it will be Mrs Benson and Mrs Benson–Cabot. I meant it when I said I like our cover names right now. Johnson and Johnson–Cason. What ever our new identity names will be, I want it to be like it is now, having your last name before mine." Alex says._

_Olivia kisses Alex tenderly on her lips._

"_Ok. Benson and Benson–Cabot it is then." Olivia says._

_Olivia turns to Maricel._

"_You heard Alex. Make sure that our new identities are like she wishes them to be." Olivia says._

"_You got it. I make sure they will be." Maricel answers._

"_What about your wedding clothes? How do you want to do that?" Abby asks._

" _I want to were a dress. I won't force Liv in to one. I think she should were a suit or a tuxedo Something like that. But I don't want us to know what the other will wear, so how are we going to do that?" Alex asks._

"_Thank you, Lex. I really hate dresses. But I would have done it for you. How about Abby looks with the both of us? She will look with me for a suit or tuxedo or something like that and she looks with you for a dress. That way she can make sure it will match and we don't know what the other will wear." Olivia answers._

"_Yes. That will work. Will you do that Abby?" Alex asks._

"_Yes, of course. I can match what Maricel and I are wearing with yours too. If you want that." Abby answers._

"_That's a great idea. What do you think, Liv?" Alex answers._

"_I think it's a great idea too. Maricel, are you okay with this?" Olivia asks._

"_Yes, I am. But like Alex said about you and wearing a dress, I don't think we will do Abby a pleasure with her wearing a dress. So how about Abby wears a suit or tuxedo or something like that, matching with Olivia's and with Alex's dress. And my dress matching with all of yours?" Maricel asks._

"_God bless you, Perez. I hate wearing a dress as much as Liv does. It would so work for me." Abby answers relieved._

_Alex and Maricel looks at each other and start laughing. Abby and Olivia look at each other and just shake their heads._

"_I think you have your answer, Maricel. Let's not torture the boys and force them into a dress." Alex snickers._

"_I think you are right, Alex. Let's spare them for that. So two suits or what they will choose and two dresses for us." Maricel answers._

"_How about you gals are going to look for a dress and Abby and I are looking for suits, tuxedo's or something like that? I'm not so tired anymore. And if we can choose it tonight we can order it tomorrow. That's one thing we don't have to do tomorrow anymore." Olivia asks._

"_How do you want to that, Liv?" Alex asks._

"_You go with Maricel to Abby's and her room and Abby and I stay here. Abby can arrange two laptops with Caroline. You tell Abby what color your dress will be. And we can look for something matching with that color. You and Maricel can look for dresses. And we can match our ties with what ever color you want. Just tell Abby what you want and we can look for it in pairs." Olivia answers._

"_Ok. Sound like a good plan. We go to the room next door and I will tell Abby outside what colors I want. Just don't get yourself to exhausted, Liv. If you want to call it a night, let Abby come to us and I come back here. No need to push it. The next couple of days will be tiering enough for the both of us. Not to mention your therapy." Alex says._

"_I promise I'll stop in time. No go and find your dress, Counselor." Olivia says._

"_Ok. God, if this is a dream, never let me wake up." Alex answers._

"_It is a dream, Lex. But you can wake up. Because when you are waking up this dream will still be here. I'm going to marry the love of my life. How can that not be a dream?" Olivia replies._

"_And I'm going to marry the love of my life. It's a dream come true." Alex whispers._

"_Ok, you two lovebirds, we are having some work to do. You can being cheesy later again." Abby says._

"_Not again, Carmichael." Alex groans._

"_Then you better go, Cabot." Abby answers._

"_I love you, Liv." Alex says and kisses the beautiful Detective on her lips._

"_I love you too, Lex." Olivia says, answering the blonde's kiss with one herself._

_Alex stands up and looks at Maricel._

"_C'mon girl, we have some shopping to do." Alex says waggling her eyebrows._

"_Yeah, we sure do. I love shopping." Maricel answers with a big smile on her face._

"_Me too." Alex replies with the same big smile on her face._

_Abby and Olivia look at each other and say at the same time._

"_Women, go figure."_

_Alex and Maricel just laugh and walk out of the room. Abby follows them outside closing the door behind her._

"_Ok, Cabot what colors do you want? Can't say Cabot anymore in a few days though. You know you make Liv the happiest woman on this planet by taking her name. I think for the first time in her life she's going to be proud of her name." Abby says._

"_And I will be proudly wearing her name. Let every one know that I married Olivia Benson. The most precious woman in the world. And I will be hers for the rest of my life." Alex says proudly._

"_Damn gal, ya have it bad for Benson." Abby smirks._

"_I have it bad for her since the first time I saw her, Abs. Now as for the colors, I want my dress to be white or cream, I'm going to marry one time and one time only. But I do want something blue with it. How I don't know yet. But that are the colors. So maybe you can look for cream with blue, dark blue." Alex answers._

"_Cream and dark blue it is then. Now I go get us a laptop. Shouldn't take to long to get them, so I'll be with ya gals in a few minutes." Abby says._

"_Ok. And take care of my fiancée, Carmichael. Don't let her search for too long. I know she won't stop until she finds what she wants. If she's getting to tired, call it a night." Alex answers._

"_I will. Don't worry about that, Alex. I'll take care of your woman. See ya in a few." Abby answers and walks to the nurse station._

_Alex and Maricel walks to Abby's and Maricel's room and go inside. They don't have to wait long. 2 minutes later Abby is back with two laptops. _

"_Ok, gals. Have fun. Knock yourself out. And thank you both so much for us not having to wear a dress." Abby says._

"_I wouldn't do that to Liv, she hates it as much as desk duty and being cuffed to her hospital bed. And I know you hate it as much as she does. You two are pretty much the same. It's that it is genetically impossible otherwise you would have been twins separated by a few years in age." Alex answers._

"_What ever, Cabot. I'm going to my groom now." Abby says._

"_No you don't Carmichael. You're going to my groom." Alex snickers._

"_Yeah, yeah." Abby answers walking away to Olivia's room._

"_Ok, it's cream and dark blue." Abby says walking into Olivia's room._

"_Thank God. That will match." Olivia says relieved._

"_Of course it will match. Cabot chose it. She said that ours should be cream and dark blue. So let's find ya a suit first. We can match mine with yours after that." Abby says._

_She goes sitting next to Olivia on the bed so they can look at the screen together. Olivia looks at Abby with a cat that have eaten the canary grin on her face._

"_We don't have to look for a suit for me. I already have what I'm going to wear." Olivia says._

"_Uh Uh. No no Benson, you can't wear the same suit on your wedding day too. We are going to look for something new." Abby answers sternly._

"_No we are not. I said I already have what I'm going to wear. I didn't say it was the same suit, Carmichael." Olivia says smirking._

_Abby looks very confused at Olivia._

"_Liv, ya don't have an other suit here. Ya don't have other clothes here either. What the hell are ya gonna wear? Alex will kill you if ya show up in your hospital gown and ya have nothing else here." Abby says._

"_Relax Abs, I didn't say I have it here. Cragen will take it with him when he comes here." Olivia says smiling widely._

"_What? Are you crazy? You can't let Cragen pick out a suit! The man doesn't know how to choose a woman's suit. He doesn't even know your sizes! How can you be sure that your suit will match with Alex's dress then? Benson, what the hell is wrong with ya?" Abby asks._

"_Calm down, Counselor. He doesn't need to know my sizes. He doesn't have to choose my suit either. The only thing he has to do is to take what I'm wearing with him. And I'm pretty sure Alex won't kill me. In fact I think it's the opposite. Get it now?" Olivia asks._

_Abby thinks hard and suddenly she knows what Olivia will wear. A big smile breaks trough on the prosecutor's face._

"_You are going to wear your dress uniform, aren't ya? That's why you asked Cragen if the locker room was still intact. And you told him the combination of your locker when you told him that you fell for Alex the first day the two of you met. I am right, aren't I?" Abby asks._

"_Yes you are. I know that is what Alex wants the most. Marry me while I'm wearing my dress uniform. So that's what she is gonna get. You saw the look on her face when she told Maricel how I look in my dress uniform. At least she tried to tell her. I don't think I can make her happier then marry her wearing my dress uniform." Olivia answers._

"_Ya know, you already have her don't ya? She is head over heels, ass over eyeballs, to the moon and back again, in love with you. No need to woo her anymore. But you're right. Nothing will make her happier then marry her in your dress uniform." Abby says._

"_So the only thing we have to do is find a suit for you, Tex." Olivia says._

"_Yes that's all. Ok let's go find it then. Maybe we can find something that I can woo Maricel with too." Abby says shyly._

"_You are gonna woo her Abs, don't worry about that. You are gonna look stunningly in a suit. And she is gonna drool all over you for it. Trust me." Olivia says._

"_You don't know that. We don't even know if she likes me. You can't know if she is going to drool all over me or not." Abby says._

"_Counselor, you are insulting me. I'm a Detective remember? I don't have that golden shield for nothing. I worked very hard to get that golden shield. Now maybe you didn't noticed it but I certainly did." Olivia says._

"_When? What did ya see?" Abby asks hopefully._

"_I saw the look on her face when she said that you should wear a suit. That look told me everything I need to know. She is falling for you, Abby. She is falling for you, hard." Olivia answers._

"_Are ya sure? Are you sure she is falling for me?" Abby asks._

"_Abby, you know I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure and give you hope for nothing." Olivia answers._

"_Yeah, I know. You wouldn't do that. It's just that if you are right, she ain't the only one that is falling." Abby says._

"_I know, Abs. That's why I told you this. I know you are falling for her. Now how about we gonna find you a nice suit, so you can knock one Maricel Perez of her feet?" Olivia asks._

"_Yeah, let's do that." Abby says._

_She starts up the laptop and the two women soon were looking on the net for a suit. Meanwhile in the other room Alex and Maricel are looking for a dress._

"_I can't wait to find out what Liv's gonna wear. She looked so beautiful in that suit today. I hope she finds me beautiful in the dress I'm choosing." Alex says._

"_She will, Alex. It doesn't matter what you choose, she thinks you are beautiful anyway. You could wear a potato bag and she still think you are the most beautiful woman on this planet." Maricel answers._

"_Well I seriously doubt that she will think I'm beautiful wearing a potato bag." Alex snickers._

"_Laugh about it all that you want, Cabot. But I'm serious. Olivia still thinks you are the most beautiful woman she has ever seen if you are wearing a potato bag." Maricel says._

"_Well I'm not gonna wear a potato bag on my wedding day." Alex says, looking at the dresses on the screen._

_Suddenly she jerks up._

"_This is it. This is the dress I'm going to wear." Alex says enthusiastically pointing at the dress currently on the screen and smiling like a kid in a candy store._

"_Wow, Alex. It's really beautiful. You will look stunningly in this dress. It looks like it is designed just for you." Maricel says._

"_Go get Abby, they need to find suits matching to this dress." Alex says._

"_Alright, alright, I go. Don't need to get your panties twisted, Cabot." Maricel laughs._

_Maricel walks out of her room and walks to Olivia's room. She knocks on the door and then walks inside._

"_Abby, can you come with me to the other room, please? Alex has found her dress. She is getting her panties twisted, afraid for your suits not matching with this dress." Maricel says laughing._

_Abby and Olivia look at each other and start laughing._

"_That sounds like my Alex. Always wants to control everything." Olivia laughs._

"_Yes that sounds like Cabot. I better go looking. Be right back, Liv." Abby says laughing._

_Abby gets of Olivia's bed carefully and walks with Maricel to their room._

"_Where's the fire, Cabot?" Abby jokes as she walks to the blonde ADA._

"_Fire? What fire? What are you talking about, Carmichael?" Alex asks._

"_I'm talking about you and your panties getting twisted." Abby answers. _

"_Har, har. Very funny, Counselor." Alex answers sarcastically._

"_I know, I'm hilarious. Now show me the dress, Counselor." Abby answers._

_Alex turns the laptop so Abby can look at it too._

"_This is the one. This is the dress I'm going to wear." Alex says, smiling like an idiot a s she points at the dress._

"_Wow. Alex, it's beautiful. Liv won't know what hits her when she sees you walking to her in this dress." Abby says, admiring the dress Alex has chosen._

"_I hope she likes it. I hope she thinks I look beautiful in this dress." Alex answers uncertainly._

"_You're kidding, right? Alex, she will think ya are stunningly beautiful and sexy if you wear this dress. She won't see anything but you and this dress. Besides she thinks you are the most beautiful woman in the world if you were wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, or a potato bag. You wearing this dress is gonna take her breath away." Abby says nodding knowingly._

"_If you say so. Did you find a suit for Liv already? And will it match with this dress?" Alex asks._

"_Yes we found a suit and it will match perfectly with this dress. All we have to do is find a suit for me matching this dress. And for you to find a dress for Maricel." Abby says blushingly as she thinks of Maricel in a matching dress to Alex's dress._

_For a minute it looks likes Abby is day dreaming._

"_Earth to Carmichael. Abby? Helloooo, Abby?" Alex says snapping her fingers in front of the brunette._

"_Huh what? Sorry I got a little bit lost in my thoughts." Abby says, her face turning crimson red._

"_Yeah I got that. Where were you, Abs? You looked like you were in lala land." Alex asks._

"_Uhm, I plead the fifth. Now if ya will excuse me I need to go back to Liv." Abby says as she hurries out the room._

"_That was interesting." Alex says._

"_Interesting? That's one way to describe it. Confusing is more what I can think of." Maricel answers._

"_Nope, interesting is more accurate. Now let's find a dress for you to sweep Ms. Carmichael of her feet." Alex says with a Cheshire cat grin on her face._

_Maricel shakes her head and sit down next to Alex. It didn't take long for both couples to find a matching suit and dress. _

_The next day Alex, Abby and Maricel were busy with arranging everything for the wedding, while Olivia worked her ass off with her physical therapy. They got together with the four of them, for the first time that day, for dinner in Olivia's room. Which by now was Alex's room too. The blonde was there every minute of every day if she wasn't doing other things. She and Olivia slept in the brunette's bed together since Olivia woke up. No matter what the nurses tried, Alex refused to sleep anywhere else then in the Detective's bed. Not that Olivia would have let her sleep anywhere but her own bed. Alex, Abby and Maricel were sitting at the table while Olivia was lying in her bed. Olivia eating what her diet told her to eat and the others eating take out._

"_How far are you with arranging and planning the wedding? Have you picked out a day yet?" Olivia asks._

"_I talked with Caroline, she thinks you will be ready and able to stand up the day after tomorrow. Flanagan arranged the permission for Abby and Cragen will be here at the end of the morning the day we are getting married. We will talk with the justice of peace, tomorrow morning. Abby has arranged that your suits and our dresses will be here at the end of the morning, the day after tomorrow. All the paperwork will be ready tomorrow afternoon. We have a hairdresser arranged. She will be here around noon to do hour hair and she will do our make up to if we want that. So we will be ready to get married at 3 pm. Knowing you will progress tomorrow like you did today. We need to make our vows and the only thing you and I need to do together for the wedding is looking for a pair of wedding rings." Alex answers._

"_Wow, you got it all arranged today?" Olivia asks stunned._

"_Yeah well, two lawyers, a FBI agent and an Captain can open many doors." Alex answers._

"_You can say that again. Seems like I need to work my ass off tomorrow." Olivia says._

"_Don't worry, Liv. With what I've heard from Caroline today, I think you already are ready. They still don't know what you are capable of. That or they don't believe it. Caroline does believe it, she has seen you from day one. She knows what you can do. I think your therapists are underestimating you. They will find that out the hard way, when they are getting on your nerves and you are chewing their assess out after you have shown them what Detective Badass Benson is capable of." Alex answers proudly._

"_They already are getting on my nerves. They treat me like I was in some kind of bad car accident or something like that and I have major injuries. I only got shot for heaven's sake. I was more hurt when that asshole beat me with that two by four during that undercover op with Abby." Olivia whines._

_Maricel looks shocked at Olivia and then at Alex and Abby. Shocked by the words Olivia spoke. Alex and Abby just shake their heads. Knowing it is pointless to tell the stubborn Detective otherwise._

"_You're not serious, are you? You seriously think that getting hit with a two by four is worse then getting shot twice? You are nuts if you think that." Maricel says._

"_Of course I'm serious. I may joke about a lot things, but getting hurt is not one of them. So yes, getting hit with that two by four is worse. It certainly hurts a lot more. I choose getting shot over 4 broken ribs, a partly collapsed lung and a broken arm at three places, every time if I get the choice." Olivia answers._

_Now Alex and Abby looks shocked too._


	28. Chapter 28 I think I am in love

**A/N My mind keeps playing with me, so there are some new developments up coming. And some things will be delayed...**

**I try to write the requests or suggestions you give me into the story (line) if it is possible. Sometimes I had the same thing in my mind, sometimes I don't and pick it up. **

**Let's get back to the story now. Enjoy reading everyone.**

**As usual keep R+R, please.**

Chapter 28 I think I am in love.

"You've been holding out on me, Benson. You never told us that you had a collapsed lung or that your arm was broken at three places. Man I can't believe this. You, moron. You worked for 5 hours with that! How the hell did you managed to get out of the hospital 2 hours after you went in?" Abby asks.

"Simple. Just signing the paper that said I didn't held them responsible if something happened." Olivia answers.

"Don't think you get away here so easily, Detective! You will stay here until the Doctors clear you, without threats!" Alex says with her prosecutor voice.

"Hey, no need to get nasty, Counselor. I'm still here, aren't I? So far I've done everything they told me to do." Olivia answers angrily.

"I'm sorry Alex, but Liv has a point here. She's right she has done everything so far and even though she argues every chance she get, she never, not once, said she was going to leave this hospital. Which she would have done normally. Besides there are better things to discus then arguing over something that hasn't happened yet." Abby speaks up.

"Alex, when I leave this hospital I want to be able to protect you at least half of what I normally can. I don't take any risk when it comes to your safety. So don't worry about that, ok?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, ok. I'll try not worry about that." Alex mutters.

"Good. Now when do you want to pick out the rings?" Olivia asks.

"Tomorrow early in the morning? The sooner we order them, the sooner they will be ready." Alex answers.

"Ok. After breakfast we can start looking. That way I can do my therapy all day after that. I really want to stand on my own two feet when I'm marrying you." Olivia answers.

"I know you want that. And you will, Liv. If you've set your mind on something, there is nothing that will stop you from doing it. I know you will be able to do it. Just be careful. No matter what you say, you are still shot and you are still hurt." Alex says.

"I will be careful, Lex. I don't want to wreck it. I hold back more, now, then I normally do. I'm not taking any chance with this." Olivia answers.

"I know, Liv. How about we call it a night now? We both need to rest and have a good night sleep. Tomorrow will be an other busy day. And I want to lay down in your arms." Alex asks.

"I think that is a good idea. Let's call it a night." Olivia answers.

"I think that's our sign to get our assess out of here and into the other room." Abby says.

"Eager to get out of the room, Carmichael?" Olivia teases.

"Just keep your hands on top of the blanket, Benson." Abby teases back.

"Don't need my hands, Counselor." Olivia counters.

"Well keep it quiet, Detective. Don't want the entire floor waking up." Abby answers.

"Same goes for you. I need my beauty sleep." Olivia answers.

"And ya gonna need it." Abby smirks.

"Did you just called me ugly, Counselor?" Olivia asks, raising one eyebrow.

"No. Just confirmed what you said." Abby answers.

"Nice safe, Carmichael. See you tomorrow. Goodnight Maricel, goodnight Abs." Olivia says.

"Goodnight Liv. Goodnight Alex." Abby answers.

Alex and Maricel wishes a good night too and Abby and Maricel left the room and go to their own.

Alex undressed herself and crawled in the bed and snuggled into Olivia. The brunette puts her arm around the blonde's waist and let it lay there possessively. They slept against each other the whole night. Abby and Maricel had some small talk before they each went to their own bed. An hour later all the women were sound asleep. In the morning they had breakfast together and then Abby and Maricel went out to do some errants. In the mean time Alex and Olivia chose their wedding bands. They found a 3 color gold band with two small 1 karat diamonds in it. Inside the rings they chose for the inscription _'_'ll be yours forever'. By the time they were done Abby and Maricel were back. Like the day before the three of them went to arrange the last things for the wedding and Olivia worked hard on her physical therapy. She wrote her vows in her own room while Alex wrote hers in Abby's and Maricel's room. Just before dinner Olivia got the green light for the wedding. She got permission to stay for the ceremony and to wait for Alex as she was walking to her. Caroline decided to look the other way for dinner that evening and the next evening since it was their wedding day. But she told Olivia that the other meals would go by her diet. Again they ordered take out. Olivia wanted Mexican food. Because of her hard work the last two days the others decided that Olivia would choose. So Mexican food it was.

They had moved the table close to Olivia's bed. So it would be like they were sitting with the four of them around the table. Abby and Maricel decided that even it was gonna be a small wedding, Alex and Olivia should have a bachelor party. They chose to play truth or dare with the four of them. They had some non alcoholic beverage and some snacks. And they had a CD player from Caroline. For the wedding dinner they had asked Caroline if Olivia could have one glass of champagne. Caroline allowed it. But only one glass for the Detective. Abby and Maricel keep it a secret and would surprise Alex and Olivia with it. Right now they all are enjoying their dinner.

"Hey Benson, this is your last night being the boss over your own life. From tomorrow on you're gonna be whipped." Abby says waggling her eyebrows.

"Ha, you wish. Not gonna happen, Carmichael." Olivia answers.

"Oh, please. All Alex has to do is look at you with puppy dog eyes and your are toast. Ya do everything she wants ya to do." Abby counters.

"No way." Olivia says.

"Yes way. She just wear her black rimmed glasses, look at ya and you're finished. Ya are never able to resist her when she wears those damn glasses. You never were and you're never will be. Just admit it Detective, you're toast and whipped." Abby says with a shit eating smile on her face.

"Hey, you can't blame me, Counselor. She is irresistible with those damn sinfully and sexy black glasses." Olivia defends herself.

Alex knew at that moment that she certainly was gonna were her black glasses on her wedding tomorrow.

"Yeah, yeah. What ever, Detective. Keep fooling yourself. Now since it is your wedding day tomorrow tonight we're gonna have a bachelor party. Maricel and I had bought some beverage and snacks. Now we won't try to get the two of you sleeping apart, because that's never gonna happen. You will be separated after breakfast until you are getting married. Enough talking, we are playing 'truth or dare' tonight." Abby says with a mischievous smile.

"Oh no. No way, Carmichael. I'm not gonna play that with you. Forget it. Last time we played, it almost got us arrested. No, not gonna happen." Olivia says.

"Man up, Benson. It's not like we can be arrested here. You are not in shape for the kind of dares that can make that happen. So suck it up and play." Abby answers.

"Fine, but remember Carmichael, nothing that can do real harm, like not getting married tomorrow. Got it? " Olivia says.

"Yeah, I got it. Ya know I like playing around with ya, but I would never do something like that." Abby answers.

"Ok. Let's start lightly. The girls aren't used to playing our games." Olivia says.

"Alright. Anything else, your Highness?" Abby asks sarcastically.

"No thank you, that will be all, James." Olivia answers snickering.

Alex and Maricel initially wanted to say something about playing games but after the looked at Abby and Olivia the reconsidered that. It seemed wiser to say nothing.

"Alright, we'll go getting our drinks and snacks. C'mon Perez, ya don't think I'm doing all the hard work alone, do ya?" Abby says walking out of the room and back to their own.

"And she says your bossy? Looks like she can do it perfectly by herself." Maricel says to Alex, walking after the tall brunette.

Alex just shrugs with her shoulders. After Maricel left too Olivia had a mischievous smile around her mouth. Alex looks at her fiancée for a moment.

"What are you up to, Benson? I know that smile." Alex asks.

"I think I gonna help our lovebirds next door, speeding up the process a little. If Abby behaves herself I won't, but knowing Carmichael, she won't, she has to do something or it isn't playing 'truth or dare'. I'm sure your brilliant mind picked up something about them." Olivia grins.

"Yes I did. Besides the fact that Maricel told me how she feels I noticed something yesterday. Are you sure? About Abby I mean?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Tex and I had our own conversation about this. She just doesn't know how to start the conversation with Maricel. She is falling for Perez and pretty fast I think. And judging by the look on Maricel's face yesterday when she talked about a suit for Abby, she is falling for Abby too."

"You don't have that golden shield for nothing, Detective. You're right, Maricel is falling, hard, for Abs. Just keep it easy will ya? We don't want them getting spooked." Alex says.

"Don't worry, I may like teasing Abby and our playful banter can get a little bit rough sometimes but I would never do something to upset her or get her hurt, on purpose." Olivia answers.

"Ok. Now what was the almost getting arrested about?" Alex asks.

"Carmichael thought it would be fun to go to the red zone and dared me to order 'business' from her, while she was dressed like a hooker. Now that alone wasn't dangerous enough for Ms. Carmichael, no I had to do it with audience. That's how we ended up almost getting arrested. The beat cop on duty didn't recognized us at first and wanted to arrest us. She backed off, fortunately, when I showed my badge and told who we ware and what we were doing. Thankfully she could see the humor of it." Olivia explained.

"Tell me you are joking and she didn't do that? You didn't do that, did you?" Alex asked Olivia first and then Abby when the Texan came back in the room at that moment.

"Did what?" Abby asks.

"You didn't dare Liv to do that in the red zone, did you?" Alex asks.

"She told ya?" Abby asks.

"Yeah, she told me. Now did you do it or not?" Alex asks.

"Did she do what?" Maricel asks as she walks inside too.

'Ms. Carmichael here dared Liv to do something in the red zone back home. I just want to know if it's true or not. Now did you?" Alex answers.

"Guilty, your Honor." Abby says.

"What the hell were you thinking, Carmichael? It could have cost you both your jobs." Alex asks a little irritated.

"Hey calm down, Cabot. Nothing happened. And it was years back. No need to get angry now." Abby replies.

"You're right. It won't help anymore. But you better think twice before you pull a stunt like that again. Or I will have your ass. Understood?" Alex says sternly.

"Yeah, I got it. I'm not stupid. I won't do something like that again. Liv is a great and multiple times decorated Detective, I won't do anything to jeopardize her job like that again. I promise." Abby answers.

"Good. Now let's get this over with a have some fun." Alex says.

"Wait a moment, I still don't know what she did or make Olivia do." Maricel says.

"Tex here thought it would be funny and dared Liv to go to the red zone and order 'some business' from her, while she was dressed like a hooker. And there had to be an audience. It would have got them arrested if the beat cop didn't believed Liv when she showed her badge, told them who they were and what the were doing. That's what happened." Alex explains.

Maricel looks at Abby and Olivia and shakes her head.

"How drunk were you when you decided that this was a funny idea to do?" Maricel asks.

"We weren't drunk. Liv never get drunk, not in public and she doesn't get so drunk that she doesn't know what she does at home too." Abby answers.

"Although I can see the humor of this on itself, don't do that again. It would ruin your careers. And I don't think that's worth a dare to do." Maricel says.

"Like I said to our Counselor here, I'm not stupid. I won't do it again." Abby answers.

"Alright, let's party now." Maricel answers.

Alex, Abby and Maricel are going to sit at the table again next to Olivia's bed. Olivia looks at the table and at everything that's on it.

"Guys, thank you. You really didn't have to do all of this." Olivia says.

"Nonsense. You only get married once, Benson. And it may be the four of us but the two of you deserve a bachelor party. It's been my pleasure to do this." Abby answers.

"Abby is right. It's our pleasure to be able to do this for you." Maricel answers.

"Alright. Liv, what do you want to drink? We have Cola, Fanta cassis, Sprite, Orange juice and Apple juice." Abby asks, telling what beverage they have.

"Orange juice, please." Olivia answers.

"One Orange juice is coming your way." Abby answers while pouring Olivia a glass.

She hands over Olivia the glass and looks at Alex.

"Alex, what do you want?" Abby asks.

"Orange juice too, please." Alex answers.

Abby poured Alex a glass with Orange juice too.

"Maricel, what do you want?" Abby asks.

"Apple juice, please." Maricel answers.

Abby pours a glass for Maricel and herself and then sit down.

"Who's gonna start?" Alex asks.

" Rock, scissors, paper?" Abby asks.

They all agree. Abby wins. And pick Alex to start with.

"Truth or dare, Alex?" Abby asks.

"Truth." Alex answers.

"What is the worst case you had before this last one and why?" Abby asks.

Alex looks at Olivia while she answers.

"The Plummer case. I wanted the bastard behind bars for the rest of his life for what he did to Liv." Alex answers.

"That was the worst case?" Olivia asks.

"Yes it was. It was eating me up on the inside because there was nothing I could for you and I saw how it he was hurting you and I was powerless. That was what was eating me the most that he was hurting you." Alex answers.

"What happened?" Maricel asks, not knowing about this case.

"He killed victims that I had helped. In his mind he was saving them from me. We didn't have access to DNA back then when he was wrongfully convicted because of me. It was my statement that putted him in jail." Olivia answers.

"Liv, it wasn't your fault. He didn't have an alibi and like you said DNA wasn't available at the time. It was the fault of the system that didn't worked properly. The jury convicted him, not you." Alex says.

"Yeah, well let's move on. It's your turn, Lex." Olivia answers, wanting to drop the subject.

"Ok. Liv, truth or dare?" Alex asks.

"Truth." Olivia answers.

"Did you ever wanted to kill a suspect, if yes, who was it?" Alex asks.

"Yes I have. Will I do it? Probably not, unless he forces me to. I want to kill the bastard that shot Lex." Olivia answers.

"Make that two of us." Abby says.

"Three." Maricel says.

Alex looks surprised but she doesn't say anything.

"Ok, my turn. Tex, truth or dare?" Olivia asks.

Abby thinks about for a moment.

"Dare." Abby answers, thinking that for now it's safer then answering a question.

"Go down on the floor Carmichael and do 25 push ups." Olivia smirks.

"Livvvvvvvvvv, we aren't all as strong and in a good condition like you." Abby whines.

"You wanted to play 'truth or dare' Abigail Carmichael, so suck it and do it." Olivia answers with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Your mean, Benson. I will get you back for this." Abby growls.

Abby gets up from her chair and goes down on the floor starting the 25 push ups Olivia ordered her to do. The first 10 were no problem. The trouble started after the first 10. By the time she did 15 push ups every muscle in Abby's body hurt. With 20 she felt like she was gonna die and after the 25th she dropped herself on the floor laying there for 5 minutes before she got up and sit down on her chair again.

"Damn you, Benson. That's gonna hurt tomorrow. Why did I needed to do so many?" Abby whines.

"Oh shut it you big pussy. It weren't that many. I could have let you do it as many times as I do them in one turn." Olivia answers.

"Do I want to know how many that are? I don't think I will." Abby answers.

"Nope, I don't think you want to know." Olivia answers with a smile on her face.

"Well maybe Abby doesn't want to know, but I do. How many, Benson?" Maricel asks.

"50 times each turn. 4 turns in a workout." Olivia answers.

Alex, Abby and Maricel gasps hearing Olivia's answer.

"Damn. I never want to work out with you, Detective. I thought I'm in a reasonable shape. You make me feel like a 200 pound weighting woman who never leaves the sofa she sits on." Maricel answers.

"Then you definitely don't want to work out with me when I tell you that 2 of the 4 turns I do half of them with one hand on my back." Olivia replies.

"What are you? Are you even human?" Maricel asks.

"I'm 37. I'm getting old. I need to work hard for it to stay in shape and being able to chase down suspects." Olivia answers.

"That's bull. Your are the fastest of your entire squad. You're not old. And you are in the best shape of your entire squad too. So we are not buying it. You are my own personal Tarzan, James Bond, Rocky and James Dean in one." Alex says, waggling with her eyebrows.

Abby let out a loud whistle before the three of them are laughing out loud and Olivia's head gets red as an tomato and she speaks up.

"Alexandra Cabot, have you been looking in the mirror lately? I'm not nearly as beautiful as you are. Hell far from that. Even on your worst day, your as beautiful as you always are. You are way out of my league. Out of anyone's league. The rocky part I get it, Tarzan too. But James if it's Bond or Dean it doesn't matter. The average Bond is more handsome, and Dean is way out of my league. So are you joking me or are you serious?" Olivia speeches.

Suddenly it's quiet. They all knew that Olivia didn't see her own beauty but the didn't know that she has such an low self image. Neither of them knew what to say, Alex included.

"Alex, I asked you a question. Are you joking me or are you serious?" Olivia asks again.

"You don't really mean what you just said, do you?" Alex asks softly.

"Of course do I mean what I just said. Why would I lie about that?" Olivia answers.

"Olivia Benson, you truly are a very beautiful woman. If you don't believe me ask them. They are not in love with you. You are not way out of my league. You're not out of anyone's league. And to answer your question, I do mean what I said. I was very serious." Alex says seriously.

"Fine, I believe you when you are saying that you were serious. Let's move on. Abby it's your turn again." Olivia says, changing the subject.

Alex decides to let it rest for now, but this conversation was far from over if the blonde ADA has something to say about it. Abby and Maricel are still trying to understand where all of this came from. Abby shakes her head and leaves it over to Alex to talk about this with Olivia in a more private setting.

"Ok. Maricel, your turn. Truth or dare?" Abby asks.

Maricel shakes her head trying to clear it and to move on with Abby's question.

"Uh, truth." Maricel answers after 20 seconds.

"You may asks for an other truth if you are not willing to answer this question. What is your sexual orientation?" Abby asks.

Alex and Olivia both look up at the daring question of the tall brunette. They didn't suspect that Abby would asks her even if it's indirectly. Maricel looks at Alex who just smiles. Then she looks at Olivia who also smiles and gives the tiniest nod. Nobody sees it but Maricel got it.

"I'll answer the question. I'm gay." Maricel answers.

Abby keeps her face straight but inside she makes a little victory dance. She knows now that she has a chance now that she knows that Maricel likes women.

"Your turn, Perez." Abby says, not completely able to keep the joy out of her voice.

Maricel doesn't notice it but Alex and Olivia certainly did. They look at each other briefly and Alex knows that Olivia is making a move somewhere this evening.

"Alex, truth or dare?" Maricel asks.

"Truth." Alex answers.

"If you could do something over. What would it be?" Maricel asks.

Alex answers instantly. She doesn't need to think about the question.

"The last case which cost us to be in this situation. Witsec I mean. If I could do it over I would have listened to Liv. I would have stayed with her when she asked me. And I would have back off when she asked me to. She was and is right, this case isn't worth to die for." Alex answers.

"If you could do it over, we wouldn't get married tomorrow. And there is nothing more that I want to do then that. If this case is meant for us to get together then I would do it all over again. Every single part of it. Including getting shot. Yes we are in a lot of danger now, but we are together and we will go to every place where they want us to go, together. That makes it all worth it for me, Lex." Olivia says softly.

'Abby, Maricel, this one of the reasons why I love her so much, why I'm gonna marry her tomorrow." Alex says.

Abby and Maricel smiles at Alex and at Olivia.

"You see, this is why I said they are meant for each other, Perez." Abby says.

"I see it." Maricel answers.

"Liv, truth or dare?" Alex asks.

"Dare." Olivia says.

"Ok. You are going to sing a song for us. Either with the CD player or with a song on one of our cellphones. Your choice." Alex says.

"Fine. But don't blame me if your ears are hurting after that. Olivia answers.

"We won't. Now pick your song, Benson." Alex answers.

Alex is looking at Olivia and misses the smile on Abby's face. Abby is the only person in the room that knows how beautifully Olivia can sing.

"Ok. Hold your horses, Counselor. Give those Cd's so I can look at them." Olivia answers.

Alex picks up the stack of Cd's and hands them over at Olivia. Olivia looks at them and the second CD she had in her hands she knows what she is gonna sing.

"Tex, put this CD in the player without looking and forward it to the 5th song." Olivia says, handing over the CD to Abby.

Abby takes over the CD and puts it in the CD player, without looking as Olivia requested. She pushes the forward button until it is on number 5 and pauses the CD.

"Ready, Liv?" Abby asks.

"Yes, Abs just hit the damn play button." Olivia answers.

Abby hit's the play button and takes her seat back. The music starts to play and Olivia starts singing, looking at Alex while she sings.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah_

_Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me_

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah_

_If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby _

Olivia had closed her eyes somewhere along the song and opens her eyes when the song ends. Abby quickly pushes the stop button so that the next song won't start. When Olivia opens her eyes she looks in watery cerulean eyes.

"Wow. Liv, that was beautiful. Your voice is beautiful." Alex says softly.

"She is right, Olivia. You truly sing beautifully. You have a beautiful voice." Maricel agrees with tears in her own eyes too.

"So much for the pain in our ears, huh Benson." Abby smirks.

"Well no complaining before would look suspicious, wouldn't it, Counselor?" Olivia says.

"Yes, it would. I get your point, Detective." Abby answers with a smile.

"My point exactly. Besides it's more fun this way, don't you agree?" Olivia asks smiling.

"Ya got that right." Abby answers.

"Alright Counselor, your turn. Take your pick." Olivia says.

Abby knows that Olivia meant something by the way she said it. Saying take your pick instead of truth or dare. She briefly looked at her hands and hoped that Olivia had seen it. When she looks her in the eyes Olivia closes her eyes briefly and Abby knows that Olivia had seen it. She had only one question and she asks it quickly in sign language.

Abby: Is this your way of helping me?

Olivia: Yes. Don't worry I know what I'm doing.

Olivia answered quickly back.

"I pick 'dare'. Bring it on Detective. Show me what you got." Abby answers.

"I show you what I have. You are gonna dance with your room mate here. On a song of my choice, Counselor." Olivia answers with a smile.

Abby's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"I'm gonna do what?" Abby gasps.

"Do you have a hearing problem, Tex? I said you are gonna dance with your room mate here. And I choose the song." Olivia smirks.

"Oh I heard you, I just can't believe what I'm hearing." Abby answers.

"Are you trying to back off, Abs?" Olivia asks with a mischievous grin on her face.

This triggers Abby just the way Olivia thought it would do.

"Hell no. We Carmichael's don't back off from any dare, no matter what." Abby says.

Abby stands up and turns to Maricel, then she holds her hand out.

"May I have this dance with you Miss?" Abby asks a little shyly.

"Yes of course. Lead the way, Counselor." Maricel answers, taking Abby's hand and stands up.

Abby leads Maricel away from the table so that the have a little more space. Then she let go of Maricel's hand and looks at Olivia.

"This better be easy, Benson. Ya know I can't dance." Abby says.

"O don't worry, Tex. Even you can do this dance." Olivia answers.

Olivia saw the CD with the song when she was looking for herself about what she would sing. She pulled the CD out from the stack. And she turns to Alex.

"Lex, can you put this CD in the player? It's number 3." Olivia asks.

Alex looks at Olivia and raises one eyebrow. But she takes the CD from Olivia and puts it in the player. She pushes the button for forward until it is on number 3. Then she pushes the pause button. Alex turns back to Olivia.

"Ok Carmichael, Perez, are you two ready?" Olivia asks.

"What kind of song are we dancing on?" Abby asks a little worried.

"A ballad. I told you, even you could dance on this." Olivia answers.

Abby and Maricel hold on each other a little bit awkward. Not knowing where to leave their hands.

"Would you to relax a bit. You're not going to a funeral. Just try to enjoy it. Lex, after you hit the play button, do you come next to me on the bed?" Olivia asks.

That's when Alex knew it was a romantic song.

"Sure, honey."

Abby relaxed a bit. She knew it was some kind of love song because Olivia asked Alex to come on the bed with her. She also knew that the song somehow would tell Maricel what she need to say but didn't know how. Maricel felt that Abby relaxed a bit and that made her relaxing a bit too. They both look up from the floor and in each others eyes. Brown eyes meeting brown eyes. Olivia knew that they both were ready now. She turns her face to Alex and nods. Alex nods back and pushes the play button. And walks to Olivia's bed. As soon as she hears the first tones she knows what song Olivia had picked out and smiles at the brunette.

_I've been alone with you_

_inside my mind._

_And in my dreams I kissed your lips_

_a thousand times._

_I sometimes see you_

_pass outside my door._

_Hello._

_Is it me you looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes._

_I can see it in your smile._

_You're all I ever wanted_

_and my arms are open wide._

_'Cause you know just what to say_

_and you know just what to do._

_And I want to tell you so much_

_I love you. _

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair._

_And tell you time and time again_

_how much I care._

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow._

_Hello._

_I've just got to let you now._

_'Cause I wonder where you are._

_And I wonder what you do._

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart._

_For I haven't got a clue._

_But let me start by saying_

_ I love you._

_Hello._

_Is it me you're looking for?_

_'Cause I wonder where you are._

_And I wonder what you do._

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart._

_For I haven't got a clue._

_But let me start by saying._

_ I love you._

By the time the song ended Abby had her arms around Maricel's waist and Maricel had her arms around the neck of the taller brunette. When the song ended they let each other go and they look at Alex and Olivia.

Alex was laying down and snuggled up against Olivia. Her head laying down on the brunette's chest. And Olivia's arm was dropped possessively around the blonde's waist. They both felt that were being watched and turned their heads around.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Olivia asks, while she let go of Alex so that the blonde could get up.

"No it wasn't. It wasn't bad at all." Abby answers.

"I liked it." Maricel answers.

"Did you liked it enough for a repeat?" Olivia asks.

"Yes." Came out both mouth at the same time.

They both blushed. Abby looks at Olivia, she doesn't know if she should tell Maricel or not. Olivia nods encouragingly and quickly say what she wants to say in sign language.

Olivia: I've got your back, go for it.

Abby: Ok. Here goes nothing.

"Maricel, there is uhm... there is something I need to tell you." Abby says shyly.

Maricel raises one eyebrow.

"Ok. What?" Maricel asks .

"I like you. A lot. I uhm.. I think I'm... Damn it. Liv, help me. Please?" Abby stutters.

"Come here. Both of you. I can't come to you. You would cuff me to my bed." Olivia says.

Alex decides to let Olivia. This is far to important to stop her.

"If you want to get up for a moment it's ok, Liv." Alex says.

Olivia nods thankfully at Alex and slowly gets out of her bed. She walks slowly to Abby and Maricel and embraces the tall brunette, squeezes her softly and then let her go. She goes and stand in front of them.

"What Abby is trying to say is that she is falling in love with you. And that is a bit scary for her. Like myself, Abby has never been in love with a woman before. It just hit her when the two of you met again in Washington DC. I know the feeling. I had it with Alex when I saw her for the first time. We both are grown women and to find out that suddenly you start falling for a woman scares the hell out of you. At first I went in denial. I couldn't fall for her, or so I told myself. For a lot of different reasons. To the point, I thought she was way out of my league. She is a Cabot I'm just a blue collar Detective. She was the ADA for the same unit as where I was a Detective. I was the only woman in the entire squad. And she was my friend I valued her friendship and I was afraid that I would lose that if she new. So I kept to myself for years. Abby just didn't know how to tell you this. She is confused about herself, how could she tell you what she feels for you if it scares her? She did it very good if you ask me. I think you knew what she meant to say before I told you explicitly. Now I know you are falling for her to, hard, I should say. If you haven't fallen in love with her already. So one advice, go at Abby's pace. This is all new for her. And there is one difference between Abby and I. Alex and I know each other for a few years, so when we confessed to each other that we were in love, we already knew the other. You two don't. You are starting from scratch. Everything is new. Abby needs to get to know you and deal with completely new feelings at the same time. So give her some time to get used to it. I think that I know you well enough to say that you understand that. Tell me if I'm wrong, about all of this. But I don't think I am." Olivia says.

Maricel is silent for a moment, letting in what Olivia just said. Then she turns to face Abby and grabs her hands.

"First, Olivia is right. About everything she said. She isn't Detective for nothing. I have fallen for you. I'm in love with you. Or as you would say, I have it bad for Abby Carmichael. We go slow. As slow or as fast as you want us to go. I indeed understand that this is difficult for you. So don't worry about that. I really want to make something out of this. I think it's the same for me as it is for Alex. We already knew that we are gay. And Olivia and you are not the first women we are with. But you are the first women we truly are in love with. And as much as you two want to do things right, so do we. We don't want to screw it up neither. We want to do it right because we are the first woman for you both. So we have our insecurities too. The only thing I asks of you, is to talk with me. Talk with me if something is bothering you. Talk to me if I'm going to fast. Just talk to me. And I know Olivia will be there for you if you need it. Just like Alex and I. I think that we both talked about each other at the same time, you with Olivia and I with Alex. I asked what I should do. And she told me to talk with Olivia. That she is in the same position as you are. And she was right. Because of what Olivia just said I do understand it. And I understand you better because of that. We all could help each other, we are in equal situations. I have one question for you. I need to ask. Abby Carmichael would do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" Maricel asks.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend. For the record I want you to be my girlfriend. And I do find this scary but I trust Olivia with my life. And if she trust you with Alex's life then I certainly can trust you, so I will try to talk with you if something is bothering me. Just have a bit patient. I promise you I won't take years for it like Liv did." Abby answers.

Maricel took one step closer to Abby and pulled her in a hug. She gives the brunette a kiss on her cheek.

"You get all the time you need. I meant it when I said I want to make something out of this." Maricel whispers in Abby ear and then let the Texan go.

Abby turns to Olivia and carefully pulls her in a hug.

"Thank you, Liv." Abby says.

"No need to thank me, I just want you to be happy. Just like I am with Alex." Olivia whispers in Abby's ear.

When they let go, Olivia turns to Maricel.

"I've been nice. Now it's time for the big speech. I will keep it very short. Hurt her and I will kill you. She is my friend if you hurt her, you hurt me, if you hurt me, you will have a problem. Not only with me but also with Alex." Olivia says.

Then she turns to Abby.

"Ok, Carmichael. Short one for you too. She is the only FBI agent I trust with Alex's life so if I were you I won't hurt her either. Because if she leaves you have problem. *Entiendes?" Olivia says.

"Si." Abby answers. **

"Yo tambien." Maricel answers. ***

"Good. Let's celebrate. A toast to the four of us." Olivia says.

"Good idea." Abby says.

Olivia is about to walk back to her bed and get in it when Maricel's phone rings.

"Perez." Maricel says.

"Agent Perez, it's Captain Flanagan. Is Detective Benson with you?" Flanagan asks.

"Yes sir." Maricel answers.

"Put her on the phone, please." Flanagan asks.

Maricel hands the phone in front of Olivia.

"It's Flanagan." Maricel says.

Olivia takes over the phone.

"Benson." Olivia says.

* Do you understand?

** Yes.

*** Me too.

**A/N 2 Because of the requests about Abby and Maricel I have decided to involve them more. And I thought the four of them should have little bit of fun. Because like Abby said even though they are just with the four of them Alex and Olivia deserved to have an bachelor party.**

**A/N 3 Maricel of course speaks Spanish, she is from Argentina originally. Abby, I don't know if she can. I didn't think so, therefor I decided myself that she can speak it. **


	29. Chapter 29 Let it not be true!

**A/N First I would like to thank you all for the complementary reviews. I really enjoyed reading them. And secretly I'm a bit proud of myself for getting them. **

**I agree with you that since Abby is a Texan she probably speak Spanish. As for Olivia, there is one episode ( I don't know which one out of my head) where she speaks Spanish so Olivia speaks Spanish well. As for Alex, Stephanie March speaks Spanish so I take the liberty as a writer and let Alex speaks it too, if needed for further chapters. **

**Back to the story...**

**There are some new developments... again. So get ready for a bumpy ride...**

**Please keep R+R. You must know by now that they are really appreciated.**

Chapter 29 Let it not be true!

"Detective, Captain Flanagan here. Is it possible for you to be alone? We need to talk." Flanagan asks.

"You are lucky. I'm out of my bed for the moment. I walk to the bathroom, one moment please." Olivia answers.

Olivia walks to the bathroom and closes the door behind her and locks the door. She has a feeling she's gonna need it, to prevent that one of the three women can walk inside.

"Alright Sir, I'm alone now. Something tells me we have an other big problem." Olivia says.

"I'm afraid you are right, Detective. Like every time so far. You were right about Neal too. She isn't dirty as in she isn't with the cartel. She how ever did know that Romanov told Stabler where you were and she didn't told us when she got to know it. She also knew that Romanov told Stabler that Abby was gonna prosecute this case. Romanov told him that there was an Agent with you all but she didn't told him who it was. We both know it is just a matter of time before they will find out that it is Agent Perez. Ms. Carmichael is in danger too. We managed to get our hands on a tape with a threat against her. If Neal told us what she knew when she knew it this could have been prevented." Flanagan says.

"GOD DAMN BITCH! I WANNA KILL HER!" Olivia yells.

Inside Olivia's room Alex, Abby and Maricel jerked up when they hear Olivia yelling.

"Damn, this ain't good. I've heard Liv cursing before, but never with the name of the Lord. Something is seriously wrong." Abby says.

"You're right. I never have heard her cursing like this before too." Alex says.

"I have a feeling we won't return to the safe house." Maricel says.

"Me too." Alex says.

"We have to wait until she comes outside. She locked the door, we can't go inside." Abby says.

Inside the bathroom Olivia and Flanagan were talking further.

"I'm sorry Sir. I won't do it of course. Just tell me that you have her in custody." Olivia says.

"I know you won't unless you need to. And yes, we have her in custody. I will be flying in with Captain Cragen. As your guest on your wedding of course. But I don't think it can hurt to be there too. Now you can wait with telling the others till after your wedding." Flanagan says.

"Too late for that Sir, they probably heard me cursing. They know something is wrong." Olivia answers.

"Ok. I leave it up to you when you are telling them. I'm afraid Ms. Carmichael and Agent Perez need to go into Witsec too. We can let the four of you go together. I know Agent Perez told the paramedics and the hospital that Ms. Carmichael is your niece as a cover. Since Agent Perez has the same color of skin, sort of, she can be your niece as well. Do you want the four of you stay together?" Flanagan asks.

"Yes Sir. If it's possible I would like that very much. Ms. Carmichael is my best friend. And Agent Perez, well she is actually the only Agent I trust with Alex's life." Olivia answers.

"Ok. Consider it done. How and where we need to find out. For now you will be staying in the hospital until they release you. Now before Agent Perez would make the decisions with agreement of you most of the times and Hammond had the last word in everything else. That's gonna change now. Hammond is to busy with all the evidence you had, good job by the way, so I need you to ask Agent Perez to come inside and put the phone on the speaker as soon as you and I are done." Flanagan says.

"Understood Sir." Olivia says.

"Because of everything that happened now, we need to change four identities and that is gonna take a lot more time. This cartel is the most dangerous cartel in the world. You can't say this to the others though. I'm sure you understand why. I trust you, Detective. I trust you completely. I know you can handle a lot. More then the others can. When they are releasing you from the hospital the four of you go to yet an other safe house, I'm sorry for that believe me, I am. Now I know that besides Hammond, Agent Perez, Ms Carmichael and myself, you don't trust the FBI. And I certainly can understand that. When you go to the safe house, you will be guided to it. How ever I don't place an other Agent with you. The four of you know each other well now. And with one Agent, one Detective and an ADA with an license, I think you are perfectly capable of protecting the four of you. Even wounded you are better then most of my Agents. Agent Perez speaks highly about you. As does Agent Hammond. And before you are deny it, I have the same opinion. You have proofed yourself more then once. When you all are in the new safe house we will discus the details for the new identities. I will personally visit you for this. Now is everything clear, Detective? Or do you have some question's before we call in Agent Perez?" Flanagan asks.

"One question Sir, if you want to answer that question when Agent Perez is here I understand. Who is gonna take the lead, now that Hammond is no longer available? I mean who will make the decisions for us now?" Olivia asks.

"If Agent Perez agrees, you are Detective. So far you knew who was wrong or dirty and what was wrong. You have had an eye for every single detail so far. You have proofed to me that you can handle this. That you can keep your head clear. So if Agent Perez agrees, all the decisions from now on will be made by you." Flanagan answers.

"Thank you for your trust in me, Sir. Shall I call Agent Perez in here now?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, please." Flanagan answers.

Olivia walks to the door and unlocks it and sticks her head around the door.

"Maricel could you come inside here for a few minutes? Tex, put a CD on so that you can't hear us. I need to put the phone on the speaker. I will tell you everything when we are done. I will even explain why I want you to do this now if Maricel agrees." Olivia says.

"Ok, Liv." Abby answers and walks to the CD player and put it on and turns up the volume.

Enough for them to hear the music and so they can't hear the conversation in the bathroom. Maricel walks to the bathroom and closes the door behind her since Olivia already was inside. She doesn't lock the door. It's not needed now she knows. Olivia puts the phone on the speaker.

"Sir, Agent Perez is inside and the phone is on the speaker." Olivia says.

"Alright. Agent Perez, Detective Benson will tell you everything that happened as she will tell it to Ms. Carmichael and Ms. Cabot. Well Ms. Cabot for now. After tomorrow not anymore of course." Flanagan says.

"I understand that Sir. It takes less time and it is not needed to tell it twice." Maricel answers.

"Thank you. Now as for why you are here, Agent Hammond isn't available anymore. He is to busy with all the evidence Detective Benson has given us. So I need to put someone else in charge of everything concerning, tomorrow, Mrs Benson-Cabot and Detective Benson. Now I have someone in my mind but I want to know if you will agree with it. Until now, you made the decisions in agreement with Detective Benson, most of time, about the protection in the safe house and Agent Hammond would make the decisions outside when he returned. That changes of course now that Agent Hammond isn't available for that anymore. I want to put Detective Benson in charge of everything, the decisions about the protection on the same terms as it was with you. Detective Benson will have the final voice, like you did but most of them were, and I assume, will be made in agreement of you both. It's not that I don't trust you or that Detective Benson don't trust you. We both do. Detective Benson has proven herself multiple times. And I think she is the only one that can handle all sort of situations there were and will be. And have the ability to keep her head clear, no matter what. That's why I want her in charge. Can you agree with that? If you don't, I can understand that and so can Detective Benson I think." Flanagan says.

"I couldn't have describe the abilities of Detective Benson better myself, Sir. And I share your opinion about Detective Benson. Therefor I have absolutely no problems at all with your wish. I personally think that Detective Benson is the most capable person too. So I'll be ok with Detective Benson being in charge from now on." Maricel answers.

"Thank you Agent Perez. Alright as from this moment Detective Benson, you are in charge. All the communication will be between the two of us. Unless you asks Agent Perez to call me of course. It's sounds a little strange perhaps but congratulations Detective Benson. You deserve a major task and responsibility like this." Flanagan says.

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you too, Maricel. It means a lot to me." Olivia answers.

"Your welcome Detective. Alright for now this conversation is done. Unless the two of you of some questions you want to asks." Flanagan says.

"No Sir." Maricel answers.

"Only one, Sir. I assume that you will keep me posted about any new development their will be?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, Detective. See it this way, you are now what Agents Hammond and Perez were together. You do have the opportunity to fall back on Agent Perez. She can help you with things that needs to be handled with the help of the bureau." Flanagan answers.

"Understood,Sir."

"Good. I'll see you all tomorrow then. Oh one more thing. I think it will be the best if you all stay together in one room from now on. Detective Benson will explain this to you Agent Perez."

"Yes, Sir." Maricel answers.

"I agree with you, Sir. I will make sure that it will be arranged." Olivia answers.

"Ok. We're done then. Goodbye Detective and Agent Perez. Stay safe." Flanagan says.

"Goodbye, Sir." Olivia and Maricel says.

Olivia ended the call. She took a deep breath and looks at Maricel.

"We are in big trouble. I will tell you in big lines what is wrong. Because there is a possibility that our lawyers in there will freak out. You and I are trained professionals. They are not. Sure they have seen things. But not like you and I have. And they certainly didn't have had the training and the experience we have. Ok?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. What ever you need me to do, I will do it. Now what the hell is wrong? Because Abby and Alex both say it is really bad. They both haven't heard you curse this way ever before." Maricel says.

"Alright, here goes nothing. Short version. First, we don't go back to this safe house. When I will be released we go to a new one, again. Second, from now on the four of us are in protective custody and go into Witsec. They have a tape at the bureau with a threat against Abby too. Third, Romanov told Stabler where we were and she told him that Abby was gonna prosecute the case. Neal knew this and didn't come forward with it. Neal isn't with the cartel though. Fourth, Romanov told Stabler that there was an Agent with us. She didn't told him it was you. But you and I both know that it is only a matter of time before they find that out. Fifth, we all go together in Witsec Sixth, the threat against Abby could have been prevented if Neal had spoke up. I know it is a lot to take in. And I'm sorry for dropping it in your lap like this. But I had no other choice." Olivia says.

"I understand now why you said that you wanted to kill the bitch. Damn, Olivia, this is getting worse and worse. And don't be sorry. It's not your fault. You are only the messenger, so to speak. But you are right they probably gonna freak out if we don't stop them. Thank you for the warning and update. And I'm actually proud of you, you totally deserve it to be in charge. I really don't have one single problem with it. Without you and your brilliant mind and gut feeling we all would be dead and we would never ever have discovered all that we know now, in such short time." Maricel says.

"Thank you Maricel. You can call me Liv though. We are going to live together and you are my best friend's girlfriend now. For friends and family I am Liv. Most of the times. Ok what do you say if we turn up the security? Post a guard outside this door for now. Ask Caroline if she can arrange a bigger room for the four of us? I hate to do this, I never wanted it but I think we should have the wedding extra protected too. What do you say?" Olivia asks.

" You can call me Mari, that's what most people say as a shorted name. Feel free to call me something else if you want to. As for the protection, I agree. Let's post a guard outside for as long as we are in this room. They can move with us as soon as Caroline has arranged a bigger room. As for your wedding. I think it is a wise thing to do. I know that it's not how you want a wedding to be, especially not your own, but we can't take any risks now. So let's asks Caroline of she can arrange all of this. Perhaps we can be transferred to a more secure wing of the hospital. Just for our safety." Maricel says.

"I think that is a good decision. Thank God we already we decided to have our wedding in a more secure area. And that everything is arranged. Maybe this wing can be more secured. It's still a ICU unit so the protection is already higher here. We need to think about other patients safety too." Olivia answers.

"You are right. We need to asks Caroline what is possible. There is one good thing though. We now know for sure you can stay up on your on feet your entire wedding. You've been up for half an hour now." Maricel says.

"Yes I am. I know I should lay down but I can't. We both need to be on our feet to prevent one of them runs out of the room. But I can assure you that I can handle it. Like I said before this is less worse then the beating with that two by four. I think you could say I have a high pain tolerance." Olivia says.

"That and your are tough and stubborn." Maricel smirks.

"Ok, that to. Now let's go back inside and call Caroline first. From now on nobody leaves the room alone anymore. As for tomorrow we need to delay it for an hour I think. We need to wait until Cragen and Flanagan are here before we split up." Olivia says.

"Yes, I think you are right about that. Everything we need to do from now on has to be between the four walls of our room." Maricel says.

"You're right. Ok I think that's about it for now. Let's call Caroline and face the firing squad." Olivia says.

"I think so too. Let's go." Maricel says.

The two shared a brief hug before Olivia opens the door from the bathroom and walks back inside her room, Maricel following behind her. Olivia walks to her bed and pushes the button for calling the nurse. It was an unwritten rule that as long as Caroline was there she would go to Detective Benson. Her shifts were adjusted. She had shifts from 9 am till 8 pm every day. So that any special request would be handled by her. Today how ever she started later as she did yesterday, because of Olivia's therapies. So she was there till the nigh shift starts at 10.30 pm. Olivia and Maricel walk to the door so that they could get a hold on Caroline when she came in. Alex and Abby knows that something is very wrong by the look on the Detective's and Agent's faces. They both have a feeling that a lot of things are gonna change. They wait patiently till the both brunette's are ready to talk with them. Alex is worried about Olivia because she is up a long time, but she knows that her Detective has other things on her mind right now to worry about. She knows that she has to let it go for now.

Caroline was there 2 minutes later and is surprised to see Olivia and Maricel standing at the door. Surprised that the Detective is out of her bed. At first she wanted to chastise the Detective but when she sees the looks on both their faces, she knows that there is reason why Olivia is not in her bed.

"Caroline can we speak outside with you for a moment?" Olivia asks.

"Yes of course, Detective." Caroline answers.

Olivia and Maricel step outside and Olivia closes the door behind her.

"I know, I should be in my bed right know. I was out it originally for a few minutes for a private conversation. But we had a phone call that made me stay outside my bed. There are a few things that need to be arranged. First, we need a security guard outside this door for now. Second, we need a bigger room where we can stay with the four of us. The guard will stand in front of the door there too. Third, is it possible to upgrade the protection of this floor? Or do we need to go to an other part of this hospital? Fourth, my wedding, and Alex's of course, need to be postponed for an hour and we need to have extra protection there. The only thing I can say about why we need all these changes and protection is that from now on we all are in protective custody. There will be no changes for protection otherwise. We are with the three of us to protect the four of us. So to the point, we need an guard at our door 24/7. We need extra protection for the wedding. And is it possible to upgrade the protection of this floor?" Olivia finishes.

"Alright, this gonna be a bit complicated I guess. For your protection I can talk about that with you. It is possible to stay at this floor and upgrade the protection for it. But I have to talk about that with who ever is in charge to make the decisions about that for you. So who do I need to contact about that? Who is in charge off this.?" Caroline asks.

"I am. So it's not gonna be so complicated as you thought it would be." Olivia answers.

"Not to offend you Detective, but how can you be in charge? You are not working for the FBI. I need to talk to the person who is in charge on behalf of the FBI."

"I understand what you meant, Caroline. I am in charge on behalf of the FBI. If you don't believe me asks Agent Perez here. She will confirm this. It is unusual, I know, but I have been chosen as the person in charge by a Captain of the FBI. I can't discus with you why. It's an open case. Again, you can ask Agent Perez her for confirmation. Hell, I can call the Captain for you, he will tell you the same. I am not offended yet. But keep disbelieving my credibility and I will." Olivia answers sternly.

"My sincere apologies, Detective. I certainly do not disbelieve your credibility. I thought you didn't understood what I asked. I don't need to have Agent Perez's confirmation. Your word is enough for me." Caroline says.

"Apologies accepted. Let's continue our conversation." Olivia says, her voice softer then a moment ago but with a certain authority in it.

"Alright. Normally when we have a person here that is under protective custody we place them in this room. Because of the room next to yours can be used as it is right now, for the protective detail. What we can do is move you to the the room behind me, it's a room with the capacity for 6 persons. Since you will be here more then a few days we can rearrange it so that it is more comfortable to stay in. We can permanently close the electronic doors so the area behind it is secure. The doors can only be opened with a security code. So no one who isn't authorized can enter. On top of that we can place a guard in front of the door and an other one in the room where Agent Perez and Ms. Clementine are staying now. So that the can switch shifts easily. And rest there. Will that be enough for your personal protections?" Caroline asks.

"Yes it will. But I want every guard entering the secured area have had a complete background check. And I personally will do the check with Agent Perez. They only will be on duty if they are cleared by Agent Perez and myself. The won't get the security code. There will be only four people who have that code and are allowed to use it. The only exception will be that I authorize somebody to have the code. As for the guard we need right now, we have to trust the background check from this hospital." Olivia says.

"Yes, Detective. May I ask who those four people are? For tonight we have to rely on the guard on service from the hospital. Do want you want to continue that from tomorrow on? Or do you want to look for a security company outside this hospital and hire them?" Caroline asks.

"Yes you may. The four people are Agent Perez, you, one night nurse and I. There will be one night nurse only and he/she will have that shift as long as we are here. Like you are the only one who has the extended day shift. As for your question about if we will continue or hire an extern firm I will discus that with Agent Perez first. Consider the risks of each option. I will let you now as soon as possible what the decision will be. I want your opinion. Which one of your colleagues you trust the most and works night shifts?" Olivia answers.

"Theresa Spicer. She is the nurse that has a night shift tonight."

"Aright. Can you arrange it with her that she will do the night shifts? As for the guard. Which one of the guards that are available right now, is the most trustworthy?"

"Yes of course. As for the guards assigned to this unit that are available, Kristin Willows. She has handled a few threatening and dangerous situations here and did it perfectly. She is not afraid to act if necessary. She is a former police officer." Caroline answers.

"Good. Call her and let her come to my room for a debriefing, in let's say an hour. She can how ever post our door immediately, tell her it's because of a protective custody. We need to talk with my niece and fiancée first before we can debrief her. Now for the rest of this unit. I want one guard for every corridor. They don't need to know why. The less people know we are here the better it is. Only family is allowed to visit. That includes fiancées. And if there are couples with a partner of the same sex they are allowed too if they are not married. But every one else has to wait until the patient is transferred to an other unit. Do a background check on those you don't trust, the visitors I mean. It seems paranoid, but trust me I wouldn't ask for it if it wasn't necessary. But that you understand. " Olivia says.

"Yes I understand. If you rather do the background yourself or by Agent Perez, I can understand that and I will come to you if I think a background is needed. Right now every nurse and Doctor nows the code. So I have to change it. But since this area will be secured it's no problem. We have had a situation where this was required too. I think we have it all covered for now. Don't we?" Caroline asks.

"I think so too. Thank you for understanding all of this and helping with it." Olivia says.

"Your welcome Detective. You're not here for nothing. And although you never can be sure, I refuse to believe you are in protective custody for walking over to the other side, so to speak. So it must be for something good you have done. I will help you with what ever you need help with. As soon as your new room is ready for you to move in I will let you know. Take care of yourself Detective. It still is only a few days ago that you were shot twice. I know I can't get you so far that you will lay down in your bed. But as soon as you can, please lay down. One thing Detective, we have larger beds for people who are extremely heavy. It would be better for you and your fiancée to lay in one of them. I know we can't get her into a separate bed. She would bite my head of if I only would suggest it. But it is more comfortable. Should I place one for you in your new room?"

"Yes please. Now I think we are done. Maricel can you go inside please? I will follow you in about 15 seconds." Olivia asks.

"Sure, Chief." Maricel jokes and walks inside.

"Caroline, I want you to arrange two pair of earplugs for tomorrow night. I know I'm in a hospital, but it's still my wedding night. And I want to be able to kiss my wife when ever I want to tomorrow night without eavesdropping." Olivia says.

"Consider it done, Detective." Caroline says.

Olivia gives her a smiles and walks back into her room. She locks the door behind her in case Alex or Abby decides to take a run.

"Liv, I think Abby and I have been patient and waited long enough." Alex says.

"Yes you have been. Thank you both for that. Giving me the space to arrange things."Olivia says, walking towards the blond.

"It's ok Liv, I know you and Maricel had to take care of things first. Can you tell us now what the hell is wrong?" Alex says, pulling the brunette close to her.

" Yes. I will tell you. But first I need to tell you something else, ok?" Olivia asks.

"Ok." Alex says.

"Yes." Abby answers.

Maricel was standing next to Abby and puts an arm around her waist. She and Olivia exchanged a quick look and Maricel nods at Olivia.

"Maricel, is it alright if I tell them why I called you inside the bathroom?" Olivia asks.

"Yes of course." Maricel answers.

"Thank you. Ok, first the easy part of what I need to tell you. Hammond is to busy with all the evidence I gave him. He is no longer in charge. He continues working on this case, but not directly with us anymore. So Flanagan needed to have someone else in charge of everything that is related to us. I asked Maricel inside because of this. Until now Maricel was and I decided about our protection. Maricel had the final voice. Most of the time we made the decisions together. Hammond would be in charge of everything else when he was back. With Flanagan above him. In the light of what has happened, I will tell you this next, everything is changed. Flanagan wanted someone in charge who can handle all kind of situations that have happened and will happen. Someone that is capable of handle it all and keep their head clear. One person in charge of everything and make all the decisions. He thinks there is only one person who can do all that. And that is me. From now on I'm in charge of everything. I can fall back on Maricel if I need to. But I have the final voice. That's why Maricel needed to come inside. Flanagan wanted to know if she would agree with this. She agreed with him. She also thinks that I'm the only one capable of doing this. Flanagan said that I had proofed myself more then once." Olivia says.

"I know that we are in more danger now since I heard you cursing in a way I never have heard before but I'm proud of you, Liv. It means a lot if a Captain of the FBI puts you in charge with everything and thinks that you are the only person who can do this. And he is right, no matter what you always are able to keep your head clear." Alex says.

"I'm proud of ya too. It is highly unusual to put someone outside the FBI in charge. In fact I think I never have seen it happen before. And I work with the FBI for a few years now. Flanagan not only thinks you are capable of this but he also completely trust you. Otherwise he would never have given ya full authority." Abby says.

"Thank you both. Alright now the hard part. I need you to let me finish first before you both are firing questions at me, alright?" Olivia asks.

"Yes." Alex answers.

"Yes, I will let you finish first." Abby answers.

"I think you already guessed this, but we are not going back to the safe house. We are going to an other one again, after I am released from the hospital of course. From now one we are gonna stay in a room with the four of us. So we move into an other room.

There is no easy way to tell this. Romanov told Elliot where we were. She also told him that Abby was the prosecutor of this case and that there was an Agent with us. She didn't tell him who it was, but it is only a matter of time before the cartel will find that out. Neal knew that Romanov had told Elliot all of this but she didn't tell Flanagan this. She told no one and kept it to herself. As bad as this is it gets worse. There is a threat against Abby now too. And as soon as they find out that Maricel is the Agent there will be a threat against her too. The threat against Abby could have be prevented if Neal had told what she knows right away. That's why I said that I want to kill her. Neal is in custody now.

From now on the four of us are in protective custody and go into Witsec. The only good part is that we go together, with the four of us. Since they believe here that Abby is my niece, we keep it that way. Maricel will be my niece too. Alex will be my wife of course. Once we are in the safe house Flanagan comes to visit us to discus the details of our new identities.

We stay with the four of us in the safe house. There will not be an other Agent. We are with 3 people to protect the four of us. Maricel an Agent, Abby an licensed ADA and I. We all were I should probably say. From now on we will have a guard in front of our room. Our new room is right across this room and has a capacity for 6 patients. Caroline will rearrange things so that we can stay there relatively comfortable. From now on this side of the corridor will be a secured area. The electronic doors will be closed and will only open with a security code. And only four people will know that code. Maricel, Caroline, Theresa and I. Theresa is the nurse that will do all the night shifts for us, Alex and I that is. Maricel and I will discus if we are continue to use the guards from the hospital or that we are gonna hire a extern firm. There will be a guard in what was Abby's and Maricel's room. So that the can switch shifts easily. All the guards that will be in the secured area will have had a complete background check, which Maricel and I will do, before they are allowed to enter it. I'm so sorry for everything that is happening now and what happened." Olivia finishes.

Olivia looks at Abby and Alex sees that they are shocked and instinctively knows that as a reaction of what they just heard there is a possibility that they are gonna try to run as soon as they can react again. She looks quickly at Maricel and nods in the direction of the door. Maricel understand what Olivia means and quickly walks to the door.

Abby was the first of the two ADA's who snapped out of it. Although shocked she was somehow able to control herself. She looks at Olivia, showing the fear she clearly feels and just nods at the Detective, she turns around and slowly walks to Maricel. Looking for comfort by the Agent. Alex couldn't stay calm. Olivia had Alex in her arms when it hit the blonde what happened. For the first time since she was shot herself, Alex broke down and panicked. She tried to break free from Olivia, but the Detective didn't let go. Alex didn't realize that it was Olivia who held her and started to fight to break free. Olivia strongly hold Alex at her waist but the blonde arms were free and she started to punch Olivia in her stomach with her right hand. As soon as Alex hit Olivia in her stomach the Detective knew she popped some of her stitches. She didn't flinch. She just keep holding a firm grasp at Alex waist and start talking to the blonde to calm her down.

"Alex, honey, it's just me, Olivia. You are safe, sweetheart. No one is gonna hurt you. It's just me, Lex." Olivia said.

As soon as Alex hears Olivia's voice she starts to calm down.

"Liv?" Alex whispers.

"Yes, Alex. It's just me. Your are safe. Breath, Lex." Olivia softly says.

Alex started to breath again and slowly calmed down.

"That's it, Lex. Just breath, honey." Olivia says.

She keeps talking to Alex. Alex finally calmed down and leans into Olivia and lay down her head on the Detective's shoulder. Abby and Maricel saw Alex started panicking and had walked to them. Olivia looks at Maricel and mouthed Caroline. Maricel nods and walks to Olivia's bed and pushes on the call button then she walks back to the door and unlocked it. Caroline came into the room a few moments later. Olivia's catches her look and nods to the bathroom. Caroline nods back and walks to the bathroom and goes inside.

"Abby, come here." Olivia says softly.

The tall brunette walks closer to Olivia.

"Take care of Alex for a moment." Olivia whispers, while she untangles herself from the blonde.

Abby took Alex in her arms and hugs the blonde. Olivia walks to the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Caroline sees that Olivia is bleeding as soon as the Detective walks into the bathroom.

"What did you do Detective?" Caroline asks sternly.

"I did nothing. I told my niece and Alex what I needed to tell them. While I was talking I held Alex in my arms. When I was finishes Alex broke down, for the first time since she was shot herself, she panicked and start to try fighting me of. Before I could speak to her she had punched me in my stomach. As soon as she heard my voice she stopped and calmed down. I asked Maricel to call you and she pushed the button. As soon as Alex had hit me I knew I had a few of my stitches popped. I know I'm losing blood. But in order to keep Alex calm I need you to let me walk out the room and tell Maricel what happened. So she can handle the situation inside. I know I can get out of my room. The moment we are out of my room you can do what ever you want or need to do." Olivia explains.

"Alright, Detective. But as soon as we are out of the room you are going to lay down on the floor and let me look. I just hope we don't have to take you back in surgery to repair the damage." Caroline says.

"Nah. I just popped a few stitches. You can fix it, with a few new ones. But I will lay down on the floor and let you look at it." Olivia answers.

"I assume this is not the first time you have stitches. So for now I trust you. But if I say you need surgery you will go. Understood?" Caroline says.

"Yes. Now let's go." Olivia says and walks out of the bathroom. She walks to the door slowly, motioning to Maricel to follow her. Caroline walks behind them as they walk out of them room.

"I popped a few stitches that Caroline need to fix. So I'll be gone for about 10 minutes. Stay inside and keep Alex calm. Don't say anything unless you need to. Keep them safe. I'll be back as soon as I can." Olivia says while she lays down on the floor.

"Ok. Be careful, Benson." Maricel answers and walks back inside.

"When will the guard be here?" Olivia asks.

"In about 10 minutes to 15 minutes." Caroline says.

Caroline pulls up Olivia's gown and sees that the Detective is right. That indeed she popped only a few stitches.

"Ok, your were right. I can fix this. Let's go into your new room and I can stitch you up in there." Caroline says.

"Ok. Give me a hand, will you. To help me up." Olivia says.

Caroline, by now, knows better then to object and held out her hand. Olivia takes it and slowly Caroline pulled to help Olivia up. When she stood back on her feet Olivia walks to the room. She hesitates for a moment if she should go inside. Caroline notice the hesitation.

"It's safe, Detective. I was inside when my beeper went off. And as you can see the electronic doors are closed." Caroline says.

"Ok."Olivia says.

She opens the door and walks inside. She climbs on the bed that is the closest to her. She looks around and sees that Caroline isn't finished with the room yet. She turns back to Caroline.

"Ok, stitch me up. So I can go back." Olivia says pulling her gown up with her good arm.

"Easy Detective. I need to get a kit first." Caroline says.

"Ok. Would you go and get one, please?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. Stay put, Detective. I'll be back in a minute or 2." Caroline says.

"Ok. Thank you." Olivia says.

"Your welcome." Caroline answers back and walks out of the room.

As promised two minutes later Caroline was back. She knocked on the door first in order not to startle Olivia and then walks inside.

"I thought it was safer for myself to knock first. Now let me give you an anesthetic first." Caroline says.

"Don't need it. Just stitch me up, please." Olivia answers.

"Alright. If you want to be stubborn and tough, be my guest." Caroline answers.

"It's not the first time I need stitches. I know what I can handle." Olivia answers back.

"Alright. Sit still this should be done in a few minutes." Caroline says.

Olivia nods and sits still. And just as Caroline said, a few minutes later she was done.

"Alright I'm done. I have to give you credits, Detective. You didn't even flinch or hold your breath. It wasn't stubbornness like I thought. You have high pain tolerance." Caroline says.

"Thank you. Can you do something for me?" Olivia asks.

"What do you need me to do?" Caroline asks.

"For me this was really nothing. If Alex asks can you tell her that she has nothing to worry about. She will blame herself for what happened already. It wasn't her fault. She didn't do it on purpose, she panicked, which considering the circumstances was a completely normal reaction." Olivia asks.

"I can see that you are alright. So yes, if she asks I will tell her that you are ok, that it isn't a big deal. Just keep your rest and lay down. You still can stand at your wedding tomorrow, but I need you to rest on your bed from now on." Caroline answers.

"I will. Tomorrow is to important. Everything I need to do, I can do it from my bed until tomorrow." Olivia answers.

"Alright." Caroline says.

"Can we go back now?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. I will let you now if Kristin Willows is here." Caroline answers.

"Ok." Olivia says.

Olivia gets of the bed and they walk back to her room. As soon as she enters the room three pair of eyes were looking at her.

"What?" Olivia asks, as she walks to her bed and carefully climbs on it.

"Are you alright?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, I'm good. This, it's nothing." Olivia answers, pointing at her stomach.

"Liv, you have blood on your gown. So obviously you popped stitches. Don't say it's nothing. I hurt you. I wounded you. That's not nothing." Alex says. The guilt she is feeling clearly in her voice.

"Alex, really it's nothing. I'm alright. If you don't believe me, ask Caroline. You didn't do on purpose. You panicked. You didn't hurt me. Really." Olivia answers.

Alex shakes her head and looks at Caroline.

"Alex, she is alright. She told you the truth. You didn't hurt her. I've known your fiancée for a couple of days now. Remember the first day she came in here. She was shot twice, the Doctor said she wouldn't wake up soon, if she would wake up. The narcotization just worked off and she was awake, pulling her tube out because the Doctor wouldn't do it. Switched off the morphine pump, climbed out of her bed and walked out of her room looking for you. When I tried to help her she bit my head off. She was alright then and she certainly is alright now. I ordered her to lay down on the floor to examen her. When she needed to get up she asked me to give her a hand. I pulled her up slowly, she didn't even flinch or get her breath. Yes, there were a few stitches popped. But when I wanted to give her anesthetic's she refused. I thought she was being stubborn and tough. But I did as she asked. I stitched her up without it. She sat there calmly. Not even moved a muscle when I made the stitches. Then I knew she was telling me the truth. She wasn't being stubborn, she really was alright. She will be standing tomorrow, waiting for you. Do you really think that I would let her if she wasn't alright? I don't think so. She could have threaten me with what ever she could come up with and I would refuse to give in. So she isn't giving you her tough cop persona, she is alright. Go on, lay down next to her and let her hold you." Caroline says.

"Told ya I'm alright." Olivia says smirking.

Alex looks at her with the doubt clearly on her face. Abby decides to speak up.

"Christ! Alex, how much more do ya need to believe her? Do you really think she bribed a nurse to tell you what Caroline just told ya?" Abby asks.

"I wouldn't put it behind her, so yes." Alex answers.

"That's it!" Olivia says, climbing off her bed.

"Everybody, close your eyes." Olivia says as she walks to Alex.

They didn't close their eyes, but knowing what Olivia is about to do, they all turn their back to the two women. Olivia pulls Alex close to her and puts her arm around the blonde's waist pressing their body's together. She puts her mouth close to Alex's ear and whispers in it.

"I'm fine, Alexandra Cabot. Since you don't believe me, I have to proof it to you." Olivia whispers.

Olivia pulls her mouth back from Alex's ear and kisses Alex passionately on her lips. Running the tip of her tongue over the blonde's lips seeking for permission to deepen the kiss. Alex opens her mouth to give the brunette the access she wants. Olivia enters Alex's mouth with her tongue and deepens the kiss, kissing the blonde ADA senseless. When the need for air becomes a serious issue Olivia pulls back.

"Now do you believe I'm alright?" Olivia asks.

Alex needs to recover from the kiss and can't think clearly.

"Huh? What?" Alex mumbles incoherent.

This causes Abby, Maricel and Caroline to laugh out loud and they turn back to face them.

"Looks to me she is alright, Alex. Since she kissed so senseless that you can't even form a complete phrase." Abby snickers.

Alex has the good grace to blush from her collarbone all the way up to her hairline. Back to her senses Alex replies.

"Bite me, Clementine." Alex counters.

"No thank you, Blondie. I pass. I don't want my ass kicked by your fiancée." Abby laughs.

"Alright Detective, back to your bed. I think you have proven your point that you are alright, quit thoroughly." Caroline says smiling.

"I think so too." Olivia answers with a cocky smile, and climbs back on her bed.

"Are you gonna stay there all night, Lex?" Olivia asks.

Alex shakes her head and walks to Olivia.

"Alright, I'm going back to make your new room in order. Do I let the guard knock on your door when she is here, Detective?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, that's alright. Thank you for everything, Caroline." Olivia answers.

"No problem, Detective. See you soon." Caroline answers and walks out of the room.

Olivia is half sitting on her bed with Alex curled up against her. Abby and Maricel were sitting in the chairs next to her bed. They had moved the table to a corner of the room so they could sit together.

"I just saw our new room. It's pretty big actually. And instead of 6 beds there will be three. So that leaves us a lot of space." Olivia says.

"The guard, do you know her?" Abby asks.

"No. The only thing I now is that her name is Kristin Willows and that she is a former police officer. Assuming that she is Canadian I don't think any of us knows her. I asked Caroline which of the guards available she thought is the most trustworthy. She said that it is this Kristin. So I asked Caroline to call her and that we will debrief her here. Lex, Abby, can you to go to the bathroom when she is here. I think it is a bit overwhelming if we are with the four of us and it is a professional briefing. I know this room isn't big, that will change when we are in our new room."Olivia says.

"Sure Liv, no problem." Alex answers.

"I'll get out of your hair when she is here." Abby says.

"Abs, can you get a new gown for me? There should be one in the closet." Olivia asks.

"Ok." Abby says.

Abby walks to the closet and pulls out a new gown for Olivia. She walks back and hands it over to the Detective.

"Would you like us to go in the bathroom, so that Alex can help you change it?" Abby asks.

"Yes, please. It only takes a minute." Olivia says.

Abby nods and she and Maricel walk to the bathroom closing the door behind them to give Alex and Olivia a bit of privacy. Alex gets off the bed and Olivia turns so she can sit at the edge. She helps Olivia to get her out the gown she is currently wearing and then helps her putting the new one on. When they are done Olivia turns back half down in her bed again. Alex throws the dirty gown in the basket and climbs back on the bed and curls against Olivia again.

"We are done." Alex says.

Abby and Maricel coming back in the room and sit down again. They are just all settled when there is a knock on the door.

"Maricel can you go and look? It's probably the new guard but open the door armed." Olivia asks.

Maricel takes her gun out of her holster and pulls off the safety. Then she walks to the door. Alex gets of the bed and sit down in the chair closest to Olivia. When Maricel gets to the door she raises her gun and opens the door a bit. She sees a blonde woman in a uniform standing in front of the door.

"Are you Kristin Willows?" Maricel asks, her gun still raised.

"Yes, I am would you like to see an ID?" Kristin asks.

"Yes, please." Maricel answers.

Kristin shows her ID. When Maricel sees that the ID fits she lowers her gun and puts the safety back on.

She opens the door further.

"Come in, please. I'm sorry for reception, but we have to be very careful. I'm Agent Perez." Maricel says holding her hand out. Kristin shakes Maricel's hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Kristin answers and she walks into the room.

Maricel closes the door behind her. As soon as Kristin sees Olivia she freezes.

"Oh, crap. Here comes trouble." Olivia whispers very softly.


	30. Chapter 30 Nobody's wife

**A/N This chapter is probably gonna be an other emotional roller coaster. Don't blame me, blame our gals. They are messing with our heads. **

Chapter 30 Nobody's wife.

She thinks that Alex couldn't have heard her but unfortunately for Olivia, Alex did hear her. Alex looks at the other blonde and looks her up and down. When she looks back up and looks at Kristin's eyes she sees the way the blonde now looks at Olivia. She doesn't like it, she doesn't like it at all. Kristin in the mean time is over the shock of seeing Olivia.

"Olivia? Is that you?" Kristin asks walking to closer to the Detective.

"Yes. Kristin, what are you doing here? In Canada I mean." Olivia asks.

Before Kristin can answer, Alex speaks up.

"Liv, I thought you didn't know her? Looks to me that you two do know each other. Care to explain that to me?" Alex asks in her courtroom voice.

Suddenly it clicks for Abby. She knows who Kristin is. Olivia had told her about the other blonde. Kristin had quit the crush on Olivia and by the look in Kristin's eyes, she still likes the Detective. She knows that Olivia didn't felt the same. She had turned down Kristin fast. Told her that she wasn't gay but straight. And that if she was gay she never would enter a relationship with a co worker or someone with the same kind of job. Of course this was before Alexandra Cabot walked into her life. Abby sits up straight. Ready to act if the smaller blonde even made a move in Olivia's direction. And ready to help her best friend.

"Alex, calm down please. This isn't what you think it is." Olivia says.

"Oh I think this is exactly what I think it is, Detective!" Alex answers.

"No it isn't. Yes, I know who she is. But when Caroline said her name I didn't. Don't call me liar, Counselor!" Olivia says coldly.

Abby senses that this about to blow up. And decides to break in before it turns in one of their legendary fights.

"Cabot, calm down. Liv is telling you the truth. If you can manage to shut up long enough she can explain it. Or do you want to have one of your legendary fights, the night before you are getting married!" Abby says.

Making it clear to Kristin that Olivia is very much taken. And screwing up big time by calling Alex by her real last name. It was worse enough that Kristin knew Olivia.

"You are Alex Cabot? ADA Alexandra Cabot?" Kristin asks clearly shocked again.

"Yes. Thank you for nothing Clementine!" Alex says.

"Olivia, you, are gonna marry, her, tomorrow?" Kristin asks sarcastically, pointing between Olivia and Alex.

"Yes I am. She IS the love of my life." Olivia says.

"That's rich coming from you! What happened to I'm not gay and I don't do relationships with my co workers or anyone with the same kind of job, if I would be gay?" Kristin asks furiously.

"Oh that's still the same. Because I'm not gay. I'm not bisexual either. But if you want to give it a name, fine. I'm Alex sexual. And since we are here in damn hospital room in freaking Toronto and in protective custody, the part I don't do relationships with co workers is still in tact to. And I don't appreciate the way you act about her! You are jealous, because I turned your sorry ass down. I wasn't and I still don't am gay. But I love Alex and she will be my wife tomorrow! So treat her with the respect she deserves!" Olivia growls.

She is standing toe to toe with Kristin. She got out of her bed as soon as Kristin as asked her sarcastically if she was gonna marry Alex.

"Oh please. Don't think that because you're gonna get married to her tomorrow that you are better then me. It's a pity that you already are being shot twice. People already think that you are dead, so it's no fun for me to do it again." Kristin sneers.

Olivia doesn't even blink.

"Kristin, are you Canadian or are you still a American citizen?" Olivia asks sweetly.

Kristin is surprised by the sudden change and answers the question without thinking.

"I'm still a living American citizen." Kristin answers sarcastically.

"Abs, do we have federal jurisdiction?" Olivia asks Abby, but still looking at Kristin.

Abby gets what Olivia means. And they do have it.

"Yes, Liv. We do." Abby smiles.

Maricel gets it too and steps closer to Kristin, waiting for Olivia to say what she thinks the Detective will say.

"Special Agent Perez, would you be so kind and arrest her?" Olivia asks.

"Yes of course." Maricel answers.

Maricel takes her handcuffs and cuffs Kristin before she can react.

"Kristin Willows, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent when questioned. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law..." Maricel starts giving Kristin the Miranda rights only to get interrupted by Kristin.

"Yeah, yeah. I have the right to an attorney bla bla bla. I understand my rights. For what am I being arrested?" Kristin asks.

"Threatening an police officer, Detective in this case, with the death." Maricel answers.

"Are you kidding me?" Kristin answers.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Maricel asks.

"No." Kristin answers.

"Liv, call Caroline." Abby says.

Olivia pushes the call button.

"If I were you I would shut up, before you make it any worse for yourself." Olivia says, business as usual.

"Abs, give me your cellphone, please?" Olivia asks.

Abby pulls her cellphone out of her pocket and hands it over to Olivia.

"Perez, ask Caroline for a place to keep her in custody. I'm gonna call Flanagan. Wait here for me before you are gonna move her. Alex, you come with me to the bathroom. Abby, stay focused and packed." Olivia delegate.

"Ok. I will." Maricel answers.

"Got ya." Abby says.

Alex gets up out of her chair and walks into the bathroom. Olivia is about to follow her when Caroline walks into her room. And sees Kristin cuffed.

"What the hell happened here.?" Caroline asks frowning her eyebrows.

"Long story. To long." Olivia says.

Caroline understands what Olivia is telling her.

"Ok. What can I do for you Detective?" Caroline asks.

"Is there are place where we can keep Ms. Willows in custody until transport is ready?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, in the next room. There is only a table and a chair in there, Detective." Caroline answers, letting Olivia know that Abby's and Maricel's stuff have been removed. And that the room is ready for the guards.

"Alright. Agent Perez, bring Ms. Willows to the room. Keep her cuffed. I will follow you in there as soon as I'm done here. Caroline can you call a security guard to guard the room where Ms. Willows is gonna stay for now?" Olivia asks.

"Yes of course, Detective." Caroline answers.

"Can you also arrange a new guard for us? They will not be necessary until Ms Willows is transported out of here. The guard that will be here for guarding her door will do the job till then." Olivia says.

"Consider it done." Caroline answers.

"Thank you. I will call you when I'm done. Alright?" Olivia asks.

"Yes of course. You know where I am." Caroline says.

"Yes. Now if you will excuse us, we all have things to do." Olivia says.

"Yes, of course. No problem, Detective. I understand it." Caroline says.

"Ok. Let's go everybody." Olivia says.

Olivia looks at Maricel silently saying with her eyes 'stay safe' and nods at her. Maricel nods back. Olivia looks at Abby and nods to the bathroom. Abby gets up and follows Olivia into the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom Olivia called Flanagan and explained the situation. Flanagan told her he would call his friend who is a Canadian Marshall and let him transport Kristin to the airport where he would sent Hammond to. Hammond would transport her back to the US. And take care of it. He said his friend should be there in half an hour. Olivia went to the next room after the phone call and told Maricel. Abby and Alex stayed in Olivia's room. Kristin kept silent. Knowing that anything she would say could make things worse and of course could be used against her. 5 minutes after Maricel went to the next room with Kristin there was a guard in front of the door. 20 minutes after Olivia had ended the call with Flanagan, his friend was there. And 10 minutes after that he was debriefed and on his way to the airport with Kristin. And Olivia and Maricel walked back into Olivia's room.

"Is she gone?" Abby asked.

"Yes she is. I'm gonna lay down on my bed and call Caroline. Lex, are you coming with me?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, of course. I don't think I will ever turn down such on offer." Alex smiles.

Olivia climbs on her bed, again, and scoots over so that Alex can join her and pushes the call button. Then she lays down half and pulls Alex close to her.

"And this is one of the reasons why you never should get into an relationship with a co worker or someone doing the same kind of job, in my line of work. With the exception of my brilliant and stunningly beautiful fiancée of course." Olivia says.

"Ya can say that again. And I don't think Alex doubt ya anymore now." Abby smirks.

"After Caroline is gone and we are back to the four of us you are gonna tell me what happened. Carmichael here seems to know it. And she is right, I don't doubt you. I shouldn't have in the first place. I got jealous I think. The way she looked at you and you mumbling here comes trouble didn't exactly help it. But even though I was jealous I knew you would never act on her advances. I know you never will cheat on me. You are gonna marry me tomorrow for the rest of our lives. I just didn't trust her for not trying anything the first chance she thought she would get." Alex says.

"I know that Lex." Olivia says.

"Hey Liv, you amazed me yet again. The crazy bitch told you that it was a pity that you were already shot so that there would be no fun for her to do it and you don't even blinked." Maricel says.

"Yeah, well it's not the first time someone says something like that. And it wasn't really convincing too. Alex and I hear that kind of stuff almost on a weekly basis. So to make me believe it, you must do better then that." Olivia says shrugging here good shoulder.

"And she's back again folks. Detective Badass, Ladies and gentlemen." Abby laughs.

This of course makes them all laughing. And just at that moment Caroline walks inside catching what Abby says.

"So that's your nickname, Detective." Caroline says.

"Yup. And it always will be." Abby grins.

"Well, it does suit you, Detective. Very well, I may add. So what happened with Kristin?" Caroline asks.

"Kristin last name used to be Pearson. And she was a beat cop at my squad when I started there as a Detective. Let just say that she didn't take it to well when I said no to her back then. She started to get nasty against me here, which didn't buttered me, but then she started to disrespect Alex. And that is something I never have allowed anyone to do and certainly won't allow anyone to do in the future. So I put her on her place and then she threatened me, lousy I may say. That's why she has been arrested." Olivia explained.

"So she found it out the hard way how protective you are about your fiancée. That wasn't a wise move to do. May I ask what she threatened you with, Detective?" Caroline asks.

"She said it was a pity that I already was shot twice. That people already thought I was dead. So that it was no fun for her to do it again. Like I said, she did a lousy job threatening me. I have heard it worse and more seriously. So she wasn't exactly frightening. But she shouldn't have said it. It cost her to be arrested." Olivia says.

"That was a stupid thing to do. As a former police officer she should have known better. Are you ok, Detective?" Caroline asks concerned.

"Yes, Caroline. Like I said, I heard it much worse and more seriously. I'm used to being threatened. I hear it on a almost weekly basis. What Kristin said is nothing I worry about. But it is enough to get arrested. I'm fine really. I won't sleep less because of what she said. I have more serious threats to worry about. All she did was holding me from resting the past hour." Olivia answers.

"I'm glad you are alright, Detective. It would have scared me if someone said that to me. I can understand it though why it doesn't scare you. I'm sorry for the trouble she has cost. I didn't know she worked with you before, otherwise I certainly wouldn't have suggest her." Caroline says.

"It's alright, Caroline. It wasn't your fault. I know you wouldn't have suggest her if you had known. I don't blame you for this. Kristin is the one to blame." Olivia says.

"Thank you, Detective. I know it isn't professional but you are more then a standard patient to me. I care for your wellbeing." Caroline says.

"Thank you, Caroline." Olivia says.

"Detective, there is a new guard present. Your new room is ready to move into. I've made it a bit more 'home'. It's worse enough for all of you to stay in a room 24/7 so the least I could do was make it more comfortable. I could tell you all I have done. But it's faster to see it for yourself. If you are ready we can get you all into it now, Detective." Caroline says.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it that you did that for us." Olivia says.

Olivia looks at Alex and Abby.

"Lex, Abs, why don't the two of you go to the new room? Maricel and I can talk here about the new protection here then. Before we join you two there." Olivia asks.

"Alright, Liv. Just don't talk to long here. I feel more safe when you are with me." Alex answers.

"Sure, Boss. See ya there in a few." Abby jokes.

Olivia just rolls her eyes at the Texan.

"Caroline can you go with them and make them 'at home' there? I will tell you what we have decided to do when we come in there too." Olivia asks.

"Yes, of course, Detective. Do you want me to stay with them till you come there?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, please. If you would do that, then please." Olivia answers.

"Alright, Ms. Clementine, Mrs. Johnson, shall we go then?" Caroline asks.

"You may call me Alex, Caroline. And yes we shall." Alex answers.

" Call me Abby. I think we will see each other a lot the next coming days." Abby answers.

"Alright, Alex and Abby it is then. Now let's go and let Detective Badass and Agent Perez talk here." Caroline smiles.

"Thank you, Clementine. An other person who calls me that now." Olivia jokes.

"Your welcome, it's always a pleasure to do that, Chief." Abby jokes back.

"Get out of here, Tex. Maricel and I have some business to do." Olivia says.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm already going. Bossy aren't we?" Abby counters.

"Two words. Pot, kettle. Now go. Keep my woman safe, Tex." Olivia counters back.

Alex, Abby and Caroline left the room and went across the corridor to their new room, leaving Maricel and Olivia in the Detective's old room.

"Do we have access to the resources of the FBI here, to do a complete background check?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, I can log in here on laptop and have access to everything we need. I'm sure by tomorrow you have that too. Flanagan need to arrange it but I think he is already busy with that." Maricel answers.

"Then I think we should do it with the guards this hospital has. The logistics are much easier if we do it with them. It takes less time to check all the guards then when we hire an extern firm. We need to do much more research before we can hire one." Olivia says.

"I think you are right. We don't have the time to do that now. All we need to do for the guards here is to extent the background check from the hospital. Which obviously takes less time. So far we have no reason to believe that the cartel has someone working here. Otherwise I think the would have placed an attack at us already." Maricel answers.

"I think so too. I think we should do 3 shifts per 24 hours. 2 guards per shift. Leaves them each with 4 hours. We can place a bed in the room for the guards. They can rest there. 8 guards in the team tops. The more guards the more risks we take." Olivia says.

"I agree. 8 guards we can manage to check if you have access too. We need to asks Flanagan that. When you do, then we can have them checked tonight. If we add one guard to the afternoon shift tomorrow we have 3 for your wedding. With both Captains that should be enough. The third guard can leave after the wedding." Maricel says.

"Alright. I really need my phone back or a new one. Now I have to borrow yours and Abby's all the time, it's annoying." Olivia pouts.

"Where is yours?" Maricel asks.

"In the safe house. I didn't took it with me when I went outside. You know, I can use Abby's. She can't use it any more. If Caroline can get a new chip for me or Cragen and Flanagan take it with them then I have a phone. For now I have to use yours." Olivia answers.

"Alright. Call Flanagan." Maricel says handing over her phone.

Olivia calls Flanagan and asks him if she has an full access account yet. He tells her that he is working on it and that she has it in the next hour. He sends the information to Maricel's phone. He will get her a smart phone with a coded chip tomorrow and a new chip for Maricel. They told him what they were going to do and he thought it was the best option too. They promised to be careful and they would see them tomorrow.

"Ok. That's done. Let's go to the new room. We can relax there for an hour and an half before we can get back to work. We see how we are gonna do that there. We asks Caroline for 2 laptops, we can work together that way and should be ready with the checks in what? 2 hours?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. Maybe less. Depends on the background checks the hospital did." Maricel answers.

"Ok. Let's go. Before our lawyers gets their panties twisted. There will be some arguments in the next days. You can't prevent that. But let's try to keep that to the minimum. After all they are lawyers and lawyers loves to argue." Olivia says.

"You've got that right. Ok. Let's go." Maricel says.

Olivia and Maricel walked out of their room and to the new one. The guard wasn't there yet. But they know that it wouldn't be long before there was one. When they walked into the room they were surprised with the settings. Caroline really has done her best. The room was changed in two parts, separated by curtains. From the door the first part was changed into some kind of living room. With a sofa, some chairs and a dinner table. There was a TV and two game consoles, Caroline went home to get them. They could make their own tea and coffee. Behind the curtains there were three beds. Two normal hospital beds on side of the room and the special bed on the other side. They could be separated by a curtain. There was a bathroom in the 'bedroom' with a shower in it. And 4 closets. Of course there was the usual medical stuff. But it was actually really nice. Alex and Abby were sitting on the sofa and Caroline in one of the chairs.

"Wow, this is really great, Caroline. Thank you so much." Olivia says.

"Your welcome, Detective. Tomorrow I will bring you a proper coffee machine. I know you cops and agents can't live without it. And if you can keep the use of it to a normal human being level you are allowed to drink it. The rest of you can drink it as much as you want. Although, Alex, if I were you I would keep it down to the minimum too for a day or two. Detective Badass here is getting all the unwanted attention, but you are still healing too." Caroline says.

"Oh sweet. Real coffee. I could kill for that right now." Olivia says.

Everyone accept for Maricel burst out in laughter. She knows exactly what Olivia means.

"I hear ya, gal." Maricel says.

What causes a new salvo of laughter of course.

"They will always be a Detective and an Agent, damn them and their coffee." Alex snickers.

"If I recall correctly, you never said no to my coffee, not at the precinct, at your office or our homes, Counselor. So you have no ground to make fun of it." Olivia counters.

"You haven been hanging around with lawyers to much, Detective. You're not funny right now." Alex mutters.

" Detective 1, Counselor 0." Olivia snickers now.

Alex mutters something under her breath. And Olivia had her trade mark Benson smile on her face.

Maricel and Olivia teased Alex and Abby some more before they got serious again.

"Alright back to business. Caroline, we decided to form a team of guards with the guards from the hospital. We will be doing a background check this evening. 3 shifts 24/7. 2 guards per shift. We add one for the wedding to the afternoon shift. Can you place a bed in their room? They can rest there when not on duty. Can you give us a list of the guards assigned to this unit and their background checks from the hospital? We will form a team with 8 guards in it." Olivia asks.

"Yes, sure. No problem. Why did you chose the hospital guards if I may ask?" Caroline asks.

"Because we don't have the time to investigate a extern firm. We need a team tomorrow and we can't have that if we need to investigate a new firm. All we need to do now is extend the background checks the hospital already did. Logistically it's easier this way. And it saves us time, time we really don't have." Olivia answers.

"Yes, I can understand that. Alright, I'll leave you ladies and gents alone now. If you need anything you know where to find me. Oh Detective if you walk with me I'll give you the code for the electronic doors." Caroline says.

"Yes of course. Could you bring us to 2 laptops with Internet?" Olivia asks.

"Yes of course. I will bring them with the files from the guards." Caroline answers.

"Thank you." Olivia answers.

Caroline greets the other and she and Olivia walk outside the room. Olivia closes the door behind them.

"Alright, Detective. The code is 1209. You think you can remember that?" Caroline asks.

"Hell ya. It's the date of the first day I met Alex at the precinct. Of course I can remember that." Olivia smiles.

"Ha ha. I don't think you will forget it then. Now the earplugs are in the night tables next to Abby's and Agent Perez's bed. Just so you know." Caroline winks.

"Thank you. And thank you again, for what you did with our room. I really appreciate it." Olivia answers.

"Your welcome. Everything for one of America's finest." Caroline answers.

"Ok. I go back inside and get some quality time with my fiancée before works calls again." Olivia says.

"You do that Detective. What time are Captain Cragen and Captain Flanagan arriving at the hospital?" Caroline asks.

"They should be here around 11.30 am. You can let them come to our room after you received my dressing uniform from Captain Cragen." Olivia says, smiling widely.

"By the look on your face, I assume that Alex doesn't know you are gonna wear your dress uniform?" Caroline asks.

"No she doesn't. It's a surprise for her. After I proposed her in my suit, she and Maricel were going all girly about how I looked in that suit. Alex said to Maricel that she should she me in my dress uniform. She tried to explain how she thought I look in it, but dreamed away. That's when I knew I should surprise her and wearing my dress uniform tomorrow." Olivia says.

"Your fiancée is one lucky woman, she has you." Caroline says.

"No, it is me that is the lucky one. Having her." Olivia answers.

"Let's say that you both are lucky then." Caroline answers.

"Ok. Now I really go back inside. That bed is calling my name." Olivia says jokingly.

"Alright. I see you later, Detective." Caroline says.

"See you later." Olivia answers and goes back inside.

"Alright, I'm going to lay down. I have an hour and a half to charge up my batteries before we need to go back to work. Do what ever you want to do as long as it is in this room." Olivia says.

The brunette walks behind the curtains to Alex's and her bed. She climbs on it carefully and lays down. Alex walks behind the curtains too and to their bed and stands in front of it.

"Do you want to cuddle or lay in bed by yourself?" Alex asks.

"Come here, Cabot. I always want to cuddle with you. I always want to lay down with you. You never have to asks that, Lex. I always want to be with you." Olivia answers.

Alex climbs on the bed and lays down. She snuggles against Olivia and kisses her briefly on her lips before she lays down her head on Olivia's chest. Olivia puts her good arm around Alex's waist and pulls the blonde closer into her body. When they both are lying like the want to they let out a satisfying sigh.

"I love you Alexandra Cabot, I can't wait to marry you tomorrow." Olivia says softly, kissing the top of the blonde's head.

"I love you too Olivia Benson. I can't wait to marry you to tomorrow and finally become Alex Benson-Cabot." Alex answers softly.

"Get a room you two." Abby says loud.

"We already have a room, Carmichael. You are just jealous we are lying down and snuggled up together and you don't." Olivia teases.

"Nah. After everything that happened this evening, you deserve it. And you are right about work and relationships. Not including Alex and Maricel of course." Abby answers back.

"You can say that again. Damn woman doesn't understand the meaning of no." Olivia says.

"How about you come to this side of the curtain instead of yelling trough it?" Alex asks.

"I can do that. Coming with me, Perez?" Abby asks.

"Yeah, ok. But I do open the curtains then. I want to be able to see who is walking into this room." Maricel answers.

"Make that two of us." Olivia says.

"You see Carmichael, we have our own damn guard dogs here." Alex snickers.

"Yeah, well just remember, this damn guard dog saved all your lives. Not that I wouldn't do it again any second. But that's not the point." Olivia counters.

"She's got a point there, Counselor's." Maricel answers.

"I guess Detective's and Agent's are one and the same, Cabot. They are both too damn cocky and confident." Abby snickers.

Abby and Maricel walk to their beds and sit down on it. Maricel opened the curtains so that they could see who walks inside.

"Watch it Counselor's. Carmichael, I can asks Caroline to remove your bed so you can stay on the sofa or on one of the chairs actually. Because since Alex is still hurt she takes the sofa, after I kicked her out of our bed. So be careful with what you are saying." Olivia answers.

"You wouldn't do that." Alex says.

"Try my, Cabot. That's the only way you gonna find it out." Olivia says.

"No thank you. I think I just gonna take your word for it." Alex answers.

"How about you, Carmichael. You want to take a shot at it?" Olivia asks.

"Nope. I think you've been pissed off enough already." Abby answers.

"Glad we understand each other." Olivia says.

"So are ya gals ready for tomorrow?" Abby asks.

"Hell yeah." Olivia answers.

"I've been ready for a few years now." Alex answers.

"Yeah, we all know that, Cabot. You've got it bas for Benson. Nothing new there." Abby says.

"Hey Carmichael, I thought you wouldn't take a shot? Looks like a shot to me." Olivia says.

"What? Ya know it's true. She does have it bad for ya." Abby answers.

"Yes I know that. And clearly you think the sofa sleeps better." Olivia answers.

"No, I don't. Oh c'mon Benson, don't tell me ya seriously offended. I know you a little edgy now, but this ain't fair." Abby says.

"You knew I was a little edgy, your words not mine, I did warn you. You know how protective I am about Alex and yet you still mocked her. Now tell me, what's not fair here, Counselor?" Olivia answers.

"Really? Tha damn bitch screws up and ya let me pay the price? What's wrong with ya?" Abby asks agitated.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine. I have the love of my life lying against me and your panties in a twist." Olivia smirks.

"Oh man. I should have known." Abby pouts.

Alex and Maricel look at each other and raising a eyebrow.

"Should have know what? What did Carmichael do this time?" Alex asks.

"It's payback time." Olivia answers.

"Payback time?" Maricel asks.

"Yeah, payback time. For making her play 'truth or dare'." Abby answers.

"You two are nuts." Alex says shaking her head.

"But you still love me." Olivia says.

"That I do, Detective." Alex answers.

"So now what do we do?" Abby asks.

"Now I'm taking a nap. It's been one hell of a evening so far. And I've got work to do in an hour. And a wedding tomorrow." Olivia answers.

"I'm taking a nap with my Detective Badass. " Alex answers.

"You gonna take a nap too, Perez?" Abby asks.

"No. One of us has to stay a wake." Maricel answers.

"You will get your chance. Once Benson is into work mode she won't sleep." Abby answers.

"If she is in work mode, so am I. No sleep there then." Maricel answers.

"Alex what was it that you said about cops and agent's?" Abby asks.

Maricel and Olivia glares at the brunette.

"You don't want to go there, Tex." Olivia says.

"You're no fun. Go sleep, Benson." Abby says.

"I will, if you shut up." Olivia says.

"Come here, Carmichael." Maricel says patting next to her on her bed.

"What? Why?" Abby asks.

"Cuddling of course. What else?" Maricel asks.

"Ya wanna cuddle?" Abby asks surprised.

"Yes, unless you don't want to." Maricel says.

"Get your ass over there, Carmichael. Your woman wants to cuddle. You don't ask, you just do. Damn, you have a lot to learn." Olivia says with closed eyes.

"Ok, ok. I'm going. Hold your horses, Benson." Abby says.

Abby gets off her own bed and climbs on Maricel's bed and sits down. Not really knowing what to do.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Abby. Lay down put your arms around her and pull her close. Do I need to teach you everything?" Olivia says.

"How do you know that I'm not doing that already? You have your eyes closed." Abby asks.

"Because I know you, Tex. Now do it. Unless you don't want to." Olivia answers.

"No. I mean yes. Oh just forget it." Abby says.

She lays down and pulls Maricel in her arms. Maricel snuggles into Abby and lays her head on the brunette's chest. Abby puts her arm around the agent's waist protectively. And closes her eyes. It feels so good to have the smaller brunette's body against her own. For now this is just perfect. There body's fitting perfect like two pieces of a puzzle. Maricel puts her hand on the arm around her waist and starts drawing circles. She can hear and feel Abby's heart beating fast.

"Relax. Nothing else will happen." Maricel says softly.

"I am relaxed. I just didn't suspect this would feel so good. You laying against me feels so good." Abby answers softly.

"I know. I'm feeling the same. Just laying like this is perfect. I always need to protect people, keep them safe. Now I can just lay down and feel safe with you. Knowing that for once I don't have to protect but being protected." Maricel says.

"That you are, safe and protected. I may make fun of Liv being so protective. But I'm the same." Abby says.

"I know. The two of you are our guard dogs. And we both like it. Now if we are gonna talk further, we need to whisper. Otherwise Liv won't sleep." Maricel says softly.

"Nah, I'm good for now. Just happy with you in my arms." Abby answers softly.

They four women are happy lying with their lovers in there arms or lying in their arms. Caroline comes in the room half an hour later. Maricel points to the dinner table. Besides her they are all sleeping. Caroline nods and puts everything on the table and then silently walks out of the room again. Half an hour later Olivia wakes up. She and Maricel wakes up Alex and Abby. The lawyers are going to the living area of the room and Maricel and Olivia are both on their beds with their laptops. They are working for one and a half hour when Alex and Abby are poking their heads around the curtains.

"Are you two going to be working much longer?" Alex asks.

"We work as long as it takes." Olivia answers without looking up from her laptop.

"We need to get this done." Maricel answers also without looking up from her laptop.

"Do you have finished Martins?" Olivia asks.

"Almost done with him. So far he's cleans. How about Jenkins?" Maricel asks.

"Almost done too. So far he's clean too." Olivia answers.

Both aren't aware of the ADA's still standing there. They are completely zoned out and in work mode.

"Com' on Abs, they don't even know we are still standing here. Wanna play a game or something?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, good idea." Abby says.

They pull their heads back and went back to the sofa. It was an hour later and Olivia and Maricel were still working. Abby looks at her watch and sees it's an hour later since they checked on Maricel and Olivia.

"This is getting ridiculous. It's two and an half our later since they started and they are still working." Abby says.

"You don't have to tell me that. Tell them. I won't tell them. They are gonna bite my head of if I do. At least Liv will. I don't think it will be different with Maricel." Alex answers.

"Yeah, I know. And I know that they have to do this, but two and an half hour, really?" Abby answers.

"They are being thorough. That takes time. You know how it works, Abs. You are a federal prosecutor and you have worked with Liv. They always have long hours, only usually we get called in somewhere during the process and now we don't." Alex answers.

"Yeah I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Abby says.

"I hear ya. I don't like it either. But there is nothing we can do about it. We can only hope that it won't take much longer." Alex answers.

"Hey Mari, didn't you checked Jonathan Spears?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. He was clean. Why?" Maricel asks.

"Because I'm checking his brother. And guess who he is married to?" Olivia says.

"I have no idea. Who?" Maricel asks.

"Layla Pearson." Olivia answers.

"And this matters because...?" Maricel asks.

"Because Layla Pearson is Kristin's sister." Olivia answers.

"What? I thought Kristin's last name is Willows?" Maricel says.

"It is now. I told you that wasn't her last name in the past. That's why I didn't know it was her. I never knew her last name changed." Olivia answers.

"Why did it change?" Maricel asks.

"I don't know. Let me check it out. Can you check on her sister?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah sure. I'm on it." Maricel says.

5 minutes later Olivia speaks again.

"I'll be damned. Kristin changed her last name after she wrongfully accused her uncle of rape. His neighbor's daughter was raped. And she thought it was her uncle who did it. Turns out it was the swim teacher. Kristin kept saying it was her uncle even after the teacher was convicted. She estranged from her family after that." Olivia says surprised.

"That woman is really nuts. I have nothing on her sister. Do you know if they are still in touch?" Maricel asks.

"According to this, they don't. But we can't take the risk. Both brothers are out. And we need to make sure that they aren't in touch." Olivia says.

"Ok. How do you want to check that? We can't ask them. If they are. We might be waking up the sleeping dogs." Maricel says.

"We can asks Caroline. Maybe she knows it." Olivia answers.

"Yes, but it's too late know. Her shift already ended an hour ago." Maricel says.

"We can asks Theresa if she wants to call Caroline and ask her to call us." Olivia answers.

"If her shift ended an hour ago, she still might be awake." Olivia says.

"Yes, that's possible." Maricel answers.

"Ok. Let's asks Theresa." Olivia answers and pushes the call button.

2 minutes later there is a knock on the door. And Theresa walks inside.

"Mrs. Johnson called." Theresa says to Alex.

"Oh, alright. She's behind the curtain." Alex answers.

Theresa walks trough the room and goes behind the curtain.

"You called, Detective. What can I do for you?" Theresa asks.

"Can you call Caroline and asks her if she will call me on this number?" Olivia asks handing over a paper with the number on it.

"Her shift has ended an hour ago." Theresa answers.

"I know that. But it's very important that I speak to her as soon as possible. So could you please call her for me?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, of course, Detective. I will do it right a way." Theresa answers taking the paper Olivia offers to her.

"Thank you." Olivia says.

"Anything else? I read in the report that you popped a few stitches. Do you need some medication?" Theresa asks.

"No, I don't need medication. I'm fine. There is nothing else, for now." Olivia answers.

"Alright. If there is just call me. I will go now and call Caroline." Theresa answers.

"Ok. Thank you." Olivia says.

Theresa nods and turns around and walk out of the room. A few minutes later Maricel's phone rings. She hands it over to Olivia who answers it.

"Mrs. Johnson." Olivia says.

"Detective, it's Caroline. Theresa asked me to call you. Is there something wrong?" Caroline asks.

"Not necessarily. Do you know if Kristin had contact with her sister?" Olivia asks.

"Not that I know of. She told me that she didn't had contact with her family. She didn't told me why. Why do you ask?" Caroline asks.

"Something popped up during our investigation. So I needed to be sure. Considering we arrested her today." Olivia answers.

"I see. As far as I know she has no contact with her sister. But I don't know that for sure. She said she didn't had contact with her family anymore. So I assume that includes her sister. May I ask why it is important?" Caroline asks.

"It's important because her sister is married to one of the guards. If they do have contact she can blow our cover." Olivia answers.

"Yes, I can understand why that could be a problem. Like I said, as far as I know she doesn't have contact." Caroline says.

"Ok. Thank you for calling me back at this time. I know it's late and that your shift is already over." Olivia says.

"No problem, Detective. I know you wouldn't have asked me to call if it wasn't important. I see you tomorrow Detective. And go to sleep. It's late and you had a very busy day. And tomorrow is a very important day for you." Caroline says.

"I know that. I have to finish this first. We need to have this ready before tomorrow morning. Welcome to the job of a Detective, Caroline. We are done when we are done. And not sooner. That's how it works in my world." Olivia says.

"Yes, I got that to understand that earlier today. Just take care of yourself. I can't force you to stop right now. I know that you need to finish this. But your body needs it rest." Caroline answers.

"Well I'm working from my bed. I didn't left it since I got in it after we came to this room. I had a nap before we started working." Olivia answers.

"Ok. Well I'm going to mine now. See you tomorrow Detective. Good night." Caroline says.

"Good night, Caroline." Olivia says and ends the call.

"According to Caroline she didn't have contact with her sister. She told Caroline that she has no contact with her family anymore." Olivia says.

"Well that's a good thing then in this case." Maricel answers.

"Yes it is. But the brothers are still out. I'm done with the background checks. How about you?" Olivia asks.

"I'm done too." Maricel answers.

"Ok. Then we can form a team." Olivia says.

15 minutes later they had chosen a team. And the work was finally done for this day. In the morning they would let Caroline call the team together. So that they could be debriefed all together.

"I say let call it a night for now. There is nothing we can do anymore right now." Olivia says.

"I agree. We go on in the morning. The only thing we need to do then is debriefing the team. They can make up a schedule themselves. And give it to us." Maricel answers.

"Yes, they can. After the debriefing I can finally focus on my wedding." Olivia says.

"I can do the debriefing by myself if you want to." Maricel says.

"No, not that I don't trust you. But I'm not making that mistake again. We are doing it together." Olivia says.

"I know you trust me. I also understand why you want to do it together. So we are doing it together. Caroline gets her at 9 am, so we should get everyone here at 10 am. Debrief them and be done at 11 am." Maricel says.

"Yes, I think so too. Alright we do it this way. We have everything covered for now. Let's open the curtains." Olivia says.

"Ok." Maricel says and stands up and opens the curtains.

"Look who are still alive, Alex." Abby says sarcastically.

"Well I'll be damned. It's my fiancée and your girlfriend. At least I think it's them. I haven't seen them for a while." Alex answers back sarcastically.

"Cut the crap, Counselor's. Carmichael, I was always there doing what ever it was you needed me to do when you called me in the late evening. And you Alex, I was there in the middle of the night. Even if I hadn't slept in days and was just in my bed for an hour or two. Did I ever give you no for an answer? I don't think so. We worked our ass off here because of not only our safety but yours too. In case you two have forgot it. We are in protective custody and we are getting married tomorrow. So excuse us for wanting you guys safe and doing our damn jobs." Olivia answers furiously.

"That's right Benson, we are going to get married tomorrow. And you have been shot twice and need your rest. And instead of getting that rest, you have been working all damn evening. You're not at your desk at SVU, you are in a damn hospital." Alex replies angrily.

"That goes for you to Perez. You may be not wounded but you too worked the whole damn evening. And Benson, you needed stitches again. You should have been resting. But you have been busy the whole damn day. We know you both had things to do, but the whole damn night?" Abby says as angrily as Alex.

"That's it. You both went to far. You two of all people should understand it. You're both freaking ADA's. You know things need to be done. And we may be in protective custody but Maricel and I still have jobs to do. Apparently you both temporarily forget what it takes to do that. I hope for you both the sofa and chairs are comfortable because that's where you gonna stay the rest of the night. And Cabot, if you say one more word about this, you can wonder the rest of the night if there still will be a wedding tomorrow. Good night. Maricel, close the curtains, please. I've had enough of them for now." Olivia says.

Maricel knows better by now and that she just has do it. She gets Olivia's wrath against her if she doesn't do it or stay with Alex and Abby. And truthfully she is pretty pissed at them herself. So she closes the curtains and goes back to her own bed. Leaving two very shocked and stunned ADA's at the other side of the curtains.

Alex stands up from the sofa and start walking to the curtains. Only to be stopped by Abby.

"Alex, don't. If you want to get married tomorrow, you better stay on this side of the curtains. Don't do something or say something stupid because you are pissed now." Abby says.

"Abby, this is ridiculous. I know that we better shouldn't have said what we said, but we are here too. We are in the same situation as they are." Alex says.

"Yes, I know we are. But we don't know half of what is going on. They both do. I don't like it either that they worked the whole damn night, but they are right. You said it yourself. They need to do their jobs. There are a lot of things that we don't know of. That probably Maricel doesn't know yet. Liv does. Hammond does to by now I think, so does Flanagan. Liv has the whole world against her accept for Cragen, Flanagan, Hammond and us. And she is fighting to keep us safe. She had her own partner turning against her and wanting to shoot the woman she loves and her friends. She has the whole damn cartel breathing in her neck. She doesn't need us to breath in her neck too." Abby says.

"I know that. I've been shot in order of that same damn cartel. But I'm her fiancée and you are here best friend. She doesn't have to treat us this way. Doing this doesn't change a thing outside this room. We have been patient the whole evening since that damn call from Flanagan. It's time we get something back for it." Alex says.

"No it's not. I know Liv told us everything Flanagan said to her tonight, but we don't now what evidence she exactly had. So we don't know in how much danger we exactly are. Liv has putted her life on the line more then once. She went digging the moment there was a threat against you. She went trough hell and back when you were shot. She kept working and do everything she could since you both got this case. And after finally managing to get us to a safe house, she got shot by her ex partner for heaven's sake. And if that wasn't enough she got a whole lot of shit in this hospital too. But she kept doing what she needed to do. So she owns us nothing. It is us who own her." Abby says.

Maricel looks at Olivia and judging by the look on her face, Alex is on very thin ice. And very close to get her wedding canceled. When she sees that Olivia is getting up, she knows she can only hope for Alex that she didn't crossed the line already. Olivia gets off her bed and walks to the curtains and opens them a bit. So that she is standing in full sight of Alex and Abby.

"Cabot, I told you that if you said one more word you could wonder if there would be a wedding tomorrow. Did you listen? No. Instead of keeping your mouth shut about it, you went arguing with Abby. Abby warned you to stop. And you still didn't listen. I know you and I are both stubborn as hell. But if you don't change your attitude in the next 5 minutes, you don't have to wonder anymore the rest of the night if there will be a wedding tomorrow. If you don't change your attitude in the next 5 minutes there will be no wedding tomorrow. I will keep doing everything I can to keep you safe. But I won't marry you anymore. Not tomorrow, not at an other day. I have been working almost none stop, for two weeks , I killed my ex partner and good friend because of you. And I would do it again if I had too. But don't think I won't break off our engagement if you can't put yourself in my shoes, because I will. I will still love you, but I do deserve more then I'm getting from you right now. Our wedding is laying in your hands now, so be very careful what you do with it. If you screw up this, Abby won't be able to safe your ass again and change my mind. Last and final warning, Counselor. I suggest you do listen this time, or we are done with the wedding and you can only hope that I will continue our relationship." Olivia says, closing the curtains after she is done.


	31. 31 I'm everything I am cuz you loved me

Chapter 31 I'm everything I am because you loved me.

It went silent in the room for a moment after Olivia closed the curtains again. She walks back to her bed and climbs on it again and lays down. She motions to Maricel to come and sit on the bed. Alex knows she just used her last get out of jail free card.

"Let's go and try to get some sleep. Can you get the blankets please?" Alex asks with a unsteady voice.

"Sure." Abby says and walks to the closet and pulls out to blankets.

Abby walks back to the sofa and hands over a blanket to Alex. She walks to the chairs and places them across each other and lays down her own blanket. Then she walks back to the sofa and sits down next to Alex. Pulling the blonde against her.

"I guess ya get the message loud and clear huh?" Abby asks whispering.

"Yeah, I got it." Alex whispers back with tears in her eyes.

"It's gonna be ok, Alex. Just stay put. Give her some time to calm down. If you can do that, I doubt we will be here all night on this side of the room." Abby whispers.

"I hope you're right. Because there is nothing I want more now, then to lay in her arms. Even if she is pissed off at me." Alex whispers back.

"I know, kiddo. Just give her some time. She probably will talk with Maricel. That will help her to calm down." Abby whispers.

"Why do I always push her buttons? You think I should have learned it by now." Alex whispers.

"Because you two always do that. You always argue about something, normally over warrants or things case related. But you've both been trough a lot. And you take it out on the person you love the most. You have to learn one thing though and that is to know when to stop. Stop being the lawyer that always wants to win. Always want to win every argument you have. Give in once in a while. It won't hurt to do that. You two will make this up. You always do." Abby whispers.

"I hope you are right. I know that I need to learn that. You are right about taking it out on the person I love the most. I wish I stopped doing that." Alex whispers.

They sat together in silence after talking. Abby keep holding Alex in arms. Knowing the blonde needed it. In the mean time Olivia was talking with Maricel.

"It's like when Alex first joined the squad. We keep on fighting like we did back then. I don't want too, but she keeps pushing my buttons." Olivia whispers.

"So this was how it was in the beginning between the two of you?" Maricel asks whispering.

"Yes, pretty much. When Alex joined us, she cared more about her win/lose ratio. After the first case she tried, she started changing that opinion. When the victims became more important to her, we fought less. Sure the fights were still there, mostly about warrants or our different point of view, mine as a Detective and hers as an attorney. But after we were getting a drink now and then or talked with each other about other things, we learned about each other. She learned to see things like a Detective and I learned to see them as an ADA." Olivia answers whispering.

"Liv, you are both strong and stubborn women. You two know each other like no else does. That's a good thing, but you also now how to push each others buttons. That is not always a good thing. It's not that you or Alex want to do that, but this is a very stressful time. And you take it out on each other. Normally you both know when to stop. And when you didn't someone did it for you. Know you don't have that. There is no Captain who tells you to cool down and there is no EADA to put you on your place. So you have to learn to find the boundaries on your own. So that means that you will both cross the line more often now. And you need to learn from that." Maricel whispers.

"That's easier said then done. I have a lot on my mind. There is more then the three of you know about. And I'm scared to death that something will happen to her. That I will be too late to protect her. Like I was to late when she got shot. And on top of that I keep fighting with Alex. We keep hurting each other. I don't want to do that, but I don't how to stop it when she pushes my buttons." Olivia whispers.

"That is exactly why the two of you needs to keep talking with each other. Make it up after you fought. Talk about it. Make your boundaries clear to each other. So that you know what they are. But you can only do that if you talk. I know you love her more then life it self. But if you don't talk, don't say what keeps you busy, what's going on in your mind, you keep crossing lines. Both of you. You have to let her inside. Tell her what your fears are, tell her what you are afraid of. She can't help you if you keep her at an distance, Liv. And she will keep crossing the line if she doesn't know what's going on inside of you." Maricel whispers.

"I know. But I've been on my on my whole life. I never had anyone to lean back on. Had to do it all by myself. Protecting myself and guarding my heart is all I have ever done. I couldn't effort to let my guard down. Now I don't always know how to let her inside. To break down those walls." Olivia whispers.

"Then you need learn how to do that. Otherwise you will keep on ending in fights like this. And one day one of you can't take it anymore. One day one of you has enough of it. And we both know how it will end then. You need to fight this together not against each other. Give up your damn pride once in a while, let those walls down and be vulnerable. If you don't do that you will end up losing each other. And that is not something neither of you want." Maricel says.

" I know. But I'm afraid of losing her anyway if I keep my guard down. Afraid she won't love me anymore. Afraid I will hurt her physically. Afraid that she will be disgusted by who I am behind those walls." Olivia whispers.

"Benson, the woman is marrying you tomorrow. She will take your last name. Do you really think she would do that if she would think you would do or be anything of the above. Hell no. She loves you, all of you. Now you may think you're not worth it. But she definitely thinks you are worth it. So does Abby and do I. The only one that thinks differently are you. Stop worrying about something that you are not, you never will be. You have everything to offer. And Alex wants it all. The good and the bad things. It's you who needs to give her that. And it's you who need to allow yourself to be happy. Stop fighting against this. Give yourself a chance, nobody else can give you that. Give Alex a chance of being happy to have you. That's what she wants. You. So stop running away from her." Maricel whispers.

"Then it's time I give her that. To give her me. All of me. The good and the bad. It's not my choice for her wanting me, it's hers. I need to stop running away. And I need to do it now." Olivia whispers.

When Olivia gets up this time, Maricel knows something is changed. She knows by the way Olivia gets up that the Detective is done fighting with herself. That she is ready to give Alex what the blonde wants. Maricel gets up to and gives the Detective a hug.

"You can do this Liv, stop fighting against yourself and let Alex help you." Maricel whispers before she let the brunette go.

Olivia nods.

"I'm done fighting. I'm gonna give Alex me, all of me. Starting now. Can you open the curtains, completely so we can see who gets inside when we are lying in bed?" Olivia asks.

"Yes I can. Now go get your woman, Benson. And give her what she wants. You, all of it." Maricel says.

Maricel turns around and opens the curtains completely. As soon as she opens the curtains Alex jumps up and walks to Olivia.

"I love you Olivia Benson, every single part of you." Alex says softly.

"I love you too Alexandra Cabot. I'm done fighting with myself. I'm marrying you tomorrow. It's time to give you all that I am." Olivia answers.

"That's all I want, Liv. I just want you. All that you are. I'm marrying you completely not just a few parts of you." Alex answers.

"Then that's what you get." Olivia says.

Pulling the blonde close to her and kiss her with everything she has to give. After fighting against herself her entire life, Olivia Benson finally has beaten her demons. She still has a long way to go, but she doesn't have to do it alone. The blonde in her arms will be there for her, the rest of her live. And Alex knows it too. She can feel it the way Olivia kisses her that the Detective finally has beaten her demons. That she finally broke free. After kissing Alex with all that she's got, Olivia let herself go, let herself falling knowing that Alex will catch her. They stay like that for a few minutes. Then Olivia speaks.

"Thank you, Lex. Thank you for keeping faith in me. For waiting for me. For letting me know and believe that you will catch me when I fall." Olivia says while tears are running down her cheeks.

"You're worth waiting for, Liv. And I will always catch you when you fall. From now on you're not alone anymore. You have me. You have me the rest of your life. I'm proud of you, Olivia Benson. So incredibly proud. You've have fighting against your demons all your life. And you finally have beaten them. You finally were able to break free. You let me inside. Completely and without any reservation. I know your not there yet. That we just started walking on the road. But you have me now. Every step on that way." Alex says.

"All my life I've been told that I'm not worth it. That I'm a mistake. That I'm a burden on everyone's shoulder. That I never was and never will be good enough. And I believed it. It was said to me so many times that I started to believe it. And I did believe it completely until the day you gave me a little bit of hope, hope that I'm not all the above. That was the day you said you loved me and want me and still loved me and wanted me after I told you I was damaged goods. You let me see that what I thought I was isn't true and to allow myself a chance on happiness. Like you said, I'm not there yet and that the road to it is long, but I have you by my side. And I'm not so afraid anymore. I'm not terrified anymore. I love you so much Alexandra Cabot, more then words can describe. Now that I'm free, free of my demons and finally able to be myself, I'm gonna ask you it again. Because this a new Olivia standing in front of you. Alexandra Cabot, will you marry me tomorrow?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. Yes Olivia Benson, I will marry you tomorrow." Alex answers.

"That's very good news, Counselor. Very good news. Now let's get to bed. I have a wedding to attend tomorrow. And I want my fiancée to snuggle up against me." Olivia smiles.

"Then lead me the way, Detective. Because there is nothing I want to do more right now." Alex answers.

"Hold on, wait a second. I want to hug my best friend first, before you take her all for yourself, Cabot." Abby says.

Alex laughs and let go of Olivia.

"You can have her for a minute after that she is all mine, Carmichael." Alex laughs.

"You have her the rest of your and her life, Cabot. No need to get greedy and give me only one minute." Abby says with a smile.

Abby walks to Olivia and pulls her in a hug. Olivia puts her good arm around the taller brunette's waist.

"I'm proud of you, Liv. You did it. You have finally beaten them. From now on it only can get better. You not only have Alex, you have Maricel and I too." Abby whispers.

"Can you believe that tomorrow I'm gonna marry this extraordinary woman? That tomorrow she is all mine?" Olivia whispers back.

"Yes, I can believe it. Because you deserve it." Abby says.

"You know Abs, for the first time in my life I'm gonna be proud of my name. Because she is gonna wear it." Olivia says.

"I know. Tomorrow she will be Mrs. Benson-Cabot. Get used to it, Benson. Because she's gonna be it and wear your name for a very long time." Abby says.

"I know. I couldn't be more proud then to be able to call her my wife." Olivia answers.

"And I couldn't be more proud then to be the one who is going to marry you two." Abby says.

"Hey Carmichael, go get your own woman and give me back mine." Alex smirks.

"She ain't very patient, is she? You gonna need to work on that, Benson. Show her who's boss." Abby smirks as she let go of Olivia.

"I heard that, Counselor." Alex smiles.

"Good. Do something with it, Counselor." Abby smiles back.

"Wait to you get married." Alex jokes.

"Don't ya think you're going a bit fast? We haven't kissed yet." Abby answers.

"Then do something about it, Counselor." Alex grins.

"Hey Counselor's, we ordinary hard working people wants to go to bed. We have a job to do in the morning. Lawyers, you all are the same." Olivia jokes.

"I agree. If you know one, you know them all. You know what the worst kind are?" Maricel asks smirking.

"Let me guess, Assistant's District's Attorney's, federal or not?" Olivia grins.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Maricel asks.

"Because I know a few. They can be a royal pain in your ass. Always think that they are smarter." Olivia answers.

"Tell me something that I don't know. This ordinary hard working person is getting her ass in her bed. She has to work tomorrow." Maricel says.

"This ordinary hard working person is getting her ass in her bed too. She has to work too tomorrow. Oh and she's getting married to one of those ADA's. Can you believe that? Of all the people in the world she chooses a damn ADA." Olivia answers.

"She must be temporarily insane or something. Getting married to a lawyer is as bad as it is. But marrying an ADA? Yup, temporarily insane. Goodnight hard working Detective." Maricel says climbing on her bed.

"Goodnight hard working Agent." Olivia says as she climbs on her own bed.

Alex and Abby stood there watching at the playful banter of their women.

"Texas, I'm telling you, those two are hanging around with lawyers too much. Now they are beating us at our own game. Can you believe that shit?" Alex asks.

"Cabot, ya are so right, gal. They sure do. Hanging around with lawyers too much, I mean. It makes them even more damn cockier then they already are." Abby answers.

"Cabot, Carmichael. Get your perfect ass in your bed." Olivia and Maricel say in stereo.

"Ya hear that. They are getting bossy too." Abby says climbing in her bed.

"I hear ya. What are we gonna do about them?" Alex asks as she climbs in bed with Olivia and snuggles against the brunette.

"Uh, nothing? I kinda like the cocky and bossy Agent in the the bed next to mine." Abby answers.

"I know. I kinda love the cocky, bossy, tough and protective Detective I'm laying against to. You know I'm gonna marry a damn cocky, bossy, tough and protective Detective tomorrow." Alex says.

"Are ya nuts? Those are the worst. It's bad enough if they are cocky and bossy, but if they are tough and protective too...you're toast Cabot. Have you lost mind? Marrying a Detective? Ya must be temporarily insane." Abby smirks.

"Nope, not temporarily. At least I hope not. If I'm insane then I like to be it for the next 50 years or so." Alex answers.

"50 years? Now I know for sure ya lost it. I'm not even gonna try to safe ya." Abby answers.

"Don't need to. I have my own personal guard dog to safe me." Alex answers.

"What ever." Abby says.

"Goodnight, AC." Alex says.

"Goodnight, AC. Tomorrow ABC." Abby says.

"Perez, are you still awake?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, of course, those damn ADA's won't shut up." Maricel answers.

Abby picks up a pillow and throws it in Maricel's face.

"Ouch. That's attacking a federal Agent, Carmichael." Maricel says.

"Oh now I am scared." Abby says sarcastically.

"You should be." Maricel answers.

"Why, what are ya gonna do about it? Arrest me? Cuff me to my bed?" Abby asks, daringly.

Maricel steps out of her bed and pulls her handcuffs of her belt. She walks around her bed and to Abby's bed. She takes Abby left wrist and cuffs it to her bed before the taller brunette knows what's happening.

"Hey Perez, what the hell? Why did cuff me to my bed?" Abby yells.

Olivia burst out in laughter.

"Mari, did you... did you really cuffed her... to her bed" Olivia asks laughing.

"Yes. I did. She asked for it didn't she?" Maricel asks, climbing back into her bed.

More laughter.

"Yes she did ask you what you were gonna do about it. And she did ask you if were going to cuff her to her bed. So, yes she did." Olivia answers.

"Ok, very funny. You two are hilarious. Now can you please get them off?" Abby whines.

"Yes I can." Maricel answers, staying in her bed.

"If you can, why are you still in your bed then? Are you not gonna get them off?" Abby asks.

"Nope. You asked me if I could get them of and I can. Doesn't mean I'm doing it." Maricel smirks.

"Are you kidding me?" Abby asks.

"No. Goodnight Carmichael. Sweet dreams." Maricel says and turns off the light.

At the other side of the sleeping area tears of laughing are rolling down Olivia's cheeks.

"Goodnight Carmichael." Olivia smirks, turning off the light at her sight.

"Goodnight, Mari." Olivia says.

"Goodnight, Liv." Maricel answers.

"Cabot... Hey, Cabot? Are you not gonna say something to them? She cuffed me to my damn bed!" Abby asks.

"Uh uh. No way, Counselor. I'm laying against cocky,bossy, tough and protective remember. She has cuffs too. If I say something. I'm cuffed to the bed too before I'm done speaking. Not gonna happen." Alex says.

"Traitor. You walked over to the other side." Abby pouts.

"Abigail Carmichael, shut up. Stop whining, you big baby." Olivia laughs.

"But Livvv, I'm still cuffed. I don't wanna be cuffed." Abby whines.

"Perez, could you please do something about the whining baby next to you? In about 6 hours they are coming here yanking at my bed to get us up." Olivia asks.

"Sure, Benson. I'll take the cuffs off." Maricel says, turning the light back on.

Maricel takes the key out of her pocket and walk to Abby's bed and get the cuffs off. Then she walks back to her own bed. Puts the key back in her pocket and the cuffs under her pillow. She wouldn't pass it behind the brunette to take the cuffs and cuff her to her own bed.

"How come that when I ask you to get them off, you refuse it? And when Detective Badass over there ask you to do it, you get them off?" Abby asks.

"Because she is a Detective and you are not." Maricel smirks and turns the light off again.

Abby decides to let it go. The four women wishes each other goodnight and went to sleep. At least three of them were. Olivia of course is wide awake. She knew she couldn't sleep this night. She still was full in work mode. Half an hour later two ADA's and one Special Agent were sound asleep. Olivia waited an other half an hour to make sure Alex is in a deep sleep. When she is sure the blonde was, she carefully removes herself of the bed, she picks up the laptop and her gun out her drawer and tiptoes to the living area. Getting back to work. She walks to the sofa and lays down on it and place the laptop in her lap. She places the gun on the floor next to her. Olivia was working for a few minutes when Maricel wakes up. She looks at the living area and sees Olivia laying on the sofa with the laptop on her lap. Quietly Maricel gets up, picks up her own laptop and tip toes to the living area too. She closes the curtains that separated the two ares from each other. She picks up a chair and puts it next to the sofa.

"Couldn't sleep, could you?" Maricel whispers.

"No. Not after that phone call from Flanagan and working all evening. It's nearly impossible to switch off work mode, so I don't even try it. It's just like working on a major case. My body switches off the sleep mode inside me. We work 24/7 until we got the perp arrested, at least the first 3 or 4 days." Olivia whispers back.

They are whispering so they don't wake up the two ADA's. Not wanting their wrath over them again.

"Have you even slept?" Maricel asks.

"No. I didn't even tried it. I knew I couldn't. So I waited for you all to sleep. And then half an hour extra to make sure Alex was asleep deep. I've been here only for a few minutes." Olivia answers.

"You are prepared I see." Maricel says, pointing to gun on the floor.

"Yes, I'm not taking any risks. Not with Alex and Abby close to me." Olivia says.

"I thought you wouldn't. What are you working on?" Maricel asks.

"I'm trying to connect points. I have a photographic memory." Olivia answers.

"Something I can help you with?" Maricel asks.

"Yes. Try to find out which country this bank account is from." Olivia answers, handing over a paper.

"Ok. Who's account?" Maricel asks.

"The cartel's." Olivia answers.

"The WHAT? Benson, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Maricel asks shocked.

"Do you really think I'm gonna sit here and do nothing. They already have putted a price on my head. It can't get worse then it is. I hate to do nothing and let others do my job. Besides Hammond is swimming in the evidence." Olivia answers.

"Do you have a death wish? Cabot, is gonna kill you if she finds out what you are doing." Maricel says.

"Then we better make sure she doesn't." Olivia answers dryly.

"What are you gonna do while I try to figure this out?" Maricel asks.

"Trying to find locations." Olivia answers.

"Don't tell me you have made copies of the photo's and took them with you." Maricel says.

"Nope, haven't done that." Olivia says.

"Then how do you know what to look for?" Maricel asks.

"I have studied them and have the copies inside my head." Olivia answers.

"You can't remember all the detail. Sure in big lines you know it. But the smaller ones?" Maricel says.

"You wanna do a test? Fine. Search for an photo, let me look at it for 2 minutes and then turn your laptop away so that I can't see the photo anymore. Then I tell you what's on it." Olivia says.

"Ok. Let's do that. Let me search for one." Maricel says.

Maricel looks at her laptop and searches for a photo. After a few minutes she found one. She turns her laptop to Olivia and the Detective looks at it for 2 minutes. Then Maricel turns it away from her. Olivia can't see the photo anymore, but Maricel can.

"Ok. Tell me what's on it." Maricel says.

"Two women sitting on two chairs with wooden frames and the back is a dark blue or black fabric. Behind them there is a candlestick it is shaped as a tree branch with four plateau's on the plateau's are 4 candles. Two candles are some kind of light orange, the other two have different tints of red. The orange ones are on the top and the bottom, the red ones on the left and right. On the left is the right hook of a frame. The woman on the left is wearing a brown dress with a golden sash. She is sitting under a white blanket. Her right arm is under the blanket. Her left arm is leaning on the arm of the chair and her hand is held by the hands from the woman on the right. Which she is leaning against. She has long blond hair and blue eyes and is wearing black framed glasses. She has a small closed smiles around her mouth and she is wearing earrings. Her left ear is visible. Her skin is white. The woman on the right is sitting under a brown blanket. She is wearing a blue shirt. She has a watch on her left wrist. Her elbows are leaning on the arms of both chairs. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She smiles too, her upper teeth are visible. She is wearing earrings too, one is visible on her left ear. She has a olive skin. She is also leaning against the other woman. They are both sitting with their legs crossed over their knees and toward each other. On the back of the left chair are two letters visible. Capital p and an e. That's it. Don't think I forgot something major." Olivia says.

Maricel is staring at Olivia with her mouth open.

"Close you mouth Mari, didn't your mother teach you it's rude to stare at people with your mouth open?" Olivia smirks.

"Don't think you forgot something major? Liv, you told me every damn single detail. I don't think you forgot a little detail even. This is ridiculous, insane. You described it so detailed that I had to look twice at what you said sometimes. Comment withdrawn, Detective." Maricel answers.

"Good. Thank you, Agent. Now let's go back to work." Olivia says.

"Yes, Chief." Maricel answers.

They worked for an hour before Olivia wanted coffee but she knew she could make it.

"Damn I wish I could make some coffee." Olivia says.

"Coffee? If you're getting sleepy you need to go to your bed. And I can make it for you." Maricel says.

"No I'm not sleepy. I just want coffee, If I could I'd make it myself. But I can't and neither can you. Unless you want to wake up Alex. Then go ahead." Olivia says.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Waking Alex up I mean. So no coffee then." Maricel answers.

"No coffee. Did you found anything?" Olivia asks.

"No. Are you sure these numbers are right?" Maricel asks.

"I'm pretty sure they are. I couldn't find anything too. Now the FBI has more resources then SVU but still. Maybe it's encrypted or something like that." Olivia answers.

"Maybe it is. So far I found nothing at all. How about you?" Maricel asks.

"Nothing, but I'm in a disadvantage. I don't know much about buildings in Mexico. And I don't even know if what I'm looking for is in Mexico or an other country." Olivia answers.

"That makes it harder to find it. How about we work on this for an other hour or an hour and a half and then stop. I think your bed is more comfortable then this sofa." Maricel says.

"Not to mention the blonde that is laying there and not here. Alright an hour and a half tops and then we stop." Olivia says.

"That too. Ok, an hour and a half max and then we stop. We don't have to worry then about being caught working by your fiancée, tomorrow wife, and my girlfriend."

"That wouldn't be good. Being caught by them. Ok, let's go back to work." Olivia says.

They worked for almost two hours before they could make themselves to stop. They didn't find anything. But there would be enough days left to find it. After almost two hours they closed their laptops and tip toed back to their beds. Maricel left the curtains open. Olivia climbed back in her bed and as soon as she lay down Alex snuggled up against her. Even in her sleep Alex wanted to be as close as she could. Maricel fell asleep half an hour later after she went back into her bed. Olivia couldn't sleep but she was completely satisfied with looking at the sleeping beauty in her arms and daydreaming about her. It was just after seven when Theresa came into the room to wake them up. She didn't knock and just walked silently into the room and made the biggest mistake you can make. She hadn't heard of the no. 1 rule, never sneak up at a cop. So when she silently walked into the room and to Olivia's bed, she found it out the hard way. Olivia had noticed that the door was opened but that who ever came in tried to not make any noise. She quickly picked up her gun and turned herself so that she was protecting Alex with her own body. When Theresa came to Olivia's bed and reached out to the Detective, she found herself at the other end of Olivia's gun and a growling protective Olivia. Of course this scared the hell out of her so she let out a scream. This waked up Maricel, who picked up her gun and was out of her bed in two seconds only to put her gun at the back of Theresa. Alex and Abby woke up too from the scream. Olivia quickly had turn on the light and saw a scared Theresa standing in front of her. She and Maricel quickly pulled their gun away and putted the safety back on.

"Christ, Theresa. Didn't anyone tell you never to sneak up to a cop?" Olivia asks frustrated.

"No, never." Theresa answers still a bit shaken.

"Now you know. I'm sorry for scaring the hell out of you. This is exactly why you never should sneak up to a cop. And certainly not one who is protecting someone in a hospital bed. Again I really am sorry. Just don't do it again, please. Knock before you enter the room, so this kind of things doesn't happen." Olivia says, calm now.

"Thrust me, I never do it again. I've learned it the hard way. I came inside to wake you all up. But not this way." Theresa answers.

"We are all awake, that's for certain. Is there anything we can do for you. I know this must be terrifying for you. Are you alright?" Olivia asks concerned.

"Yes, I'm ok. Just a bit shaken up. Thank you for your offer but there is nothing you need to do." Theresa answers.

"Ok then. Breakfast is coming at the usual time?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, at 7.30 am. Now normally I would check your vitals but there is no point in doing that now after what just happened. So I'm only going to treat your wounds and wash you. You can't take a shower yet." Theresa says.

Normally Caroline would do this but because of everything that needed to be arranged Caroline asked Theresa if she could do it once.

"Uhm, I don't want to offend you but I already have troubles with Caroline doing it. Can't Alex do it just for one time?" Olivia whispers shyly.

"Well, if Alex doesn't have any objections to do it, I can tell her what she needs to do. Alex, do you mind to do this just once? Tomorrow Caroline will do it again but today she doesn't have the time, that's why she asked me to do it." Theresa asks.

"No of course not. I don't mind, I mean. I know that it is a sensitive subject for Liv. Just tell me what I need to do and how to do it and I will do it today." Alex answers.

The relieve that Alex wants to do it shows clearly on Olivia's face. Theresa smiles seeing how relieved Olivia is.

"I can see that your Detective is very happy that you will do it. And don't worry, Detective. I'm not offended at all. This I do know about members of the law enforcement. You all hate the vulnerability of being washed after getting hurt. Not to mention the lack of independence." Theresa answers smiling knowingly at Olivia.

"Thank you, Theresa. And you are right, I really hate it. Abs, Mari do yo mind to go to the living area? Maybe you could make some tea or coffee. Although I think I rather wait for Caroline bringing the coffee machine. Oh what the hell, I changed my mind I do want some coffee." Olivia says.

Alex and Abby need to bite on their lips not to burst out in laughter. Theresa how ever doesn't manage it to stay completely silent and snickers a bit. Of course this to dislike of Olivia and Maricel who both frown their eyebrows.

"Sorry Detective, Agent Perez. I'm not making fun of you. It's just that everyone knows about cops and coffee. Apparently the same goes for Agent's judging by the look on your face." Theresa says.

"Don't worry about it Theresa, they always are cranky in the morning without having coffee." Alex snickers.

"Says the woman everyone avoids at the precinct until I have given her a cup of coffee." Olivia counters.

"You're a Detective too?" Theresa asks.

"No. But I do work with them. And that is difficult enough at times." Alex answers.

"Hey Maricel, you only have to make three cups of coffee. Ms. AC here clearly doesn't want coffee." Olivia smirks.

"Got it, Chief. Tea for Ms. AC." Maricel smirks back.

"Watch it Detective. Or Theresa will wash you." Alex smiles.

"Or nobody does and you are gonna marry me while I'm gross and you have to lay next a gross woman tonight. Your choice, Counselor. Of course you could sleep on the sofa tonight or I can have Caroline bring in an other bed." Olivia counters.

"Damn you, Detective. You've been hanging around lawyers way too much. Alright fine, I will wash you. But can I have my coffee, please? Pretty, pretty please?" Alex asks looking at Olivia with puppy dog eyes trough her black framed glasses.

"Damn lawyers. They like talking too much. Especially with each other." Olivia mutters.

"Hey hard working agent, my Detective here says you can make that cup of coffee for me too." Alex says.

"Alright now get out of here. Breakfast will be here soon and I'm hungry. Besides us hard working people have a job to do. So Alex needs to wash me." Olivia says.

"You just wants her hands all over your body, Johnson." Abby teases.

"Hey, they are very beautiful and elegant hands. Of course I want them all over my body. I think I might now a certain somebody who's hands you would like to have all over your body, Clementine." Olivia teases back.

"Alex is right, you hang around lawyers way too much." Abby mutters walking to the living area.

Olivia and Maricel high fived each other before Maricel walks to there to. Closing the curtains behind her.

Theresa explained to Alex what she needs to do and then goes to get the supplements Alex needs. She is back a couple of minutes later. And asks if there is anything else she could do for Olivia or Alex. When they both deny she leaves the room. Leaving Alex and Olivia alone behind the curtains. Alex tries to work as quickly as possible but still being carefully and thoroughly. After breakfast Olivia and Maricel are preparing their briefing for the guards until it's just before 10 am. Everyone was on time so they could start at 10 am sharp. They were finished sooner then they thought they would be. Caroline had brought the coffee machine and since they had some time left before Cragen and Flanagan would come Olivia and Maricel didn't let that opportunity goes by and Olivia made some coffee for them. But what nobody accept for Cragen and Flanagan did know was that Olivia had a surprise for Alex. She had to talk, beg and plead before Flanagan gave in but in the end he finally had and agreed. Olivia had Cragen with her on her wedding and she wanted for Alex that the blonde's mother would be there too. She had asked Flanagan to secretly arrange the papers for being a witness, she thought that once Alex mother was there Alex would wanted to have her as her witness too. Not to mention give her away. Around 11 am Olivia started to get nervous a bit. She hoped that she would make Alex happy with her surprise. She thought she did. But the closer the time that they would be here the more troubles Olivia had to keep her mouth shut. Something that was noticed by Maricel. She nods to the sleeping area and walks to it, Olivia followed behind her. Then she walks into the bathroom. Once inside she closed the door behind her and hold the handle in her hand.

"You're are not getting the nervous groom syndrome are ya?" Maricel asks softly, careful that Alex and Abby couldn't hear their conversation.

"I'm a bit nervous but not for what you think of. I have a surprise for Lex. Two actually but I have some troubles to keep my mouth shut about one of them. That's all. I'm not nervous about marrying her. I never haven been more certain about something in my life then this." Olivia answers softly.

"Would it help you to tell me? That way you can at least tell one person. And you know I will keep my mouth shut." Maricel offers.

"Yes, I think I like that. Before Alex senses something is up. Alright here we go. I've managed and persuaded Flanagan to let Alex's mother fly in with them for the wedding. You know my Captain is the closest thing I have for a father and I thought it would be hard for Lex not to have her mother with her on her own wedding. So I talked, begged and pleaded until I had him persuaded to give in and get Alex's mother here too." Olivia says softly.

"I knew it already but you just confirmed it. There is nothing you wouldn't do for Alex. I know you never beg and that you hate it even more to do it then I do. I see more and more why Alex loves you so much. You truly are the most selfless woman I've ever met. I know for certain that you can't make Alex any happier for her wedding then this." Maricel answers softly.

"Actually I can and I will." Olivia smirks.

" I don't see how. But care to enlighten me, Detective?" Maricel asks softly.

"It's surprise no.2. I didn't bought a suit to marry her in. I'm marrying her in my dress uniform. Cragen brings it with him." Olivia answers softly with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok, I admit it. You will make her happier. Oh Liv, she's gonna love it. Today you gonna make her the happiest woman in the world. Don't worry I won't say a thing." Maricel says touched.

"I hope I will. But let's get back before they start asking again." Olivia says.

"Ok. But I'm quit sure you will." Maricel says, before she opens the door and they walk back to the living area.

It was 11.35 am when there was a knock on the door. And even though Olivia and Maricel knew who was there, they both take out their gun form the holsters and tell Alex and Abby to go to the bathroom. They waited until both ADA's had left and then Maricel walks to the door with Olivia behind her. Both raising there guns as Maricel opens the door about 15 inches. When she sees Flanagan standing in front of the door with a man who she assumes is Captain Cragen and a woman who clearly looks like she is Alex's mother. She opens the door further and steps aside, pulling her gun back in her holster. When Olivia sees Cragen behind Flanagan she too holsters her gun. The three visitors walk into the room.

"You two are really protective. I decided to wait for you to open the door after Caroline told me what happened this morning. Where are Alex and Abby?" Flanagan asks.

"In the bathroom. Waiting for me to tell tell them to come back inside. I'm not taking any risk with their lives." Olivia says.

"Damn guard dog." Flanagan laughs jokingly.

"That's right and you can asks Hammond what happens if you insult one of them, especially Alex." Olivia smirks.

"Oh I know what happened. I still can't believe you kicked his ass twice without being hit, not even once." Flanagan answers.

"Ok. I'm gonna get Alex and Abby, take a seat, please. Mrs. Cabot, nice to meet you ma'am. Could you wait outside for a moment? Alex doesn't know you are here. It's one of my surprises I have for her for our wedding. I promise you it won't take longer then a minute or two." Olivia asks softly.

"Nice to meet you to, Detective. Thank you for saving my daughter's life. I'll wait outside. Thank you for doing this for my daughter. And call me Stephanie, Detective. If you say Mrs. Cabot, I'm looking around for my mother in law." Stephanie says softly.

"Alright, I will. Now if you will excuse me, then I'm going to get my fiancée and best friend from the bathroom." Olivia says softly.

"Of course, Detective." Stephanie says softly.

Olivia nods and closes the door. Then she walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door before she open it.

"You can come inside. It's Flanagan and Cragen." Olivia says.

Alex and Abby follow the Detective back into the living area.

Alex, Olivia and Abby are greeting and hugging Cragen first and then greet Flanagan.

"Lex, honey, can you sit down for a moment and close your eyes? I have a surprise for you." Olivia asks.

"Yes, I love your surprises." Alex answers and sits down on the sofa next to Abby, closing her eyes when she sits.

Olivia walks back to the door and silently opens it. She places a finger on her lips to make it clear to Stephanie to stay silent. The older woman nods. Then Olivia motions her to follow the Detective. Again Stephanie nods. They silently walk to the sofa. Stephanie tip toes since she is wearing heels. Olivia motions her to stand in front of Alex.

"Ok, Lex, you can open your eyes now." Olivia says.

Alex opens her eyes sees her mother standing in front of her. She blinks with her eyes a few times before she jumps of the sofa throws both her arms around her mother. Her injured shoulder protested a bit but she didn't care. After a long hug the two Cabot's let go of each other.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, Mom, but what are you doing here?" Alex asks.

"Your fiancée thought that your mother should be at your wedding. And so she talked, begged and pleaded with Captain Flanagan until he finally gave in. You don't really think that I wanted to mis my daughter's wedding do you? " Stephanie asks.

"No of course not. But I'm sure you are going over the top a bit here. Detective Badass Benson doesn't beg. Never." Alex says, smiling widely at her mother that she is here.

"Well, you must be very special for her then, Alex. Because she most certainly begged the Captain to let me come here. Ask him if you don't believe me Alexandra Cabot." Stephanie says.

Alex turns around and looks to Olivia who is standing next to Maricel with her back almost to the curtains.

"Did you really begged to him for getting my mother here, for me?" Alex asks.

"Yes." Olivia answers smiling sheepishly.

Alex almost runs to Olivia and jumps up against the Detective. Luckily for them both Olivia is standing grounded on her feet and somehow knew by the way the blonde came to her that she was gonna jump up so she could prepare herself and put her weight on her left leg . She slept her good arm around the blonde waist to keep her up. Alex puts her long legs around the strong brunette's waist and her arms around her neck. And kissed Olivia with all she has and feels. After a minute Olivia breaks off their kiss.

"Lex, honey, although I love to have you wrapped around me like this, you need to let go and stand on your own two feet. I don't think I can hold you like this much longer." Olivia says softly.

Immediately Alex pulled her legs down and stand on her feet.

"Oh Liv, I'm sorry. I forgot you are severely injured for a moment. You, Olivia Benson just made me the happiest woman on this planet." Alex says.

"Yeah, I kinda got that when you jumped into my arms, Counselor." Olivia grins.

Now that they both are standing on their feet they look around to see five equally stunned faces.

Cragen, Flanagan, Abby and Maricel, stunned that the injured Detective was able to stay on her feet when Alex jumped on her and then hold her up for a minute. Stephanie was stunned to hear that Olivia is severely injured and able to hold her daughter up.

"Detective Benson is severely injured? Alex, what are you talking about? Aren't you all in this hospital because you were shot?" Stephanie asks stunned.

Alex looks at Olivia and Maricel. Not knowing what she should say to her mother. Olivia looks briefly at Flanagan. He nods to Olivia, letting her know that it's ok to tell what happened. Olivia puts her arm around Alex waist and hold the blonde attorney against her.

"Mrs. Cabot, I mean Stephanie, Captain, I think you should sit down before I explain and answer Stephanie's questions." Olivia says.

Cragen raises his eyebrow questioningly at Olivia but he takes a seat in one of the chairs. Stephanie takes a seat next to Abby on the sofa.

"Alright, I will tell what happened without going into details. It's still an open case and an ongoing investigation. I'm sure the both of you can understand that." Olivia says.

"Yes of course I can. I married into an army of lawyers, dear." Stephanie answers.

"Yes, I am aware of that fact." Olivia says dryly, causing everyone including Stephanie to laugh out loud.

" I don't even answer that, I know I'm insulting you if I did. The understanding part of course." Cragen smiles.

"Very funny, Captain. Perez, I let it go this time. I'm sure you know what I mean. And no I don't explain that to the rest of you. It's none of your business." Olivia says.

Alex wants to comment but with the death glare Olivia is giving her she decides to keep her mouth shut. Stephanie sees the interaction between the ADA and the Detective. And is slightly surprised that her daughter keeps her mouth shut. Slightly, because she sees that the death glare the Detective is giving her daughter is equally impressive to the one her daughter has. She just can't let this opportunity pass.

"Alex, I see that you finally found someone who is able to put up with you, since she is wearing a gun and haven't shot you yet. And is able to make you shut up with an certainly equal impressively death glare as your own. And since you are getting married to her, I think it's safe to assume you told her what you feel for her instead of mooning over her from a distance like you did the last couple of years." Stephanie says.

Everyone but Alex, of course, is laughing again. Alex feels herself blushing all the way up to her hairline.

Cragen and Abby knew it. Maricel and Olivia didn't. So basically Alex was just outed, sort of, to her fiancée.

"Oh, c'mon Alex the whole damn 1-6 and DA's office knew it. The only one that was oblivious to it is your fiancée. Our big bad Badass Detective didn't had a clue. And to help you share the embarrassment our Detective Badass here was, what she thought was secretly, longing over you too. But to that you both were oblivious too. You two came to a point that we thought you were never gonna figure it out. For such an brilliant ADA and Detective you both were pretty dumb when it comes to this. And damn you Carmichael, I owe you a 100 bucks." Cragen says.

" I could say I told ya so, ya know what? Since ya are the only one that is gonna know it and pay me, here. I told ya so, but ya didn't wanna listen to me. Now it cost ya 100 bucks." Abby says with a shit eating smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm glad I don't work for the DA's office right now. It would have cost me a whole lot more." Cragen answers.

"What was the bet there?" Stephanie asks.

"300 dollars for both bets. And that's only for the DA's office, I don't know and I don't wanna know, what it was among the judges." Cragen answers.

"Oh man. Carmichael, what did you bet there? I know you did so don't deny it." Olivia asks.

"... ….." Abby mumbles.

"Speak up woman, we can't hear ya." Olivia says.

"500 bucks with the judges accept for Liz and Petrovsky. The three of us bet more. Like a 1000 on when and 1500 on who." Abby says.

"So that's what, 5000 dollars and that is only with Liz and Petrovsky? Damn Tex, what where you thinking? Are you nuts?" Olivia asks shocked.

"Told ya it is a shame that I can't tell them and that I would be rich." Abby pouts.

"For one minute I'm glad Alex and I are not at the precinct or the DA's office right now." Olivia says.

"Me too." Alex answers.

"Ok, Ms. Carmichael it is, isn't it? What do you mean with when and who? And Detective Benson why are you glad that you are not at the precinct right know?" Stephanie asks.

"Yes that's right ma'am. But you may call me Abby. As for you questions, When means when would they finally get their heads out of their assess, excuse me ma'am, I mean their buttocks, and get together. Who means who was gonna tell the other one first what their feelings were." Abby answers.

"Alright, Abby it is then. Call me Stephanie, please. When people say ma'am or Mrs. Cabot, like Detective Benson did, I start looking around me for my mother in law. Do you mind tell the rest of us who don't now what you said, what you bet on?" Stephanie asks.

"I said they would get together if something major happened like one of them would get injured. And I said that it would be Liv who told first what she was feeling for Alex. So I got it right two times and now missing a lot of money. But to tell you the truth, I'm just happy that they are finally together and getting married today. They are much more important to me then collecting my winnings." Abby says.

"One more question before Detective Benson is going to answer my question I asked her. Why did you think it would be Detective Benson that would confess her feelings first?" Stephanie asks.

"Because although she has a female body she still is one of the guys. Hell she has more balls then most of the guys in her squad or any Agents that I know. She is faster, stronger, tougher. She would throw herself in the line of fire if she could to safe Alex's life. She would give her own life if needed. And is, by far, more protective then any of the guys I know. Especially when it is about Alex. Ask Agent Hammond, I'm sure he still feels the beating he got from her. Or Theresa who found it out the hard way not to sneak up to a cop and certainly not Detective Badass when she is protecting Alex. That are just two examples from the countless ones I can tell. Oh I add one more. I'm sure Don, Captain Cragen can confirm this. Your daughter was in an argument with Detective Stabler, things got heated and he let his anger getting the best out of him. Now his fellow Detective's, Liv and the Captain warned him all that he was pushing it to far. But he wouldn't listen. He called Alex an ice princess. And said that she was an ice princess because they don't have a heart. And that because he thought that Alex cared more about her win/lose ratio then the victims, she clearly was an ice princess. Detective Badass here was on him before anyone could react. She shoved him to floor and got the upper hand. And he was a former marine. It took three grown man, Detective's Munch and Fin and Captain Cragen here, all they got to get her off him before she would kicked his … buttocks. At first they tried it with two men, that didn't work out so the Captain had to assist. She fought against them all and still was able to hit her partner for about two minutes before they were able to get her off him. I'm pretty sure he never said something like that again in front of Liv. And Liv is kinda romantic too. She wants too do everything properly. Holding open the doors, walking on the street side, pulling her chair. Taking or helping her out of her coat, arrange the perfect date an ambiance to propose. Because all of this I just knew that when they got together Liv would tell Alex first what she felt. My apologies for the extremely long answer. I just felt the need to clarify my answer." Abby says.

"No apologies needed, Abby. I'm glad that Alex has found someone who, apparently, always will defend my daughter's honor. Now Detective, why are you happy the both of you aren't at the precinct right now?" Stephanie asks.

"Because there would be a never ending teasing and bets about everything they can think of about us." Olivia answers.

"Yes I can see why you don't miss that. Abby, I assume it safe to say that my daughter couldn't be safer then she is with Detective Benson?" Stephanie asks.

"That is right, Stephanie. She can't be safer then when she is with Liv. They may argue and call each other names, their fights are legendary at the precinct and the DA's office, but Liv would never hurt your daughter physically and she has en never will allow someone to disrespect your daughter or harm her in any way in her presents." Abby answers.

As if faith wanted to proof Abby words, there was a knock on the door and Olivia was up on her feet faster then Maricel could even react and she wasn't wounded. Everyone got a first row view of the protectiveness of Detective Olivia Benson. And Agent Maricel Perez of course. They moved in sync.

"Lex, Abby, bathroom please. You know it, stay there until I tell you to come back inside." Olivia says, pulling her gun out of her holster and pulled the safety off.

Maricel also pulled out her gun of her holster and pulled the safety off, but this time she let Olivia take the lead. Letting Stephanie see how safe her daughter is with Olivia. Olivia motions Maricel to take cover of her right side and walks to the door when Alex and Abby are out of sight. She raises her gun and opens the door for about 10 inches. Maricel raises hers too and covers Olivia's right side.

"Hello, I'm Melanie Stevenson, I'm the hairdresser that was ordered." Melanie answers.

"May I see your ID, please?" Olivia asks.

"Yes of course." Melanie answers and pulls her driver license out of her purse and hands it over at Olivia.

Olivia hands it over to Maricel without looking to the other brunette. Maricel takes a look at it and at Melanie and then hands over the license back to Olivia.

"It is clear, Liv." Maricel says.

Olivia gives Melanie her license back and opens the door fully and steps aside to let her in. She puts the safety back on and holsters her gun. Maricel does the same. They change a quick look and Maricel nods. She closes the door behind Melanie and guides her to the chairs while Olivia walks to the bathroom.

She knocks on the door and opens it.

"It's safe. You can come out now. It's the hairdresser, her name is Melanie." Olivia says, walking back to the living area.

Alex and Abby follow Olivia back in to the living area. Abby sits back on the sofa next to Stephanie.

"Now that I have seen this, I know what you mean that Alex couldn't be safer then with her fiancée. And I know I have to wait to hear about how she got injured and what those injuries are, but I think she was protecting Alex when she got injured." Stephanie says to Abby.

"Actually, she saved the four of us. Alex, Maricel, me and herself. But you are right. More then this can not be said right now." Abby answers.

"I understand that." Stephanie says.

"I'm sorry that I'm too late, I got stuck in traffic because of an accident." Melanie says.

"It's not a problem, we have postponed the wedding with an hour. So you have enough time." Olivia says.

"That's good to know. Now it was told to you, I can do your make up too if you want that. Which one of you do I start with? And where?" Melanie asks.

"You can start with Alex, my fiancée. She would like to take up your offer for the make up. You can go into the room across this one. Agent Perez will accompany you." Olivia says.

"Yes of course. Do you want to me to do your make up too?" Melanie asks.

Everyone in the room starts to laugh. Melanie is obviously confused by this.

"Did I said something wrong?"Melanie asks.

"No you didn't. I'm not exactly a girly woman and everyone in this room knows that. So the thought of me and make up is something that doesn't exactly fit with each other. That's why they all laughed when you asked me if you needed to do my make up too. And to answer your question anyway, although I think the answer is clear, no thank you." Olivia explains.

"I got it. No make up for you then. Well I think we should start now. If that's alright of course." Melanie says.

"Yes of course." Olivia answers.

Alex walks to Olivia and pulls her into a hug.

"I love you very much, Liv. This the last time I see you as an unmarried woman. Because next time I see you I'm going to marry you." Alex says, and then whispers in Olivia's ear.

"Stay safe, Detective."

"I love you too Lex, very much. I can't wait to see you later, to marry me. You are always stunningly beautiful but I know for sure that you will be absolutely breathtaking when I see you later to marry me." Olivia says, she also whispers in Alex's ear.

"You too, stay safe, Counselor. You're my everything."

They kiss each other briefly and then let go of each other. Maricel stands up and walks to them.

"Keep my woman safe, Perez. You know what happens if something happens to her. And push the button in the other room. Caroline will come and bring Alex's dress there then." Olivia says.

"I do the best I can. I wanna live longer then today." Maricel answers.

Olivia and Alex share one last look before the blonde ADA leaves the room behind Maricel and closes the door behind her.

"Now that my daughter is out the room. What is the other surprise you have for her?" Stephanie asks Olivia.

"I'm gonna marry her in my dress uniform. Alex mentioned something about me wearing it the other day. She was being all girly with Agent Perez about the suit I wore when I proposed her and Alex told her that she should see me wearing my dress uniform. She started to explain why, but she got lost day dreaming about it. That's when I knew I would marry her wearing my dress uniform. Now I know it's actually too late now. But since I didn't have the opportunity to do this earlier, I'm going to do it now.

Stephanie, I want to marry your daughter. I love her very much, more then life it self. And I will do anything in my power to always protect her the best I can. I know I can't offer her a lot of material things, but I can offer her my love, devotion, heart, soul and protection. May I have your daughter's hand in marriage? I would like to have your blessings for marrying her." Olivia asks.

"Detective, you have saved Alex's life at least two times, that's are the ones I do know of. You have shown with it that you always will protect my daughter, I can see in your eyes how much you love her and adore her. I have seen with my own eyes what you do to protect her if someone knocks on a door, I know that you will go beyond the reasonable to protect her if danger does occur. You are intelligent, strong, loyal and respectful. There is nothing not to approve, of course you may have my daughter's hand in marriage. And you certainly have my blessings." Stephanie says.

"Thank you very much. You will never now how much this means to me." Olivia says.

"Detective.." Stephanie starts but Olivia interrupt her.

"Pardon me for interrupting you. But you call me Detective all the time, My name is Olivia, or Liv for friends and family. Considering I'm marrying your daughter in a few hours I think you should at least call me Olivia, don't get me wrong I like it when people call me Detective. But when a Cabot call me Detective it's either because I'm in trouble or a more personal matter. So please, call me Olivia or Liv." Olivia says.

Cragen and Abby are snickering at the comment about the Cabot name.

"Very well. Olivia, I know that Detective's volunteer your and Alex's unit. Would you mind telling me why joined SVU? If it is to personal you don't have to tell me. I don't want to impose you or put you in a difficult position." Stephanie asks.

Olivia looks at Abby and Cragen. Both nod encouragingly. Olivia takes a deep breath before she answers Stephanie's question.

"It is personal. But I'm telling you it. It's also my life story so it is a lot to take in. I will tell you it without going into too much details. When my mother was in college she walked home one night and was attacked. My mother was hit from behind and passed out. When she became consciousness the man that attacked her, was raping her. My mother's rapist is never caught. Nine months later I was born. I'm the product of that rape. My mother didn't handle it well and she didn't get help. She became an alcoholic. My childhood wasn't exactly good. When I was sixteen I was seeing one of my mothers students, he was much older then I was. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. Not because I loved him, because I didn't but to get away from home. My mother found it out and one night she confronted me, but she was drunk and we got into a big fight, at some point my mother dropped the bottle she was holding in her hands and picked up the broken bottle by it's neck and came after me, yelling that nobody else would ever have me. I had to defend myself and it became physical. Let's just say that things got out of hand. I called a child advocate and she helped to get out of the house and get a place of myself. I went to college and got a degree, after that I joined the Police Academy. As soon as I past the Detective's exam I volunteered SVU. To get justice for the victims, justice my mother never got. And to help them and to help children. Help I never got. So that's why I joined SVU." Olivia says.

"That is horrific. It must have been hard for you to tell me. Thank you so much for trusting me enough to tell this. I want you to know that knowing this doesn't disgust me at all. If anything it makes me respect and appreciate you even more." Stephanie says.

Flanagan doesn't say anything. Now is not the moment. But he respects the Detective more now then he already did. Abby and Cragen are incredibly proud of Olivia. For having the courage to tell her past.

"Thank you, Stephanie. Most people are disgusted if they hear it and want nothing to do with me anymore. So this means a lot to me." Olivia answers.

"Olivia, I know it's lot of heavy stuff we are talking about, but since I'm here for only a few hours, I would like to know what happened that got you injured and in a hospital. You seem alright, but I think you are more injured then you let us see. After all you are a Detective in a male dominated world. And if I recall it correctly you are the only female Detective in your squad. And something tells me that you are a lot tougher then people think you are. I know that you got hurt protecting Alex, Abby and Agent Perez, but what happened?" Stephanie asks.

"I understand that. I probably would have wanted the same if I was in your position. Now I don't repeat what I've said before, it only would get us off track again. Someone within the law enforcement went over to the other side. Someone else gave that person information about about our whereabouts and other information. So as from now on the four of us are going into Witsec. Together.

This person came to our safe house. He wanted to get into the safe house and to Alex, there was no doubt in my mind that he was there without good intentions. He wouldn't only to get to Alex but to the others as well. And I knew that would end up badly. That was something I will never let happen, not if I can help it. He kept demanding to get access to the house. I told him over my dead body, that I wouldn't let him even near Alex. He pulled out his gun and so did I. He shot me twice. Once in my right shoulder I returned fire and shot him and he went down but going down he shot me again in my right leg. I knew him very well, or so I thought apparently, but like I said, I wouldn't let him near Alex, not alive. So that's how I ended up here. You don't have to worry, I've been hurt much worse then this. And certainly more painful. And I would do it again if I have to. I pissed off the same man as Alex did, only I have done it worse. I'm sorry but I can't tell you more." Olivia explains.

"Oh my God, you weren't joking when you said that you would give your life if it means to keep Alex safe. How were you even able to carry Alex with your right leg when she jumped on you? You can't be out your bed and walking for a long time since it happened only a few days ago. How long are you awake?" Stephanie asks stunned.

"Right after the narcotization worked off. The doctor had told Alex, Abby and Maricel that it would take a lot of time for me to wake up if I ever did. I didn't agree with him. When I was awake I wanted the damn breathing tube out, but he refused, wanted to wait a day. I didn't agreed with him on that either. So I took care of it myself." Olivia says.

"You took care of it yourself? Why?" Stephanie asks.

"I wanted to kiss Alex, you can't do that with a tube down your throat. So I pulled it out myself and switched off the morphine pomp." Olivia answers.

Cragen, Flanagan and Stephanie shake their heads at the comment. Cragen knows how stubborn and hard headed his Detective is.

"Why in heaven's name would you want to switch off a morphine pomp? And you said something about walking?" Stephanie asks.

"I hate drug induced sleeps. It makes me feel like I have a hangover the next day. If I need to have a hangover then it better be because of the amount of alcohol I consumed the night before. And about the walking part. I was out of my bed about an hour after I woke up. Alex and Maricel were having girl talk while I was talking with Abby. Alex said that they would be back 20 minutes later. But it was 30 minutes later and Alex and Maricel still weren't back. That's when I got worried. Alex is never late without a reason. So I got out of my bed and went looking for her myself..." Olivia says, being interrupted.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Yelled three people at the same time.


End file.
